The Origin Of Ethan Morgan
by MBAV fan66
Summary: Ethan learns a startling secret about his past. That his parents aren't actually his real parents after all and that once upon a time the people who had raised him and called him their son have a secret past of their own, as well. A job, that Ethan never would of expected them to have, along time ago. And now a dark stranger has returned to claim what is his and to seek revenge.
1. Just Another Day In Whitechapel

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! Guess who's starting a new story for you guys? ME! *giggles* That's right! An all brand new story just for you! And for me, too! Because today is my birthday! *blows party horn as confetti flies everywhere* So, happy birthday to me! Yay! Lol! :D**

 **So, someone had PM-ed be earlier asking if I had still planned on doing a few of my future stories on my profile. I told them yes and that I'll even let them pick out the next one! And this is what he/she chose! The Origin Of Ethan Morgan! Lol! :D**

 **I'm sure some of you other fans/readers out there have also been waiting for this one to happen for a long while now too, huh? Hopefully, this story won't disappoint your expectations of it.**

 **It's still up in the air on whether or not if there will be any pairings in this story or not. So, for now I'm not pairing any names on the summary part. I do know for sure though, that this story will be heavily based around family, though. If there was to be a pairing in this story it would be with Ethan. So, if you think I should pair him with anybody later on in the story then feel free to tell me with who. Of course, ultimately it's still my decision if I actually do, do it or not. So, don't get mad at me if I decide no pairing(s), though.**

 **Anyways, let's get on the beginning of this story! Shall we?! :D**

 **And please, don't forget to leave a review afterwards! I want to hear your thoughts on how it's going so far! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and any OCs that may appear in it.**

* * *

The last school bell of the day rang, signalling the end of another school day for Whitechapel High students. Teenagers came rushing out of their classrooms to head to their lockers or to meet up with friends real quick before departing for home. Lockers could be heard opening and closing, while mindless chit-chat could be heard throughout the halls of the school.

One teenager in particular was busy stuffing his locker with books he no longer needed in exchange for those that he did need for homework. He merrily hummed a simple tune to himself while he did so until he was visited by his best friend, Benny Weir.

"Man! That chem test in Mr. Hudson's class today was BRUTAL!" complained the lanky teen, Benny Weir. "Can you believe he gave me a C-?! Ugh! I at least deserved a C+, if anything." he added with a huff, as he leaned against the neighboring lockers.

The teen he was talking to subtly rolled his eyes and shook his head as he placed a book into his bag. "That's because you decided to kept putting it off and putting it off and coming up with some lame excuses as to why you can't study, Benny." chastised the teen, Ethan Morgan, to him with a sigh. "You know, Benny maybe if you start putting a little bit of extra effort into your studies like you do those video games of yours, then maybe you might amount to something in life." criticized Ethan, flatly with a hint of humor.

"Hey! I resent that! And for your information, E, you like to play those exact same games, as well, too!" defended Benny with heat, but also just kidding around as well. He knew that Ethan was only looking out for him.

Ethan just shrugged. "Yeah! You're right!" he added, agreeing with him. "But I'm not the one who's practically failing chemistry class, though. You are." he stated confidently with a smug smile.

Benny deflated. "Rub it in, why don't you." he grumbled with a scowl, but then smiled too afterwards.

"Speaking of games, wanna come over and play a round or two of Zombie Mutant Mayhem 3? I managed to unlock an new character in the game and I really wanna try him out!" asked Ethan, eagerly.

Benny's face lit up at the idea, but then fell as he remembered something. "Awe. Sorry, man. But Gran is wanting me to come straight home after school." he apologized sympathetically to the seer. "She's having some old sorcerer friend of hers over for dinner and she wants me to meet him." he informed bluntly. "Probably just to lecture me about how I need to focus more on my Latin translations and casting spells and whatnot. Ugh." complained Benny gruffly.

"It's cool, man! Maybe some other time, then." reassured Ethan kindly to his friend. He then turned around to shut his locker and to securely lock it, heaving his backpack over a shoulder as he was now ready to go.

Benny nodded, feeling better about having to bail on Ethan like that. He was glad to have a friend like Ethan, who was so understading about everything.

They talked as they left the school and headed down the street together on their way home, since they only lived a few houses over from each other.

* * *

They soon bid each other bye as they went their separate ways after finally reaching Ethan's house first. Ethan waved to Benny bye from the sidewalk as he walked further down the street.

Ethan then turned to walk up the driveway and to his front porch. He slung his backpack down on the ground to dig out his key to unlock the door, totally unaware of the watchful eyes watching him from afar.

* * *

"Is that him?" asked a tall man with long dark hair.

Another figure standing next to him nodded. "It is, from what our informant told us. The description seems to fit to a 't', sir." he answered sure of himself. "But you'd like we can do more research to see if it is?" he asked.

The taller one shook his head and grinned as he narrowed his eyes at the teen walking up the driveway and towards the house. "No. That won't be necessary. I can plainly tell that it's him from here. I can see the resemblance now." spoke the tall figure satisfyingly, with that last part more directed at himself rather than at the other man beside him.

"What now, sir?" asked the smaller figure to his boss, looking over at him for what to do next.

"We wait." the taller one simply said.

"Wait? But sir-" spoke the other in surprise, but was then cut off by the taller one.

"I _said_ , we wait." he demaned in a thick and dark tone, as he turned his head to glare intimidatingly at the other person.

The smaller man gulped and trembled under his leader's dark glare towards him, quickly getting the message. The taller man smirked seeing his underling's compliance and fear. He then turned his attention back to the person on the porch.

"I've waited 17 years for this day to come. What's a few more?" stated the tall man sinisterly. He was filled with joy on the inside to of finally found him, after all these years of searching and nothing was going to get in his way this time, either. He grinned evilly to himself as a pair of pearly white fangs protruded from his upper teeth and his eyes glowed a menacingly yellow color. "It won't be long now before I can finally exact my revenge and claim what is mine." he said maliciously before quietly breaking out into a silent chuckle of dark laughter.

With that the two figures then flew off from their hiding place in the trees.

* * *

After finally finding his key and successfully unlocking the door, Ethan paused for a moment just before turning the knob to go in. He felt a sudden ominous chill go through him for some strange reason. As if somebody somewhere was watching him or something.

He turned around to look up and and down the street, only to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"Huh. Maybe I'm just being paranoid?" he mumbled to himself, before deciding not worry about it too much. He then softly chuckled to himself. "I guess it just comes with the territory when you're busy dealing with the supernatural on a regular basis, it seems." he joked, making himself feel at ease now.

Ethan turned back around and then proceeded to go inside. Not knowing that soon his world will be turned upside down in the coming days.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's chapter 1! What did you guys think of it? Just who was that watching Ethan from the shadows, anyways? Guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! ;D**

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, but it is just the opener chapter and I don't want to give too much away in just the first chapter. I'm not even sure how long this story will even be, really? It may turn out to be just a short story, but you never know. *shrugs* I'll try to make it as long as possible though, but no promises. And if I do then all the chapters may not be as long, either. But lets not worry about that stuff till later! Shall we? Lol! ;P**

 **Well, that's it for now. Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around in the next chapter! Bye! :D**


	2. Suspicions

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And today, we're kicking off another chapter of TOOEM (The Origin Of Ethan Morgan) with chapter TWO! :D**

 **Are you excited? Because I am! :D**

 **If the last chapter got you suspicious at the end, then you can expect some more in this chapter, then! And it won't be coming just from you guys, as well. If you catch my drift. ;D**

 **Anyways, not a whole lot to say right now. So, I guess this it for this author's note.**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **TeamEthanSarah- Thanks! I'm glad you liked the first chapter so far and is interested in finding out how it all plays out to the end, too! :D**

 **Whale of a goodtime- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list and favorite list! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *playfully rolls eyes at your laziness* Lol! :P Don't worry, fanfic buddy! I have a defibrillator (the thing that doctors or other medical personnel use to shock your chest with) here on standby just in case we need to jumpstart your heart back to work order again! *smiles proudly* :P Thanks! *blushes modestly***

 **ohashiaayami- Thanks for adding the story to your follow list! And here's the next chapter now! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And here's some more now! Lol! :D**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- Thanks for adding the story to your follow and favorite lists! I'm glad you liked it! Here's more now! :D**

 **princessayame12- Don't know if you've been reading this one or not, but thank you for adding me to your follow author's list! :D**

 **http-havocc- Thank you for adding the story to your favorites list! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. What I do own is this story and any OCs present in it, like Mr. Amir.**

* * *

When Ross and Samantha heard their son come through the front door they greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey, there sweetie! How was your day at school, today?" greeted Samantha sweetly to her son.

Ethan took his hoodie off and hung it up in it's proper place. "Pretty good, I guess. I got a B+ on that chem test in Mr. Hudson's class, today." he replied simply enough, with a shoulder shrug as he then plopped down onto the couch.

"Well, that's good, dear! I know how hard you've been studying for that test just to pass it. I'm so proud of you." praised Mrs. Morgan fondly to her son.

"Yeah, son! You might not play any sports like most teenage boys your age, but at least I can be proud of you in the academic department, though! Am I right?" joked Mr. Morgan with his son.

Of course, Ethan didn't find it funny one bit. "Gee, Dad. Thanks." retorted Ethan, rolling his eyes.

Seeing her son's discomfort about the subject, Samantha quickly scolded her husband for the small joke. "Ross!" she hissed, smacking him in the shoulder as she walked by the armchair he was sitting in.

"It was just a joke dear! I mean it!" defended Ross innocently. He then looked away from his wife's scolding glare and back at his son. "Look, Ethan. I really am proud of you, regardless of what you do or your interests may be. You're my son and I love you very much. Ok?" he said in a sincere and loving tone, earning a small nod and smile from the teen.

Ross smiled too and then held his arms wide open. "Now come here and give your old man a big ole hug!" he said expectantly in a teasing like manner, grinning widely.

" _Dad_! I'm not a little kid anymore!" declared Ethan sharply in an annoyed tone.

Ross let out a hardy laugh. "I know, son! I know!" he laughed.

Ethan just shook his head at him before a curious thought crossed his mind. "Speaking of little kids...where's Jane?" he wondered curiously, noticing how quiet it is around the place.

"Oh! She went over to her friend's, Misty, house after school for awhile." answered Mrs. Morgan simply.

"Sweet! That means I get a break from the annoying little pain in the butt, for awhile then! Yes!" cheered Ethan gleefully, as he did that little inwardly celebratory single fist pump thing that you do when your excited about receiving some good news.

"Ethan! Be nice! That's your little sister, you're talking about." scolded Mrs. Morgan harshly to him.

"I know, Mom." he sighed. "She just drives me crazy sometimes, is all." he replied tiredly. " _BUT_ I still love her, nonetheless. She is my little sister after all." smiled Ethan happily.

"And that's a very brotherly thing for you to do, too, sweetheart." cooed Samantha, coming over to her son and playfully pinching his cheek before planting a sweet little kiss on his head.

Ethan's face went red from embarrassment. " _Mom_! Stop that!" he complained bashfully. "I already told you! I'm not a little kid anymore! So, enough with all the lovey-dovey stuff! Will ya?!"

"Actually, honey. You told your father that. Not me." giggled Mrs. Morgan amusingly in a snarky manner.

"Yeah, well...the same thing applies to you, too, Mom." retorted Ethan back grumpily with his arms crossed. He then smiled fondly at his parents and their need to smother him in love and affection.

Which sort a confused him a bit most of the time. Sure he got that they loved him very much because he was their only son, but why the need for all the over exertion of it? He knew they loved Jane just as much, but now that he thinks about it...growing up it had seemed as if they were more overbearing with him than they were with Jane. Which strikes it as odd for the young seer to comprehend, but he always just chalked it up to him being their first born as the reason why for their constant strange parental behavior and need to embarrass him all the time.

In fact, Ethan was pretty sure that he learned from somewhere that first time parents usually tend to be more overbearing and protective of their first child (if not a little scatter brained about what to do at times, as well). Its not until their second one that they mellow out a bit more and begin to act less over protective and overbearing than they were with their first child. Usually, do to the fact that by now they've finally gotten a hang of this parenting thing after the first child as come of age more.

So, in a way the first child is like a test run when it comes to parenting. Sort a like when you learn how to do something for the first time. At first, you totally suck at it, but the longer you keep at it you'll eventually get more and more better at it until just becomes natural to you. So, he guess parenting was something like that. The more you raise kids, then the easier the parenting thing will become for you.

Walking by, behind him, Mrs. Morgan simply placed a small kiss on his temple and ruffled his hair a bit, afterwards with her hand. "Oh, Ethan, sweetie! When will you ever learn? You'll always be our little boy to us. No matter what." she said lovingly with a smile, before finally disappearing around the corner and into the kitchen.

Ethan blushed for a minute, but quickly shook it off. He stood up and stretched a bit before turning towards his father.

"I'll be in my room if you guys need me. I've some homework that needs tending too, unfortunately." informed Ethan, saying that last part relucantly. He hated doing homework after school, when all he wants to do is just chill out at home quietly with nothing else better to do. But sadly, that'll never happen. Not until either summer, winter, or spring break happens. _Then_ he'll be homework free for a week or two! A couple of months even if it was summer vacation! But those days, were still quite a ways from now.

He made his way on over to the stairs. "Let me know when dinner's ready. Ok, Dad?" he said casually, as he began his ascent up the stairs.

"Sure, son!" replied Mr. Morgan with a smile, as he watched his son go upstairs to his room.

* * *

The next day at school, everything was as normal as normal could get in Whitechapel for the seer. He met up with Benny after breakfast and walked to school, like usual. He grabbed the usual books that he always needed for his morning classes from his locker. He chatted with Sarah for a bit about if she was still needed to babysit this Friday, as usual, for when Mr. and Mrs. Morgan would have their date nights together. As well, as chatted about other stuff, too. He went to his first and second classes for the day, Advanced Geometery and English Literature. All in all, just your typical day for the seer.

Until History class came, that is.

When he entered the classroom he noticed a peculiar and odd looking man sitting at the teacher's desk that had long black hair and these intense grey looking eyes. The man gave off this...aura that was just hard to explain and yet he couldn't help, but get this strange feeling of familiarity from the guy, as well.

Deciding to not let it bother him, he quickly took up his seat next to Benny (who also had the same class with him) that was in near the back of the classroom.

"Sweet! It looks like we got a subsitute teacher for the day! You know what this means, don't you, E?" cheered Benny happily, giving his bestie a small nudge in the side. "Plenty of goofing off time with no homework for later! Yes!" he replied quietly, answering his own question with a small celebratory fist pump.

Ethan shook his head at his best friend, but smiled nonetheless at his friend's enthusiasm. "Of course, you'd say that, B." he replied shamefully, but with a hint of amusement behind it.

When Ethan looked over he could've swore that he saw their subsitute teacher smirking at them, as if he had heard them, before the guy looked away. He couldn't of possibly heard what they were saying, right? The guy was a good distance away from them in the classroom when he and Benny where only whispering to each other.

Benny notice the weird look that Ethan was giving the teacher. "Hey, what's with you?" he discreetly whispered over to his friend.

Snapping out of it, Ethan turned to face Benny with an uncertain expression on his face. "Uh..." was all he could get out before the tardy bell had rang. Taking it as a sign, Ethan decided to just drop the subject for now as class now started to begin.

The stranger took his place up front by the whiteboard, where he began to write his name up on the board. After he was done, he then turned back around to face the class and to begin introducing himself.

"Hello, class! My name is Mr. Amir and as you all may have noticed by now, I'll be your subsitute teacher for the next few days while Mrs. Caymen is...on leave, at the moment." he greeted warmly to the class, while taking a brief moment to pause while explaining his reason for being there, as if he was trying to come up with the right choice of words to say as to their usual teacher's sudden absence.

Ethan found his short pause sort a suspicious, but like everyone else he just brushed it off as the guy just being weird, is all.

"Now some of you may think that since there's going to be a subsitute teacher for the next few days in class that there isn't going to be any homework and that you'll have it easy for the rest of the week." grinned Mr. Amir, his gaze slightly lingering more towards were Ethan and Benny sat. "But!" he suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "That won't be the case in this classroom with me around as your temporary teacher, I'm afraid." he announced in an upbeat manner, making the students all groan and moan in disappointment.

"Now with that said. I plan on getting to know each and everyone of you, during my time here at Whitechapel High." he declared, as he took a long look around the room at his students. His gaze though had lingered a bit longer on one in particular. Ethan.

Ethan shrunk down a bit in his seat from the creepy glare and odd smile he was getting from Mr. Amir. The guy was really starting to give him the heebie-jeebies. He could only hope that their subsitute teacher wouldn't be their current teacher for too long, while Mrs. Caymen was away.

"Now, on to today's lesson! Or rather...project, instead." announced Mr. Amir, getting back to the subject at hand. "This project will be simple and very easy to do. The project you will all be working on is tracking your family tree." he informed the class.

"But...how is learning about our family tree have anything to do with history?" asked one student, raising his hand.

"Good question. You see, learning all about your family tree is like studying and learning the history of one's family. You'll be suprised to learn what amazing and shocking things about one's past you can find. We can learn so much from our past ancestors. Like where we come from and who we are in the world." explained Mr. Amir. "For example, I know for a fact that one of my ancestors was Hebrew. In which, I'm sure some of you might've figured out by now judging by my last name." he added informatively.

Another student had raised her hand, to which Mr. Amir simply acknowledge by point at her for to speak. "What does your last mean, anyways?" she asked curiously with a cheerful attitude.

"Well, it can mean different things judging by which country it hails from, but since I am from Hebrew descent then I much rather perfer it's meaning more. Which is 'powerful' or 'proclaimed'. But then again, I suppose it doesn't really matter which country meaning you go with, as they all typically mean the same thing or close to it in some way." he explained nonchalantly, shrugging at the end and giving the girl a kind smile that brought a small blush to her face.

Even though the guy was older and was their teacher, he still looked fairly young for his age. And attractive too, as some of the female students in class where slightly crushing on him.

"You all will be working on this assignment for the next few days and it will be the only thing that I'll be giving you to work on inside and outside of this class, as well. I'll even be happy to write library passes during class time for those who may need to go to the school's library to do some research online." he explained. "But I suggest that you also check out the local town's library, as well, as I'm sure they'll have much more information on one's family history in the records section than the school's little library will have. Also, it wouldn't hurt to ask grandparents or any other elderly relatives that you might have, as well. Even your parents might know a bit about your family's past, too. So, it wouldn't hurt to also ask any of your loved ones too, see what they know about it." he added suggestively.

"I am very eager to see what all you find during your research into your family's past. I'm sure some of what you may find something that just may... _surprise_ you." he said with a hint of knowing in his tone. It was as if he was hinting at something, but what?

"Now!" he exclaimed gleefully, clasping his hands together. "Since this is my first day teaching you all and I have just now handed out my first assignment to you all, I'll let the rest of the day slide as a free period. Seeing as you won't be able to start on your projects until after class, today. So, feel free to talk quietly amongst yourselves." said Mr. Amir, ending his lecture on today's (and the next few days, after that) assignment.

The class did just that, as Mr. Amir walked back over to his desk and took a seat, as he brought out a book, that laid on it, to read. They all chatted with each other or was either on their phones texting someone or scrolling through Facebook.

Ethan, on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes away from the teacher, as he sat there staring at Mr. Amir while studying the guy's features a bit. He noticed when he moved that he moved with such air and sophistication, as if he was better than everyone else.

Benny, who was busy laughing and making funny comments to Ethan while watching some funny videos on his phone, had noticed that Ethan hadn't heard a word he was saying. When he looked up at the seer he saw him too transfixed on staring at their subsitute teacher.

"Ok, E. I get why all the ladies in class keep staring at our sub like that, but you?" teased Benny playfully with a light nudge to Ethan's side and a small chuckle. "I didn't know you swung that way, buddy." he chuckled.

"Huh?" said Ethan, snapping out of his trance, to look over at Benny. He rolled his eyes at his best friend's silly comment. "It's not that!" he hissed defensively to the spellmaster. "It's just...he gives me this really weird vibe is all." explained Ethan hesitantly, not too sure about it. He slowly glanced back over at Mr. Amir, who looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at the seer.

Ethan kindly returned the smile, but with more awkwardness behind, before quickly turning back to Benny. Who just looked at him confusedly.

"I'll tell you later, after class. Ok?" replied Ethan simply, as Benny just shrugged 'ok' to him and smiled. "Now, what was it you were trying to show me earlier?" said Ethan genuinely, smiling back wanting to see what his best friend was trying tell him about earlier, on his phone. He decided it was best to just leave the subject alone for now. Besides, he didn't want the guy to think that he was creep, too. So, for the rest of class Ethan casually chatted and watched funny videos with Benny on his phone.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **So, what are your thoughts about the new subsitute teacher in Ethan's and Benny's history class, huh? We already know he isn't one of those cool subsitutes that lets you do basically anything, as long as it's not disruptive or destructive to the class or school. Lol! :P**

 **Sorry, once again for the short chapter, but like I said in the previous chapter...more than likely they'll all be short chapters. But I'll try to make them very entertaining for you all to read, though! :D**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around in the next one! Bye! :D**


	3. What's Up With Mom And Dad?

**A/N: Hey there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Who's ready for chapter 3 of TOOEM?! I aaaaam! :D**

 **So, in this chapter we will see more red flags being raised as more questions arise for our little seer in the story. What will Benny think about Ethan's weird feelings and thoughts about their subsitute teacher? Will he agree? Or will he think Ethan is just over reacting, possibly? Not too, mention some very strange things will take place during dinner time, as well as bedtime.**

 **Intrigued, yet? *wink wink* ;D Well, I hope so! Lol! But that's all you're getting from me at that the moment, as my lips are now sealed on the matter. *does the zipping lips hand gesture thing* :P**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **like none of the fanfics- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list! :D**

 **WyldeHeart- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! :D**

 **ohashiaayami- *giggles* Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Only time will tell just what this guy's relation to Ethan is. It's funny that you mentioned the 'selling your first born's soul to the devil' thing, because at one point I actually had a story idea to do that one time, but decided not too as I have enough stories to do (or get around to doing eventually) at the moment. It was exactly as you had said it with it turning out that Ethan's parents had made a deal with the devil to be able to have children finally because one of them is unable too for some medical reason and that their first born would be his (the devil's) biologically and then after that any kids they have will automatically and fully be both of theirs biologically. Meaning that Ethan is the devil's the son and not Ross, but with Samantha still being his real mother. And as for Jane, she's completely both Ross's and Samantha's daughter, biologically. Anyways, enough with my ramblings as I'm sure you're anxious to get reading on that new chapter to this story. Eh? *nudge nudge* Lol! ;P**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *roughly grabs you by the shoulders and then slaps you across the face to calm you down* I'll tell you what is happening! This story! That is what is happening! Lol! Not to mention, you shutting up now so you can get started reading on this chapter, as well. Lol! :P Funny story as to where I got the idea from. Ok, so basically there isn't really any funny story behind it, but still! Lol! I got the idea from a Luvs diaper commerical that I've seen before (sometimes with different scenarios happening in them, but they all still had the same concept, regardless) many of times. It just sort a popped into my head while writing that chapter and it sort a fit, so I used the idea and went with it. Lol! Weird! I know! Right?! :P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Yeah...you might want to keep a watchful eye on him, though. *strokes chin thoughtfully* Lol! :P I wouldn't think Benny would think he's crazy? But then again, you never know...? ;) Anyways, I'm glad you liked it! And here's chapter 3, now! :D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! And here's more now! :D**

 **FIRESTORM9711- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list and favorites list! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and the OC; Mr. Amir.**

* * *

Class had ended at it's usual time like it always did, as Ethan and Benny came filing out of the room along with the rest of the students and out into the hallway. It was now lunch time and as the two walked down the hall together towards the cafeteria Benny decided to ask Ethan what was up with him and their subsitute teacher, Mr. Amir, earlier.

"So, what was up with the creepy obsessive staring thing with the sub, earlier?" he asked Ethan, looking over at him with a curious look on his face.

Ethan frown in concern. "I'm not really sure?" he answered unsurely. "I just get this...creepy feeling from the guy, is all. Don't you? I mean, you had to of at least notice how weird the guy was being, right? It was like...he kept staring at me in this creepy and knowing way." he said, informatively to his best friend.

"No. Not really, E." shrugged Benny nonchalantly while shaking his head. "Can't say that I was getting weird vibes from the guy. Sorry." he apologized.

"It's alright, B!" replied Ethan sincerely. "But it's weird...I get this feeling like I know him or something? Or that I should, at least?" questioned Ethan out loud thoughtfully, bring a hand up to his chin to think.

"Oh, come on, E! You're probably just over reacting and being paranoid, is all!" blew off Benny, waving his hand around as if it was no big deal. "So, the guy's maybe a little bit strange. Big deal! I wouldn't exactly say that me and you are exactly 'normal', either, E! I mean look at us!" stated Benny nonchalantly, as he gesture up and down at himself. "I'm a spellmaster and you're a seer!" he whispered quietly enough so that only he and Ethan could hear. "Not to mention we're friends with _three_ vampires. Well...more like two rather than three, if you don't count Erica."

Ethan laughed. "Yeah! I guess you're right! Maybe I am just over reacting and being paranoid about the whole situation, B because of what we do in secret." he declared, agreeing with his tall best friend.

"Speaking of our 'secret jobs'! I can't wait to get started on this family tree assignment of ours for history class! I think I'm gonna for sure score an A+ on this baby! I'll be the talk of the school! And then all the ladies will be drawn to me and will want to date me because of how awesome and cool I am because I can actually do real magic and that I come from a long line of spellcasters, too!" boasted Benny in pride, about the project.

He then rubbed his hands together greedily. "I can't wait to see where my magical roots will take me." he added eagerly. His face then lit up at something. "What if I'm actually related to someone who was really famous and well known in the magical community?!" he then gasped. "Like Merlin! Dude! That would SO be awesome!" cheered Benny excitingly, as he fist pumped the air.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at him. "You do realize that we'll have to leave the whole 'supernatural' part of our family tree out, don't you?" challeneged Ethan sarcastically.

Benny's excitement soon fell, as he looked at him in shock. "What?! No way! How come?!" he exclaimed alarmingly in hurt.

"Because, Benny! The supernatural isn't suppose to be _real_! _Remember_?!" pressed Ethan obviously. "If anybody found out about it, or us for that matter, then no telling what will happen?! The government might want to do experiments on us or dissect us for scientific purposes! Or they may try to brainwash us into becoming their own personal weapons for war! Or heck! An all out war just might arise between the human world and the supernatural world if word got out about the supernatural being real!" hissed Ethan warningly to the spellmaster.

Benny crossed his arms unhappily. " _Fine_. I guess I'll just stick to the _boring_ facts about my family tree, then." he huffed grumpily.

Ethan laughed, as Benny just playfully stuck his tongue out at him as they entered the cafeteria to stand in line.

* * *

Later after school, Ethan was just now getting home from Benny's after having to constantly motivate him into starting on his homework rather then spending the rest of the day playing video games and goofying off only to have him scrambling the next day for help with his homework. He was exhausted from all the redirecting he had to do to get Benny to focus. Who knew trying to keep someone motivated long enough to get things done would be so hard and tiring?

He went up to his room to rest for a bit before being called back down for dinner. He really didn't want to move from his comfy bed, but then Jane came barreling in minnutes later and started jumping up and down on his bed just get _him_ movitated to go downstairs for dinner. He really hated when his mom would send her up to be his wake up call whenever he didn't bother responding to her earlier attempts at wake up calls.

Once he was finally up (after throwing a pillow at his little sister), Jane quickly came running out of his room yelling, "Mom! Ethan hit me!"

Ethan only rolled his eyes at her thinking, ' _What did she expect whenever Mom would send her up here to wake me?_ ' He sat up and stretched a little before looking back over at the clock. He had only been asleep for thirty minutes. He frowned at that.

"I really gotta start locking my door when I go to sleep." he thought out loud grudgingly, but knew that he never would in case of an emergency or something, like getting up in time for school.

At least, the little catnap did restore his energy reserves a bit as he felt more rested and less tired than he had been earlier when he came home. He got up and then proceeded to trudge on downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

When he got there he greeted everybody with a friendly smile and a small ' _hey_ ', as his mom, dad, and Jane were all gathered around the table, seated at their usual places at the table. Samantha and Ross both greeted their son back, as he took his place at the table with them.

Samantha got up from her place to fetch Ethan his plate and then placed it down in front of him onto the table. She gave him a quick kiss on the head, before going back to her seat. Ethan smiled lovingly at the kind motherly gesture that he got from her.

"So, Ethan...how was school? Anything new happen today?" asked Ross politely, as he ate.

Ethan just shrugged casually, while he sat there chewing the piece of steak that was in his mouth. He swallowed first before answering.

"Not really." he replied, but then remembered something interesting. "Oh! We have subsitute teacher in Mrs. Caymen's class, today. In fact, he'll be our teacher until she returns. Whenever that'll be." he informed, shrugging at that last bit.

"Well, that's nice!" praised Samantha happily at him. "What's their name?" she then asked curiously.

"Mr. Amir." answered Ethan simply, as he continued to eat his meal. He then stopped when he heard his father almost choking on a piece of his steak.

Ross quickly recovered, but Ethan didn't miss the strange way his parents both looked when he mentioned Mr. Amir's name to them.

"Are you guys ok? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" he then asked.

Samantha let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, don't be silly, Ethan, honey! You know ghost don't exist." she joked awkwardly to the teen, but Ethan didn't quite buy it. And even though ghost might not exist to her, Ethan knows very well that they really _DO_ exist from personal experience from the past in some of his supernatural adventures.

"So, uh...what kind a subsitute teacher is he?" butted in Ross a bit nervously like, trying to change the subject. "Is he...one of those cool subsitutes that let you do whatever you please in class?" he asked curiously.

Ethan shook his head. "No. The opposite, actually." complained Ethan unhappily, but then gave it some more thought. "I mean, he isn't really all _that_ bad from what I can tell. It's not like he gave us a bunch of homework at once to do or anything like that. But still..." he said thoughtfully, looking upward in thought thinking about the strange feeling he got from the guy during class.

"Oh, then what kind a work did he give you all, then?" asked Ross.

"Just one assignment, really." answered Ethan simply enough, shrugging. "He wants us to do a project on our family tree. In fact, that's the only assignment we have while he's there." he informed.

Ross and Samantha both had these expressions of what looked to be worry on their faces. Ethan saw this, too and was starting to get really concerned now. Did they know who Mr. Amir is or something?

"He kind a weirds me out though. He keeps looking at me like he knows me or something? But I never really met the guy before, so I don't know how that can be possible?" stated Ethan absentmindedly, as he told his parents about his creepy subsitute teacher some more.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan both looked at each other and then back at their son. "Well...nonethenless, I'm sure he's still a...very interesting person. Maybe Mrs. Caymen or Principle Hicks might've mentioned you to them and how you're the brightest student there." said Mrs. Morgan reassuringly, but a bit nervously like, as she reached over to lightly pat his hand before getting up from her seat to go get something to drink from the fridge.

Ethan blushed, but quickly got over it. "I highly doubt that." he disagreed, but in a kind and sarcastic way. Then Ethan took a moment to think about it. "Maybe he's a pedophiler or something?" he declared simply, thinking about it.

Mrs. Morgan's eyes went wide at her son's comment. "Ethan!" she exclaimed. "You no better than to judge others that you've just met or simply don't know anything about up first impressions!" she scolded sternly. "Maybe...he's just...a little bit strange, is all?" she added a bit skeptically, sitting back down now after getting her drink.

Ethan glared at her with a straight face. "Now, who's the one judging someone that she doesn't even know. _Mom_!" pointed out Ethan accussingly to her, putting emphasis on the word 'mom' to indicate her.

She rolled her eyes. "Nonetheless, honey. I'm sure...he has his reasons for doing uh...what he's been doing." replied Samantha reasonably, but it came out more as a question rather than a statement, though. She quickly shook of the awkwardness of the conversation and decided to move from the subject for certain reasons it seemed.

"Now, finish your peas! They're getting cold!" she lightly scolded, as she went back to eating her own meal.

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed, as he scooped up a spoonful of peas and ate them.

The rest of dinner after that was mostly quiet, but it was clear that Sam and Ross had felt a bit uneasy about something and had wanted to talk about it in private as soon as possible. Ethan picked up on their uneasiness a little, but didn't press the matter any further as it's already been a really long day for the teen and he just wanted some rest. Or at least, finish the rest that he was working on earlier when he came home before being so rudely interrupted by Jane to get him up, that is.

* * *

Later that night, Ethan had awoken to use the bathroom so he could go pee. On his wake back, he groggily stumbled passed his parents room half asleep and half awake. Until he heard them talking suspicioiusly, that is.

He was now fully awake, as he heard them quietly dicussing something privately, totally unaware that their door was slightly ajar. He hid himself to the side, by pressing his body up against the wall and listened in on them carefully. Whatever it was that had them so heated and worked up, clearly was really upsetting his mom.

 _ **"What are we going to do, Ross?! What if it's him?!"**_ stressed Samantha to her husband frantically, as she looked at him with wide and fearful eyes with tears brimming at the edges.

 _"What if it was who?"_ thought Ethan to himself, curiously.

 _ **"Relax, honey! We don't even know if it's the same person or not."**_ replied Ross, trying to reassure his wife of her worries. Truth be told though, on the inside he was a bit fearful himself that maybe he was wrong.

Samantha grabbed a tissue and blew her nose into it before speaking. _**"I know that Ross, but still...what if it is though? I mean, how common of a last name is Amir, here in Canada anyways, honey?"**_ she commented back, worringly. She looked at her hands to see them trembling a bit.

 _"How do they know Mr. Amir?"_ thought Ethan curiously again, as he continued to listen in further.

 _ **"I-I can't lose him, Ross. Not now. Not ever. I love him too much to just give him up now. He's OUR little-"**_ ranted Samantha emotionally, as she spoke what was on her mind before suddenly stopping mid-sentence when she felt the bed next to her dip and a pair of strong hands grip her own to steady them.

 _"Lose who? Is Mom talking about me?"_ questioned Ethan in his head. He was so lost and confused by what all this had meant. _"I don't get it? What would our subsitute teacher want with me, anyways? And how would they lose me to him? It doesn't make any sense."_

Samantha looked up at Ross with teary and sad eyes to seem him smiling ruefully at her. _**"Where not going to lose him, Samantha."**_ said Ross sincerely to her, as he placed a hand on her wet cheek. _**"I promise. I won't let that happen. He's a part of this family and always will be, no matter what. And I know he loves us very much and would never want to leave us. Even if the truth about what we did back then came out. He'll always love us because WE'RE his family and family sticks together. No matter the differences."**_ he said honestly, meaning his words.

 _"What could they of done that was so horrible?"_ wondered Ethan to himself in his head. He was really starting to worry about them, now.

Samantha stared at him in awe for a moment before smiling herself and nodding, feeling slightly more better now. They shared a brief kiss together.

 _ **"You're right, dear. I shouldn't get so worked up over the matter."**_ she said gratefully agreeing with him, as she gave him a loving and earnest smile. _**"If it comes down to it, then we'll gladly fight for what is ours and for the ones we love to protect them."**_ she added confidently with determination now burning in her eyes.

Ross smiled at his wife before kissing her again. _**"How about we go to bed now before we wake the kids, sweetie?"**_ suggested Ross sweetly to her. She nodded and together they both climbed into bed in their respective places, as Samantha turned out the bedside lamp on her side of the bed.

Hearing that the conversation was now over with, Ethan decided to head back to his room, as well. His mind was reeling with all sorts of questions from what he had just learned.

Like, why do they feel the obsessive need to protect him from Mr. Amir? Sure the guy was a bit of a creep at times, but he was pretty sure that the school wouldn't hire a pedophile to work there. Would they?

He quickly shook his head at that thought. Of course, they wouldn't!

Or, is there something else? Something... _more_ that they aren't telling him? From the sound of it whatever it is must be big if they think it might mean that he wouldn't love them anymore? Which was absurd because he would always love them no matter what because they were his parents! The one's who gave him life and brought him into this world! The one's who loved and cherished and nurtured him since birth! So, he could never really stay mad at them forever.

Soon Ethan's eyelids began to flutter shut, as he yawned. With sleep now catching back up with him again, he decided to just leave things where they were at for now and go to back to bed. He scooted under the blanket even more and made himself cozy again, as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! Chapter 3! :D**

 **So, what did you all think?**

 **What exactly could be the meaning behind Ethan's parents cryptic little conservation together in private? Just what are they so scared of? What are they hiding?! And what does Mr. Amir have to do with it all?! The madness of it all! The madness! *runs anxious hands through hair frantically* Lol! :P**

 **So, many questions and sadly not enough answers for our dear seer. Well...maybe next time there will be?! *shrugs nonchalantly and smiles at you* :)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	4. A Bit Of Family History

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And I have some more TOOEM for ya! :D**

 **So, in that last chapter we found out that Samantha and Ross are hiding something very important from Ethan. What you may ask? Well, I can't reveal that to you just, yet, my pretties! ;D**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. There's been quite a buzz so far on it. Not much, but enough to make me really happy and thrilled that some of you out there are enjoying what you're reading so far. :)**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Alexander Old- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and another one of my stories, too! :D**

 **ohashiaayami- You're welcome! :) I might do that story someday (the one with Ethan being the devil's son) in the future, but it's not a done deal thing, yet. For now, I've already got my hands full with the rest of my future/current story ideas, right now that are just waiting on my profile to be completed finally. But I totally forgot about that part in the movie, though! (the part about Jesse mentioning that he knew Ethan's grandfather's grandfather) Lol! Think I'll slip that little bit of information into this story here, eventually. Hehehe! ;P It won't be glamorous or anything, but it will give Jesse a chance to make a small guest appearance in the story, though! :D And don't worry! I plan on another little secret chat between Mr. and Mrs. Morgan happening again here soon. Not in this chapter, though, but maybe in the next? Or the one after that? *scratches head, not too sure* Well, nonetheless there will be another one! Lol! Of course, it too will probably be kind a short, as well. Anyways, I don't want to give too much away! So, I'll just end it there for now! Lol! ;D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Don't worry, fanfic buddy! You'll know soon enough. Trust me. *gets all mysterious and eerie sounding/looking* :P I don't know about Benny being related to Merlin though. Lol! Could you just imagine all the gloating he'd be doing to everyone, about it? *imagines Benny constantly talking about how he's related to the most famous wizard in the world, Merlin, and won't shut up about it* *shudders at the thought* Yeah! I'm not sure I want to here him talk about it 24/7, fanfic buddy. Do you? Lol! :P**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- A pretty BIG secret at that! ;D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for the review, too! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- I don't know. Ethan might be once he finds out the secret that his parents are keeping from him. It's a pretty big one. One that could change his life, forever. ;)**

 **WyldeHeart- *blushes* Thanks! I will! :) I'm happy that my story seems to takes you down memory lane again when you first started out. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and the OC; Mr. Amir.**

* * *

"I'm telling you Benny! It was weird!" stressed Ethan worriedly, as he told his best friend about the strange conversation his parents had that night. The two were walking to school.

Benny brought a hand up to his chin to think about it for moment, after hearing everything that Ethan had just told him about last night.

"I don't know, E? Are you sure they weren't just talking about something else? Maybe they're just afraid Mr. Amir will try and flunk you because of some bad blood between them in the past?" offered Benny, trying to rationalize the situation here.

Ethan shook his head. "I'm positive, B! Whatever it is that's got them so worked up has something to do with our family. They had went on to say how they'll 'gladly fight for their family' and 'do whatever it takes to protect them'." stated Ethan confidently, trying to quote them. "Plus, you should've _seen_ the way they reacted when I told them the name of our subsitute teacher, Benny. Dad practically choked to death on his steak last night right after I told them!" he added dramatically.

"Maybe you should ask them about it, then?" suggested Benny.

"No way! From the looks of it, whatever it is that they're hiding I'm almost positive they won't tell me directly." answered Ethan.

"Then why not ask Mr. Amir, himself? Maybe he'll tell you what went down between them?" suggested Benny, again.

Ethan gave that idea some thought before shaking his head. "Nah!" he said refusingly. "That guy gives me the creeps. Besides, I really don't want to be in a room alone with him, anyways." shivered Ethan at the thought. "Just in case he might try and _pull_ something if he is a pedophile."

Benny sighed defeatedly at his best friend. "Then...I guess you'll never figure it out, then. Huh, E?"

Ethan frowned, knowing that he was right. If he didn't work up the courage to just ask then he'll never get to the bottom of it. But is there really anything major to be worried about? What if he's just misinterpreting the whole thing? Ethan sighed. Maybe it's best to just not find out, after all. Some sercrets are best left alone. So, Ethan just decided to leave the matter where it stands, at the moment.

"I suppose you're right, B." he shrugged, smiling. "I think for now, I'll just leave it alone. It's probably better that way. I'm sure whatever it is isn't as big of a deal as I'm making it out to be." said Ethan in a more chipper tone, as they continued their walk towards school.

Benny just shrugged, as well. If Ethan had decided to drop meddling in his parents business, then so be it. Who was he to press the matter, any? As long as Ethan was happy, then he was happy too.

* * *

During class, Ethan was trying to work on his family tree project, but couldn't focus properly due to feeling a pair of cold, steely eyes watching him from behind the teacher's desk. Not being able to concentrate, he subtly nudge Benny in the side to attract his attention.

"What's up, E?" responded Benny, whispering quietly to Ethan.

"I can't think straight with Mr. Amir always staring at me like that. It's really nerve-racking." whispered Ethan back, unsettlingly. "Would you mind coming with me to the school library? He said yesterday that he would happily write out any passes to those who wished to go to the library." requested Ethan subtly.

"No can do, bro." answered Benny, gaining a questioning expression from Ethan. He then placed his chin on his hand that was propped up on the desk, as he stared off to somewhere dreamily. He let out a dreamy sigh then. "I think Emily Rogers has a thing for me. She keeps looking over here and giggling at me, E. About time one of these girls came around to the charm that is Benny Weir." he explained, staring dreamily at the girl in question.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. "Or maybe she's just looking behind you and giggling at Mr. Amir, like the rest of the girls in this class are, Benny." retorted Ethan sarcastically.

Benny lurched back a little with a disbelieving look on his face at the seer, as if offended. He then looked back at Emily to see her batting her eyelashes dreamily at someone. He looked over at Ethan and smiled smugly at him.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see." he challenge cockily, as he quickly scribbled something down on a piece of notebook paper before handing it to another student next to them. He whispered to them to pass it to the girl in the back, which they did. The note traveled secretly from person to person until it finally reached it's final destination.

Emily opened the note up and read what it had said inside. She then looked up to see a smiling Benny wiggling his fingers at her in a friendly hello manner and then winked at her. She made a slight disgusted expression before quickly writing something down on the piece of paper and sending it back to it's sender.

When Benny opened it up to read it, he frowned disappointingly. Curious, Ethan looked over to see what she had replied.

 _"_ _ **Dear loser,**_

 _ **Drop dead! As if I'd ever go out with someone like you, you weirdo geek!**_

 _ **Way out of your league, Emily"**_

Ethan couldn't help but to snicker at her response to Benny's letter, as he tried to stifle his laughter. It was plainly clear that the one she's been making gaga-goo-goo faces at this entire time was their subsitute teacher, thus proving his point.

When they both looked back over in Emily's direction, the girl was giving Benny a serious death glare. Getting the message, he turned back around and slumped down in his seat a little.

"Point taken." he simply said. "Let's ask for those library passes, now." stated Benny disappointedly, but also a bit fearful of the girl sitting behind them now. He regretted ever sending her that note.

Ethan laughed quietly, before raising his hand and asking for two passes to the library. Mr. Amir happily accepted and wrote them their passes, as Ethan approached him. Ethan smiled awkwardly at the teacher when he reached out to take them, as Mr. Amir smiled eerily at him.

"Uh...t-thanks." thanked Ethan nervously.

"No problem, Mr. Morgan." replied Mr. Amir. "And if you by any chance need help, don't be afraid to ask. Ok? I'm always here if you have any questions, my dear boy." he added sincerely, offering up his services to the young seer before him.

Ethan smiled a grateful, but slightly nervous, smile at him in response before turning back around to head back to his desk.

He then quickly gathered his stuffed up at his desk and hastily exited the classroom with Benny trailing behind.

* * *

Once there, Ethan felt like he could finally relax and concentrate now as he sat back in his seat and sighed. Benny had to leave for a brief moment because he had to go use the bathroom. So, it was just Ethan currently alone there. Well, besides the librarian and a few other students there, but you know what I mean.

Ethan decided to start his search on the computer, since obviously school libraries don't have much when it comes to family records and whatnot. He might swing by the town's library instead, after school or tomorrow sometime since it was the weekend tomorrow. But for now, the school's computer was the best starting place.

He typed in his parents names, as well as his grandparents names, but when he did the search the results turned up something strange. On it, he didn't see _his_ name anywhere on the site. He saw his grandparents names, Julia Finkle and Robert Davidson (Samantha's parents) and Milly Kanderson and George Morgan (Ross's parents). Then there was his parents, Samantha and Ross Morgan, with his mom's maiden name listed, instead. As well, as all his aunts, uncles, and cousins names on both sides, too. And finally, under his parents names there was only just Jane's name listed for their children, which was the strange part.

Where was his name at? Why wasn't he listed?

 _"Maybe it's just a typo or something that nobody ever caught before now?"_ he concluded curiously with a shrug. He decided not to let it get to him and just went with that, as he briskly wrote down all the information listed on the site.

He had manage to go all the way back to the late 1700's. Ethan had learned so much about his family history. Turns out that Jesse really did now his grandfather's grandfather, after all. In fact, they were even best friends at one point when they were kids, if you could believe it! Until, they had a big fallout over the same girl, his great great great grandmother. They both had fallen in love with her (before Jesse even became a vampire) when they were just teenagers, but Rebecca (his great great great grandmother) had chosen his great great great grandfather (Richard Morgan) over Jesse, instead. Jesse got really jealous of Richard and mad at him for being the one to win Rebecca's heart and not him, and how vowed to never let the subject go.

After that, that was when the falling out had occurred between the two and they had became enemies, instead. Richard didn't want it to become between them, but Jesse couldn't let it go and never forgave him for his betrayal.

Ethan figured that's probably when Jesse turned evil and became a vampire cult leader, hell bent on ruling the town. Reading a little further, he found out that it was Richard who had turned him and the rest of his followers in to the towns people, who later locked them up in their place of worship and then set fire to it.

"No wonder Jesse hates me so much." scoffed Ethan amusingly to himself out loud.

After that, was when Richard and Rebecca had their first child and so on.

With all this enlightening information now written down, all the seer had to do now was come up with a way rearrange it into a really good presentation for class. There was still clearly some work left to be done, but so far he felt like he was off to a good start.

Soon, after Benny finally returned from the restroom.

"Sorry, about that man! I think that day old burrito that I ate this morning is finally catching up to me." apologized Benny with his hand over his stomach as he lightly rubbed it in a circular motion.

"I told you not to eat that thing, yesterday! Especially, when it's been sitting out this entire time with sour cream in it!" reprimanded Ethan hotly to the slightly sick looking spellmaster, shaking his head. "You're not suppose to leave sour cream out for that long or else it'll go bad." he added more calmly now.

"Well, it still looked good to me! And besides! It wasn't even out for an entire day, anyways, E!" exclaimed Benny defensively to his friend, trying make his bad decision seem less bad. "Just...overnight, was all." he finished shyly, shrugging a little to make his point.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. "Regardless, you shouldn't of ate it, B. I mean...eating a burrito for breakfast that wasn't even a breakfast burrito at that? That's just dumb and weird." quiped Ethan insultingly, but in a friendly way.

"Yeah! Like we're so normal." commented Benny back sarcastically, rolling his eyes and smiling.

He then took a seat at the chair next to Ethan's. "So, what all did you come up with on your family tree, E?" he asked curiously.

Ethan went on to explain to him about the odd mistake he found in his family tree, as well as the little theory he came up with about his great great great grandfater and Jesse's relation to each other. Benny couldn't believe it either, that Ethan's relative and Jesse were once _best friends_ a really long time ago. It was mind boggling.

Soon, Sarah had came up to them after seeing the two geeks there.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" she greeted sweetly.

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly. "Research." he answered simply. She gave him a curious look. "Into our family trees." he finished.

"It's for our history class. The sub want's us to do a presentation about our family tree." added Benny, finishing up the explanation.

Sarah's face lit up with realization, as she slowly nodded. "Aaah! I gotcha, now!" she replied.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" asked Ethan.

"Book report." she answered flatly, while holding up the book in question. The title of the book read, _The Great Gatsby_. "Our English teacher wants us to do a five page report on one of the best English literature books written over the years. And I just so happen to got stuck with this lucky beaut right here." explained Sarah, not too enthusiastic about it.

Both boys flinched back and made fake painful expressions on their faces. "Yikes! I am not looking forward to that part of senior year." commented Benny, shaking his head afterwards.

Ethan just shrugged. "Eh. The Great Gatsby isn't so bad, if you're into idealism and living it up in the good life while you still can, type of stuff." he said nonchalantly. He then brought a hand up while in thought. "But it can be a bit of a hard read as it can be pretty confusing at times with all the 1920's lingo in it." he added thoughtfully.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to follow along fairly ok, then. But I guess if I don't then at least I have you to help me out. Right, Ethan?" giggled Sarah lightly in a somewhat joking fashion.

Ethan blushed. "Y-yeah! J-just let me k-know. I'll be happy to help!" replied Ethan, stuttering a bit as he answered her. He gave her a big happy smile, to which she also returned.

"So, did you guys find anything interesting about your family's past?" wondered Sarah curiously.

"Just a bunch of old boring stuff." griped Benny unsatisfyingly.

Sarah looked at Benny strangely in confusion. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him. He's just mad because he can't reveal any of the supernatural stuff in his family tree, is all." replied Ethan sarcastically.

Sarah nodded, getting the picture now. "You know Benny, some things are better left unsaid." advised Sarah sincerely.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know! I know!" replied Benny in an annoyed manner. "E's, already given me the full lecture of what might happen if our little 'secret' ever got out." he stated gruffly, making air quotes around the word "secret" when he said it.

Benny's little attitude kind a ticked Sarah off a bit, but she decided to let it slide. She didn't want to make a scene while at school. Plus, by now she already knows how the spellmaster's mind already works. Of course, he wanted to tell the world of his family's supernatural past and great achievements in the supernatural community, as well. He was always looking for a way to gain instant popularity at school to attract all the ladies at school. Not to mention, he was a really big show off, as well.

"I did find something really strange about my family tree, though?" pointed out Ethan, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Really? Like what?" she inquired curiously.

"Well, while I was looking up the names in my family tree I seen that mine wasn't listed anywhere on it under Ross and Samantha, where it should be. Only Jane's was listed there." he informed her.

"Really?" replied Sarah, scrunching her face up in disbelief. "Maybe it's just a mistake or something? Did you try looking on any other websites?" she added questioningly.

Ethan shook his head. "No. Not yet. Just the one." he answered simply.

Sarah just shrugged an 'I don't know, then' expression at him.

"I am kind a curious though, about my own family's supernatural past, though." stated Ethan intriguingly. "I kind a want to know where I get my seer abilities from. I mean, I had to of inherited it from somewhere, right?" he added curiously.

Benny and Sarah both agreed with the seer. It was weird that neither one of Ethan's parents seem to of possessed the same power as he did. Also, that none of them even knew about the supernatural world being real to begin with. Maybe it just tends to skip a few generations, is all? But then again, what about Jane's ability to do magic? Surely, that had to come from somewhere, too, right?

"Maybe Grandma might know? She knows just about everything there is to know when it comes to the supernatural." suggested Benny.

"Yeah! She even knew about you being a seer that night we went to the movie premiere to stop Jesse." added Sarah, agreeingly.

Ethan thought about it for a minute and realized they were right. Benny's grandma did know an awful lot about the supernatural and this town. Not to mention, she already knew about his seer powers before he even knew what he was. Surely, she must know something about his family's history, considering she's been around for a really long time?

"I think I will ask her about it. Thanks, Benny!" he decided thankfully with a smile.

"No problem-o, buddy!" replied Benny happily, giving his best bud a hardy pat on the back with a big cheesy smile. "But it'll have to wait until tomorrow, though, unfortunately." he stated, frowning a bit. "Tonight's bingo night at the community center, so she won't be home till late tonight." he explained with a small shrug.

"That's fine with me." shrugged Ethan casually.

Just then the dismissal bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

Benny stood up and hung his bag over his shoulder. "Cool! I'll see you then!" he commented happily, before turning to leave.

"Benny, you'll be seeing me again plenty of times before that! Remember?! We still have other classes together!" shouted Ethan to his best friend.

Benny didn't bother turning around, but instead just waved nonchalantly at the seer. "I know! But still!" he commented casually, smiling as he kept on walking towards the door.

Ethan didn't say more and just shook his head at his goofy best friend before starting to gather his stuff. Sarah stood there and giggled.

"I'll see you around, Ethan. Bye!" she said sweetly to him and then left.

Ethan smiled as he watched her leave. He then placed his bag over his should after standing up and made his way to the door to leave the library, also.

* * *

 **A/N: So, another strange thing discovered surrounding Ethan and his family. Is he right and maybe it's just a simple mistake on the website? Or is there more to it than that? Maybe Mrs. Weir can shine some more light on the subject in the next chapter? *shrugs* Or not, maybe? I don't know?! *giggles* ;)**

 **FYI, the little part about Sarah having to do a report on The Great Gatsby. Well, I can relate to her lack of enthusiasm on it. Lol! I too, remember the days when we had to read it and I had a hard time following along with what it was saying when reading it. Of course, it didn't help the fact that we were skipping chapters (teacher's doing, not mine) I believe? But still...it was a hard book to read for me. I don't think I was a senior when we did read it, but I was in high school, though. So, for those who could follow along with it or are fans of the book then kudos to you for being able to understand it. And I hope nothing in this chapter made you feel slightly offended, either. (just wanting to make to sure)**

 **And yes, I know they made a movie of it too, but I never went to see it or plan to see it, for that matter. Unless, I have no choice because I'm stuck with someone who is watching it and it's the only thing to keep me entertained for the moment. Lol! :P**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	5. A Shocking Discovery

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And I've got some more TOOEM for you all, too! :D**

 **So, in this chapter we will learn some more (not really all that) disturbing information about Ethan and his family tree. Not the juicy stuff, yet, but close enough. It'll still tie in with the mystery that is Ethan Morgan.**

 **Soon...soon, it'll all be revealed. *rubs hands together sinisterly* Mwah-hahaha! :D**

 **But not until a another couple of chapters, though! Tee-hee! ;P**

 **Let us move on to the shout outs now!:**

 **Mbavrocks12- Thanks! And you bet I plan on updating it! Right now, in fact! Lol! I'm glad that you like it and want to see more. :D**

 **Coconut7890- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! :D**

 **AnimangaLoverFE- Thanks for following and favoriting this story! :D**

 **Mafer Rochmay- Thanks for following this story! :D**

 **sewing4fun12- Thanks for following and favoriting this story! And thanks for adding me to your follow authors list, as well! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I SO VERY SORRY, FANFIC BUDDY! *begins to wail, while balling my eyes out* I DON'T KNOW WHY I LIKE TO DO THIS TO YOU?! *sniffle* CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME? *runs to you and gives you a hug, but then smirks mischievously behind your back while hugging you* I'm glad you liked the Benny moments in there. He's sort a the comic relief in this story, so far. I didn't plan on it, but HEY! It works! Right? ;D Plus, I figured Ethan would probably tell Benny more about what's going on since they're best friends and all. Not to mention, he see's him more often than he would the others. *shrugs nonchalantly* ;P**

 **Guest- *blushes bashfully* Why thank you! And you're very much welcome, too! I'm glad that you liked it so far and want to see more. :D As for the phrase? I don't know if it's correct or not, but either way it still works for me! :D**

 **ohashiaayami- A little bit. The part about them being best friends once upon a time was online (based on some old documents that were on to the site Ethan used), but as for rest (the vampire stuff) that was all just Ethan theorizing and piecing it all together. Well, now we get to find out just what all Grandma Weir knows about the Morgan family tree! And yeah...I really like to leave you guys hangin' at the end of a chapter, huh? Lol! I just can't help myself. ;D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! And here's some more now! :D**

 **Alexander Old- Thanks, for favoriting this story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and the OC; Mr. Amir.**

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Ethan was over at Benny's place. Like always on every weekend Benny was just now getting out of bed and starting his day. So, of course Ethan had to wait a little while for the spellmaster to be fully ready for the day. So, to pass the time while he waited he quietly sat there in the kitchen munching on an apple while mindlessly just scrolling through his phone like any normal teenager would do when they're bored.

It took Benny about 15 minutes before he was finally done and ready for the day. When he met up with Ethan in the kitchen he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. Ethan gave him an odd look.

"A little late for cereal, isn't it?" he asked amusingly.

Benny didn't care as he sat down beside the seer and proceeded to spoon a mouthful of Lucky Charms into his mouth. He munched on the sugary goodness happily before swallowing to give his reply.

"Not when you're eating it for brunch, my good seer." replied Benny smugly, in a matter-of-fact way. He have him a warm smile as he continued to down his magically delicious meal.

Ethan shrugged deciding he did have a point there and then bit into his apple.

"So, is your grandma going to tell us everything she knows about my family's history on the supernatural side of things or not?" asked Ethan.

"Yep!" replied Benny happily, as he ate the last bite of his cereal before drinking the milk from the bowl. When he was done, she placed the down onto the counter with a satisfying "ah" sound and then wiped his mouth clean from his milk mustache with his arm.

Ethan was really excited to hear that. He couldn't wait to see where his powers came from!

After Benny placed his bowl in the sink and Ethan finished his apple, the two set off to go find Mrs. Weir.

* * *

Evelyn was busy enjoying the peaceful afternoon out back the yard by lazily snoozing about in the evening sun in her hammock. A novel parted open facedown, rested upon the elder lady's abdomen.

"Looks like Grandma's already started on her afternoon nap." commented Benny dryly.

He tried yelling her name to wake her up like a dozen times, but still no reply from the old lady. Not even a twitch. He sighed in defeat then.

"Once Grandma starts a snoozin' it's nearly almost _impossible_ to wake her." he pointed out plainly. Feeling a small bit of worry quickly wash over him, Benny then reached for her wrist to check and see if there was a pulse to make sure she wasn't dead or anything. He sighed in relief once he felt something to indicate that she was indeed still very much alive and breathing.

"I guess we can wait till she wakes up then?" suggested Ethan uncertainly as he shrugged at him with a lopsided smile.

But Benny didn't want to wait.

"No way, E! You came here to get answers and answers you shall recieve, my good friend!" exclaimed Benny proudly, as he went into thinking mode right afterwards.

"But Benny, I really don't mind-" started Ethan patiently to his friend, as he tried to reason with him before being cut off by a held up hand meaning 'silence'.

"You might not mind waiting, E, but I sure the hell do!" declared Benny. "I really want to know more about the magical aspect of my family tree. Even if I can't use it in the report. I'm still curious as to whether or not I'm related to the great and powerful wizard, Merlin!" he explained enthusiastically.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at him, doubting that he was even in fact related to the famous ancient wizard. If so, then he can bet that wherever he is in the afterlife that he's probably severely disappointed into where his gene pool has ended up at, when it comes to magic. Hopefully, in time Benny will spend more time focusing on his spells rather than girls and popularity.

"Then how do you suggest we wake her then if it's nearly impossible, Captain Bright Ideas?" quiped Ethan sarcastically, with his arms crossed as he glared at the spellmaster expectantly.

Benny glared back at him before tilting his head upward slightly in thought. A few seconds later and idea had came to him as he pointed a finger to the sky as his face lit up as if a lightbulb had just went off above his head.

"Ah-ha! I've got it!" he exclaimed brilliantly. "You just use your seer powers to go inside her head to wake her up! It's genius!" explained Benny, as he complimented himself there at the end.

Ethan looked at him like he was crazy or something. "What?!" he exclaimed incredulous to the proud spellmaster. "B-but I can't! At least...I don't think I can?" he stated confidently, but then started to second guess himself on whether or not if he could actually do it or not.

"Sure you can, E! You've done it before!" encouraged Benny happily to him.

"Yeah, but both times they were _awake_ when I did it, Benny!" argued Ethan back in an obvious manner. "Granted the first time your Grandma was in a weird trance like state, but STILL! She was practically awake when I did it! I've never really tried to enter someones mind before _while_ they were sleeping!" he concluded, trying to get his point across.

Benny groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes at the seer. He then roughly grabbed Ethan arm and forced him to touch the sleeping woman. "Just _try_!"

As soon as his hand made contact with Mrs. Weir, Ethan was sent into a vision like trance like he usually does when he uses his powers with his eyes going all white. He was instantly teleported into her mind, where he saw her turn to him in surprise.

"Ethan?" said Mrs. Weir, looking at him curiously. "What are you doing here in my dream?" she asked.

Just then the background of whatever she was dreaming about suddenly ended and then blurred into a white nothingness. It was strange because usually when he enters someone's mind the background is whatever their current surroundings are in the real world, outside of their head. He guessed it must work differently when entering dreams, he thought, since you can't techincally _see_ what your surroundings are on the outside when you're asleep.

He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head with a small blush as he answered her. "Well, uh...you see Mrs. Weir...I had planned on coming over today to ask you a question about my family tree, but by the time Benny was up and ready for the day we both had found you out here in the backyard taking a nap." he explained, getting calmer as he went. "But, as soon as I saw that you were asleep I was willing to wait until you woke up, though!" he rushed hurriedly in a panic.

Mrs. Weir chuckled at him as he went on. "We tried to wake up first! Honestly! But once I saw that you weren't waking up anytime soon by our attempts then I wanted to just wait till up got up on your own! I swear it! But Benny being Benny, was too impatient to wait so he grabbed my hand and forced me into entering your mind against my will to wake you up! I really didn't want to do it, but he made me! Please don't be mad!" rambled Ethan worriedly and very apologetic about the intrusion into her mind.

Mrs. Weir giggled amusingly and patted Ethan on the shoulder lightly for good measure. "It's quite alright, dear. We both know how impatient my grandson can be at times when he's really eager about something. So, I'm guessing he's also wants to hear what I have to say about your family tree, also." she replied sweetly to the seer, giving him a kind smile.

"Actually, Mrs. Weir I think he's more interested in finding out about his own family tree, instead." chuckled Ethan. "He thinks he might be related to the wizard Merlin." he added amusingly with a smirk.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at her grandson, even though he couldn't see her do it. "Good grief." she commented, as she shook her head. "That grandson of mine."

She then smiled at Ethan. "I suppose it is about time that I wake up now, anyways. I've been out here snoozing for probably a good hour or two, anyway." Evelyn said to him.

"Then I guess, I'll see you on the other side, then!" quiped Ethan, smiling back at her.

He gave a little wave before suddenly getting pulled out of her mind and coming back to his senses in the outside world. Once he was back in reality again, he removed his still placed hand from her.

A minute later, Mrs. Weir suddenly woke up feeling refreshed from her little catnap in the hammock.

"Hey, Grandma! How was the nap?!" greeted Benny happily to her in a cheery like mood.

"Good." she replied with a smile, that soon quickly fell to a more serious look. "Until you sent Ethan in to wake me just to found out whether or not you're related to Merlin or not." she added in a deadpan tone to match as she glared at him sternly.

Benny laughed awkwardly, looking down to escape the elder woman's stern glare at him. Ethan stood there, trying to hidden his laughter at the somewhat funny scene that his best friend was in.

Mrs. Weir's stern gaze on her grandson then lifted to more of a lighter one, as she then smiled at the two boys. "Let's go in, shall we? Before it starts getting much too hot out for an old lady like me to be out in. Then we can discuss what you came here for, Ethan." she suggested light-heartedly in a polite manner. She gathered her things and made her way towards the house with the boys in tow behind her.

* * *

Evelyn went over the Weir family tree for Benny, who was a bit disappointed to learn that he wasn't related to Merlin at all. It was a total bummer for the young spellmaster, but he did learn that he came from a long line of powerful wizards and earth priestesses, though. He had no idea just how far back his family's magical capabilities had even went until now! He already knew that his mom and dad could do magic after his grandma had finally told him about his powers that day, but he hand no clue that it went so far back. Beyond Grandma, even! Many of his ancestors had manage to build up a bit of a reputation in the supernatural community, as they were always willing to offer up their aid and services in whatever the problem was at the time. All of that made up for not being the however many great grandson of the famous Merlin, himself, in Benny's eyes and it made him proud about his family's history.

Not only that, but he also learned that some of them had also made many great strides in just the regular ordinary, everyday life type of stuff, as well. Like making medical or even scientific discoveries! Or inventing something that became very handy and useful in everyday things that you did back then. Maybe his family wasn't as boring as he thought?

After telling Benny about his past family members many accomplishments, it was now Ethan's turn to tell him about his.

"So, Ethan...what is it that you'd like to know? Hmm?" inquired Evelyn sweetly to him, as she took a sip of some tea, that she had made earlier, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Well...I was curious about the supernatural side of my family, Mrs. Weir. Hearing Benny wondering about his got me to thinking about my family's supernatural involvement, too. I mean, I am a seer and that had to of come from somewhere, right?" explained Ethan.

"Not to mention, we know that Jane can also do magic like me and you, Gran." informed Benny, adding that little bit in, as well.

Mrs. Weir set her cup down on the table with a sigh. She looked at the eager seer with a frown, which worried the poor boy.

"As far as I know...there weren't any known relatives of yours that possessed the power of a seer, I'm afraid." she stated sullenly, looking at the teen.

"What?! But that can't be?! I had to of inherited it from somewhere?!" exclaimed Ethan in disbelief. How could none of his ancestors of been seers? There had to be at least _one_ of them that was?!

"Yes, I know that, Ethan. But..." replied Evelyn. She then got up to retrieve to a very old looking book. She sat back down afterwards.

"Grandma, what is that?" asked Benny.

"It's a book of the Morgan's family tree dating all the way back to the early 1700's. It keeps record of all the Morgan family members and whether or not they were born with a special power or were supernatural themselves." she explained, opening it up.

She scooted the book over in front of Ethan more, as he took a gander at it. He picked the book up and began idly flipping through the pages with Benny looking over his shoulder. Ethan noticed that by the looks of it that most of his family were either magic users like Benny and his family were (which would explain where Jane's magical powers came from) or just regular humans skilled in other areas having to do with the supernatural like enchanted weaponary making or herbal healing medicine/potion making for example. Some even grew up never even knowing about their family's supernatural ties to the supernatural world like his Dad did, it looked like.

"But Grandma, why do you have it? Shouldn't it belong to Ethan's family, instead?" questioned the confused spellmaster, taking a minute to look back up at her.

She gave him a friendly smile. "Yes, it should, but right before Ross's father passed away he gave the book to me for safe keeping. He didn't want his son to know anything about his supernatural past, seeing as he was born with no powers of his own. He wanted Ross to live a normal and supernatural free life, instead. So, he kept the book from him and hid it until he passed away when Ross was just twelve. He left me a note saying where to find it and asking me to hold on to it for him for when the day Ross should ever have children of his own that happen to possibly inherit his family's magical properties." explained Evelyn.

Both boys looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait a minute. So, E's grandpa was a wizard, too?" questioned Benny in awe, earning a nod from his grandma. He couldn't believe it! Then something else occurred to him. "Why didn't he just leave it with his wife, then?" asked Benny.

"Because she was just an ordinary human who didn't have any knowledge of the supernatural world even existing in the first place. He never told her that he was a wizard and could do actual magic. So, instead it all remained a secret to her." she explained.

"But why?" asked Ethan curiously.

Mrs. Weir shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, he just grew tired of living the life of a wizard and had wanted to retire from it and the supernatural world, as well. So, he gave up practicing magic, instead. Which was mostly probably due to Milly and her safety. He wanted to protect her from the dangers of his secret lifestyle, so instead he gave it all up for her."

Both boys sat there in awe. "Wow! That was so romantic of him to just...give up the life he grew up with and knows just for the sake of love." stated Benny in awe at Ethan's grandpa's sacrifice.

"Who knew you were just a big softy, B?" chuckled Ethan, teasing the spellmaster.

"Pish! Whatever, E! You'd probably do the samething, too if you were him and didn't want to put the stress and burden of knowing what all goes bump in the night on someone you loved, who had no idea it even all existed in the first place. If anybody's the softy here, it's you!" retorted back Benny, flashing him a smug smile.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him, but he was right. If he was in that position he'd do anything just to protect the ones he loved. In fact, he already was by keeping what he and his friends have been doing all this time a secret from his parents. As well, as his powers from them, too. He was keeping it all a secret from them to protect them from the more darker and abnormal part of the world.

It was bad enough that Jane already knew about all this supernatural stuff. He could only _imagine_ how his parents would handle it, if they ever find out about it. They'd probably put him on house arrest for the rest of his life! Not letting him hardly leave the house for anything and probably even banning any of his friends from ever seeing him again just to keep him safe from harms way. After all, saving the world countless times from numerous evil supernatural entities _is_ a really dangerous occupation.

"I guess you're right, B. What he did is no different than what we're doing now with Mom and Dad. So, I guess you have a point there." he agreed, giving a small nonchalant shrug.

"So, since Ethan knows all about this stuff now and has powers of his own, does this mean you'll hand over the book to him for safe keeping?" asked Benny curiously, looking over at his grandma.

She smiled. "Only if he wants it." she answered.

Ethan gave it some thought, but decided against taking the book. "Nah! You hold on to it for now, Mrs. Weir. I don't want to risk either Mom or Dad finding it and reading through it without me knowing it. I don't want to ruin my grandpa George's last dying wish if he wished for my Dad to never know about it and to live a full and normal life." he said graciously, smiling.

Mrs. Weir nodded and understood his reasoning for wanting her to hold on to it for now. At least, till he's an adult and moved out from their place to live his own life in the world. "I understand, dear." she replied, lightly patting his knee.

"So, tell us more about E's family, Grandma!" urged Benny anxiously in excitement.

"Like what?" she responsed oddly, looking at him in confusion.

"I don't know! _Anything_!" exclaimed an very eager Benny.

Evelyn shook her head at her grandson and then looked over at Ethan. "What all do you already know about your family's past, anyways Ethan?" she questioned.

"Well...I know that my great great grandfather, Richard Morgan, used to know Jesse back in the day when he used to go by Horace and the towns people burned his entire old flock alive because they were evil." informed Ethan, while in thinking mode. "Do you know that they were once best friends until they had a falling out over my great great grandma? That's so totally weird to even think about." he told her.

"I did, actually." replied Mrs. Weir happily.

"What?! And you never mention this to us before?! How could you?!" shouted Benny all dramatically like, in shock.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down boy!" she hushed nonchalantly. "It wasn't even that big of a deal, anyways! Knowing that wouldn't of changed a thing to begin with!" she explained. "Also, I didn't even know that he had changed his name from Horace to Jesse, anyways, when all that crazy Dusk premiere nonsense was happening. How was I suppose to know that the two were actually one in the same at the time?" she stated addingly with a shrug.

Ethan laughed at the two. "So, what else is there, Mrs Weir? What about on my Mom's side of the family?" he wondered.

"Well, I don't know much about her family's past relatives, but from the ones I do know of they where just like your father's. Either they dabbled in the art of magic or was born just your plan old average human being. Nothing special, really." she told him, simply.

She then took the book back and closed it, giving him a grim look afterwards. "But as for any seers in the family...none." declared Mrs. Weir. "Not unless they were very secretive about it and kept it under close wraps by taking the secret with them to their grave, but I highly doubt it." she informed gravely.

"That is so weird? First, E finds outs that he's not even listed on his family's tree online. And _now_ , it turns out that there aren't even any known seers in the family, too?! Man! Talk about strange!" commented Benny incredulous.

"Wait? What's this about you not being listed on your family tree online?" questioned Mrs. Weir intriguingly in a curious manner.

"Yeah, the sight I was looking at on the school computer in the library didn't have me listed under Ross and Samantha Morgan as their child. Jane's name was there, but mine wasn't." he explained. "I just figured it must've been a typo or something. So, I'm not too worried about it." Ethan said causally, blowing the matter off.

But Mrs. Weir didn't think so, as she opened the book back up again and began to flip through it to the latest entry.

"Somehow I don't think it's just a coincidence, Ethan that your name wasn't on that website you used." she said in breathelessly, in a worried tone.

She placed the book back down on the table and pointed to something in the book. There, listed was Ross and Samantha's name, but just like on the website he looked at yesterday his name wasn't anywhere displayed on the page under it. Just Jane's.

Ethan was surprised to see this. "I-I don't understand?" she stuttered mystified, looking up at her perplexingly. "Why isn't my name written here?" he asked astonishingly.

Mrs. Weir had no explanation for the strange occurrence, as she shook her head. "I don't know. This book is enchanted to magically keep track of any and all new Morgans in the family. Whether it be through marriage or birth. It'll magically write down the new member's name in it's proper place as soon as they are either offically married or born and given a name to be put down."

"So, you're saying that as soon as Ethan and Jane were born their names just...suddenly magically appear under Mr. and Mrs. Morgan's names as their children?" asked Benny in shock, trying to make sure he got it right.

Evelyn nodded. "But for some strange reason Ethan's name didn't appear. Only Jane's did." she added.

This new bit of information has really sparked Ethan's interest now. How could he not be listed on both documentations of his family's name? First the website and now this magical book of his family tree? It didn't make any sense? Not to mention that none of his past relatives were even seers. What in the world was going on, here?! Something wasn't right!

He leaned over and gripped locks of his air out of frustration, as he was so lost and confused by what it all could possibly mean. He knew without a doubt that Ross and Samantha Morgan were his parents. He just did. But why wasn't he on their family tree? He wasn't adopted...was he?

Then his thoughts went back to that strange conversation that he accidently overheard from his parents that night. Was that what they were so afraid of? Him finding out? But then...what did Mr. Amir have to do with all of it? Did he know something about all of this? All of this was just so... _frustrating_!

Startled out of his thoughts, Ethan felt a sympathetically pat on the back. When he looked up he saw that it was from Benny, who was giving him a reassuring smile for comfort.

"Don't worry, E! We'll figure this out together. Trust me." he said reassuringly to Ethan.

It was nice to know that he could always count on his best friend to be there for him. Ethan nodded back with a smile of his own, deciding to take his word for it.

"Ethan, dear." started Mrs. Weir in serious, but sweet tone. "Have you... _thought_ about asking your parents about all of this?" she asked hesitantly. "Maybe they might know something?" she suggested.

He sighed. "Benny said the same thing to me earlier, but...I know that they won't give me a straight answer, though. They'll just try to beat around the bush and avoid the question. I already know that whatever it is that they're keeping from me must be big and they really don't want me to find out about it, either. They're afraid that it might ruin my relationship with them forever." explained Ethan sadly.

"You do know what this means, don't you, E?" pressed Benny reluctantly.

"Yeah." he sighed sullenly, already knowing what he was talking about. "But I really don't want to."

"Maybe so, but it's the only way to get any answers here, E." reminded Benny encouragingly to the seer.

Benny's grandma sat there with a confused expression on her face. "What on Earth are you boys even talking about, here?"

They both looked at each other, as if silently asking if they should tell her or not. Ethan really didn't want to, but the look that Benny was giving was an insistent one. So, he told her.

"I think our subsitute teacher, Mr. Amir might know something about what my parents are hiding from me. They got really nervous it seemed during dinner the other day when I had said his name. And not just that, but I accidently over heard them that night too, talking with each other and his name had came up in their conversation. They seemed very weird about something having to do with him. They think...that he's after me for some reason." explained Ethan.

"And you don't think it's just a coincidence, either, huh?" implied Evelyn suspectedly, with him nodding to confirm her suspicion. "Then I agree with Benny here. If they won't tell you what's going on then you're going to have to ask someone who will then. Which is this Amir guy."

Ethan groaned aggrivatingly, while rolling his eyes at the thought of having to talk to Mr. Amir alone. Mrs. Weir looked at the teen oddly for his strange gesture.

"The guy gives Ethan the creeps." mumbled Benny to his grandma discreetly, to inform her why Ethan's acting the way he is about the subject.

She nodded slowly, getting the point. "But why?" she then asked curiously.

Ethan shuddered just thinkinga bout it. "Because he's always staring at me, which is weird. Not to mention, I get this... _strange_ and _familiar_ vibe when I'm around him. As if I know him from somewhere?" he said, creeping himself out a bit.

"That does sounds really weird..." thought Mrs. Weir out loud to herself, stroking her chin in thought before finally waving her hand around dismissively. "Regardless, it does seem like this Mr. Amir fellow just might know something about your origins, Ethan. He's the best bet you got in solving this mystery, I'm afraid." she reiterated calmly to him.

Benny placed a comforting hand on Ethan's shoulder. "If it'll make you feel any better, I can tag along with you when you ask him, E? If you like?" suggest Benny sincerely to him.

Ethan stared at him for moment, but then smiled as he shook his head. "Nah. That's ok, Ben. I think...this is something I need to do alone." he replied sincerely, hesitating a bit in his words as he closed his eyes, sighing and taking a minute to relax a little. He then opened them again and smiled at him. "But thanks though!" he thanked, happily.

Benny smiled back. "Anytime, E! Anytime!" he said happily.

Mrs. Weir smiled fondly at the moment. "Then you know what you must do come Monday, Ethan." she stated firmly, but in a kind way. She then gave him another quick pat on the leg. "All the answers to your questions will no doubtly be revealed to you soon, dear. Just have faith." she said encouragingly to the young seer, giving him the faith that he needed.

When he looked back over at Benny, he saw his best friend giving him two big thumbs with that goofy smile of his. Ethan knew that they were right. He needed to speak with Mr. Amir about his parents and whether or not if knows anything about what they're hiding from him. It wasn't going to be a comfortable conversation by any means, but it was a necessary one. He had to do this if he wanted answers. Answers about what his parents are hiding from him and why his name doesn't seem to appear on anything relating to the Morgan family tree.

He just wished he'd be able to get it over with more sooner rather than later, but sadly it had to wait till school started up again on Monday, seeing as it's the weekend right now. He just hoped his will and determination to go speak with the creepy teacher in private wouldn't wind up fading on him over the course of tomorrow before Monday finally arrived. Till then, he guessed he better find something else to do to help keep his mind occupied for the time being until the dreaded day arrives.

"So, hey, E! You wanna head upstair for a little gaming action, then? I could totally use your help in getting pass the Alien Ant Queen in Galatic Space Adventure." offered Benny suggestively.

"Really? But that level is _so_ easy! I can't believe you _still_ haven't beaten that part, yet?" teased Ethan, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever Mr. Know It All!" scoffed Benny, rolling his eyes, but then smiled afterwards. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure, Ben!" smiled Ethan happily. "Let's go!" he said, as they both made their way towards the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 5 of TOOEM! :D**

 **So, now we now that there's apparently no living or deceased relatives in Ethan's family that were seers. Strange...? Plenty of spellcasters, though! But just no seers. Lol! And apparently the website he got his family's info from wasn't just a glitch/typo, either. Even a magical family heirloom that's been in the Morgan family for generations that keeps record of every person born or married into the family (as well as if they possessed any powers or not and what that power was) didn't have his name automatically recorded in it. What could this all mean? Just where did Ethan get his seer powers from?**

 **Sadly, Benny isn't related to Merlin in any shape or form. But hey! He's still happy with all the great wizards and Earth priestesses that are a part of his family, though! Even the non-magical ones! :D**

 **Next chapter might be a super short one, just to let you know. I'll try to make it as long as I can, but we'll see. More than likely, it'll just be a filler chapter for what's to come next.**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	6. Investigation

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And I have the next suspenseful chapter of TOOEM for you all! :D**

 **We're getting close, now! To solving this strange mystery concerning Ethan's paternity! Is Ross and Samantha** _ **really**_ **his parents or not? Eek! *claps all giddy like* I can't wait to tell you all! But for now, I'll have to try and contain my excitement until then.**

 **So, I guess this chapter isn't as short as I thought it was gonna be. Yay, me! *claps really happily* Guess I was able to make it a bit more longer than I thought I could! Huh? Lol! ;P It's still a bit short though, but not super short like I had originally thought it would be. Anyways, I hope you guys will all like it! :D**

 **Let's get on with some shout outs, now!:**

 **charmedfan120- Thank you for adding me to your follow author's list and favorite author's list, too! :D**

 **House of Anubis 1890- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list and the favorite list, as well! :D**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! And thanks for the review, too! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! And also, thank you for adding the story to your follow stories list, too! :D**

 **Danny (a guest reviewer)- Thanks! I'm glad you like it and is ready for more because here it is now! Lol! :D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! And here you, go! Another chapter! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! And you're right. Sadly, that's all Ethan and Benny's relationship will be in this one. Just two best friends who always got each others backs. :D**

 **Alexander Old: Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list!**

 **TheFangirlPrincess- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list and favorite list! :D**

 **JessieAlphaXx- Thanks for adding this story to your favorite list! :D**

 **NicholasDreamer4- Thanks for adding this story to your favorite list and for following it, too! :D**

 **rweasley500- Thanks for adding this story to your follows list! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- You got that right, fanfic buddy! Lol! Just...not in this chapter, though. *giggles* Ethan will be asking someone, but it won't be his parents. ;) Don't worry. Things will all be revealed in the next chapter. ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and any OCs that may appear in it.**

* * *

 _A woman with long wavy, dark colored hair stood over a crib, as she gazed down lovingly at the small infant that laid inside it. She was young and beautiful looking, maybe in her twenties, by the looks of it. She had this warm and charming smile on her face that seemed to instantly brighten up any bad mood you were in. Her brown eyes held nothing, but kindness in them as she smiled down at the child._

 _She stood there watching the baby as it moved around making tiny baby noises. She was infatuated with the child, as she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She loved the precious bundle of joy with all her heart and would do anything for him. In her wildest dreams did she ever imagine creating something so pure and so innocent in all her life. Her heart was filled with so much pride and love for the child, that she felt as if it could burst._

 _The baby grunted and whined a little, getting a bit fussy. The woman then reached down to pick the child up in her arms to comfort him. She lightly rocked him while softly shushing him to try and calm him down, but it wasn't working. So, instead she started to hum a small soothing tune to the little one, which seemed to do the trick._

 _As soon as she noticed the baby had stopped crying and had fell asleep, she carefully placed the infant back into his crib, where he slept peacefully. She smiled once again and gently stroked the child's head. She then leaned down to place a small tender kiss on top of his head, as she watched him slumber._

 _Just then she felt a pair of strong arms from behind wrap themselves around her. She knew just who the figure was, as her smile grew more._

 _It was a man, but for some strange reason his face was blurred from the nose and up, leaving you only to see the lower part of his face. But judging from what could be seen of the rest of the man's physique, he was a tall and strong male. It was obvious this person gave off the appearance of power and respect, but at the same time had a gentle side to himself that very few who knew him probably even saw. It looked as if the man had long dark hair that was straight in appearance. Whoever this guy was, it was clear that the woman loved him very much, as she rested her head on his chest._

 _"Look at our darling baby boy laying there sleeping. Can you believe we made something so innocent and sweet in this world, Christian?" praised the woman graciously with a bit of admiration in her voice._

 _The man didn't say anything. All he did was nod in response, agreeing with her. They shared a brief kiss together._

 _The woman sighed contently, as they both looked back down at the baby._

 _"I'm so glad that we decided to do this together. I couldn't ask for anything more." she said fondly._

 _"Me, neither, dear." smiled the man. He reached down to caress the child's face with his hand lovingly. "My son. My beautiful and strong son." was all the man said, in a somewhat loving, but possessive kind a way._

 _At the touch of the mystery man's strong, but gentle hand on him caused the young infant to smile in his sleep from the contact, making him feel safe as he slumbered away._

* * *

Ethan jolted awake from his dream, as he awoke with a start. His heart raced from the weird dream he just had, as his mind buzzed with confusion from it. He didn't understand it, as he breathed heavily as if waking from a nightmare or something. Well, in a way he sort a did, but not entirely.

He took a quick minute to get his breathing back on track again and to calm his nerves a bit. Once he did, Ethan began to think about the strange dream he just had.

"What the hell was that?!" he wondered. "Was that a dream or a vision?"

He thought about it for minute, but then shook his head afterwards. "No. It wasn't just a dream or a vision. It felt more like...a memory of some sort?" he deduced uncertainly, as he thought about it. "But that can't be right. Can it?" he wondered. "My point of view of it was all wrong for it to be a memory. I mean, it was like I was seeing it from a third person kind a point of view? As if I was watching tv or something, which is usually how all my vision look when I see them some times. But..." stated Ethan as he tried to piece what he just saw together. There was just somethings in that dream that just didn't make any sense.

"It all felt so... _real_ and _familiar_. It's sort a giving me this deja vu feeling." he concluded oddly to himself. "Maybe it was more of a...memory vision or something?"

Then there was the woman and the man in his dream. Who were they? The man's name he learned was Christian, but who was the woman? It was clear that the baby in the dream was their child because of the way they spoke about him. Especially, when the guy called him, his son.

But the weird thing about it was...that the baby in the crib looked _exactly_ like he did when he was just a baby. He's seen baby pictures of himself before in the family photo album. So, he was almost _positive_ that the baby in his dream was him. So, was he really adopted then and those people in his memory vision or memory dream or whatever you want to call it, were possibly his _real_ parents, after all?

And the man's voice in it. It sounded so... _familiar_ to him? Like he's heard it before, somewhere? But where?

He thought about it for awhile before turning to see what time it was. It was only just six o'clock in the morning still. Groaning at how early it was, he decided to layback down and just forget about the dream for now. It was still much too early to be up right now, so he might as well go back to bed for a couple more hours.

Snuggling back up in his blanket, Ethan fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes without the strange dream evading his thoughts for the rest of his slumber.

* * *

Ethan was busy roaming the records section of the town's library. After getting the rest of his sleep in after that dream he had, he couldn't stop thinking about it or the fact of how his name seems to not appear on any documents pertaining to the members of the Morgan family that he's checked so far. So, on a whim and to humor his conscience, Ethan decided to check out the local Whitechapel ancestry records section of the library, as well as look up a few other ancestry type websites, as well.

He already had a pretty good hunch of what he might find while there looking up his family's recent ancestry, but it was still worth a shot.

He knew the town kept official records of everyone born in Whitechapel. At least, copies of them, that is. The real ones were probably stored at the hospital in their records room, somewhere, but he wasn't about to break into the hospital just to search their records. Or even hack into their system for access to their computer data ones stored on file. He _really_ didn't feel like going to jail for a class felony for illegally hacking a government based system for however many years it would be. Would hacking into the hospital's records system be a government type felony? Either way, he _really_ didn't want to find out. He was lucky he wasn't arrested the first time he hacked into a government based satelite just to track Erica's GPS signal on her cell phone that got swallowed by a mutant gator that one time. So, for now it was best to just stick with the legal way of doing things, just in case.

First he decided to check the birth certificate part of the records section for his birth certificate. When he did, found that he couldn't find one anywhere with his name on it that had listed his parents names as the mother and father of the child. No surprise there. Curious, he checked out Jane's name and found a birth certificate for her, but why not for him?

He knew he had one. He's seen it before when he was just six. The one that they give the parents after the child is born. He remembers seeing it then because it was laying on the living room table one day back then and at the time he didn't know what it was because he never saw a birth certificate before. So, he asked his mom what it was and she had explained to his simple childish mind then that it's a special piece of paper that the doctors give your mommy and daddy to hold onto that shows proof that you are their child. She had then added that everybody has one and that it's very important to never lose it, either.

So, he know for a fact that he has a birth certificate. Maybe not here on record at the library or anywhere else for that matter, but he does have one. Whether or not it was real or not, he couldn't be so sure about, as he was really young at the time when he last saw it. The only way to find out for sure was to find it and to have a look for himself, now that he was older and more open minded about a lot of things than a little kid is.

He'd have to search for it later, when his parents weren't home, though. He knew where they kept all the important papers at, so at least that part would be simple enough. But as for locating the key that unlocked it, was another matter. Apparently, they kept the key hidden just in case of thieves, for whatever reason.

Ethan let out a sigh. He guess he'll just have to wait until later to search for the key when they go to get Jane from her friend's house, later today. Till then, he decided to dig deeper by checking the property deeds that they had on file here.

* * *

Back at the Morgan house, Samantha was busy gathering up dirty laundry from Ethan's room when she picked up his book bag to move it to a more suitable place in his room, other than the middle of the floor to be tripped on. When she lifted it up she didn't realize that it was unzipped and thus some of it's contents came spilling out onto the floor.

"Oh, no. Samantha, you're such a clutz sometimes." she said teasing herself in a light patronizing way. Let out a small chuckle.

When she knelt down to pick the books and papers that came tumbling out earlier, she paused in her movements and gasped. She stared down at a notebook in shock as it had fallen wide open, exposing what was written inside. She held a stunned hand over her mouth in anstonishment as she shakily reach down to pick the notebook up to read what was on the page better.

It was the notebook Ethan was using to take notes about his family tree with. In it was all the names of people in the Morgan family tree, minus one name missing...Ethan's.

"It can't be?" she said just above a whisper in shock.

Samantha quickly bolted out of Ethan's room and down the stairs shouting Ross's name in a panic. Luckily, Jane had a sleepover at one of her friend's house last night because it was the girl's birthday. So, she wasn't home just yet as they were going to be picking her up before dinner tonight.

"ROSS! ROSS!" she yelled frantically.

Ross came running around the corner in a hurry at his wife's frantic words. He looked at Samantha with wide eyes filled with worry and concern when he saw her in such a frazzled state of mind about something.

"What?! What is it, honey?!" he asked worriedly.

Not saying a word, she held out the notebook for him to read.

Ross took the notebook and quickly read over it. As he did he had the same worried expression on his face that his wife did.

"Are these notes about...?" started Ross, not finishing his sentence as his wife finished it for him.

"You mean notes about that family tree project he's been working on for history class? Then yes! They are!" stated Samantha. "And according to this Ethan Morgan doesn't exist in the Morgan family tree! Ross, this is horrible! What are we going to do?!" she said in a panic.

Ross hadn't a clue. He took another look over the notes Ethan had gathered so far, one more time before noticing something.

"Everything is going to fine, dear." he said trying to reassure her, but Samantha just looked at him like he was crazy.

"How?!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Well, from the looks of it he's only used one source so far to gather his information from. See!" replied Ross more clamly, as he turned the book around to show her. He pointed to the link that Ethan had written down on his notes as to were he found the information at. "So, far he's only looked at one place, which is this website right here. So, as far as he probably thinks it was probably only an error on their part as to why his name wasn't listed there. So, there's nothing to worry over, honey." he explained rationally.

Samantha took a moment to calm herself a bit, but that small bit of worry was still there. "How can you be so sure Ross? I mean...he's bound to search in other places too. Like other websites or even the local library records. What's stopping him from finding out the same thing he found on that site from some place else?" she rambled, stating her thoughts.

Then something just occurred to her, as she looked at her husband with an astonished look on her face. "Oh, my god, Ross! That's where he's at _now_! The library!" she exclaimed in surprise. "He told me he was going to the library this morning after breakfast!" she added. "He's probably already on to us! What are we going to do?!" she exclaimed, starting to panic again.

"Honey! Honey! Just calm down! Alright?! There's no need to get all worked up, right now! Ok?" stated Ross, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm the poor woman down.

She looked him in the eye, as she felt herself growing less hectic from before. She took a few breaths, nodding as she did, to try to lower her speeding heart some. Tears still threaten to fall though from her eyes, as the fear was still there slightly.

Seeing his wife struggling to calm down completely, Ross took her into his arms and held her there. Samantha gripped his shirt tightly in her hands as she shut her eyes.

"Ross." she sniffled in a quiet voice.

Ross held her as he stroked the back of her head tenderly. "It's ok, Samantha. You'll see. For all we know Ethan's just at the library for some other reason. Like maybe to work on some other school project or something?" he said comfortingly, trying to reassure her. "And by chance if he is there to work on his history project and finds more evidence about his name not appearing on any documents about the Morgan family tree, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. It's best if we just...wait until he decides to bring the subject up himself instead of just jumping to conclusions right now. For all we know, he might not really even suspect a thing." explained Ross soothingly to her.

"I-I suppose you're right." replied Samantha meekly, opening her eyes again. She leaned back to look at him with a smile, as she wiped a tear away. They then shared an innocent kiss together.

* * *

After spending about an hour searching the deed records in the library, Ethan had located the property deed that held his address on it. After looking it over he found that his parents had been living there before he was even born. This raised even more questions for the seer.

If they had been living there since before he was born then he should've had a birth certificate stating that he was born in Whitechapel. He then scrunched up his face in thought, as another theory came to him.

"Maybe...I am really adopted, then? And that they had my last name legally changed to Morgan?" he poundered out loud to himself, stroking his chin in thought.

That would've made more sense, but in order for him to be completely sure he knew now that he just HAD to get his hands on that birth certificate that his parents have, back home. He needed to see if the last name on it was either Morgan or some other name.

Deciding that he's spent enough time at the library for now, Ethan went home.

* * *

After getting home, Ethan fixed himself something to eat for lunch. Not too long afterwards, his mom had announced that they were leaving to go pick up Jane from her sleepover and will be back in a few minutes.

"Ok, Mom." he replied back, casually to them as he continued to finish up his lunch.

Samantha smiled and kissed him on the head as she told him that she loved him before leaving.

He sat there for a couple of minutes longer at the kitchen table until getting up to place his plate in the sink and then go into the living room. He peeked out the living room window to see their car gone and slyly grinned to himself.

 _"Perfect!"_ he thought ideally to himself. _"Now's the perfect opportunity that I need to go snooping around for that key."_

He knew that they would be gone for awhile getting Jane because his mom and Jane's friend's mom _loved_ to gossip and chit chat with each other for awhile. So, he had at least a good 15 to 20 minutes to snoop around before they returned.

So, he immediately set to work.

* * *

After spending about 10 minutes searching for the safety security box's key, he successfully found it finally. Now with the key in hand he could gain access to the box's important contents that laid inside it.

He already knew were the box was hidden at. So, that was the easy part of all this. They kept the box safely tucked away inside their closet, which is exactly where he suspected it to be at.

He placed the key in the keyhole and turned it to unlock it. When he opened it up he saw a bunch of papers in it, but it only took him a couple of minutes to find what he's looking for. His birth certificate.

Pulling it out, he looked it over. Sure enough the document had Morgan listed as his last name and that he was in fact born here in Whitechapel.

Ethan was very confused by this. If what this piece of paper was saying is true then...why hasn't everything else that's turned up about his origins not matching up? This could only mean one thing. That the document that he was holding in his hand must be a fake. That's the only logical explanation here.

But why would they want to keep a fake birth certificate for, anyways?

To Ethan's eyes the certificate _looks_ authentic enough, but then again he also knew that there were some pros out there who are really good at what they do when it comes to making fake items look almost like an exact copy of the original. And of course, he wasn't an expert himself on how to tell if something is fake or the real deal when it comes to legal documents, but deep down in his gut something told him that it was nothing but a fake. The proof was all there. Not being listed on any ancestry website. His name not appearing in that magical book about his family tree. Not being able to find his birth certificate in the local library's records, especially since he now knows that his mom and dad have been living in the same place that they're at now before he was even born.

Ethan was soon brought back to his senses when he heard his parents car pulling up into the driveway. He uttered a small curse word by accident due to panic, but he paid it no attention as he hurriedly rushed to place everything back into the box the way he found it. Then he quickly locked it back up again and placed it back into it's previous hiding place.

He then heard the front door being opened and his sister's voice, as they entered the house. Swiftly, Ethan rushed to put the key back where he found it, as if it was never disturbed in the first place. Then he sped out of his parents room and into his own, since it was closer. He turned on his computer just in time and pretended that he was on it just goofying around. Seconds later, his mom knocked on the door frame as she entered his room.

"Hey, sweetie!" she greeted sweetly to him as she entered.

Ethan tried to act normal like nothing was wrong. "O-oh, hey there Mom. You're back." he said to her casually, trying to play it cool when mentally he was freaking out that they might discover that he's been snooping around their room. He was careful not to leave any evidence, but when you're in a hurry it can be a bit hard to do that entirely.

"Yeah, we are. Sorry, that it took so long getting Jane. You know how me and Mrs. Willow love to talk." apologized Mrs. Morgan sweetly to him with a smile and small giggle afterwards. "Sometimes the time just gets away from us. You know?" she giggled.

Not knowing what else to do or say, Ethan awkwardly laughed along with her. "Yeah...um...it's alright Mom. I hardly even noticed that you guys were gone that long, anyways. I was just, uh...finishing up chatting with Benny on Face Chat, was all." he lied, hoping his mom bought it.

She flashed him a smile. "Ok, dear." she said. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that we're home now, is all. So, don't be on that thing all day. Ok?" she informed sweetly to him, but with a warning like tone in her voice about being on the computer for most of the day. "Too much screen time can be bad for your health." she said, glaring at him warningly.

"I won't, Mom. Sheesh!" replied Ethan exasperatedly at her demand.

She smiled, ignoring the way he just answered her because she knew that's just how teenagers are, these days. Defensive and very easily annoyed by their parents and little siblings, too. Plus, she also loved him very much too, so she was willing to let it slide just this once. With that, she left his room to go into her own.

After she left, Ethan sighed in relief. Glad that she didn't suspect a thing by the way he was acting just now and had believed his little white lie. But then he immediately straighten up again in his chair, as he remembered that she had just went into her room. He paused for a minute to carefully listen to see if she possibly might've notice anything strange out of place. He prayed to _God_ that he was hopefully successful in covering up his tracks before making the dash outta there. HIs heart raced even more when his father entered their bedroom a few minutes later.

But after awhile of listening in and not hearing anything that might sound like suspicions or questionable doubts about something being out of place or just not quite right, the seer sighed in relief once more as he slouched back in his chair.

 _"Score one for Ethan, the master spy."_ he thought victoriously, while complimenting himself on a job well done. He leaned back in his chair to prop his feet up on the desk while placing his hands behind his head. He almost toppled over afterwards, but had managed to save himself the humiliation by quickly correcting his balance by not leaning back so far in the chair. He was somewhat grateful that nobody had saw him just now.

* * *

 **A/N: There ya, go! Another chapter down! :D**

 **So, what's with that strange dream of Ethan's? Was it a dream or a memory? Or possibly even a vision?**

 **And another private conversation between Ross and Samantha pertaining to their son, Ethan. Is he really adopted and they're just not telling him the truth? If so, then why? What's with all the secrecy if it is really true and he is adopted, then?**

 **Well, folks! All the answers you seek shall be revealed in the next chapter! When the big day arrives for Ethan to have his little chat with Mr. Amir! ;D**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you around! Bye! :D**


	7. The Talk

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And I have yet, another chapter of TOOEM to give to you all! :D**

 **Well, it seems like Ethan is finally convinced that he must be adopted. I mean...why else wouldn't he appear on any documents pertaining to the Morgan family members; both present and past? *giggle* But the** _ **real**_ **question is...why all the secrecy about it coming from Samantha and Ross, though? *grins and looks at you all slyly* ;P**

 **Anyways, this chapter just might surprise you! Or...not, maybe. *shrugs casually, but then giggles afterwards* But what you will read here is only half of the surprise, though! ;D**

 **So, who's ready for Ethan and Mr. Amir's BIG talk, huh? *waits until you raise hand* Then let's get to it, then! :D**

 **But first, we have a lot of shout outs to give, first! Shout outs to:**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *taps foot impatiently while glaring at you with both arms crossed* You darn right you're slackin' here, fanfic buddy! *glares at you some more, then breaks into a smile and goes in to hug you* It's alright! We both know that the site can sometimes be stupid. *then mumbles really quietly to self so that you can't hear me, "not to mention how absentminded you can be at times, as well." *giggles then winks at you* ;P You're still my online bestie, regardless! :D Don't worry, fanfic buddy! All will be explained in this here chapter! So, fret no more, my friend! :D Well, uh...*pops the collar on my shirt like a badass* I am a very mysterious person myself, fanfic buddy. *winks at you* Lol! I'm glad that you're loving the story so much, though! Uh-huh. Blame the site for you mistakes, fanfic buddy. Blame the site. *rolls eyes sarcastically and then shakes head, not believing you* Lol! Kidding! *goes in for a hug* Love ya totes, fanfic buddy! :D *blows you a winky platontic like kiss* ;***

 **BraveTiger- I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry for making you have to wait for so long! It's just I've been trying to find the time to work on it and all. Besides this one, I'm also working on another one of my stories, as well. I switch back and forth, taking turns on which one to spend the time to work on when I do feel like writing. Then there's finding the will to work on them a little each day. And yah-dah yah-dah! I'm sure tired of hearing my excuses by now, so I'll just shup up. Lol! :P But I'm updating it now and I really hope you like what you read! :D I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying it so much, too! Thanks for the offer for help, but no thanks. I've already got how the whole story's plot will go planned out already in my head. But thanks for offering, though! I appreciate it! :)**

 **Skywarp460- I am! I am! Sorry! *ducks down shyly* Like I told BraveTiger. It's just takes me a while to write and finish a chapter since I switch back and forth on what story's chapter to work on next. Besides this one, I usually have another story that I'm working on, as well. Then there's also finding the motivation to work on them a little each day, as well. But I really am sorry for making you have to wait for so long. I know how you feel when it comes to waiting for someone to update on a really good story that's left you hanging so majorly like that for a long time. Lol! Trust me! ;P Anyways, I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying it so much, though! And I hope that you and everyone else reading it, will continue loving it until the end! :D Also, thanks for adding me and this story to your follow list, as well!**

 **Mbavlover61010- Thanks for adding this story to your follow and favorites list! I'm glad you're enjoying them! :D**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- Is that what you think? *looks at you knowingly, but then giggles* Well, the truth just might shock you! Lol! Of course, as for what happened and how Ethan ended up with the Morgans won't be explained until the next chapter, I'm afraid. Sorry. And you're right! Try explaining that in family court or to the police, as well! Lol! But then again, this is Whitechapel and the citizens here don't really seem all that perceptive when it comes to strange and mysterious things happening in their little town. Am I right? Lol! Like at the end of the movie, when everyone bought the excuse that it was "faulty 3D glasses" that led to the mayhem at the Dusk screening. Like...how in the world would faulty 3D glasses lead to a few people being murdered in a movie theater?! Surely they must've noticed the bite marks on their necks and the lack of blood missing in their dead bodies?! Like, come on here! Lol! :P Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you'll like this one, too! :D**

 **ohashiaayami- Oh, you can just set it right on over there with the others. *points over towards a rooms full of thousands and thousands of Oscars sitting on a bunch of shelves* Lol! I'm glad you loved it so much, though! :D Yes! It will be revealed! But not all of it, I'm afraid. *giggle* But I'm sure you'll love what will be revealed here in this one, though. ;) Enjoy! :D**

 **charmedfan120- Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapters! I'm glad that you're liking the story so far! I hope I can keep up the good work! :D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :) Well, that will have to wait until next chapter probably. When we hear their side of the story, but I'm sure you'll figure it out by then after reading this one, though. *giggle* ;P**

 **TheFangirlPrincess- Awe! *blushes bashfully* Thanks! That means a lot! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so much and my writing skills, too! *blushes* :) And you're welcome for the shout out, too! Also, thanks for the follow and favorite as an author, as well! I always love leaving you guys hanging at the end of each chapter because that's what makes the story so fun to follow along to! Lol! At least, I know that's what I love when I read stories, though. Lol! It's like a love/hate relationship when it comes to cliff hangers with me when I'm the one left hanging after reading something so awesome and exciting! Lol! But I hope you'll keep on reading to the end and enjoy the latest chapter, my friend! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad that you loved it! :D And you'll love this one even more! *giggle* You'll get some questions answered here, but the rest will just have to wait until the next! Until then, enjoy! ;D**

 **SuperWolf1967- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! :D**

 **Nina- I'm really sorry for making you have to wait for so long, but here's the next chapter now. I really hope you like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and any OCs that might appear or are mentioned in this story; like Mr. Amir and the woman from Ethan's dream. Oh! And also the plot, too! I can't forget about that! *giggle* I own that, too. ;)**

* * *

It was finally the big (and dreaded) day. Monday. Today was the day that Ethan was going to ask Mr. Amir whether or not if he knew his mom and dad, and if he knows anything about him possibly being adopted. Maybe Mr. Amir could even tell him who his real parents are, if he did. Ethan was both nervous and a little bit excited in possibly learning more about this mystery of where he came from.

Once again during class, the subsitute teacher kept eerily glancing over at him every few minutes. He really wished he's stop doing that because this made the talk to come all that much more nerve-racking, as it already is. I mean, what if the guy actually did turnout to be a perv or something that was into teenage boys? God! He really hoped not because what if the whole reason this guy kept looking at him was because he was interested in _him_ and wanted to do some...'naughty' things with him, in private? Ethan then really started to second guess this whole 'talking to Mr. Amir about his parents' thing alone, now. But he knew it had to be done and that it was best if it was just between the two of them.

Ethan continued working on his assignment, deciding that for now he'll just try and ignore the creepy stares and feeling that he gets from the teacher by just get through the rest of the class period. He'd ask Mr. Amir about his parents after school, so that way any unanswered questions that may arise from their little one-on-one conversation with each other would still be fresh on his mind by the time he got home. That way he could just come on out with it and ask his parents for the answers, while his confidence level were still up, then.

* * *

School was finally over and after meeting with Benny by his locker, the two headed to Mr. Amir's classroom. Ethan had asked Benny if he'd walk him there for moral support, in which Benny gladly accepted. He knew how nervous Ethan was right now. That and he had a feeling that he'd probably wind up getting cold feet at the last minute and just bail like a scaredy cat. So, he went along to make sure that, that didn't happen and that Ethan have this talk with Mr. Amir about his parents, now. Truth be told, the spellmaster was pretty curious himself about the subject, too. So, in a way, he was doing this more for his own curiosity rather than for his best friend, but nobody need to know that. As far as anybody else is concerned, he was doing this for Ethan's sake. Besides, he was pretty sure that Ethan would tell him eventually, afterwards, anyways. They are best friends after all.

"I-I don't know about this, Benny." said Ethan uneasily, as he stood there staring at the door that leads into Mr. Amir's classroom.

"Ethan. It'll be fine. You're just going to have a nice and friendly little chat with the guy about you and your parents, is all. There's nothing to really be scared about here, E." stated Benny confidently, trying to reassure his friend.

Ethan didn't say anything, as he continued to stare ahead at the door nervously. He really did want to do it, but at the same time...he didn't. He had no idea why he was even so nervous in the first place to speak to Mr. Amir. Sure the guy gave him the creeps, but at the same time...he didn't? If that even makes much sense. But he needed answers if he hoped to resolve all these doubts and questions that have been brewing around in his mind, lately.

Ethan jumped a little when he felt a hand being place on his shoulder. He turned to see it belonging to Benny, who wore a concerned look on his face.

"I could go in with you, if you'd like? You know...for moral support or backup, in case the dude turns out to actually _be_ a pedophiler and tries anything with you while in there." offered Benny, giving him a reassuring smile.

Ethan thought about it for minute, but then shook his head. "Nah! That's alright, man." he replied kindly, with a smile of his own. He then looked back towards the door. "I think...this is something I need to do for myself. Alone." he stated, a bit more confidently now about doing it. He then turned back to face the spellmaster. "So, I've got this! Thanks!"

Benny smiled and gave a slight nod. "Cool, man! I understand!" he replied back, giving Ethan a small pat on the shoulder with his hand before removing it. "And hey! If you need me, just call or text me and I'll be right over man." he chirped happily.

As Benny was walking away, he quickly turned back around to give Ethan two big thumbs up for a bit of extra encouragement, stating that he's got this.

Ethan smiled brightly at his friend's gesture, as he watched him walk further down the hall before making a left around the corner.

Sighing, Ethan then returned his focus back to the door once again. It was time. He had to do this, no matter what. He needed answers about where he came from and who he is. Is he really adopted? And if so, then who are his real parents and where are they now?

As he shakily placed his hand on the doorhandle, he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He was still really nervous, but at the same time had managed to hold strong and steel his nerves the best he could to keep from just hightailing it on out of here and forgeting about the whole thing entirely. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle as he pushed opened the door to enter.

* * *

When he entered the room, there sat Mr. Amir at his desk reading a book. Ethan gulped a bit in fear at the sight of the man.

When Mr. Amir heard him come in, he put down his book and turned to see who had entered. The entire time he wore this unsettling smile upon is face, as if he had been expecting him all along.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan! To what do I owe the visit, hmm?" greeted Mr. Amir politely.

"Well, uh..." replied Ethan quietly, as he felt his anxiety begin to go back up again.

Mr. Amir frowned at his silence. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Morgan?" he asked in concern.

Ethan closed his eyes for a minute to try and calm his nerves a little. He took a few more steps closer and then opened them again to be met with very concerned looking grey ones.

 _"Here goes nothing."_ thought Ethan, bravely.

"Ethan." spoke Ethan meekly, looking down.

"Excuse me? What was that again, Mr. Morgan? I didn't quite hear you." replied Mr. Amir.

"Ethan." repeated Ethan, but this time a bit more louder so that he could hear him. "I'd prefer it if you'd call me by my first name, instead, sir." he said confidently, but also in a polite way. On the inside, though, he was completely petrified that he might take it the wrong way.

Mr. Amir nodded and smiled. "Alright, then. From now on I'll call you by your first name then, if that is what you would like... _Ethan_." he said sincerely, pausing for effect before saying Ethan's name with a wicked looking grin on his face.

That sent shivers down Ethan's spine. "Er...Right. Uhm..." he replied uneasily, trying to act normal and that it didn't bother him the way he said it. Before he could continue or rather think of what to say next, Mr. Amir had beat him to it.

"Now, then Ethan! What seems to be the problem? I'm sure you wouldn't of stopped by if it wasn't important. Am I right?" deduced Mr. Amir simply.

Ethan slowly nodded his head before giving him his reply. "It is." he said timidly.

"Does it have anything to do with the family tree project I had assigned the class last week?" asked Mr. Amir, raising a curious brow at him.

"Well...kinda." was Ethan's reply, as he looked away in a somewhat sullen way. "You see, I believe the subject might've stirred a few unasnwered questions for me during my research. Well, more like one big one, really." he confessed truthfully.

"Oh? How so?" asked Mr. Amir with a hint of intrigue in his tone.

Ethan stood there nervously fidgeting with his fingers thinking this was a dumb idea, but knew it had to be done. Also, it was a bit too late now to turn back. So, he might as well just go through with it all the way, now.

"When I had mention the topic to my parents they seemed to of gotten a bit... _tense_ on the subject. At least, that's what it looked to me. They appeared to be nervous about me finding out something, that I'm guessing has to do with me. Not only that, but I've also couldn't find my name on any records about our family. Every time I looked up my family's last name on of those online ancestory websites it lists everyone in my family current and past except for me. Instead, there's only my little sister's name listed there for any kids by Ross and Samantha Morgan." explained Ethan.

"So...it all makes me want to think that maybe...maybe I might be adopted?" added Ethan hesitantly, but with the last part coming out more like a question than a statement.

"I see." commented Mr. Amir, bringing a hand up to his chin as if in thought. "And have you voiced your concerns on the matter to them, yet?" he then proceeded to ask.

Ethan shook his head. "No. I haven't." he answered back. "I have a feeling if I did then they'd probably just either try to blow it off or just lie to me about it with some lame excuse."

"Ok. Then why come to me about it then?" asked Mr. Amir curiously.

"I think somehow they might know you from somewhere. I had over heard them speaking one time and your name had came up in the conversation." replied Ethan. "They seemed almost...scared, I think." he stated, scrunching his face up in thought, before shaking his head of the thought. "Anyways, I was wondering if you did actually knew them at one point in the past when I was just a baby. And if so, if you could tell me if I really am adopted or not." he said, getting back on the topic to why he's really here.

"I need to know! Am I really a Morgan or not?! You're the only one who can give me the answers I seek! Who can tell me the truth about where I come from! So, _please_ , sir! I...I...I just need to know is all. It's been driving me nuts the past few days and all I really want is the truth." ranted Ethan pleadingly, as he felt tears threatening themselves in wanting to fall down his sullen face, but he held them back as he looked down.

Mr. Amir felt pity for the poor boy and reached out to touch Ethan's cheek with his hand gently. He wiped away a small tear that happened to escape the rest of them brimming at the seer's eyes.

Ethan stared up at the man with surprised and confused brown eyes. He was confused as to why Mr. Amir would do something so comfortingly and strange. Something a loved one would do when you're feeling sad to make you feel better. As far as Ethan knew, Mr. Amir was a stranger to him. Maybe not a _complete_ stranger, seeing as he is his subsitute teacher until his original teacher returns, that is. But Ethan didn't know anything about this guy. Like who he is or where he comes from or even something as simple as knowing what his first name was.

And yet...the small simple gesture had felt...reassuring and very familiar to him somehow. Like he's felt this exact same touch before from somewhere. Ethan soon felt better as all his worries began to melt away it seemed, as he stared into this man's eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts and feelings that he didn't notice the smug smile that spread across Mr. Amir's face for a minute.

Snapping out of it finally, Ethan took a step back and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "W-why did you do that for?" stuttered Ethan, a bit fearfully and confused.

Mr. Amir frowned. "I'm sorry. You just looked so sad and I thought it would help you feel better. I didn't mean to weird you out or anything." apologized Mr. Amir sincerely to him.

Ethan was starting to get the feeling that there was more to this guy than meets the eye. After what just happened, he was really starting to think that he really was a pedophiler, after all and started to panic a bit on the inside.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have bothered you with something so silly! I'll just leave now!" started Ethan nervously, as he started to make his way to the door in a hurry, but was then stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Wait! Don't go!" exclaimed Mr. Amir regrettably, stopping Ethan from leaving. "It's true. I do know the Morgans." he confessed, but there was a hint of bitterness there.

Curious and deciding to take this opportunity rather then going with his gut feeling and just running, Ethan turned around to look at the man with a curious brow raised. "You do?" he said curiously.

Mr. Amir smiled and gave a nod. "You can say we have a bit of... _history_ with each other, if you will." he replied hintingly with a casual shrug.

"So, I was right after all! You do know my parents!" exclaimed Ethan excitingly, mentally hating himself for getting so exciting about his creep teacher knowing his mom and dad.

"That I do, Ethan." nodded Mr. Amir, still smiling. "All too well, in fact." he acknowledged. "I also know all about you, as well." he added knowingly with a grin.

Ok. Now, it just got creepy again by the way he said how he also knew all about him, as well. He didn't like the creepy look or twinkle in his eye that he got from the guy either when he said it.

"I won't tell you everything, but I do know for a fact that you are adopted and that Ross and Samantha Morgan aren't really your _real_ birth parents. They just want you to believe that." informed Mr. Amir smugly, putting emphasis on the word 'real'.

Even though Ethan suspected this it still left him very much shocked, as he looked up at the teacher with wide eyes. He then looked down again in shame. "So...it is true, after all. I really am adopted." he said sullenly. "I don't understand though. Why all the secrecy surrounding it, then? Why didn't they just come on out and tell me the truth about it? Clearly, I'm old enough to understand by now if that's what they were afraid of!" questioned Ethan, as he voiced his thoughts out loud, forgetting that he wasn't the only one in the room.

He couldn't help the sudden reflex to subconsciously ball his hands up in a tight fist out of anger and a slight bit of resentment towards his parents strange behavior all of a sudden surrounding his paternity. He didn't understand their need to keep this from him so badly like this. It really did hurt him that they didn't think he could handle the truth of them not being his real parents. It made him feel as if they didn't trust him at all with something so important about himself.

Then something occurred to the seer. "Wait a minute...just how do _you_ know that I am adopted after all? You never did say how you knew my parents." asked Ethan, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes. I suppose you're right about that." replied Mr. Amir simply. "Perhaps...I should start from the beginning, by telling you a little story about what happened to your _real_ parents, eh Ethan?" implied Mr. Amir smugly, with a grin.

"But first, I should probably tell you my name, huh? To uh...be more properly reacquainted with each other, I suppose." suggested Mr. Amir with a bit of air in his words as he causually waved a dismissive hand around.

Ethan looked at him curiously. "But I already know your name. It's Mr. Amir." he stated obviously, making the man chuckle at him in amusement. This made Ethan feel even more uncomfortable, now.

"That would be my _last_ name, my dear boy!" chuckled Mr. Amir. "What I had meant was my _first_ name, instead! You know, as in getting to know one another more better. And what more better way than learning each others first names?" he added amusingly, clarifying his words from ealier.

"Oh!" said Ethan in realization, but with a bit of nervousness behind it. He then let out an awkward, but nervous laugh to match, as well. "T-that's quite alright, Mr. Amir! No need for knowing one another first names, really." he awkwardly said, while rubbing the side of his arm rather uncomfortably. "I-I mean...how many students actually call their teachers by their first names, really?" countered Ethan nervously, as he flashed him a small awkward looking smile.

Mr. Amir then laughed again as he gave Ethan a hardy slap on the back, which sort a hurt a little. "Not too many, I suppose!" laughed Mr. Amir hardly before getting serious again. "You seem like a really bright kid, Ethan. And I would _love_ to get to know you more better other than just the simple role of student and teacher." he stated sincerely.

Hearing that totally just blew Ethan's mind, as he stood there in shock and probably a bit of fear, as well from what he just said to him.

"I knew it! You really are a pedophiler!" shouted Ethan in alarm, as he pointed an accusing finger at the man and took a few steps back from him.

Mr. Amir rolled his eyes at the young seer. "Relax! I'm not _that_ kind a predator, Ethan." stated Mr. Amir sarcastically.

"What?!" said Ethan in shock at the man. "T-then...what kind of predator are you then?" he asked fearfully.

Mr. Amir then suddenly smiled a toothy like smile at him, leaving Ethan speechless and scared for his life now at what he saw. There in the man's smile protruded two sharp fangs. Which could only mean one thing in Ethan's mind.

"Vampire..." he said breathlessly in both shock and fear. When Ethan saw Mr. Amir nodding at him, he mentally cursed himself for saying it out loud and not in his head.

Ethan than tried to make a run for it towards the door, but was then quickly stopped in his tracks as Mr. Amir suddenly appeared in front of the door, (using his vampire speed) blocking his only way out. The teacher stood there grinning at him with his pearly white fangs.

"Leaving so soon? I haven't even gotten the chance to tell you my name first." taunted Mr. Amir amusingly.

He then sped right up in front of Ethan, practically towering over him. Ethan didn't know what to do. He was trapped and totally defenseless. And it looked as if he was about to become his subsitute teacher's next snack. Ethan shut his eyes, awaiting for the inevitable end to come.

He flinched when he felt Mr. Amir's hand on his face again like before, along with the strange soothing sensation he got from it, as well.

"Shh! I'm not going to hurt you, Ethan." he said soothingly to Ethan, as he gently stroked his cheek. "How can I ever dare hurt you... _my son_. _My beautiful and strong son_." declared Mr. Amir lovingly in a sweet and reassuring manner, as he grinned at the teen before him.

Those last few words then sparked something inside Ethan, as his eyes suddenly shot wide opened. Just then he had a sudden short vision like flashback of the strange dream he had yesterday morning. The one about an infant and this man and woman who appear to be the child's parents. The child who he suspected was a baby version of himself, but this time it was different. The man in the dream, who's name was Christain, didn't have part of his face blurred out this time like from before. Instead, his face was completely visible. And the face he saw standing there in the vision had competely taken Ethan by surprise as he recognized him.

"Y-you're...Christain! The man from my dream! It's you!" blurted Ethan dumbfounded, as he came out of the vision totally shell shock by what he seen.

Mr. Amir nodded as he gave a satisfied smirked at the teen. He then withdrew his hand from Ethan's face and took a step back. "Yes. I am." he confirmed easily enough. "I knew that you would figure it out, eventually. You're a smart boy, my son. Like father, like son. Am I right?" praised Mr. Amir proudly.

Ethan shook his head vigorously in disbelief and shock. He couldn't believe this! Any of this! He refused to! No way was this man his actual father!

"No...no-no-no-no-no-no!" repeated Ethan frantically, as he ran his hands through his hair frustratingly. "It can be! You're not my father! You just can't be!" he rambled.

"But I am, son. You can deny it all you want, but it still won't change a thing, you know." stated Mr. Amir calmly to him.

"Shut up!" yelled Ethan at the vampire, angrily. "You're lying! I know you are! Vampires can't have children!" shouted out Ethan informatively.

Mr. Amir chuckled at that. "True. But there is one other way that we can. It's mainly unheard of and is extremely rare and hard to do." explained the vampire to the freaked out teen.

"How?!" asked Ethan demandingly.

"You see, there is this potion that will temporarily allow vampires to have kids." answered Mr. Amir. "It's super rare and hard to get one's hands on."

"What do you mean?" asked Ethan curiously.

"The ingredients for this potion are extremely rare and hard to find. Not only that, but also very expensive if you happen to find any of them, as well. Most vampires don't even bother with the idea of having such a tedious task in procurring the necessary ingredients for the drink anymore. Not to mention the money, either. They just see it as a waste of time and thus it soon became nothing more than just a rumor to most over time or just simply...forgotten about over time with most. Many of them had come to peace at knowing they'll never have children of their own someday, so instead they may take up the option of just adopting some poor human child, instead if they want to raise kids." explained Mr. Amir, getting further into details.

"But you...didn't believe that. Did you? You still sought out the potion. Huh?" questioned Ethan, sounding a bit hesitant about it.

"Yes. Me and my wife did." he answered simply. "The dream to have a child of her own someday, still resided inside her. Even after centuries of being a vampire. She still held on to that dream desperately, which soon became my dream, as well. To have what she always wanted...a family of our very own."

Then Mr. Amir eyed Ethan with a knowing expression on his face. "I'm sure you may already know what she may look like, Ethan. In that vision of yours that you just had. Am I correct?" he hinted slyly, with a devilish grin.

Ethan was shocked. How did he know what he saw in that vision?

Flabbergasted, all Ethan could do was just nod slowly.

"Ah! She was truly a gorgeous woman. Wasn't she?" sighed out Mr. Amir admiringly. "Not to mention amazing, as well." he said, reminiscing about his days spent with her.

"Her name was Elizabeth. And as you already probably figured out by now, she was also your mother." stated Mr. Amir. Ethan stood there in silence. "You've inherited her eyes in more ways than one, I see." he added hintingly, while smiling at him.

"H-How do you-" stuttered Ethan before being interrupted.

"Know what you saw in that vision?" mocked Mr. Amir, finishing Ethan's question for him. "I didn't. Well, not exactly, though. I only assumed what you saw in that vision must've had something to do with me. And as you know, we really old vampires have the ability to get into one's head by establishing a telepathic link with them while in short distance of them. Of course, unlike a seer's power we can't go directly into that person's head, but more instead...just _see_ into their own conscious and inner thoughts, as well as maybe speak to them telepathically, too." he explained. "And when I saw your eyes turning white in color, I knew that you were having a vision at that very moment when I touched you. So, I...decided to take a little _peek_ instead, to catch a glimpse of what it is you maybe seeing. And what I saw was a brief image of her, singing to you as a baby before I decided to pull out and let you finish the vision on your own. I didn't need to see more as I already lived that moment in time and didn't need to see more as I got to once again hear her lovely angelic singing voice." he said, finishing his explanation into how he knew about what Ethan saw. Hearing Elizabeth's singing was always one of his favorite things to do, back then. He never grew tired of hearing it in the days of old (and somewhat old, too), back when she was still alive.

"So, she was a...seer, like me?" asked Ethan in disbelief. Mr. Amir only nodded. "At least, now I know where I got my seer powers from." mumbled Ethan in contentment with a bit of sarcasm there, too. He wasn't gonna lie though, but Ethan thought it was pretty cool that his birth mother was a vampire _and_ a seer, too. _"She must've been really powerful then to be both."_ he thought impressively. Then the thought crossed his mind on if the samething would've happened to him or not, if Sarah hadn't decided to save his life by sucking out Jesse's venom at the dance? He quickly shook that thought out of his mind, as another quickly replaced it.

"If...both you and Elizabeth were vampires that drank a magically rare potion that allowed you to have me, then...why am I not a vampire, like you two?" he asked curiously.

"Sometimes, the child may not always be born a vampire. It's like a birth defect for babies born from vampire parents. One that rarely ever happens, but does, nonetheless in some cases. Like yours. With vampire born children they'll continue to grow up until they reach their twenties. There they usually stop aging. But if born a human then they will continue to age until they either grow old and feeble or at some point in their life decide that they want to be just like their parents and want to be turned. Typically, when the less than flattering aging parts in life begin to happen." explained Mr. Amir simply, giving a small shrug at the end. "Point being is that from the moment the child is born, if born a vampire they do grow and age to an extent until they reach 20. They'll even already have all the charateristics of being a full vampire, even. Even as infants, they'll require to be fed blood. Not milk, like human babies do. And like any growing child will go through the same growing up process, as well. But if born human then they'll go on to live a normal human life, usually. Unless, like what I told you from before happens and they _want_ to be a vampire. Anyways, the child will also have to be taken care of like any other human child would, which means they'll need milk and not blood. And eventually even normal food, as well."

 _"Well, I guess I dodged a bullet there then, huh?"_ joked Ethan sarcastically inside his head. Either way, he didn't think he was quite ready to become a bloodsucker, just yet in life. Or if he even _wanted_ to be one, actually.

"But your mother and I didn't care that you were born human. You were still _our_ child. Created from _our_ genes. And we both still loved you very much, regardless if you were human or vampire. You were still our son." spoke Mr. Amir caringly to the seer.

Ethan didn't know what to say about that. He could see the sincerity in his eyes, but...there was something else there, as well. Something...broken and twisted.

"You said you'd tell me the story of how it is that I came to be with the Morgan's as a baby? As well, as what happened to my birth mother, Elizabeth?" reminded Ethan to the vampire.

A look of remembrance and realization came upon Mr. Amir's face then. "Ah, yes! My tragic tale about a happy little vampire family that was torn apart by a couple of thieving no good vampire hunters." he said logically, as his tone got darker near the end of his sentence.

"Listen closely my dear boy, as I tell you the story of what happened so many years ago..." began Mr. Amir smiling, as he prepared to tell Ethan the story about his long lost family's tragic tale and the ones who caused it.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand, end chapter here at another major cliff hanger! MUAH-HAHAHA! XD**

 **So, what did you all think about that?! Mr. Amir is really Ethan's father! *insert dramatic scream here* And also, that Ethan's birth parents are actually vampires that were able to have him thanks to a really hard to get potion that allows vampires to temporarily have kids! *mind blown noise* That's just crazy! :D**

 **Sorry, if the explanation of how the potion and how the children created from it, works is a bit confusioning to you. Basically, once drunken (in this case, by both male and female vampires) the potion kind a temporarily reactivates the reproductive organs again, so that a baby may be created. And once the woman vampire is pregnant, the potion's effects will continue on to allow her to carry the baby to full term. In which, after the baby is born the potion's effects will then end and her body will go back to being nonreproductive again. As for the male vampire, the potion's effects only lasts about an hour in his body before going away completely. I hope that might've been more of a better explanation for yah, then what was said or not said in the chapter. :P**

 **As for how the kid grows? Well, basically they grow up just like any baby will. Even if the child is born a vampire. And if born a vampire, they grow at a normal rate just like human babies do. The only things that might be different for the vampire baby is that they'll have to have blood, and not milk, to eat. Just like any other vampire would. They'll already have all the advantages and disadvantages that a full vampire would have, even as little kids. They stop growing (or aging, rather) once they reach about adulthood, which would be about 19 or 20 years old. After that is when they're basically stuck looking the age they are now, forever and their immortality begins to kick in. And they can't have kids of their own (unless they do what Mr. Amir and his wife did to have Ethan, but that's not likely because of how much of a pain it is to make the potion). Now if they baby is born human then it's simple really. They just grow up like any other normal kid would and go on to live a human life, as if they were never born to two vampire parents in the first place. Meaning, they have no vampire powers or weaknesses, they keeping aging even after turning 19 or 20 years old until their life has reached it's end, they need regular food (and water or other types of refreshing beverages, too) to survive and not blood, they can have kids of their own (naturally, if you know what I mean ;D Lol), and well...YEAH. I'm sure you get the point. Lol! :P**

 **Anyways, enough of me with my long and super boring explanations! *giggle* There's still questions left for Ethan to be answered. Like what happened when he was a baby? And just how did he come to be raised by the Morgans, then? Guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out! ;D**

 **By the way, in case you haven't realized it by now, but the two people in the cover image for this story are suppose to be Ethan's birth parents, Christain and Elizabeth Amir. A visual aid on what they're suppose to look like, if you will. Lol! Since, I suck at describing what people look like, sort of. That's just my opinion, though. *shrugs* Lol! ;P**

 **Until next time, hang in there (a little cliff hanger humor, there. get it? lol ;P) and I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	8. Christian Amir's Story

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And I have** _ **more**_ **TOOEM to give! As in, ANOTHER WONDERFUL AND SUSPENSEFUL CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO READ! :D**

 **Alright! Who's ready to find out how it all happened?! How Mr. Amir's life was ruined and why he hates the Morgans so much. And how Ethan came to be Ross's and Samantha's son. So, much drama! Dun-dun-** _ **duuuuuh**_ **! *jazz hands* :D Lol!**

 **Now, the story behind what happened back then will be in two chapters that are suppose to be like flashback sequences with a bit of narrative thrown in here and there from whoever is telling the story. Both flashback chapters are being told from two different perspectives. This chapter will be from Mr. Amir's perspective, while the next one will be from Ross's and Samantha's. So, that's why this entire chapter is done in italics. In case you were wondering. ;P**

 **So, have fun taking a look into the past and learning about what happened back when Ethan was just a baby! ;D**

 **Who's ready for some shout outs!:**

 **magicmirror1- Don't know if you've been reading this story or not, but I just wanna say thank you for the fave and follow as an author! :D Also, so sorry for the late shout out for it, too. Lol! ;P**

 **Kari MMG2001- Thanks for adding this story to your follow and favorites lists! :D**

 **Nina- Don't worry! Here's the update now! Lol! Sorry, for the wait.**

 **Stydealized- It was during Ethan's vision while he was having it, was when Mr. Amir took a peek at it.**

 **Kayriu- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list! :D**

 **Red Black Phoenix- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! :D**

 **DragonThestralRider- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list! :D**

 **charmedfan120- Thanks! *blushes* I try! *giggle* ;P I'm glad you liked it though! And there's still more to come! :D**

 **Anonymous- Lol! You're very much welcome! And thank you for reading and enjoy it, too! Lol! :D I think this one is one of my favorite stories to write! :D**

 **ashley164- Thanks for adding this story to your favorite and follow lists! Also, I know it's kind a late in saying this, but also thank you for the fave and follow as an author, too! :D Sorry, that it took me so long to tell you that. Lol! ;P**

 **ohashiaayami- Oh, but yes! I just did! Lol! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! And look! Here's the next one now! So, you don't have to wait anymore! :D Lol! Mr. Amir is a really scary dude, as you'll soon find out in this chapter. I think Ethan takes more after his mother. Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! I guess he kind a did, huh?! I never realized that! Wow! Lol! Thanks for pointing that out! I wasn't even thinking about Star Wars when I wrote that! Lol! I also didn't even realize that! That part of Mr. Amir's name is also in the word "vampire"! I think an ill TOBN is pretty intuitive when she least expects it! Huh, fanfic buddy?! *giggle* ;P Sadly, the Mr. and Mrs. Morgan side of the story will have to wait until next chapter, fanfic buddy. Sorry. :( But look on the bright side! Uh...*looks at you cluelessly* you'll...still get to hear, uh...Mr. Amir's, though? *looks at you hopefully with a lopsided smile and a "not too sure" shrug* Lol! :P**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D I know one thing though...the whole story of how Ethan came to live with the Morgans is a tragic one. And yeah, Mr. Amir is a pretty evil dude, alright. I mean, he wasn't always like that, though. Just...maybe really scary and harsh looking back then, with a bit of a soft spot when it comes to his family. And maybe even showing a bit of compassion towards others, as well, on** _ **rare**_ **occasions. But now, he's even more evil and scarier than before since losing his wife and son.**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! I wanted Benny to be a supportive friend because I have feeling he probably would've been if something like this really did happen in the show. I mean, he was super supportive about Ethan having a crush on Sarah and was even eager to help him out when trying to ask her out. Not to mention, helping him out to prepare for the date he had with her, too! Lol! Benny's just that kind of best friend! Am I right? Lol! ;P**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And here's the next chapter now! I'm sure you'll enjoy it, too! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the OCs; Christian Amir (or Mr. Amir) and his wife Elizabeth Amir. I also own this story, its plot, the Hunters Association, and any other background/small time characters that may appear.**

 _ **Bold Italics-Mr. Amir narrating/speaking from the present while still in flashback mode**_

 _Italics-Flashback with no present day narrative (_ excpet for mine! lol ;P _)_

* * *

 _ **Seventeen years ago, there onced lived a happy vampire couple named Elizabeth and Christian Amir. For years, they have wanted a child together. Not one that was adopted, but was instead all of their own. One born with their DNA. It was what the happy pair of vampires had wanted MORE than anything in the world.**_

 _ **One day, they were finally able to achieve that goal by finally gathering all the ingredients that were needed to make a very special potion that would allow their dream to come true, after spending many centuries in searching for them. The two immediately drank the potion once it was ready and on that night a child was conceived through a passionate night of love making.**_

 _ **Nine months later, the child was born. It was a beautiful baby boy, who they had named Ethaniel. The perfect name befitting the child of two of some of the oldest and powerful vampires in Whitechapel. A name meaning "a gift from god" derived from the similar name Nathaniel. Or with the meaning being "strong," which come from Ethaniel's more shorten version of the name, Ethan. Etiher way, they both rung true. Ethaniel was a strong gift from god for the two newly vampire parents.**_

 _ **They loved Ethaniel very much and didn't care that he was born human and not vampire like everybody had thought. He was still their child and they would love him no matter the difference in species.**_

* * *

 _"Look at him, Christian. To think, we have a SON together. A son to raise, protect, and forever cherish with all our hearts. A son created from our genes." doted Elizabeth fondly to her husband, while she laid in a bed at the Vampire Council just after giving birth to Ethaniel._

 _Christian stood right there by her side watching lovingly, as she held the tiny newborn infant in her arms for the first time. He never felt anymore prouder than he did at that moment. He was a father, for crying out loud! What could be more rewarding than that?!_

 _"I know, sweetheart. And to think, it only took us 200 years to finally get to this point in both our lives." stated Christian sincerely in a loving matter, as he smiled at her. He tickled the baby's chin while making goo-goo faces and speaking in a baby tone. Baby Ethaniel cooed at the gesture, as he was still young to laugh and smile, yet. Christian then held his finger out to him, as baby Ethaniel wrapped his tiny fingers around his daddy's finger. Christian smiled widely at holding his son's hand for the first time._

 _Christian leaned down then to placed a kiss on Ethaniel's beanie covered little head. "Don't worry, son. Daddy will be right here to protect you and Mommy from harm and to see to it that you grow up big and strong. Just like you're old man. I'll make sure to teach you everything there is to know about being a man and what it takes to survive in this world. Mommy and Daddy love you very much, son. And even though you may be a little bit different, just know that we'll still always love you, regardless because you're our precious little boy." he stated tenderly and lovingly to baby Ethaniel._

 _Elizabeth smiled at the endearing words her husband had spoken to their child, knowing that they were true. She knew that Christian was going to be an excellent father to their son._

* * *

 _ **It was a happy time for the couple who have waited so long for that moment in their immortal lives to finally happen. They were a happy family together.**_

 _ **That is...**_

 _ **Until about a couple of months after Ethaniel was born.**_

* * *

 _Christian came home after a long day's work at the Vampire Council, doing his job as one of the seated members of the council who governs over all the vampires that reside within Whitechapel._

 _As he walked in through the door of his home, happy to finally get to spend some quality time with his family now, Christian immediately sensed that something was wrong. As he went further into the house he began to notice signs of a struggle, as furniture was either knocked over or broken into pieces. He also saw what looked like weapons for vampire killing either laying about on the floor or lodged into something like the walls or tables. He soon began to panic._

 _"Elizabeth?!" shouted Christian worriedly, as he called out for his wife. "Elizabeth!" he called out louder._

 _He then heard a loud crashing noise coming from the nursery upstairs and a baby crying. His grey, worried eyes then suddenly grew wider upon realizing where the ruckus was coming from. He then quickly sped off towards the nursery._

* * *

 _ **But sadly...he was already too late.**_

* * *

 _The moment the elder vampire was able to reach the doorway, he was met with a gruesome sight. There before his very eyes he witnessed his wife being murdered by a man, who he'd assumed must've been a vampire hunter, by stabbing her in the heart with a wooden stake. Christian stood there paralyzed in shock and disbelief as he watched as Elizabeth's body turned to ash, while letting out a pained filled scream as her final words._

 _"No." muttered Christian incredulously. "ELIZABETH!" he yelled in horror, as he quickly sped over to his now dead wife's ashes. He had shoved her killer, that was standing over her ashes, out of the way using his vampire strength. The man went flying into one of the walls and landed with a thud. A woman, who was also there, ran over to her partner hunter to see if he was ok._

 _Christian kneeled down to the floor with an expression of total shock and grief on his face. He shakily reached down to touch the pile of ash that were once his wife, scooping some up with both hands as it slowly ran between his fingers and back onto the floor again, while he just sat there staring down at them in a grief stricken like trance. He couldn't believe that his beloved Elizabeth was now gone from this world._

* * *

 _ **The woman he had loved for over 900 years, was now nothing more than a pile of ashes, just like that. Right when their immortal lives were beginning to get even more better in life. It all suddenly came crashing down for pair of vampires. Just like that.**_

* * *

 _Christain never moved from his spot on the floor. He just stared down at Elizabeth's ashes as if he was frozen in place. It was as if reality around him had just cease to existed and he and Elizabeth's ashes where the only things there. But then, the sound of a baby crying seemed to of snapped Christian out of his thoughts and back to reality, once again._

 _He knew that cry. "Ethaniel!" he said softly in realization._

 _He quickly snapped his head up in the direction the crying was coming from to see the unknown woman now holding his son in her arms, as she gently managed to quiet the child's crying. The man that had killed his wife was now standing and seemed to be ok._

 _Christian snarled furiously at them, as his grey eyes now turned a glowing yellow color that burned with fury and rage. His perfect looking pearly white teeth then grew two really sharp looking fangs, that where ready to tear into something...or someone, rather._

 _"GET AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Christian threateningly, as he went after them._

 _The male intruder then quickly moved in front of the female intruder, as if to protect her. He pulled out a long silver looking dagger and used it to defend himself against Christian's attack. He held the dagger up to successfully block against Christian charge towards him by placing his free hand flat against the blade's flat end, near the tip, while the other held onto the blade's hilts firmly._

 _Christian gripped part of the blade with one of his hands, while the other had a hold of one of the man's arms. The hand touching the silver blade was starting to burn and sizzle from touching the shiny piece of metal, but Christian didn't care. He was a 2,000 year old vampire. So, of course coming into direct contact with something made of silver wouldn't effect or bother him as easily as it would with some of the more younger vampires. The older the vampire the more stronger and durable they become against some of their own weaknessess in this world. So, the burning sensation that he felt in his hand meant nothing to him, as he struggled against the blade and the man behind it. That and probably the adrenaline from the pure anger and rage that he felt was also probably keeping him from feeling much pain, as well._

 _As the man struggled in holding Christian back he shouted back at his accomplice, who was still holding the child. "GO! NOW!" shouted the man. The woman reluctantly heeded his words and took this opportunity to flee with the baby. She ran out of the room holding baby Ethaniel close to her chest firmly, but also gently as not to harm the child._

 _"NO! ETHANIEL!" yelled Christian, as he continued to struggle with the blade and the man. He snarled at the guy furisouly for letting the woman escape with his son._

 _The man struggled valiantly against Christian's vampire might, but Christian was able to get the upper hand on the guy in the end. Christian was able to take his foot and shove it into the guy's abdomen forcibly, causing the guy to flying backwards to the floor._

 _Christian growled at the man the moment he hit the floor and would've finished him off right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that his accomplice had made off with his son. So, instead Christian opted to leave the guy there alive and breathing for now, as he turned to go after the woman._

 _But right when he was about to take off after her a sharp and intense pain suddenly shot through his back. He yelled out in agony from the pain. When he looked back he had seen that the man had manage to lodge the blade into his back by throwing it with such great accuracy. Overcome by the pain and suddenly feeling really weak and sluggish somehow from the blade, Christian collapsed onto the floor groaning from the pain. He then passed out from the pain not long after._

* * *

 _ **Of course, after that and minutes later, he had came too. Only to find his home now engulfed in flames around him.**_

* * *

 _Christian groggily awoke and flinched when he felt a shooting pain in his back when he had tried to move. He then remembered what happened and that the male intruder he was fighting with earlier had stabbed him in the back with his dagger. Gritting his teeth to bare the pain he felt from the weapon still in his back, he sat up slowly._

 _Suddenly, feeling really hot and as if he was in a desert all of a sudden, he glanced around the room real quick to see it engulfed in flames._

 _"The bastard must've set the house on fire to finish me off." he deduced, wincing as he felt another horrible shot of pain shoot through him again._

 _Tired of the blade being in his back, Christian reached around and was able to reach the dagger and pull it out. He sighed in relief at feeling it no longer there and causing him pain, but he still felt terribly weak, though. Normally, being stabbed by just a regular silver blade even once wouldn't make him so weak like this._

 _"He must've doused the dagger's blade in just enough holy water to make me really weak without me noticing, right before stabbing me with it." he concluded bitterly, as that was the only thing that could be the cause of his sudden state of weakness, all of a sudden._

 _He then tried to stand up on shaky legs. He stumbled a few times, but was eventually able to get his bearing to stand up straight properly without almost falling over. His head did spin a bit, but it soon cleared up enough for him to see straight. Clearly he was still feeling the effects of the combined efforts of the silver and holy water, but they were also starting to slowly fade away, too. In fact, if it probably wasn't for the fact of the flames intense heat causing the holy water to quickly dry up and evaporate from the blade and his wound a little then he probably would've still been knocked out cold and then burnt to a crisp later on._

 _"Stupid human." he scoffed humorously with a grin on his face, at the man's error in judgement in thinking that he wouldn't recover in time and that it would be too late for him to escape the fire._

 _But if he didn't hurry soon, then the guy's attempt wouldn't be for nothing then. He had to get of here if he hoped to get his son back before those hunters take him back to their headquaters to do no telling what to the poor child._

 _He grunted a bit as he took a few staggering steps forward. He coughed a bit from the smoke and he could feel burns forming on his skin from the heat. Burning pieces of the ceiling were already starting to crumble and fall. He hissed in pain from the lingering dagger wound on his back when it felt flare up again. He realized it was healing more slowly than it should be. Probably, from the combined silver and holy water. He was going to have to get that checked out later on, but right now he needed to focus on getting out of here. So, he continued walking._

 _It was difficult, but eventually Christian had manage to make it out of the burning house, alive. He coughed a bit and stood outside on the lawn, as he watched his once happy little home burn to the ground to ruins. He had lost everything. His wife. His son. His home...There was nothing left of his once happy life. And it was all thanks to a couple of hunters, who just had to ruin his perfect immortal life._

 _Christian stood there as the flames from the fire reflected in his own grey eyes just as equally. Burning with a strong and deep desire for revenge, as something that day broke inside him._

* * *

 _ **And on that day, Christian swore he would get back what he had lost that day and seek his vengeance against the ones who ruined his life.**_

 _ **After the fire, Christian was treated back at the Vampire Council building for his injuries. Like he suspected, the combined might of the silver and small portion of holy water was enough to temporarily render him weak for a while. Which had also meant slowing his rapid regenerative abilities, as well. It took quiet a bit of blood from blood bags for him to recover completely from it and to fully restore his healing properties, as well as his strength, back to normal again. Although, the injury did leave a nasty scar on his back, since it was so deep and all.**_

 _ **Once he was at full strength again, Christian ordered a Council meeting among the other head members. He demanded that they take action and seek vengeance upon the Hunters Association for what they had did to one of their fellow head Vampire Council members by attacking them. But sadly, his suggestion was quickly shot down by a vampire I'm sure you've already met by now named Anastasia.**_

 _ **She had stated that if they were to attack the Hunters Association then it could start a war between the two sides, thus revealing to the entire world our existence. Which would only strengthen the Hunters numbers greatly, as more humans would be willing to join them in their quest to rid the world of vampires.**_

 _ **So, they took a vote on it. Anastasia had won by unanimous vote, as the rest of the members had sided with her and agreed on the matter. Staging an attack on the Hunters Association would be a bad part on their end.**_

* * *

 _Furious by the Council's desicion, Christian stormed out of the building but not before stopping first to earn a stern, and yet also very sympathetic, warning from Anastasia not to do anything foolish like attacking the Hunters._

 _"If you do this Christian then..." warned Anastasia sternly at first, but then trailing off as her expression soften to a more sincere and concerned one for her fellow vampire member. She held a great deal of respect for the man and knew him all too well. She had a bad feeling of what he may do next, but knew that there was very little that she could do to stop him. She knew how much his family meant him and how he would do anything for them, as well. Anastasia sighed heavily as she finished her sentence, "I'm afraid there will have to be major consequences for your actions that we, as your fellow brothers and sisters of the Council, must take."_

 _But Chirstian chose to ignore her warning, as he never turned to look at her and just continued on his way out of the room once she was finished speaking. In his mind, it was what the Hunters deserved. He was going to find the two hunters who took away his family and make them pay dearly for what they had done. With or without the Council's help. But not before he got his son back, as he had a hunch that they probably wouldn't hurt the boy due to him being human._

 _"I will get my son back from those thieving murderers! They shall pay for their crimes with their lives! No matter how many pathetic humans I might have to slauhgter to get what I want! Ethaniel is all I have left in this world! He's..." ranted Christian furiously to himself, as he walked through the hallways of the Council building towards the exit, fuming. He stopped right when he reached the large doors that lead outside with both hands placed on either door. He paused for a moment as flashes of his beautiful wife flashed before his sorrow filled eyes, as he took a minute. "All I have left of...her." he finally said sadly, as he thought about Elizabeth and how Ethaniel wasn't only just a part of him, but he was also a part of her, as well._

 _Shaking his head of the depressing thoughts that had suddenly crept their way into his mind, Christian's resovle and anger returned once again to him when he remembered what those pair of vampire hunters had did to his family. His rage for them flared up yet again, as he knew what course of action he must take now. He had to do it, for them. He didn't care of the consequences. All that mattered was getting his beloved son back. His only and last tie to Elizabeth in this world. With that in mind, Christian then proceeded to forcibly shove the double doors wide open to make his exit from the old building, setting his sights on his next destination._

 _Christian flew over to where the Hunters Associations headquaters was located at and had landed a good distance away from the building as not to be seen by any guards that maybe roaming the area, but from where he stood he had a clear view of them, though. His yellow vampiric eyes shown darkly in the darkness as he looked on at the building of pathetic hunters intensely. He didn't need the Council's permission to do what he thought was right. Heck! He was one of them! In his mind, his fellow brothers and sisters on the Council just didn't understand what it had meant to be a parent. Maybe some of them might've back in their human days before being turned, but that would've been ages ago and thus long forgotten what those feelings felt like anymore. He had to do this. For Elizabeth and for his only son._

 _There was no turning back now, as dark thoughts of revenge and torture swirled around inside his twisted mind for the ones who caused him so much pain and suffering. He grinned wickedly at the thought, as he was bound and determined to do what he was about to do next. With that Christian took off at vampire speed towards the building to wreak his havoc upon the people inside._

* * *

 _ **And so the slaughter and mayhem began as he stormed the Hunters Association looking for the ones who killed his wife and took his son from him. He killed anybody who stood in his way of achieving his goal. He even killed some just for the fun of it to let off a little steam, even. But he kept his eyes on the prize, as he searched for any info on the pair of hunters who attacked his home about two and a half weeks ago.**_

 _ **Many of the hunters that were there fought valiantly against him, but none stood a chance against his awesome might and power. Christian took them all out one by one, while feasting on their blood.**_

 _ **Eventually, during his raid on the Hunters Association he had learned that the hunters who had attacked his family had officially retired only about a week ago. He had also learnt the last name of the two individuals and where they lived at, thanks to a little bit of interrogating on some of the more lesser members who worked there. It was...Morgan.**_

* * *

 _After the person he was interrogating told him the info he wanted, Christian couldn't help the spiteful growl that escaped his lips at the name, as he stood there. Now he knew the last name of the ones who ruined his happiness, which he'll never forget as it'll always be forever etched into his memory._

 _Forgetting that he still had a hold of his informant by the throat with one hand and pressed up against a wall, his grip tighten a little on the unfortunate worker there, as he stood there thinking. It was only then that he lessen his death grip around the man's throat slightly when he heard the poor guy choking and gasping for air. But only enough so he could breath. He still kept his hand threateningly around the man's neck and his body pressed against the wall._

 _"Pl-please...let...let me...go. I-I beg...of you." pleaded the worker feebly, as was terrified and frighten for his life. He didn't want to die. In fact, that's why he took an office position in the first place because he thought he would be less likely to run into anything supernatural face-to-face, all while still helping in saving human lives from these monsters from behind the scenes by relaying intel to their field operatives (aka the actual hunters). So, of course he didn't have any special training when it came to combative type stuff, like this. He was pretty much useless in a fight._

 _Christian stared at the man in the eyes, as he saw the fear run through them. He grinned, enjoying the frigthen little human's fear of him. "Only if you tell me one more thing that I need to know." replied Christian, compromising with the frighten man._

 _Since he couldn't nod, he tried to speak instead. "A-anything!" choked out the worker desperately._

 _"I need MORE than just their last names. Morgan is a pretty common last name." replied Christian collectively in a calm manner. He then brought the man closer to his face, as he gave him a chilling look with a smile to match. "Their first names. What are they?" demanded Christian calmly in a low and menacing tone._

 _The worker gulped, as he stared into his cold dead eyes when he heard what the vampire had requested of him. The poor guy has never been more terrified in his life than he is right now._

 _"I-I...I don't know what their first names are." he stuttered out fearfully, shaking with fear._

 _Christian's smile quickly fell to a scowl, as he did not like the answer the man had given him. Frustrated, he slammed the guy back up against the wall and tightened his grip on the guy's neck to block his airway._

 _"That's not what I wanted to hear!" snarled Christian angrily._

 _He held the guy up like that for a little while longer before deciding to release his iron grip some more to allow him to breath, again. He wasn't done with him just yet. He stared into the guy's eyes yet again, but this time it was different. Christian's grey eyes then turned a fierce and bright yellow color, as he decided to just place the guy in a trance to get an honest answer from him._

 _The guy instantly fell under Christian's glamouring, as his trembling body seemed to relax now and a blank expression appeared on his face._

 _"Now...tell me. What are the last names of the two who attacked my home last week?" he asked, curious to see if the info that the man had given him earlier was false or not in case he was trying to protect them._

 _"Morgan." answered the man monotonously._

 _"And where do they live?" asked Christian._

 _"In Whitechapel. At 17 Orchard Park." replied the guy monotonously, again._

 _The vampire realized that his mind slave was telling the truth earlier. He then proceeded to ask him his next question, to see if the answer he gave him earlier was also the truth._

 _"Now, my puppet. This is the most important question of all. And you shall answer it honestly. Do you understand me?" stated Christian, awaiting for his puppet's slow nod. "WHAT are their first names?" he then asked in a stern and serious tone._

 _"I don't know." replied the man honestly, as he continued to stare ahead while under Christian trance._

 _Christian snarled, hating that the guy was telling the truth. "And why not?" he commanded aggressively._

 _"I'm still fairly new here and most of the hunters go by either nicknames or their last names. So, that way it's a bit harder for monsters to track them or their families, down." answered the man._

 _Christian scoffed. "No matter. Learning their first names is irrelevant to me, right now. I have all the information I need to find them just by knowing their last name and their address." he stated cockily with a grin, thinking out loud._

 _He then released the man he was holding under his gaze out of his trance. The man blinked a few times before remembering the dire situation he was under and began to cower and quiver in fear, again._

 _"Pl-please, sir! Don't...don't hurt me!" begged the man desperately, as he trembled under Christian's grasp._

 _A wicked smirk then spread across the vampire's face. "Hurt you? Why no..." he answered teasingly in an amused tone, as he stared at the man like prey. When he smiled again this time he flashed his fangs at the poor terrified man. "But drain every last drop of blood in your body until you're dead? Then...yes." he replied menacingly, right before lunging after the guy's throat with his fangs._

 _The guy screamed in terror when Christian went for his neck. Only for it to soon die out, just like his life did as the vicious vampire did exactly what he said he would do. Drink every last drop of blood in his body._

 _Satisfied from draining the guy's body of blood, Christian dropped the worker's lifeless body to the floor, as she smiled a bloody and toothy smile. He chuckled softly to himself in amusement, enjoying the chaos and destruction he had created at the Hunters Association. It was a small victory in his revenge, but it still felt good to let out some of that frustration and anger on them, nonetheless. But he'd feel even better once his REAL_ _vengeance has been taken on the two responsible for all this mess. He couldn't wait to destroy their loves just as they had his, when he finds them._

 _With that, after managing to gain a bit of valuable information, Christian took off at vampire speed and left the Hunters Association building. His next stop...17 Orchard Park._

* * *

 _ **When he arrived at the address, he found it to be abandoned when he peeked into one of the windows round back. From what he could see all their furniture and other stuff where still there, but the place was just void of anybody currently living there it seemed. When he went to go around front he notice someone exiting the house through the front door.**_

* * *

 _A woman looking to be in her twenties was about to leave the house. Christian knew that this wasn't the woman who took part in destroying his home and stealing his son that night. He figured that she must've been a trusty neighboor that they had entrusted a spare key to, to take care of the house while they were gone. He smiled, as a devious idea came to him._

 _He casually walked up to the lady, who was startled by his sudden appearance there behind her when she turned from locking the door. "Oh, my! You scared me there for a minute, sir!" exclaimed the woman politely with a hand over her heart. She then gave him a warm smile._

 _"I'm terribly sorry for scaring you like that, miss. My apologies." apologized Christian politely, as he returned the smile, but just not as genuine as hers. The woman giggled at him._

 _"It's quite alright!" she replied kindly. "So, is there anything I can do for you, sir?" she then asked._

 _Christian smiled. "Well, actually...there is." he said hintingly, as his grey eyes turned yellow and he placed her in a trance._

 _"How may I be of service?" asked the woman dazedly._

 _"First, where are the Morgans?" he asked._

 _"I'm not sure. They suddenly packed up their suitcases and left about a week ago. Saying they were going on a really long vacation to somewhere and had asked if I could bring in their mail and tend to the house while they were gone." answered the woman._

 _"Did they say where they were going and for how long?" he then asked, earning a head shake and a 'no' from the woman in response. Christian softly growled to himself, but then decided to ask another question. "Do you by chance know the Morgans first names?" he asked._

 _The woman shook her head 'yes'._

 _"Ross and Samantha Morgan." she replied back soon after._

 _He grinned pleasantly, as this bit of info will make finding them a bit more easier now considering they had ditched town and went into hiding it seems._

 _"I guess I'll just have to track down every last person in the world with the last name Morgan in order to find my prey, then." he thought out loud to himself. He always did enjoy a good hunt. Christain then released the woman from her trance and sped off._

 _The woman blinked a couple of times and took a confused glance around her real quick, finding no one there._

 _"Strange? I could've swore that there was someone here just a minute ago?" wondered the woman out loud to herself curiously, as she quirked her head to the side in confusion. "Huh. Maybe it was just my imagination?" shrugged the woman nonchalantly, as he then went on about her business and back to her own home._

* * *

 _ **He searched every household in Whitechapel with the last name Morgan first, just to make sure that they didn't just move to a different location within the town to lay low there. But he found nothing of them still being in town. Meaning that they really did leave town to somewhere else. With it getting late he decided to return to the Vampire Council building as that was were he was currently staying at.**_

 _ **However, upon his arrival back he was summoned to the Council's chamber room. There he learned that he was on trail for his earlier actions against the Hunters Association. He tried to justify his actions by telling them that it was what they had deserved for attacking one of the head members of the Vampire Council and thinking that they could get away with it. Then he procceeded to tell his bothers and sisters of the Council that retaliating back was a just means to getting the info he wanted and that he wanted to let off a bit of steam for what they did to him, by proving to them that the members of the Vampire Council are no pushovers and will fight back when provoked.**_

 _ **He told them that he shouldn't be punished for something that they were too scared to do themselves. That maybe a war between the hunters and vampires is what they needed. To show the human race that vampires are something to be feared and worshiped. That it was time that they stopped hiding in the shadows and reveal themselves to the world. To show the world who's really on top of the food chain.**_

 _ **But sadly, the Council had strongly disagreed and in turn had stripped him of his title as one of the head members of the Vampire Council and banished him from Whitechapel.**_

 _ **He pleaded with them to reconsider their descision, but it was final. They saw that they had no other choice, but to banish him. Apparently, it was more better than the alternative which was death, seeing as he had went against the Council's original ruling to not attack the Hunters Association. It didn't matter that he was a seated member of the Council. The ruling still stands and all members must obey by it, including the head members, as that is the vampire law.**_

 _ **Thankfully, Anastasia had manage to persuade the other members to let him off easy with just banishment rather than the death penalty due to him being one of the eldest and most powerful vampires around. In case, they were ever in need of a vampire of such power and strength in the future should an unavoidable and dire situation, that threatens the vampire community, arises someday.**_

 _ **Of course, she mainly did it because she didn't want to see her long time friend dead, as well. So, banishment was a more better option in her book. At least, he would've still been alive. She probably hoped too, that maybe someday in the future they might revisit the matter again and decide to revoke his banishment and allow him back into Whitechapel, again.**_

* * *

 _Angry and bitter at the Vampire Council's desicion to strip him of his seat on the Council and then banishing him, Christian stormed out of the building furiously for the last time. But being banished meant nothing to him. Sure having a seat on the Council was a great honor and privilege to have, but none of that mattered to him, anymore. Christain thought that the Council can go ahead and replace him if they wanted. All that mattered to him was seeking out his revenge on Ross and Samantha Morgan for their crimes against his family. He wanted justice for them killing his wife and kidnapping his child._

 _Zooming to the edge of town and standing at the border, Christian smiled to himself. Now he had all the time he needed on his hands to search for his prey. He was going to find them. And then make them pay, gravely._

 _"There's no escaping me,_ Morgans _." he said amusingly to no one, as he said their last name with venom. "Christian Amir, always finds his prey. And when I found you..."he said, taking a minute to pause and chuckle amusingly to himself, grinning. "You're going to wish that you took the time to finish me off more properly than you did." he finished sinisterly, as he broke out in a dark maniacal laugh before taking off into the distance to leave town._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all for now, folks! :D**

 **So, who would've expected that Ross and Samantha Morgan were once upon a time** _ **vampire hunters**_ **?! Like...WOW! Lol! But at least we all now know what happened back then and how Ethan came to be their son. Right? Lol! ;P**

 **The whole thing sort a makes you feel sorry for Mr. Amir, huh? But I'm sure that thought won't last for too much longer. Especially, when you hear how he plans to exact his revenge against Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. But that won't be until another chapter! ;D Possibly, in the next? I'm not sure. More than likely it'll be in the one after that. *shrugs* Guess we'll both just have to wait and see! Huh?! *giggle* ;P**

 **So, please! Review and tell me what your thoughts are about all of this! I'd love to hear it! :D As long as they're not mean or hateful, though. *glares at you dully* Lol! ;P**

 **And by the way, sorry for the long wait in getting this chapter out. It took me a lot longer than I had thought to write it. I didn't expect it to be this long, but it did. So, I'm really sorry for the month and a half long wait. Just...*breaks down in tears* PLEEASE! DON'T HATE MEEEE! WHA-AAAAH! Lol! :P**

 **Also, too I just realized this why editing this chapter, but I've been spelling Christian's name all wrong! Lol! Instead, of putting "ian" I was putting "ain" instead! I did go back and change it to the correct spelling though while doing my second part of editing for this chapter, but you never know. I might've missed a few here and there and not realized it. So, yeah. Sorry about that. I also know that I spelled his name wrong in the chapter before this one, the few times it was mention in that chapter. Buuut...I'm too lazy to go back over that chapter again to find all the times his first name was meantioned besided the when he told Ethan what it was. Sorry, not sorry. Lol! ;P But from now on I'm gonna** _ **try**_ **to use the correct spelling for it, though, should Mr. Amir's first name ever pop up again in future chapters! :D**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	9. The Morgans Side Of The Story Part 1

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! With chapter 9 of TOOEM! :D**

 _ **Sooo**_ **, I know that I said that the next chapter (aka this one) was going to be the Morgans side of the story in what happened to Ethan's real parents back then and then what came afterwards,** _ **buuut**_ **...*nervous awkward laugh* the moment I got into writing about Ross and Samantha's past about how they became hunters in the first place, the more in depth I started to get into it. Lol! So, voila! This unexpected chapter was born! Lol! So, the Morgans explanation into their past and Ethan's is going to be a two part chapter. With this being part 1. I promise that part 2 will be all about their explanation as to what happened to Amir and his wife, as well, as what happened afterwards. But until then enjoy the story of how they came to be hunters and how they met! ;D**

 **I promise you that this chapter will not disappoint! Lol! ;D And by the way, you might want to grab some tissues, as there will be some crying and laughing involved in this chapter. At least...that's what I had intended on when I wrote the darn thing! Lol! ;P**

 **Anyways, once again just like in the last chapter this chapter will also mostly be in flashback mode, as well.**

 **Now, on to the shout outs!:**

 **TeamEthanMorgan- Don't know if you've been reading this story or not, but thanks for the favorite as an author! :)**

 **Vrabie Negru- Thanks for the favorite and follow on this story! :)**

 **DB9393- Thanks for the favorite and follow on this story! :)**

 **HariLou3- Thanks for the follow on this story! :)**

 **14brendale- Thanks for the favorite and follow on this story! :)**

 **MBAVamp2001- Thanks for the follow on this story! :) And thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Well, obviously Ethan isn't going to be very happy at first with his "parents" when he gets home to confront them. That's for sure! Lol! Yeah, I wanted people to have a somewhat sympathetic bad guy in the story that everybody will hate, but also feel sorry for. Mr. Amir has lived a very rough life. There's more to his very tragic past, back when he was still human, but sadly it won't be revealed anytime soon, though. Sorry. Let's just say...in his human years, he had to face a lot of crap from people, which led to his disdain towards humans when he became a vampire. ;) Good questions on who Ethan will side with and what will happen to him next! :D Unfortunately, I don't want to give anything away, so you'll just have to wait as we get further along in the story, to find out! :D Until, then here's the chapter to help tie you over for awhile! Lol! ;D**

 **Mishi100- Thanks for the follow on this story! Also, thanks for the favorite on me and TiredOfBeingNIce's collab story, The Blood Moon Effect! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Are sure about wanting to hug him? You do know that Mr. Amir is a human hating and revenge obsessing vampire, don't you? *gives that odd and curious look* I mean, what if he tries to bite and kill you, fanfic buddy?! Lol! :P True dat! *nods agreeingly with you, with hand up to chin and eyes closed while nodding* Lol! ;P Awwwe! Stop it, fanfic buddy! *looks away bashfully, blushing* You're making me blush! Lol! I'm glad that you loved it so much! :D And the drama isn't over yet! As we now get into Ross's and Samantha's past a bit before getting to their side of the story of what happened to baby Ethan and his vampire parents! ;D**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- Uh...well, uh...you see, uh...*looks from side-to-side nervously* Lol! ;P I can't really say whether or not if Ethan and Mr. Amir will have a little father/son bonding together, as I don't want to ruin the story for you. Sorry. *giggle* But you'll get your answer to that eventually, though! Just be patient! ;D**

 **charmedfan120- I'm so happy you love reading it! Thanks! :D Yeah, it seems a lot of readers are kinda feeling sorry for him, too. But I'm sure that'll all change once we get into the fight scene, later on in the story. But then again, I could be wrong! Lol! ;P Yeah, he's one deadly vampire who you most DEFINITELY don't want to be on the wrong side of, after meeting him. That's for sure! Lol! :P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Awe! Thanks! *giggle* :D And the drama is only just beginning! ;D Yep! You sure will! Thankfully though, the wait is now over!...Sort a. ;P I mean, we do get a glimpse of how he's currently feeling in this chapter, after hearing Mr. Amir's side of the story. But will that all change once he hears Ross's and Samantha's side? *shrugs* Who knows! :D Lol! Awwwe! *blushes bashfully* Thanks, friend! And thank you for reading my stories and always leaving a review, too! *giggles* ;) I really do appreciate it! *hugs you happily* :)**

 **ohashiaayami- *takes a bow at your applause* Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it so much! :) He didn't really kill ALL of them. *giggle* Just most of them. ;) At least, some of the ones that were there at the time, that is. *giggles* ;P Yeah, that was one of the twists in the plot and there's still more to come, as well! :D**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! :D Well, he is a two thousand something year old vampire! *poses proudly at herself for making such an awesome character* Lol! I was just going off what Sarah had said to the guys in the episode "Mirror/rorriM" (I believe that's the correct episode she said that in?) about how only the really old and powerful vampires can glamour. Also, most people believe that the more older the vampire is, the more powerful he/she is. And since he's like two thousand years old, then he must be uber powerful in his abilities! :D Well, as I'm sure you've noticed...I've decided to just split the Morgans side of the story into two parts, after all. Lol! I didn't even get to the part about what happened with Amir and his family back then, before I decided, too! Lol! I just saw how long the chapter was already getting and thus decided to just end it here for now and have that part as part 2 of their explanation to Ethan, instead. :)**

 **LizzUnion- Thanks for the follow and favorite on this story! :)**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And I hope you'll like this chapter, as well! :D**

 **And a shout out to whoever else has added this story to his/hers favorite list and/or follow list, as well, that I didn't mention by name on here! Apparently, the site didn't send me an email notification stating that you did, if you did added this story to your lists, like it was suppose to. So, for that I am sorry and I would go back to check who all did since the last update and add them now,** _ **but**_ **I'm just too lazy to do so. So, yeah. Lol! Anyways, have a nice day/night! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, the Hunters Association and Academy, and the OCs that appear in this story.**

Regular-Current/present day (aka, the normal point of view when not in flashback mode)

 _ **Bold Italics-Ross/Mr. Morgan narrating from the present while in flashback mode**_

 _Italics-Flashback with no present day narrative (_ except for mine! Lol! ;P _)_

* * *

"And that my son, is my tragic story of what happened seventeen years ago." concluded Mr. Amir, as he finished telling his story about his and Ethan's past.

Ethan was shell shocked by the story. He couldn't believe it! That the people he's known as his parents for _seventeen_ years, were once upon a time vampire hunters?! Who killed off his real mother and abducted him when he was just a baby! Not to mention they also tried to kill his birth father, as well! It all sounded so ludacris to him! But, somehow Ethan knew it all to be true deep down inside him somewhere. He didn't want to believe Mr. Amir's story, but there was no denying the truth. Christian and Elizabeth Amir were his birth parents. Whereas Ross and Samantha Morgan weren't and are technically considered criminals (on the legal human side of things, that is) for they had done.

"So..." he said, looking down. "My real name is, Ethaniel Amir?" he then stated, but more as a question really. He then looked back up to see Mr. Amir nodding 'yes' at him.

"But if you prefer to still go by Ethan then that's alright with me, son. I understand that it's the name that you've grown accustom to being known as, all these years now." replied Mr. Amir understandingly. "But as for the last name...THAT must change, though." he added seriously with a scowl, as he despised the last name Morgan.

Ethan didn't say anything over the matter, as he was a bit conflicted on the inside over what he had just learned about himself and his family. Ethan had a funny feeling that that's probably why Mr. Amir assigned them to do a family tree project for class. So, questions about his origins would rise up inside his mind over certains things that didn't quite add up exactly. Ethan knew that if he had never of showed up in the first place then he would've kept on living this lie his parents had created for him and he would of never found out the truth about his past, either.

Ethan jumped being startled by the feel of two hands on either of his shoulders. When he turned to look back he saw that Mr. Amir was now smiling at him with what looked to be fondness and glee in his eyes.

"Now that I have finally found you, my son. We can finally be a family again. A bit... _fractured_ , as we are missing one other person in our little family together, but still a family, nonetheless." declared Mr. Amir happily. "I know I've missed many of years and important milestones in your life, Ethan. But now..." he continued on, his voice growing in happiness and hope. He moved around so now that he was facing Ethan, as the teen looked up at him. "I'm here, and we can get to know one another more better now and do some father-son bonding that we never got the chance to do in the past, now." he praised fondly, over the chance in getting to know and become close with his long lost son, now.

Ethan saw it in his eyes when he looked at him. The love, the honesty, the hopefulness in them. But he still saw all that bitterness and darkness there, as well. Over shadowing all the good and positive emotions that were barely there, still. Those dark emotions swirled around inside Mr. Amir overtaking what little remorse and compassion he had left inside him. Ethan wasn't sure if he wanted to get to know the guy or not with so much darkness inside him. But then again...it wasn't entirely Mr. Amir's fault for the way he is now, either. It was his parents fault! For ruining his life by killing his wife and taking his child away, all while also leaving him for dead to die a house fire that _they_ created! So, Ethan understood Mr. Amir's reasoning for hating them so much like this. Heck! If he was to be honest with himself too then, he was a bit pissed at them, too! Not just for what they did to his birth parents, but to him as well! Ripping him away from his real family and then _lying_ to him his entire life about it, too! Without even planning on ever telling him the truth, either!

Thinking about just how much pain his 'adoptive' parents has caused everybody, Ethan's anger for his them had returned. He wasn't even sure if he would ever forgive them for their past wrong doings! But Ethan also knew that there are two sides to every story and that he also needed to hear their's, as well. He wanted to know just why it is they did what they did. Not the trying to kill his vampire birth parents part, which he sort a got why they did that. It was because it was their job at the time and they were sent to do it. They were vampire hunters and his birth parents were vampires, after all. Plain and simple right there. But what he had a hard time getting over was the fact that they had lied to him about where he had came from, from the start! With no intentions of him ever finding out in the end, too!

"I can't believe they lied to me after all this time!" fumed Ethan angrily.

Mr. Amir grinned happily hearing the anger in Ethan's voice at what the Morgans had done. Though Ethan never saw the smug and satisfied look that Mr. Amir had gave.

"It just goes to show you how selfish the Morgans can be. Destroying lives, tearing families apart, keeping secrets from their own _son_." commented Mr. Amir snidely, using the term 'son' loosely. "They'll do anything for their own selfish reasons and then turn it around convincing themselves that is was the right thing to do."

Ethan didn't say anything, as he was conflicted on what to do. Does he go with his real father and leave the Morgans forever? Or should he forgive them and try to work out a compromise between the two on how they can all coexist together peacefully, as a family? As he was thinking this over, the hurt and angry expression that was on his face was still there, though.

Mr. Amir saw the confliction in his eyes and decided to be a fair man about it. "I can see you are still conflicted by what to do next, Ethan." he said, snapping Ethan out of his thoughts. "So, I will give you some time to think things over on your own for a while. Clearly, you must have questions that you would like to ask them. Am I right?" he suggested.

Ethan was surprised by his willingness to give him some time to make a decision. In all honesty, he didn't think Mr. Amir would be so gracious like this. In his mind, he thought that maybe he would...well he wasn't exactly too sure _what_ all Mr. Amir would've done to him, really? Probably try to poison him against the Morgans like he was. But one thing was for sure though...he was right. He did have questions for them that needed to be answered. He needed to hear their side of the story to find out why they did what they did and why they were so scared in telling him the truth now that he's older.

Not saying a word, Ethan nodded and turned to leave, but just before he could walk out the door he stopped (with his back still facing Mr. Amir) to listen to the voice from behind speaking to him.

"Oh, and Ethan..." spoke Mr. Amir suddenly, smiling. "Just know that I've waited long enough for this little reunion of ours to happen. So, I won't be waiting for much longer now that I've finally found you, for your decision, before I exact my revenge on the ones who took you from me." warned Mr. Amir ominously.

A worried look then came over Ethan's face for a brief moment before he shook it off and exited the classroom with a more determined expression on his face, now.

Mr. Amir stood there with his arms crossed smugly, as he grinned evilly as he watched the seer walk out of the room. He then pulled out his phone to call someone, while never taking his gaze away from the door.

 _"Sir."_ came a voice from the other end.

"Rally the others. For soon we will begin the attack." ordered Mr. Amir to his subordinate.

 _"Understood, sir."_ replied the subordinate, knowing exactly what his master was talking about. _"And what if the boy chooses to side with them?"_ he then asked curiously.

Mr. Amir smiled. "Then I'll just take him by _force_." he answered simply with hint of malevolence in his tone. "I'm sure that in time he'll come around once they're finally out of the picture. Then we can finally catch up on being a family, once again."

 _"Very well, sir. Then I'll get on it, right away."_ replied the subordinate immediately, before hanging up to do as his master had order him to do.

Mr. Amir stood there smiling, as he hung up the phone on his end. "Everything is going according to plan. Soon the Morgans will all be dead and I'll finally have my son right by my side, where he belongs." he said to himself, plesantly with a bit of glee and excitement in his words. Then he started to laugh darkly, as he couldn't wait for the Morgans day of reckoning to come.

* * *

Ross and Samantha were both home. Samantha was in the kitchen working on dinner, while Ross was in the living room watching tv.

Ethan then came in through the front door, finally making it home. He had a blank expression on his face, as he entered.

"Oh, hey there son! You're home late! How was school?" greeted Ross in a friendly manner, as he looked up at his son smiling.

"Yeah, I had to stay after school for something." replied Ethan, wanting to yell at him for even using the word 'son' so casually like, when he knows that he's not even his _real_ son to begin with, but Ethan held it in for now.

"Gee...I hope it wasn't anything serious?" replied Ross in concern, as he looked at him worriedly. "Don't tell me you got detention again for something ridiculous that Benny talked you into doing, again? Did you?" he then asked skeptically in a warning like tone, as he gave him the look.

Just then Samantha came walking in, as she wiped her hands on a dish towel that she was carrying, as she heard their conversation from the kitchen. "Ethan, you know better than to go along with Benny's half cocked schemes when you know that you'll end up in trouble for it. Especially, when they sound so silly and ridiculous. Maybe we should have a talk with Evelyn...and Benny, too, about all of this just to make sure we set you boys straight about all of this nonsense, once and for all?" stressed Samantha, voicing her opinion and concern for the two teenagers.

Ethan clinched his fists that were at his sides, as he looked down. He couldn't stand to look at them right now. It was taking everything he had just not to blow up on them about the lie and secrets they had been keeping from him for so long now.

"No. I didn't get detention, today. I stayed behind for another reason." replied Ethan simply.

"Ok...? Well, as long as you weren't in trouble or anything then I guess it's ok that you're a bit late in getting home without warning, dear. But next time, sweetie make sure to at least let us know ahead of time of what's goin on. Ok? That way we won't have to worry." replied Samantha sweetly to him, sounding at first a bit confused but getting over it quickly. She then flashed him a warm and kind smile.

"You mean so your _mother_ doesn't worry." quiped Ross jokingly, as he chuckled. Samantha rolled her eyes at her husband and then lightly whacked him with the towel playfully. Ross leaned over still laughing when she hit him.

Ethan ignored their playful banter and decided to look up at them seriously now. "Mom. Dad. Where's Jane at, right now?" he asked them.

They both stopped laughing and giggling to look at their son with concerned faces, when they heard how serious his tone had gotten. "Upstairs in her room. Why?" asked Samantha curiously, not liking the way her son was currently acting, right now.

"Good." was all Ethan said.

Both Ross and Samantha glanced over at one another with the same expression on their faces, before looking back over at Ethan. "Ethan, honey. Is everything...alright?" wondered Samantha in concern.

"Yeah, son. I mean, you look a bit... _tense_ about something _._ You wanna talk about it, champ? Maybe it'll help?" implied Ross in a cautious, but worried tone.

Ethan stood there in silence for a minute, before finally speaking. "Is it true?" he said dully, as his body began to tremble with pent-up anger.

Ross and Samantha hadn't the foggiest idea what he had meant. "Is...what true, son?" asked Ross, looking at him in confusion. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan both looked at their son expectingly waiting for an answer.

Ethan took a deep breath, as he prepared to just come out with what he wanted to say. "That I'm...ADOPTED and not even your son! And that my real name is Ethaniel Amir and that you've been lying to me my entire life about it, too!" shouted Ethan infuriatingly at the two people who he called mom and dad, for years now.

Ross and Samantha were both in shock, as they stared at Ethan with gaped mouths and wide eyes at what he just announced to them. Right then and there, both Morgans knew that their terrible secret was out now. The stunned expression on their faces soon turned to guilty ones.

"Ethan honey! We can-" began Samantha pleadingly, as she came up to him to place a hand on his shoulder, while Ross turned off the tv with the remote before standing to face them. Her words were cut off the moment her hand had touched his shoulder and he immediately flinched back from her kind gesture with hurt and angry eyes staring back.

"So, it is true! Huh?!" accussed Ethan bitterly, as he glared at her in hurt and beytral.

"It is." admitted Ross shamefully, as he looked down away from his son's angry and hurt glare. Samantha was now in tears, as the day she feared most has finally come.

"I can't believe you! I thought you loved me?!" exclaimed Ethan harshly to them.

"We do, Ethan honey! We love you with all our hearts!" cried Samantha desperately.

"Then why'd you lie to me?!" demanded Ethan furiously, wanting to know.

"Because, son-" began Ross before being cut off by Ethan's sharp words.

"Don't!" snapped Ethan harshly to Mr. Morgan. "Don't you _dare_ call me that. When you know that it's not true." he warned in a serious tone.

Ross winced when he heard Ethan say that, before continuing with what he was about to stay. "Ethan...The reason we kept all of this from you was because...well..." he started reluctantly, not being able to finish what he wanted to say. So, instead Samantha just came out with it for him.

"Because we didn't want you hate us for what we done in the past!" blurted out Samantha, suddenly as more tears spilled out. Ross embraced Samantha in a comforting hug to console her, as she cried broken heartedly.

"Hate you?! THEN HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO ACT AFTER FINDING OUT THAT THE PEOPLE WHO'VE RAISED ME AND CALLED ME THEIR SON FOR _SEVENTEEN YEARS_ TURNS OUT TO BE MY _ADOPTIVE_ PARENTS, INSTEAD?!" yelled out Ethan furiously at them, while throwing up his hands aggravatedly.

"Shh! Jane is upstairs! We need to keep it down a notch!" shushed Ross worriedly to Ethan, as he didn't want Jane to find out this way with Ethan so furious and angry at them. He and Samantha wanted to tell her, if the truth about Ethan ever did come out, in a more calmer setting than this and in a more...gentler manner.

Ethan crossed his arms and glared at him. "Maybe she should hear all of this? Maybe she should learn that the person who she thinks is her 'big brother' is actually not even related to her at all, then!" spat Ethan spitefully towards Ross and Samantha. Although, deep down he didn't really mean it. Of course, he didn't want Jane to find out about all of this, this a way. With him yelling and screaming at ' _their_ ' parents, clearly very upset and angry over something involving them.

Samantha cried even harder into her husband's shoulder. "Ethan, you need to calm down. Getting so upset over it isn't going to help anybody. Can't you see how much this is affecting Sam?" suggested Ross reasonably in a calm manner, as he tried to sooth his poor emotional wife.

Ethan glared at the two, but realized that he was right. Getting so upset and mad over it right now wasn't helping the situation any. He let out a sigh with his eyes closed, before opening them again. When he did, all that pent-up anger and rage that once filled his eyes, mind, and heart had lessen considerably. He was still mad at them, but decided to take a more calmer approach on the matter, instead.

He gave them a minute for Samantha to finally calm down enough to talk. All three of them decided to move to the furniture to have a seat. Ross and Samantha took refuge on the couch, while Ethan at the easy chair that faced the kitchen doorway. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two before Samantha finally broke it.

"So...I'm guess you must've found out from _him_ , then. Huh?" she said meekly, sniffling a bit. Ross got up to fetch her the box of kleenexes, which she gratefully accepted as she took one out to blow her nose with.

"If by _him_ you mean my _real_ father, Mr. Amir then, yes. I did." confirmed Ethan easily enough, with a bit of venom in his voice. Not at Mr. Amir though, but rather at her as he was still mad about them lying to him for all these years now.

Ross sighed heavily. "We were afraid that it might have been him. And now he's finally found us and has told you everything, I assume?" stated Ross tiredly in a defeated like manner, as he looked back up at Ethan to see him nodding to answer his question.

"Everything. He told me the whole story of what happened back then when I was just a baby. And now...I wanna hear _your_ side of the story of why you did what you did back then." Ethan said calmly to them, as he looked at them both awaiting to hear their side of the story.

Before beginning, Ross looked over at his wife first for permission on telling him everything. She nodded 'yes' to him, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare telling Ethan their side of the story of what happened seventeen years ago. Opening his eyes again, Ross turned to look back at Ethan, again.

"As you wish." said Ross glumly, before starting. "I'll start from the beginning, then."

* * *

 _ **First of all, you're probably wondering how it is that me and Sam even got involved with the supernatural and hunting, in the first place. Well...for her she basically grew up in it. Her entire family were all hunters and had worked for the Hunters Association for decades. Being hunters ran in her family's blood and was a long time tradition for them, too. So, she grew up learning how to hunt and deal with the supernatural creatures ever since she was little.**_

* * *

 _A seven year old Samantha was busy helping her mom, Julia make wooden stakes in a barn, while in the background her dad, Robert was busy sharpening the blade of an axe. Her older brother, James was also there practicing his knife throwing skills on a target made of wood outside in the yard, whereas her big sister, Wendy was also in the barn at a table mixing things together to make a potion of some sorts. Normally, Wendy would make potions inside the house, but since it was a nice day that day she decided to do it out in the barn with the rest of her family and enjoy the nice weather._

 _Then Samantha's other big brother (the twin to James), Max came walking in looking a bit rough and ragged around the edges as he had just came back from a big hunt, all tired and exhausted. They were all happy to see him come back alive and well as usual, as he told them about how his latest hunt had went._

* * *

 _ **Me, on the other hand...was a different story.**_

 _ **Unlike Samantha, I grew up mostly never knowing that the supernatural was even real. I just thought it was make believe and something you only see in movies or on tv, like everybody else did.**_

 _ **Until one horrible night, when I was about your age...I had learned the truth about what all really lurks in the shadows at night.**_

* * *

 _A sixteen year old Ross Morgan was busy hanging out with his best friend, Blake Harrison one night. They were over at Blake's house just chillin' and goofing off like most teenagers do when they don't have anything better else to do. They were currently up in Blake's room playing a video game on his Atari 400 console system, but soon they grew tired of the game._

 _"I'm so BOARD!" complained Ross exasperatingly, as he dramatically plopped down on his friend's bed, onto his back._

 _"Ugh! Me, too!" agreed Blake, as he turned off the gaming system. "Surely there's something better else to do than this?" inquired Blake boredly._

 _"Pish! Nothing exciting in this town ever happens! It's always the same old, same old around here!" said Ross dully._

 _Just then a smug smirk spread across Blake's face. "Actually, I heard they found a dead body in the woods that are behind the old warehouse building. Wanna go check it out?" informed Blake, slyly with a grin._

 _Ross sat up immediately to look at his friend incredulously. "Really?!" asked Ross curiously. Blake nodded. "Then let's go! It beats sitting around here being bored all night!" declared Ross eagerly with a smile._

 _The two boys then snuck out of the house, giving Blake's mom the excuse that they were going downtown to the local movie theater to catch a movie._

* * *

 _ **Of course, as you know that it was a lie. We never went to the theater. Instead, we had went to the woods just behind the old warehouse to investigate where they found the dead body at.**_

* * *

 _"They said that the body was totally drained of blood. How weird is that?!" stated Blake a bit enthusiastically, as he told Ross about what he knew about the body from the news._

 _Ross looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Who would do such a thing? And why?" he wondered out loud to his friend, sounding a bit grossed out by it, too. "Whoever it was must be ONE messed up dude or something?!" he scoffed sarcastically in a humorous away._

 _The two had searched the woods for nothing in particular for about a couple of hours already with no clues to find that the authorities might've missed. In truth, they were also hoping to maybe come across another dead body that the police might've missed during their search of the property, but no luck. There was nothing to be found._

 _"Come on man! There's nothing here! Let's just go home, already! We're not going to find anything and I'm sure that your parents are probably starting to wonder where we are by now!" suggested Ross frustratingly, as he was tired and ready to go home, now._

 _But Blake wasn't ready to give up just yet. "No way man!" he answered Ross, earning a dramatic and agitated sigh from him. Blake rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Fine!" he answered exasperatedly. "But can we keep looking for just a little while longer, though?" begged Blake, trying to compromise with him a little._

 _"Fine! For like...ten more minutes! And then that's it! We're outta here! Got it?" demanded Ross, giving in to his friend's pleas against his better judgement. Ross wasn't going to lie, but he was starting to get a bad feeling about being out here for much longer than necessary, for some reason. Chills tingled their way throughout his body as they searched the dark forest even further._

* * *

 _ **The loner we stayed out there the more scared I became. Something just didn't feel right to me while we were out there. I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen and I really didn't want to hang around long enough to find out either. But Blake was determined and unfazed by how eery things seemed to be, at that moment. He wouldn't listen to any of my warnings or pleas to just leave while we still could.**_

 _ **Little did he know...he'd wished he had.**_

* * *

 _Suddenly, the boys heard a loud snapping noise, as if a branch somewhere had been broken._

 _"What was that?!" exclaimed Ross fearfully, as he quickly looked around with his flashlight in the dark._

 _Blake rolled his eyes. "It was just a small twig or something, breaking. Probably, by some small woodland creature out at night, Ross. Relax!" assured Blake calmly, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "You big scaredy cat!" he then playfully teased to Ross._

 _Ross looked over at his snickering friend, glaring at him spitefully for his remark. "Dude! I am not a scaredy cat! I was just...checking to see if you heard it too, was all. So, there!" defended Ross, trying to sound brave and all._

 _Blake just chuckled at him. "Yeah, right!" he commented incredulously, as he continued on walking._

 _Ross glared at the back of his friend's head for a second, before gulping and taking one last look around before following Blake. Unfortunately, though it didn't take long for Ross to lose sight of his best friend due to Blake taking off quickly because he thought he saw something move up ahead of them._

 _"Blake?!" called out Ross worriedly to Blake, as he searched around in the darkness for him. "Blake?! Where are you?!"_

 _Eventually, the batteries in Ross's flashlight had went dead on him, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was finding Blake. Luckily though, it was a pretty clear night out tonight and the moon shone brightly in the black sky, illuminating the surrounding area pretty well enough to see where he was somewhat going._

 _As he wandered around feeling a bit scared for his best friend's life and his, Ross suddenly heard screaming coming from somewhere off in the distance. His eyes grew wide with fear as he recognized the voice._

 _"Blake!" shouted Ross back, as he took off running in the direction he thought he heard his best friend's voice coming from. He had tripped and stumbled over a few unseen branches and weeds, but kept going nonetheless, worried about Blake's safety._

* * *

 _ **What I had saw next, terrified me to the core. I would never forget what I had seen that night.**_

* * *

 _When he finally made it through the thicket of bushes and weeds, Ross stopped dead in his tracks at the horrific sight he'd seen before him._

 _His best friend laying there motionless on the ground with a man leaning over him with his mouth to Blake's neck. Ross could hear what sounded like moans of pleasure and hunger coming from the stranger._

 _At first, Ross didn't know what to make of the scene as it looked as if the guy was giving Blake a hickey, but why would Blake just be laying there motionless and not fighting back?_

 _When the guy had lifted his head, sucking in a breath of air blissfully, was when Ross soon realized that what he had originally thought was something else completely different. In fact, it was more worse. For when the guy had removed his lips from his best friend's neck, Ross had saw blood coating the man's teeth and what looked to be...FANGS, coming from his upper canines, as well._

 _It didn't take long for Ross to realize that his best friend, Blake, was propbably dead judging by the way his friend didn't move an inch or even make a sound. In fact, from where Ross stood he could see that his eyes were still opened with this dead look to them._

 _Scared for his own life, Ross slowly took a couple of steps backwards. Whatever the guy was, he didn't seem to notice him standing there, just yet and Ross wanted to keep it like that. He didn't plan on becoming this guy's next meal anytime soon, nor did he want to. But sadly, he accidently stepped on a branch when making his stealthy exit._

 _The sound alerted the man's attention to him, as he quickly snapped his head in Ross's direction. When he seen Ross, the guy's eyes had turned a glowing yellow as he hissed at him menacingly._

 _That was when Ross finally lost it and took off running, screaming for dear life as he ran._

 _Ross ran and ran, not bothering to look back as he knew if he did then he'd be dead meat. He knew that whatever that guy was, was probably in hot pursuit of him now and had wanted to sink those sharp fangs of his into his neck next. Just like he did to Blake._

 _Ross ran until he came to a sudden and terrified stop. There before him was the creepy man that he was running from. Ross didn't understand how it was that the guy was able to catch up to him so quickly and be standing right in front of him as if he had gotten a headstart on running before he did. Did the guy take a shortcut or something?_

 _The man then grinned and licked his lips at Ross hungrily. Ross took a couple of stumbling and shocked steps back, but in a blink of an eye the man was suddenly right there in front of him. Ross was about to turn and run right then, but the guy had grabbed hold of his arm preventing him from going anywhere. Ross flinched at the man's grip. This dude was seriously strong! Like abnormally strong! The man's grip on his arm had felt like it was caught in a vise or something, with someone slowly closing it further and further on his arm! It felt as if his arm would break if he kept squeezing it like that!_

 _"Let...Let me go!" grunted Ross desperately to the guy, as he tried to free his arm._

 _"Why? When it's such a lovely night for a feast." replied the guy eerily with a bit of glee in his voice, as he grinned happily at his prey. "Two scrumptious meals in one night? It must be my lucky day!" he then said joyously, as he sniffed the air pleasantly. "Of course, your blood doesn't smell as good as your little friend's did back there, but hey...I'm not a picky eater." commented the guy thoughtfully before grinning once again._

 _Ross's eyes went wide with fear at hearing that and began to panic once again. He struggled in the guy's grip trying to get away, but it was useless. That is...until Ross had managed to slide the guy's hand more down his arm and to his wrist, where his watch was. The moment the guy's hand touched the watch he yelled out in pain and quickly snatched his hand back to cradle it. A sizzling burning sound could be heard in Ross's ears when the man touched it. This confused Ross, but he decided that right now wasn't the best time to stand around and think about it at the moment. Instead, he took the chance of freedom from the guy's strong hold and ran for it._

 _He ran a good distance away before he then tripped and fell to the ground. He cursed out loud to himself for it, but was then startled by a whooshing sound and some leaves rustling around in the wind. Only there wasn't a breeze blowing at the moment to cause them to rustle like that, which would mean only one thing._

 _Ross quickly turned around to see that the man had caught up with him, yet again, but this time he looked a bit more madder than before, as he snarled with his fangs out at him. Ross gulped in fear of the man having already found him again. He frantically moved around one of his hands around behind him in search of anything he could use as a weapon to defend himself with._

 _The man slowly stalked towards him at first, before quickly zipping up to him in a blur. Before Ross could do anything to escape, the guy had grabbed his arm that had the watch on it, careful not to touch it this time. He lifted Ross up by the arm to force him to stand. The man growled at the sight of the shiny object that rested on Ross's wrist, as he knew exactly what it was made of and why it had burned him._

 _He then took his free hand to pull out a handkerchief from his pocket. The handkerchief had bloodstains on it, probably from when he used it to wipe his mouth off with after finishing off his victims. He took the handkerchief and used it as a barrier between the watch and his hand, so that he could unlock the watch's clasp and remove it from Ross's wrist safely. Once removed, he then tossed the watch and handkerchief to the side onto the ground. Thinking that he'll just go and retrieve his handkerchief later, after he was done with his meal._

 _The guy then gripped Ross around the neck tightly, as he let go of his arm. "Now...where were we?" grinned the man sinisterly at him._

 _Ross looked back at the guy petrified, as he struggled to breathe slightly. The man's grip wasn't completely cutting off his airway, but it was close enough to make it hard to breathe somewhat. Right when the guy was about to bite him, Ross stabbed him in the chest with a stick that he had managed to grab seconds before the guy had caught him and yanked him up roughly from the ground._

 _The guy froze in his movements for a brief second before releasing Ross from his grasp. The man yelled out in pain before suddenly turning to ash._

 _Ross fell to the ground, gasping for air while tenderly rubbing his neck. He hoped the guy's grip on his neck wouldn't leave a bruise behind. With everything that just happened, Ross couldn't believe it. He was at a loss for words._

 _"Wha-What just happened?" he asked himself finally, as he stared incredulously at where the man was just standing at, a second ago. He had no idea what just had happened, but was thankful it did, as his heart pounded in his chest from the adrenaline, still coursing through him._

 _He then stood up and briskly walked over to where his watch laid, after the man had took it off and tossed it to the side. He picked up his watch in a hurry, not paying attention that he had also accidently picked up the man's bloody handkerchief, as well, and stuffed them both in his pocket before taking off back towards town to get help._

* * *

 _ **When I finally had gotten help and had called the cops, they had searched the woods in the area were I had told them to look at. Sadly, all that they found was Blake's body. I was heartbroken when I had got the news that he really was dead after all and saw them bringing out his body in a body bag. We were really close friends like you and Benny are. It hurt to know that he was gone and that I couldn't do anything to save him from that monster we found in the woods.**_

 _ **When I had tried to tell the police of what happened, nobody believed me. They all thought I was nuts and that my mind had fabricated some of the details due to the extreme stress I was under when I witnessed the whole thing happening. You know, the whole "mind playing tricks on me" thing from being really terrified from what I saw in a dark forest, alone. But I knew it wasn't true. I knew what I had saw and what I saw was some sort of monster that had killed my best friend and was feasting upon his blood.**_

 _ **Instead, they had chalked it up to him being a victim of some sick individual's satanic ritual of some kind. Seeing as that no one would believe me I just kept quiet after that to keep from further humilating myself further.**_

 _ **The moment my mom and I got home, I went straight up to my room and shut the door. Not wanting to be disturbed after the horrible night I just had. I knew what I saw wasn't part of my imagination. Especially, when the guy had me about a foot off the ground with just one hand around my throat. No normal person is that strong. So, I decided to do some research, instead.**_

* * *

 _Ross laid on his bed, deep in thought as his mind went over the events that happened that night. He laid there staring up at the ceiling, as it all played back in his mind. The man. The way he moved. The glowing eyes. The fangs. Ross then closed his eyes at the next painful image that popped into his head. His lifeless best friend bleeding from his neck from the bite mark that was left behind after the guy drank his blood._

 _Ross shivered at the memory and sighed heavily before rolling over to his side. When he did, he felt something hard poking him in his side that was in his pocket. He sat up to pull out whatever it was to find that it was his watch. The watch that used to belong to his father that his mother had given him as a keepsake of him. When he pulled it out though, he notice a white piece of cloth with red stains on it falling out, as well. Upon further inspection he realized that it was the guy's handkerchief._

 _He was surprised to see that he had it. "I must've accidently picked it up when I grabbed my watch." he said thoughtfully, as he looked at it in astonishment as if studying it._

 _Then he remembered how the guy used it to keep from directly touching the watch with his hand to avoid getting burned again. Ross didn't understand why his father's watch had burned the guy. It wasn't like it was piping hot or anything, as if it had been left out in the hot sun during the hottest summer day of the year! So...why on earth did the guy's skin react so badly to touching it, then?_

 _Ross thought about this for a minute, as he examined the watch carefully. It was when he flipped it over to look at the back of it was when he found the answer. On the back, engraved into the metal, was what the watch was made of._

 _Sterling silver._

 _That's when it had clicked in Ross's head. He immediately jumped up out of bed and headed into the room that was his father's study, when he was still alive. His mother couldn't bare to turn it into something else after his passing, so she kept it as is. Ross remembered his father having a lot of books on lore and the supernatural in his study. So, he snuck in to check some of them out to see if any of them might have any info on what the guy in the woods was. He scanned the shelves for the one he was looking for and brought it back to his room, where he closed the door behind him._

 _He immediately then started to read it. As he read it, he compared notes on what all he learned that night about the mysterious guy in the forest until it all became clear to him as to exactly what the man was, now_

 _"Vampire." whispered Ross in awe, as he figured it out._

 _It all made sense. The feeding on other people's blood. The super speed and inhuman strength he had. The glowing yellow eyes. The razor sharp fangs. Burning at the touch of silver. It all added up to the guy being a vampire! What else would burn at the touch of silver? Besides, werewolves that is, but Ross knew that this guy wasn't a werewolf due to one thing mainly. The fact that the guy was enjoying the taste of his best friend's blood and had wanted a taste of his, next! If drinking blood doesn't SCREAM vampire, then he didn't know what did!_

 _Ross couldn't believe it. Heck! He probably wouldn't if he hadn't seen it for himself! That vampires are actually REAL. He then wondered what other monsters and mythical creatures were real in the world, as well._

 _But for now, he just focused on the one that he knew was real. Vampires. If the guy in the woods that attacked them was one, then surely there must be more than just him in the world? And if so then...that means people were danger and didn't even realize it! For years, humans thought they were the only ones at the top of the food chain when in fact it seems that they aren't and were gravely mistaken. That there are other more darker and evil things in the world that enjoyed hunting and feasting upon human beings, instead._

 _Ross's thoughts then strayed to his best friend, Blake. They were so naive into going into those woods at night without any protection or any idea of what may lay for them in the shadows. And look at where that got them. Blake was dead and Ross was...well...he felt alone and angry that nobody believed him of what happened to them. More than anything, Ross hated how defenseless and helpless he felt too, when going up against such a deadly creature, as well. He felt as if maybe he was better prepared on the subject and knew about them more sooner than maybe his best friend would still be alive._

 _Then he thought about all the other poor and unsuspecting people who had probably died at the hands (or fangs) of this guy before Blake. It made his blood boil knowing just how there's so many people in the world just walking around totally unaware and unprepared of the danger that surrounds them at night in the dark, until it's too late. Something had to be done before more innocent people died at the fangs of these evil creatures._

 _Ross sat there with a determined look on his face, as a crazy idea popped into is head. Since he wasn't able to save Blake then maybe he could save the lives of others from suffering the same fate as him, then. It was the least he could do to honor Blake's memory after all. Especially, when he was so weak and scared at the time after finding out the truth about vampires._

* * *

 _ **That was the moment when I decided that I would be the one to protect all those innocent human lives from being killed by vampires. That was the night that...I became a hunter. A vampire hunter, to be more specific.**_

* * *

 _Ross immediately set to work into reading every book about vampires that his late father had in his study. Researching vampire weaknessess and more about their abilities and strengths. He wanted to be better prepared this time for the next time he ever came face-to-face with another vampire, again._

 _He already knew that apparently a wooden stake straight to the heart was one way to instantly kill them, considering that's where he had stabbed the guy that had attacked him at, before he suddenly combusted into a big pile of ash in front of him. Apparently, the movies had that part right, but he wondered what other things the movies had right and wrong, as well. Which is why he continued to read well into the night about vampires in his father's books. Luckily, it was a Friday night, anyways. So, he wouldn't be scolded by his mother for staying up too late._

* * *

 _ **I learned everything that I could about vampires from those books. I even checked out some books at the local library, as well. I studied and trained myself in the art of vampire hunting, until I thought I was ready.**_

 _ **So, one night I snuck out of my room to go vampire hunting. I read in the paper that there had been a couple of strange deaths lately in the downtown area. So, I went out to investigate, suspecting that they might be vampire attacks due to all the victims having bite marks on their necks. When I found the blood sucker, I did pretty well for my first time vampire hunting and staked the evil thing to ash. I was proud of myself then and kept on doing what I was doing, until on my second week of vampire hunting I came across a bit of trouble.**_

 _ **One night while on one of my vampire hunting expeditions, I had came across not just one or two vampires, but a whole group of them. There were probably about five or six of them and I was heavily out numbered.**_

 _ **I was about ready to meet my end when I was suddenly saved by a beautiful blonde haired woman around my age that was being accompanied by an older gentleman that looked to be a few years older than her. In my eyes, she was the most gorgeous thing I ever saw. It was love at first sight.**_

* * *

 _After the last vampire was staked and the fight was over, the blonde teenage girl turned to look at Ross. "Are you ok? He didn't get you, did he?" she asked in concern to him._

 _Ross just stood there with his mouth gaped opened, just staring at her in awe for a few minutes before shaking himself out of it to reply. "Uh...yeah! I'm good! Good! Heh-heh." answered Ross awkwardly, with an awkward laugh afterwards while blushing at the beautiful girl before him._

 _She smiled, happy to hear that he was ok._

 _"You're were amazing by the way. I never knew a girl could fight like that." complimented Ross bashfully, until he realized how it might've sounded to her. His face then turned beet red with embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean it like that, though! What I had meant was uh...that you are a...really great fighter, is all!" rambled Ross nervously to her, as he tried to clarify what he had actually meant to say to her._

 _The girl giggled and blushed. "Thanks!" she said happily. "You weren't so bad yourself, too." she stated with a wink. "Although, you could still use a little work on your technique, though." she added with a cocky grin, afterwards._

 _Ross then rolled his eyes annoyingly at her. "Pish! Whatever! I so totally had that dude, right where I wanted him!" he blew off, off handly in defense to her comment._

 _The girl laughed. "Yeah, right! If 'right where you wanted him' means him about ready to sink his pearly whites into your neck, then yeah! You sure had him, alright." she commented sarcastically at him._

 _They then both broke out into a tense rivalry like glare at one another, before the guy companying her came over to ease some of the tension between the two._

 _"Ok, guys! I think that's enough arguing over the subject for one day!" quiped the guy a bit awkwardly, as he came up to the both of them and clasped a firm, but cautious hand on either one's shoulder that was closest to him. A moment later, the two teens had calmed down._

 _"So, young man!" the man said, turning to Ross. "I'm guessing you haven't been at this long, uh?" he asked politely._

 _Ross shook his head. "Nope. I haven't." answered Ross honestly. "I've only been at it for about a week, now."_

 _The man nodded, as he stroked his chin in thought. "I see." he said thoughtfully. "Well, I have to say, you've got some promise there, kid! Like my little sister said, a bit rough around the edges that could use some work still, but I believe with the right training you'll make a fine hunter someday." praised the man graciously to Ross, as he gave him a hearty pat on the back that almost knocked Ross over._

 _"Gee. Thanks, mister." thanked Ross, a little unenthusiastically like, as he gingerly rubbed his shoulder where the guy had patted him at._

 _"Please! Just call me, James! James Davidson, to be exact!" corrected the man politely as he told Ross his name. "That feisty little thing over there is my baby sis, Samantha!" he then said, introducing the girl to him, as he pointed over in her direction with his thumb, teasingly._

 _"Ugh! I told you, already James! I'm not a little baby, anymore! So, please stop referring me to, as one! Will ya?!" huffed Samantha to her big brother, heatedly. James only chuckled at his sister's annoyance in calling her his 'baby sister'. He knew how much she hated it and yet he still called her that just to annoy her on purpose._

 _Ross couldn't help but to crack a laugh himself either, until she shot him a dirty look. Then he immediately stopped._

 _"So, uh...my name is Ross. Ross Morgan." introduced Ross kindly to them, as he held his hand out for James to shake. James then shook his hand._

 _"Wow! Pretty impressive grip you have there!" complimented James impressively to him. He then leaned over a bit more closer to whisper in his ear. "Hey! You know...she's single right now, if you're in the market for a girlfriend. I so wouldn't mind if you did wanted to date her, though." whispered James to Ross playfully, but also meaning it, as well, as he discreetly pointed over towards Samantha._

 _Ross's cheeks then turned a bright red, as a look of embarrassment then spread across his face. "Hey! I heard that, James!" scolded Samantha furisouly, as she marched over towards her brother to punch him in the arm._

 _"Ow!" yelped James, as he rubbed where she hit him at._

 _"Stop trying to set me up with every cute, single guy in town, James!" shouted Samantha at James harshly._

 _"Y-you...think I'm...c-cute?" stuttered Ross bashfully to her with a blush._

 _Samantha's eyes then grew wide, as she too then blushed. "Well, uh..." she replied shyly to him, unable to answer him properly, as she looked down._

 _"See, sis! Even you think he's a looker! I knew you liked him!" commented James, winking at her. Unfortunately, it only earned him another punch to the arm again from Samantha._

 _"Ow!" cried James. "Alright! Alright! I get it! I get it! I'll back off! Sheesh!" he then stated, getting the point as he held his hands up to show that he was backing off now._

 _Samantha smiled happily to see her brother finally shutting up, for once. She loved him to pieces, but DAMN did he always knew just how to get on her very last nerve! But that was just James for you. Always the playful and teasing type. She knew though that he always meant well and loved her very much, which is why he does what he does to her. That and maybe to get a few laughs out of it, as well._

 _Ross chuckled before deciding to check his watch for the time. He saw that it was getting late and that he better be getting on home, soon. It was a school night after all._

 _"Well, uh...I gotta go, now. My mom will kill me if she found out that I snuck out past curfew on a school night." stated Ross to the two siblings. "It was really nice meeting you both! And thanks for saving my bacon back there, too!" he said gratefully with an endearing and warm smile._

 _"Anytime, newbie! We hunters got to stick together if we ever hope to keep the human race safe from what all goes bump in the night! Right?!" replied James back cheerfully, returning the smile._

 _"Yeah...It was...really nice meeting you, too." said Samantha, rather bashfully like, while standing there a bit awkwardly, trying to hide the blush that appeared suddenly on her face. "I hope we meet again." she then added a few seconds later, snapping out of her shy like daze and smiling._

 _Ross blushed too, as he absently rubbed the back of his neck at her nervously. "Y-yeah...me, too." he said awkwardly. He then waved bye to them and left for home, with James and Samantha soon heading home themselves, afterwards._

* * *

 _ **The next day was when I had found out that she was a new student attending my high school and that it was her first day, there. After that we became really good friends and had gotten to know each other more better.**_

* * *

 _Ross accidently bumping into Samantha at school._

 _..._

 _Him showing her around._

 _..._

 _Them talking and laughing during lunch, as he sat with her and they talked about this and that, getting to know each other and becoming friends._

* * *

 _ **I had even met the rest of her family eventually, who had taught me a few things more about vampire hunting and would even let me tag along on some of their vampire hunting expeditions, as well.**_

* * *

 _Ross nervously meeting the rest of Samantha's family for dinner, who had welcome him with open arms so graciously._

 _..._

 _Them giving Ross a few pointers about vampires, as well, as a few stories of some of their experiences in dealing with the bloodsuckers, too._

* * *

 _ **They were all really nice to me and her brothers, James and Max, even helped me better my fighting skills more.**_

* * *

 _Ross getting lessons and tips about fighting techniques and weaponry from Samantha's twin brothers, James and Max, as he paid attention intensively to them._

 _..._

 _Ross practicing a few of the moves he learned on Max, as they spared together. With Max stopping every now and then to correct him whenever he wasn't doing it quite right._

 _..._

 _James giving Ross tips on which weapon is better to use against which supernatural creature. Then he showed Ross how to sharpen a blade, all while cracking a few jokes towards his little sister, Samantha, just to annoy and embarrass her in front of Ross and to get under her skin for fun._

* * *

 _ **Though it was a bit tough due to them having clashing personalities. As you know, James was always the more silly and playful one out of the two twins, whereas Max was always the more serious and down to earth one. But I got use to it, eventually.**_

* * *

 _The two brothers arguing over who was the better twin at hunting and which was more better when going up against a supernatural being in a fight, weapons or hand-to-hand combat. Obviously, they both had their advantages and disadvantages in a battle, but either twin refused to accept that they both were equally affective when in a fight._

 _Wendy stood there trying not o laugh at the two, while Samantha had this annoyed look on her face at the two, that said, 'here we go again' as she shook her head disappointedly at the two. Ross stood there at a loss for words, as he had no idea what to think or do, for that matter._

 _Eventually, it took Mr. Davidson to intervene and break the two up from their petty little argument, as he scolded them with a deep harsh tone. Both boys immediately stopped their bickering at the tone of his voice and looked down in shame as their father told them off. Again. But not before discreetly shooting each other spiteful glares every now and then, during their lecture._

 _Mrs. Davidson then came up to Ross and apologized for the way her sons had acted just now. She then explained to him how this is a constant thing that happens between the two brothers regularly. She also told him how even though they're both twins they're still so very much different and yet they still care for each other very much when it counts in their own way. Ross nodded at her, meaning he understood and then smiled._

* * *

 _ **Her sister Wendy, was really smart and was a master at potion making. She was also very knowledgeable when it came to spells and enchantments, as well, even though she didn't have a drop of magic in her blood. Instead, she had this magical amulet that allowed her to channel the small traces of natural magic in the environment that surrounded her, to use at her disposal. Which isn't as powerful as being born with magic though, but it was still very useful in times of need and allowed her to perform some spells and sorcery. She had taught me a few simple and basic potion making skills, just to get me by when hunting.**_

* * *

 _Ross learning about magic and potions from Wendy, as she was busy concocting a revitalization potion to show him. Then she took the potion, once it was finished, and dropped a tiny amount of it onto a small withering plant, which immediately sprung back to life again in an instant. Ross stared at in awe, as Wendy then went on to explain more about the potion's effects and uses._

* * *

 _ **Soon enough, me and Sam had started to date each other in high school.**_

* * *

 _Ross asking Samantha out on a date, who happily accepted._

 _..._

 _Them at a ice parlor together, happily sharing a chocolate milkshake as they gazed into each others eyes dreamily._

 _..._

 _Ross and Samantha sharing their first kiss together, while on her porch after the date was over with._

* * *

 _ **We became high school sweethearts and remained so even now, as you call tell.**_

* * *

 _Ross and Samantha walking down the hallway together, while holding hands and laughing at things that only they can understand or deemed as funny to laugh at._

* * *

 _ **I then later on in our senior year, learned how after graduation that she'd be attending a school for aspiring young hunters called The Hunters Academy. A school dedicated in teaching new and young hunters on how to be a great hunter before finallying joining the Hunters Association.**_

* * *

 _Samantha telling Ross all about The Hunters Academy and the Hunters Association, while up in her room supposedly studying, as it was now their senior year of high school. They also talked about their futures together, as well._

* * *

 _ **After learning about all the other mythical creatures out there from Sam's family, I too wanted to join the Academy. I thought it would be a great place to better my skills at and to learn more about the other creatures of the night and how to deal with them.**_

* * *

 _Ross seeming to become more and more intrigued about going to the same secretive college like program that she was going to after graduation, too. He wanted to attend the Hunters Academy, as he too wanted to be a real professional hunter as well and hunt along side her._

* * *

 _ **So, we both attended the Hunters Academy together, which was only for a year. That's how long apparently, you had to attend the Academy for until finally becoming a full fledged member of the Hunters Association.**_

* * *

 _Samantha and Ross attending their first day of The Hunters Academy with eager and nervous expressions on their faces. They both held each others hands for support and courage as they walked through the Academy's doors for their first day there._

* * *

 _ **Me and Sam both graduated at the top of our class, making the perfect team of hunters.**_

* * *

 _Ross and Samantha all dressed up in nice clothes during the graduation ceremony, as they await for their names to be called to go forward to accept their offical hunter's permit/certificate that identifies them as being part of the Hunters Association._

 _..._

 _Samantha going up on stage to accept her certificate from the head of the Hunters Association, himself._

 _..._

 _Ross accepting his certificate, as well._

* * *

 _ **We even had a bit of a friendly rivalry between us, as well. Sometimes causing a bit friction between in us in our relationship, but we always remained strong and got over it quickly. The love we shared was much more stronger than our pride and some silly rivarly between us, which always allowed us to rise above our competitiveness with each another in the end.**_

* * *

 _The two having a friendly little competition with one another, while fighting off a coven of vampires, to see who can kill the most._

 _..._

 _Ross and Samantha arguing afterwards over who had won and who had killed what vampire._

 _..._

 _Them making up afterwards and coming to the conclusion that it didn't really matter, as long as the mission was completed and all the vampires were dead. Then they kissed._

* * *

 _ **Two months after becoming full fledge hunters, me and Samantha decided to move in together. So, we had bought a house, together.**_

 _ **The house we're in now, to be exact.**_

* * *

 _Samantha standing just inside the doorway of their new house together, as she took in the sight of it along with the happy and accomplished feeling she got from it, too. She smiled happily to herself, as she stood there holding the small box that she was carrying, as they were moving in that day._

 _Ross then came in behind her, carrying a larger box than hers, and smiled seeing the happy look on his wife's face. He set his box down and then placed a comforting arm over her shoulders. He placed a quick kiss to her cheek and then rested his head against hers, as they both stood there admiring the inside of their new home, as they began the next chapter in their lives together._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now, folks! :D**

 **So, what did you think? Part 1 mainly explained how Ross got involved in being a vampire hunter, though. But that's because Samantha's reason is pretty much self explanatory, as to how she got involved in it. BECAUSE SHE GREW UP LIKE THAT!** _ **DUUUH**_ **! Lol! ;P But poor, teenage Ross, though. First he lost his father when he was just twelve years old and now he loses his best friend, Blake! Crazy! So, many loses in poor young Ross's life. Huh? *shakes head sympathetically at the thought* :P**

 **Anyways, I hope you all really enjoyed the chapter! :D And I gotta say! You just gotta** _ **loooove**_ **teenage Samantha's family, though! Am I right?! Lol! Especially, James and his relationship with her and his twin brother, Max! Lol! XD He sure knows how to keep things lively and intertesting in that family! Huh?! Lol! ;P**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	10. The Morgans Side Of The Story Part 2

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I'm** _ **FINALLY**_ **here with the latest chapter of TOOEM! :D**

 **Once again, I have made this chapter much longer than I had anticipated it to be. Thus, causing me to take** _ **FOREVER**_ **in getting it done. I keep telling myself that I wouldn't do this and yet...*sigh* I keep doing it. :/ Lol! :P**

 **Anyway, this time around Samantha will be the one doing all the explaining, now! :D I thought I'd switch it up a bit, instead of it just being Ross telling the whole thing. So, he got the last chapter, while she gets this one! Now, this chapter will actually explain how it is that Ethan came to be with the Morgans and so forth, and what all happened on that faithful day, as well. So, yeah! You can bet there's going to be some action in this one! Boo-yah! :D**

 **So, let's get this party started!**

 **But first!...A word from our author, as it's now shout out time!:**

 **Rengoku Hellscythe- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and follows list! And also thanks for adding me to your favorites and follows lists as an author, too! I appreciate it! :D**

 **ThePartTimeWarrior008- Thanks! I'm not sure how you felt about the rest of the chapters, but I'm glad that you at least enjoyed the first one, though. :D Which makes me happy, either way! :D**

 **miamusic6770- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and follows list! I appreciate it! :D**

 **HariLou3- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I appreciate it! :D**

 **gio2208- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I appreciate it! :D**

 **QueenSherica14- Thanks for adding this story to your follows list and favorites list! I appreciate it! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *tilts head to the side like a lost puppy* Is that a...good thing? I hope it is! :) Lol! ;P Yeah, that's why he hates vampires so much. At least...** _ **used**_ **to, that is. *giggles* ;P With Samantha's family, I wanted to give them all different kinds of personalities, sort to speak. At least with the twins, I did. And I wanted to give both brothers clashing type personalities, too, since most of the time people always consider twins practically inseparable and always getting along so well with one another, too. So, I went a different route! :) Sometimes growing up in a large family can be very...** _ **interesting**_ **to say the least. Not that I ever experienced such a thing growing up, as my family was a small one consisting of just 4 family members. Me, my mom, my dad, and my big brother. :P It was like love at first sight when she saved him from becoming vampire chow! *cues sappy love music and slow motion here, during that scene* Lol! Young Samantha was kind of a badass in her younger days, huh? Lol! I guess that's why Ross fell for her. :P Anyways, I'm glad you liked it and here's the next chapter now! Enjoy! :D**

 **MBAVamp2001- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D And that part won't be until the next chapter, I'm afraid. Sorry. Till then, I hope you'll enjoy reading part 2 of The Morgans Side Of The Story! :)**

 **orionastro- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and follows list! And thanks for adding me to your favorites list and follows list as an author, too! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **BraveTiger- Lol! Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! :D And me too! I just love it when my favorite character goes darkside on everybody! Sometimes it just makes the character seem all that much more cooler! We'll see just who Ethan chooses when it's all said and done with, at the end. Lol! I agree. It was wrong for the Morgans to take him like that, but maybe this chapter will help explain that reasoning a little bit more better. And thanks for the suggestion, by the way! Lol! Actually, Mr. Amir has a far more dastardly plan in mind in getting Ethan to join him. You'll see, later on in the story! ;)**

 **Guest (Stretch Snodgrass)- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D Yeah, that's a lot to handle. Like I'm sure he could've dealt with them just being his adoptive parents and all, under normal circumstances, but to find out that they also killed your birth mother and then tried to do the same to your birth father, as well?! That's just too much! Lol! Not to mention, that all this time they've already knew about the supernatural being real, too! Imagine just how many headaches, lies, and groundings Ethan could've avoided if only he knew that already?! Lol! :P I guess you'll just have to stick around till the end to find out that one! Eh?! Lol! ;P**

 **ohashiaayami- Lol! I'm glad you loved it so much! :D And thank goodness, indeed. I mean, who would protect the world (at least the Canadian region) from evil creatures of the night?! Am I right?! Lol! :P Like...wow! You totally hit the nail on the head at where I was going with this. Lol! Like that's totally the message I was trying to convey during their explanations! That's basically what this entire chapter is about, really. Why they did what they did to begin with. So, I say! Good job, on seeing the message! Like, it doesn't matter who your real parents are. Instead, all that matters is that they took excellent care of you and loved you very much as if you were their own by blood. Like, sure Ross and Samantha were wrong and all, but they didn't really realize that until after the fact and it was too late to turn back now. They wanted to give this precious human baby boy a chance at a normal and happy life, with love and support. Plus, after seeing how cute of a baby Ethan was, how could they turn down an opportunity to raise such a sweet and adorable little baby like him?! Am I right?! *wink wink* Lol! ;D Yeah! James sure is something, though, right?! Lol! Actually, whether or not Ross and Samantha know about Ethan being a seer will be in the next chapter. ;) Anyways, I hope you also enjoy reading this here chapter, as well! :D**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- Nah! Lol! In fact, a few other reviewers are still on his side, as well! Lol! But maybe this chapter might change that for you, though? Lol! ;P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! :D That's why it took me so long writing that chapter because I just wanted to get every little moment in between them. Sadly, though I had to cut it short on some moments though. But oh, well! Lol! :D Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, too! :)**

 **charmedfan120- True. But Amir does have a lot of deep rooted issues, though, that Ethan might not agree with. Ugh! It's so hard in trying to give my input back to a review without giving too much of the story away! Lol! XD I guess for now, all I can really say to that is that you'll just have to wait to find out! Lol! ;D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D Guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out, then! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear or are mentioned in this chapter. Like Christian Amir, Elizabeth Amir, Wendy, Mr. and Mrs. Davidson, and the head of the Hunters Association. To name a few. ;P**

Regular-Current/present day (aka, normal point of view when not in flashback mode)

 _ **Bold Italics-Samantha/Mrs. Morgan narrating from the present while in flashback mode**_

 _Italics-Flashback with no present day narrative (_ except for mine! Lol! ;P _)_

* * *

Ethan sat there, still trying to process what all he's heard so far about his "parents" past. He had no idea that his uncles and aunt were even involved in the supernatural, as well. Including his grandparents on his mom's side. He wondered if maybe his cousins were also hunters themselves, too? Did his mom's side of the family also know about him, as well? That he wasn't really related to them, but was instead the child of a couple of vampires? If so, then just how many people even knew about his paternity, anyways?!

 _"At least now I know how they really met."_ thought Ethan sarcastically to himself, as he sat there crossing his arms while leaning back. He was still a bit miffed about the whole lying thing, but not as much as he was before.

"Ok, so you're telling me that Grandma Milly still had no idea about the supernatural, even after her husband's death and with you _mysteriously_ sneaking off into the night to hunt down vampires?" asked Ethan to Ross, sounding a bit skeptical when he asked.

Ross started to nod in reply to say 'yes' but then stopped midway through, as he looked at the seer with a confused expression. "What a minute? What do you mean by 'still had no idea'?" he then questioned, giving him an oddly.

"Benny's grandma has this book that magically keeps track of the Morgan family tree in it, given to her by Grandpa George before his death, that's been passed down from Morgan to Morgan over the generations as a family heirloom. Apparently, he was a wizard before he decided to give it up for a chance at a normal life, after meeting Grandma Milly. He wanted you and her to be able to live a normal life and to be safe from the dangers that comes with knowing about the supernatrual world. Especially, since you were born without any magic of your own. So, he gave the book to Mrs. Weir for safe keeping in case you were to someday have children of your own born with supernatural powers of their own." explained Ethan.

Ross was amazed by this. He had no idea that his late father was even a wizard and had already knew about the supernatural community even being real! Or that there was a book dating back to who knows when, that contained information about his side of the family, either! Ross wasn't mad or anything at his father for keeping his family's lineage from him and his mother. In fact, he kind a got why he did it to begin with. It was for their own good and safety. Plus, he also understood wanting to get out of the supernatural business for your family's sake, too. It was one of the reasons why he and Samantha never told Jane and Ethan the truth about their past and how they really met because of the supernatural.

Although, Ross then realized that his father's secret was all pointless now, as he still found out about the supernatural, anyway. The same with Ethan and probably Jane, too. He had a hunch that maybe Jane might already know something about the supernatural world a little bit, if her brother already did. Especially, since he's noticed an increase in Jane's savings lately. That and they can always tell the difference when Jane does her chores and when it's Ethan that winds up doing them for her. Which means her blackmailing him must've increased for some strange reason and that reason is probably to cover for him for all the wacky adventures he's been on with his friends.

"I...never knew that." mumbled Ross incredulously. "I'll have to ask Evelyn more about my father, later on." he stated absently, in thought. "But right now, this is more important!" stated Ross determinedly, shaking his head to get back at the matter at hand.

"Great." scoffed Ethan sarcastically. He then uncrossed his arms and looked down sullenly, as he relaxed a little. He knew that this all must've been really hard for them say. Especially, the next part. "So, uh...what happened after that?" he then asked reluctantly, as he waited for them to tell him their side. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know now, but he knew that he had to.

This time it was Samantha's turn to tell the other half of the story, as she started in on what happened between them and the Amirs seventeen years ago.

* * *

 _ **After that, we kept on hunting and working for the Hunters Association, which rewards their employees for a job well done with money. Being hunters of the supernatural was our job, back then. And we loved every minute of it, too. We even became known as the best pair of hunters in the Association, back then. There was no supernatural creature that we couldn't face together.**_

 _ **Of course, we mostly dealt with vampires more than anything else, though, because of the grudge Ross still held for them from back when one of them had killed his best friend. Back then, he believed that all vampires were evil. So, did I, as I was raised to believe the same thing. We had no idea that there could even be the smallest possibility that maybe there could be good vampires out there somewhere. To us...they were all evil creatures at the core with no regard for human life, whatsoever. So, we had no problem in putting them down for good, without a second thought.**_

 _ **That is...until we met you, sweetie.**_

* * *

 _About 4 years after moving into their new home together, Ross and Samantha were called into the Hunters Association to meet with the head of the association for a debriefing on a big job that he had for them. They entered his office ready to accept whatever big mission he had for them._

 _"Good. You're here." greeted the head associate dude of the Hunters Association, pleasantly._

 _Ross and Samantha both took a seat in from of his desk, as he presented them with a mission file. Both of the Morgans took the file and opened it up to read over it's contents. Inside, was papers with important information listed on them, as well as a few photos of a man with long black hair and woman with dark brown wavy hair._

 _As they looked over the material, their boss gave them a run down of what all the file was about and why they were summoned here. "The two people you see in those photos are really vampires. Very...IMPORTANT vampires at that." he explained simply, putting emphasis on the word 'important'._

* * *

 _ **Now, you're probably wondering how it is they were able to take pictures of a couple of vampires and still have them show up on film. Well...you see, back then while me and Ross were on our honeymoon after the wedding, one of the sorcerers that we work with had developed a special type of camera that could take pictures of vampires and have them still show up in them, by using a bit of magic to enchant it with. It was a really clever idea, really. And a very useful one, too!**_

 _ **Anyways, back to the story.**_

* * *

 _"Important? Important how?" asked Ross curiously._

 _The head hunter then cleared his throat as he continued. "The male vampire you see there is actually one of the seated members of the Vampire Council. His name is Christian Amir and we believe him to be at least over a 1,000 years old give or take. So, he's extremely powerful and dangerous." he answered easy enough, giving them a bit of a cautious word at the end._

 _Ross gazed back down at the photo of Christian again. He didn't need someone to tell him how powerful and dangerous this guy might be. He could tell just by looking at him!_

 _"What about the woman, then?" questioned Samantha suddenly, looking up from the file._

 _"That's his wife, Elizabeth Amir. We're not too clear on how old she is compared to her husband, but you can bet she's probably just as dangerous, too." replied the head hunter._

 _"Aren't all bloodsuckers?" quiped Ross rhetorically, with an eye roll. Samantha then lightly nudged him in the side for his stupid comment in front of their boss, though their boss didn't seem to mind it too much. It was the truth after all!_

 _"Anyways, I wanted to send in my best two hunters in the Association. I know that you two will get the job done, no matter what. If we can take out two powerful vampires, especially one that's on the Council, then it'd be a big blow to the vampires here in Whitechapel. I'm counting on you two, now." explained the head hunter, as he encouraged them with the task at hand._

 _Both Morgans nodded confidently at their boss. "Will do, sir! You can bet that me and Ross will get the job done without a hitch!" stated Samantha confidently with a smile._

 _The head hunter nodded back at them. "Excellent!" he stated happily. "Before you go though," he then began, right as the Morgans were about to leave. "there's something else you should know, first."_

 _Both Morgans then stopped in their movements to turn to face him with curious looks on their faces. "There's a rumor saying that these two particular vampires were able to gather all the ingredients needed for that vampire fertility potion, that allows vampires to have children." informed their boss to them._

 _Ross and Samantha both gave each other a stunned and incredulous look before looking back at their boss. "Wait a second. We've heard of that particular potion before." stated Samantha incredulously. "But we just thought it was a myth."_

 _Her boss shook head. "Sadly, it's not in this case. As it turns out that it's very much real. It's just that it's so rare and hard to make that most vampires don't even bother with it. So, eventually over the years it became nothing more than a myth to most." he said informatively to the two._

 _"So, you're saying that the vampires we're about to face have a...child? As in...biologically?" questioned Ross incredulously to their boss, earning a nod from the man. "That's just great!" exclaimed Ross sarcastically, as he threw his hands up out of frustration at the news._

 _Seeing her husband's reaction at the news, Samantha went over to him. She then took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze to comfort him some. She knew that he wasn't afraid or anything. It was just that he didn't really want to have to take out someone that looked like an innocent little kid, is all. Sure that some of the vampires they've face DID look like kids, as that's when their curse began. But he also knew their true age and that they weren't as young as they looked, either. Which made it easier to kill them. But as for having to kill a vampire child that hasn't had a chance to somewhat grow up? That was another story. But still, Ross knew what the kid would eventually grow up to be. A blood thirsty monster out for human blood. And he couldn't let that happen. So, it was best to deal with it now while it was still too young to discover the full extent of it's vampire abilities and becomes a problem later on in the future._

 _Ross then looked back up at his boss. "Do you have any info on the kid, then?" he asked._

 _The head hunter shook his head 'no'. "Unfortunately, all we have is that the child is still an infant and is probably no more than just two months old, by now. Other than that...we have nothing on the kid." he informed. "But...the child's mother is not only just a vampire, but is also a seer, too. So, it is possible that the child might someday inherit her gift, as well. But as I'm sure you already know, that won't be until the child reaches puberty. Which I'm hoping will never happen, if all goes well on this hunt." he then added seriously._

 _Ross sighed, hating what had to be done, but it was necessary for the human races sake. "Don't worry, sir. It will." he said affirmatively, as they left his office._

* * *

 _ **We knew we had a lot to go over on how to deal with these two, first. So, we decided to head back to the house to go over strategy and what weapons to bring along.**_

* * *

 _Christian Amir kissed his wife and son goodbye ealier that day, as he left to go to work at the Vampire Council building like usual, while Elizabeth stayed home to take care of baby Ethaniel._

 _..._

 _Around that same time, Ross and Samantha were back at home in their kitchen, as they sat there discussing a plan on how to deal with Christian and Elizabeth Amir, while sipping a cup of hot tea to help them think._

* * *

 _ **It took us a bit longer than we had thought to formulate a plan on how we should proceed, but eventually we did.**_

 _ **After gearing up and coming up with a plan on how to deal with the two powerful adult vampires, we made our way toward our targets location. Their home.**_

* * *

 _It took them a good while to come up with one, but once they finally came up with a good plan, they started to prepare by gathering the necessary supplies and weapons that they would need to take on two ancient vampires. Once they were ready they immediately left for their destination at the Amir residence._

* * *

 _ **The plan was, that we both take on one vampire at a time. We knew by now that the more stronger one out of the two, Christian, wouldn't be there for a few hours due to his role as one of the seated council members. As for exactly how many hours we had until his return? We had no clue, but what we did know was that we needed to move. And move now, if we hoped to make the plan work without a hitch.**_

* * *

 _Before breaking in, Ross had went to canvass the area to make sure that the coast was clear while Samantha stayed hidden in her spot to keep an eye on the house to make sure that no guests showed up to the Amir residence while Ross was busy scoping out the parameter of the house from the outside._

 _When he returned, unfortunately, they had to wait as someone else had just entered the house for a visit._

 _"Dammit!" cursed Ross softly to himself, although his wife heard it, too. "Must be some friend of their's or something?" commented Ross, as he ducked back down behind the bush they were hinding in after taking a peek at the house's front door. "I guess we'll just have to wait until they leave before we can move." he added suggestively to his wife._

 _"Yeah. Let's just hope that they leave before Christian returns." scoffed Samantha off handly, in a slight sarcastic kind a way._

 _So, they waited._

 _About four hours later, the visitor finally left (much to the Morgans relief after waiting for what seemed like forever). That's when they made their move. Thankfully, it had gotten dark out, which would make concealing their presence to uninvolved outsiders, easier._

* * *

 _ **Once the visitor had left, it was go time as we didn't know how much time we had left before Christian's return. So, it was the perfect opportunity for us to strike. So, we made our move and put part one of our plan into action. Eliminating Elizabeth Amir and her child, first.**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Amir residence, Elizabeth had just finished feeding baby Ethaniel a bottle and was about to put him down for bedtime after her guest had left. She zipped upstair to the nursery using her vampire speed and sat down in a rocking chair. She cradled the infant in her arms as she gently rocked back and forth in the chair, singing a lullaby to him._

 _With in minutes, Ethaniel was fast asleep. She then got up slowly and walked over towards the crib. She carefully placed the sleeping Ethaniel down gently in it and then proceed to tuck the child in with a baby blanket that was in his crib. Elizabeth stood there smiling as she watched him peacefully napping away in his crib._

 _Not being able to help herself, Elizabeth then leaned over to place a loving kiss on Ethaniel's head as he slept. "Sweet dreams, my little one. Mommy loves you." she said tenderly to her sleeping son._

 _She took a moment to watch him sleep, but was then alerted to an odd sound with her vampire ears, that had came from downstairs. To her it almost sounded like someone unlocking the back door and then entering it._

 _"That's odd? That sounded as if somebody had came in through the back door?" thought Elizabeth out loud to herself, curiously. "It couldn't be Christian, could it? I know that he'll be home soon, but...why would he enter through the back door and not the front?"_

 _Curious, she walked downstairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was immediately hit with the sensation that something was seriously off, here. So, she cautiously crept along on high alert. When she took a good long whiff of the air, that's when she smelled it._

 _"Humans." she uttered softly._

 _In that moment, her motherly vampire instincts took over. Elizabeth knew that if uninvited humans had broken into her home that, that must mean they're hunters. And if they were hunters then that means they were after her and her family._

 _She then stopped walking for a second and closed her eyes to focus. Part of being a seer is being able to sense one's presence when in tune with your surroundings by deep concentration and focus. Her senses were telling her that there were two intruders in the house and none outside, close by._

 _When she opened her eyes again, she smirked. "Come out, humans! I know you're here, somewhere!" she called out demandingly to the intruders, with a wave of confidence in her tone._

 _The moment she entered the kitchen was when Samantha had made her move by coming at her with a surprise attack with a wooden stake. But unfortunately, Elizabeth sensed it coming and had managed to dodge it in time with her vampire speed. Elizabeth then zoomed up behind her and knocked the stake out of her hand. She then pinned Samantha up against the wall, flashing her fangs and causing her eyes to turn yellow. She hissed at Samantha threatheningly, as she wasn't about to let some human get the best of her._

 _While Elizabeth was distracted with Samantha, Ross then came up behind her with a crossbrow loaded with a silver tipped arrow, ready to fire at the vampire. The moment he fired it and sent the arrow flying at Elizabeth, Elizabeth quickly dropped Samantha and spun around to catch the arrow with her bare hand just in time before it was able to lodge itself into her. Furious at their little sneak attack, Elizabeth snapped the arrow in half with just one hand by squeezing it with her vamp strength._

 _"Nice try, but you're gonna have to do better than that to pull a fast one on me. I'm a lot more older and experienced than you think." snarled Elizabeth cockily to him._

* * *

 _ **That was when me and Ross knew that taking her out wasn't going to be as easy at it seemed. But being the excellent hunters that we were, we were ready for a challenge.**_

 _ **And a challenge she gave, too.**_

* * *

 _Ross then quickly reloaded his crossbow and fired another arrow at the female vampire, but missed as she was too quick and ready for it. He shot arrow after arrow at her, but each time she kept dodging until he was finally out of arrows. Elizabeth smirked seeing this and sped up to him, yanking the crossbow out of his hands and smashing it to pieces. She grinned at him before tossing him into the dining room area, where he crashed into the table, breaking it and some it's chairs as well._

 _"It's gonna take a lot more than silly arrows to take me down, hunter." taunted Elizabeth, as she gazed down at a moaning Ross._

 _"Oh, yeah! Then how about a silver dagger, bitch!" yelled Samantha from behind, as she threw the dagger at Elizabeth. Hearing Samantha's voice, Elizabeth immediately turned to face her, but was met with a dagger in her left shoulder. Elizabeth hissed at the pain that it caused her._

 _Samantha stood there with a triumphant look on her face as it had hit it's mark. But her small victory was short lived as she watched as Elizabeth yanked the blade out of her shoulder and tossed it aside._

 _Elizabeth stood there slightly hunched over and panting from the pain she was in, as she stood there covering the wound with her hand to stop the bleeding. Not that it mattered, since vampires can't die from blood loss like humans can. Instead, it only weakens them if they manage to lose enough of it, though. Elizabeth glared up at Samantha slightly with angry yellow eyes for what she did to her, as her hair fell slightly in her face. She snarled menacingly at the female hunter, as she bared her fangs at her._

 _"You...BITCH!" heaved Elizabeth angrily at her, as she charged after Samantha, ignoring the throbbing pain she felt in her shoulder._

 _She grabbed Samantha and threw her up against the wall forcibly, causing some of the stuff that hung there to fall. Elizabeth then slowly stalked towards her with a menacing look upon her face._

 _Samantha got up feeling some pain from hitting the wall so hard, but chose to ignore it for now as she had a more pressing matter to attend to at the moment. As in, an extremely pissed off vampire headed her way that was ready to kill her. Thinking quickly, Samantha grabbed the nearest thing she could and threw it at the vampire, which was a vase with flowers in it. Unfortunately though, the vampire was able to just swat it away with one hand with such ease, causing the vase to break._

 _Samantha mentally cursed herself for ever thinking that would slow her down. Elizabeth continued coming closer with a look that she was ready to kill._

 _Samantha then saw a wooden chair nearby and proceeded to grab and break it into pieces. She then grabbed one of the broken pieces and was prepared to use it as a stake. Suddenly, Elizabeth sped up to her. Right when Samantha was about to stab her with it, Elizabeth harshly grabbed her arm and stopped her from completing the action. She squeezed her arm hard enough to cause Samantha to drop the makeshift stake to the ground and to let out a small yelp of pain, as well. Once the piece of wood hit the floor, Elizabeth then quickly moved her hand from around Samantha's arm to her neck._

 _"Nobody messes with my family and lives, hunter." spat Elizabeth snidely to Samantha, as she held her there._

 _She would have just choked the life out of her or snapped her neck to kill her, but instead decided that she deserved a tasty snack instead for all of her troubles today that these two hunters have caused her already. After all, all that fighting does tend to work up an appetite. She then flashed her fangs at Samantha and was about ready to bite her._

* * *

 _ **Right then, I thought I was a goner the moment she flashed her fangs at me. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to drain me of every drop of blood I had in my body.**_

 _ **Thankfully, though Ross had came too in time and had saw what was about to happen to me.**_

* * *

 _Ross then began to stur after being knocked out by Elizabeth. When he had finally came to his senses, he looked up to see the vampire about ready to sink her fangs into his wife's neck to end her. Ross's eyes went wide with fear and knew he had to do something, fast._

 _When he went to stand up, he then felt something bulky in one of his pockets on his jacket. He reached around and gave the pocket a quick pad over to feel what it was. When he did, that's when he remembered what it was._

 _It was a small bottle of holy water that he always liked to take with him on hunts, just in case._

 _Ross then pulled out the bottle and quickly took the cap off and darted towards where the deadly vampire and his wife was at._

 _He then doused some of the holy water onto the vampire's hand (careful not to use it all in case he may need it for later) right before she was able to go in for the kill. The water burned Elizabeth's hand, which caused her to let go of Samantha and super speed backwards away from them a little, clunch her hurt hand._

 _When Elizabeth had quickly recoiled her injured hand from Samantha's neck she let out pain filled hiss out of spite at the burning sensation in her hand that the holy water had caused. While she was doing that, Ross quickly came to Samantha's side to help her up and to check on her._

 _A few seconds later, Elizabeth glanced upward from her hand to glare hatefully at the Morgans. "How dare you!" she snarled bitterly at them. She then took a couple steps towards them, ready to attack, when she suddenly halted in her movements after picking up on a small tiny noise with ther vampire hearing._

 _"Ethaniel." she murmured worringly, as the noise she heard was her infant son letting out a small cooing noise. She wasn't sure if all the ruckus had woken him or not, or if he was just cooing in his sleep, probably from a dream. But her motherly instinct told her that she had to go and check on him, regardless, to see if he was ok. Elizabeth then suddenly sped off upstairs to Ethaniel's room to check on him._

 _Ross and Samantha were stunned and confused by her sudden action, all of a sudden. One minute it looked as if she was about ready to kill them and then the next she just...stops with a somewhat concern expression on her face before taking off upstairs. The pair of Morgans were completely stumped by this, until Ross had figured it out._

 _"Hey, Sam? Didn't the report mention something about them having a baby, recently?" asked Ross curiously, as he wasn't sure if he was remembering it right._

 _Samantha's eyes then lit up hearing that. "You're right, honey! It did!" she exclaimed. "That's probably why she ran off! The baby must be upstairs!" she pointed out in realization. That's when they both bolted for the stairs and made their way up them._

* * *

 _ **We were afraid that she was going to try and take the baby and run. So, we quickly made our way up the stairs after her. Being a vampire, we knew that it'd be easy for her to escape with you from a second story house without much difficulty, with her super speed and being able to fly.**_

* * *

 _The moment Elizabeth reached the nursery, she went over to the crib where her son laid. She peered over the sides of the crib to see that the baby was still fast asleep. She smiled knowing that he was alright and that he was still sleeping. It looked as if her suspicion was right. He was probably just dreaming, was all. She then reached down to cover him back up with his blanket, as he had slightly kicked it off of him slightly in his sleep._

 _Not seconds after she had done that, she heard footsteps coming through the door from behind her. She then quickly turned to face the two humans and hissed at them protectively._

 _"Stay away from my son!" she hissed threateningly, but made sure to keep her voice down enough as not to wake Ethaniel. She then charged at them._

 _Thinking quickly, Ross shoved Samantha out of the way and then jumped towards the side himself in the opposite direction, causing Elizabeth to miss her targets. The vampire gracefully stopped herself instantly when she missed them and kept herself from running into anything, too. She then whipped her head towards Ross, sneering at him, as she went after him._

 _Ross saw this and readied himself for the fight with the female vampire. "Samantha! Go and deal with the kid! I'll handle her!" commanded Ross._

 _Samantha obliged with a nod and went running towards the crib._

 _Ross then pulled out his last wooden stake. "Come on fanged face! Bring it!" taunted Ross eagerly, as he challenged the vampiress into attacking him only._

 _Elizabeth rushed after him with a growl. Ross tried to dodge her, but unfortunately she was able to grab hold of his shirt at the last second and flung him across the room into a small bookshelf with baby books on it. The bookshelf of course, had broken upon impact. Sending the few books it held scattering across the floor._

 _Out of surprise, Ross had manage to accidently drop his wooden stake to the ground somewhere when she had grabbed him and threw him back. "Shit!" he cursed afterwards, when he realized that he had lost his weapon somewhere among the struggle. Elizabeth smiled wickedly, also too realizing his little problem now._

 _..._

 _Meanwhile (a few minutes prior before Ross's collision with the bookshelf), Samantha peered over into the crib where the baby laid resting. She was ready to do what she needed to do, but the moment she laid eyes on baby Ethaniel, peacefully laying there asleep, she instantly feel for the tiny infant. He looked so adorable and innocent just sleeping there like that. It was hard for her to believe that something so cute and precious could grow up into something so...evil and vile, someday. It pained her to have to do what she was about to do to the poor helpless little thing._

* * *

 _ **I hated what I was about to do to you, but I had no choice knowing what you would one day grow up to become. A murderous vampire, who doesn't care about humans at all except for food or as pawns to use to suite your own selfish needs.**_

* * *

 _Samantha then pulled her bottle of holy water out, ready to pour it onto the sleeping and helpless baby, as she slowly uncovered him. She knew the amount she had in the bottle was just enough to kill a baby vampire. Just like with human babies, vampire babies immune system are still busy developing and growing stronger as they grow, too. Which means, a baby vampire's body isn't quite yet strong enough to deal with anything more than a drop of holy water to the skin. So, a small bottle full of the stuff, like this (which was only about 3 or 4 ounces), would be plenty to end the infant's immortal life, for good._

 _Right when she was about to pour the water onto Ethaniel, though, she was then startled by him crying suddenly at the sound of hearing a loud crashing noise behind her. It caused her to jump a bit and accidently drop the bottle into the crib, thus spilling it's contents all over the crying child._

 _"Dammit!" she cursed in a whisper, as she bit her lower lip out of frustration. But then she notice something odd about the child that not only baffled her, but also surprised her, too._

 _The holy water didn't seem to cause any burning or anything to the child! In fact...it was as if he was only just doused with regular water, instead! But Samantha knew that wasn't possible! She knew for a fact that the water she had stored inside that bottle was most definitely holy water! She was completely puzzled by this, until a thought popped into her head._

 _"He's human." muttered Samantha in shock, as she stared down at the fussy Ethaniel._

* * *

 _ **I couldn't believe it. A human child born to two vampire parents. I've heard of something like this happening while I was still in the Hunters Academy. Back then we were taught about the vampire fertility potion and it's strange effects. One of the things we've learned, just so happened to be how on really rare occasions the child might be born a human, rather than a bloodsucker. Although, I thought that I'd never actually get the chance to see such a child first hand, before. But there I was...staring down at a tiny you. A vampire child born human.**_

* * *

 _The moment Elizabeth heard Ethaniel crying, she snapped her head over in Samantha's direction. "My son!" hissed Elizabeth protectively in worry._

 _She took a couple of steps towards Samantha, ready to kill her for even being so close to her son. Elizabeth knew what Samantha was going to do to him. She was going to kill him for being the offspring of two vampires, before he was able to fully grow into his vampire abilities. And she knew that to the Hunters Association, that it wouldn't matter whether or not if he was really born a human. She knew that they would only just take poor Ethaniel in and do all kinds of experiments and tests on him at such a young age to learn why such a rare thing can happen. Elizabeth refused to let that kind of life happen to her precious baby boy! He deserved the best life possible as any creature does!_

 _"Get. Away. From him!" snarled Elizabeth, as her eyes flashed brightly with her fangs bared threateningly at Samantha._

 _Samthana didn't know what to do, as she was all out of weapons to use. But behind Elizabeth, she notice Ross finding and then retrieving his lost wooden stake, that he had dropped earlier when the vampire had thrown him into the bookshelf. She saw him getting up quickly and making his way towards the vampire._

 _Blinded by her rage and fury, Elizabeth took one more step forward (as she slowly crept towards Samantha) before coming to a hault at the sensation of someone tapping her the shoulder. She turned around to come face-to-face with Ross and his wooden stake._

 _"And that's my wife." retorted Ross snarkily at her, before staking her in the heart._

 _"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed out Elizabeth in pain, as her body then suddenly combusts into a pile of ashes._

* * *

 _ **At that moment, Ross was so glad to finally been able to defeat her, but it was short lived, I'm afraid. As our next obstacle to face had just arrived at that very moment.**_

* * *

 _Ross's small victory was soon cut short, as he heard a male voice coming from the doorway shouting the now deceased female's name. That's when he realized it must've been Christian, the other vampire they had to deal with. Next thing he knew, he was hit with a strong force and thrown across the room by the male vampire, into the wall._

 _Worried about her husband, Samantha quickly dashed to his side to see if he was alright._

 _"Oh, my god! Ross!" she exclaimed worriedly to him, as she kneeled down next to him. "Are you ok?!"_

 _"Y-yeah. I'm good, Sam. Maybe a bit beat up here and there, but other than that I'm good." reassured Ross. Samantha let out a small amused chuckle at him with a smile, as she helped him up._

 _"What about the kid?" asked Ross suddenly._

 _Samantha's eyes then lit up with realization, as she remembered the crying child still laying in his bed. She then ran back over towards the crib and carefully bundled baby Ethaniel back up in his blanky. She picked him up and swiftly hurried back over to Ross's side._

 _Ross looked at her like she was crazy. "Samantha! What on earth are you thinking?! You know the mission!" he exclaimed at her incredulously, as she tried to quiet the child down._

 _"Ross! He wasn't born a vampire, like we thought! He's human!" she replied back in an obvious tone._

 _"And how do you know this for sure, exactly?" he asked her back curiously._

 _"I had accidently dropped my bottle of holy water onto him earlier, right when I was about to pour it. But he didn't even burn or blister or even turn into a pile of ashes after the entire contents of it were spilled all over him! It was like...it didn't even phase him or anything!" she explained, still trying to calm the baby down._

 _Ross wanted to discuss the matter further, but knew that they had very little time before Christian would regain his senses again and came after them. So, he sighed heavily._

 _"Look! We'll discuss this later, Sam! Alright?! Right now, just take the kid and get out of here! I'll hold him off for now!" argued Ross back to her, seriously._

 _"What?! Ross...are you sure about this? I don't feel comfortable leaving you behind to take on a probably 2,000 something year old vampire all by yourself!" worried Samantha, as she disagreed with his decision. "This wasn't part of the plan! We agreed to team up together to take them out one-by-one, while they're separated!"_

 _"I know, that Sam! But...you just gotta trust me on this! Ok?!" he said, trying to reassure her (and himself, as well). "I can handle this guy." assured Ross calmly to her, as he placed a hand her shoulder and then kissed her on the top of her head. He smiled at her afterwards, too._

 _Samantha returned the smile back to him. As if sensing the very warm and touching moment, baby Ethaniel finally stopped crying. Samantha instantly noticed this and smiled down at the tiny infant, lovingly. She found it hard to take her eyes off the bundle of joy, even if he wasn't hers._

 _Just then Ross's and Samantha's attention were then drawn to the sound of a very angry voice, coming from the other side of the room._

 _"GET AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU BASTARDS!" yelled out Christian threateningly at them, as he bared his fangs at them with blazing yellow eyes._

 _The moment Ross saw him zoom over at them, he quickly pulled out the only weapon he had left on him, and took a defensive stand in front of Samantha. He held up the blade, in time to block Christian's attack, with both hands. Ross was thankful that he was able to somewhat hold his own against the raging vampire's strength, but it wasn't easy and he knew that he couldn't keep him at bay for much longer. He knew that even though the dagger was made of silver and the vampire before him was touching it directly, it meant very little to a vampire as old and powerful, as him._

 _He knew now was her chance to escape with the child, while he had the vampire busy. "GO! NOW!" he shouted at her, as he struggled against Christian's might, valiantly._

 _Samantha hesitated for a second on leaving him like this, but knew she had to trust him and believe that he would make it out alive to her. Steeling her resolve, Samantha ran for the door, with the baby safely tucked in her arms, and then out it._

 _"NO! ETHANIEL!" she faintly heard the vampire yell, as she ran down the stairs, making her way towards the back door that they came in at. As she ran, she said a quick mental prayer that her husband would be ok on his own._

* * *

 _ **I didn't want to leave Ross behind with Christian, but I had no other choice. So, I took you and got out of the house. I ran out towards the car and patiently waited for Ross there, while I held you in my arms. I was of course, worried and all about his safety, but then every time I looked down at you I felt a little bit more at ease. Somehow the sight of you just seemed to restore my faith that he'll be just fine.**_

* * *

 _Inside, still dealing with Christian, Ross was suddenly kicked in the gut by Christian which caused him to lose his sturdy stance against the vampire and go crashing to the floor. Ross let a few curse words slip from his mouth from what just happened. That and from the slight bit of pain he felt in his arm, that Christian had a death grip on, earlier._

 _Luckily though, his dagger had landed right next to him when he landed. He knew he would've been royally screwed if he had lost it because it was his last line of defense against the blood thristy vampire._

 _Something told Ross that he needed to think on his feet quickly, as he had a funny feeling that perhaps Christian would go after Samantha since she had his son. And his hunch appeared to be right on, too. As he notice Christian giving one last snarl at him before turning to leave. Ross's eyes went wide then, knowing that his wife was in grave danger. When he sat up, his half a bottle of holy water had fell out of his pocket then. That's when an idea hit him._

 _Thinking quickly, the reached out and picked up the little bottle and then his dagger. He popped off the cap and doused the rest of his holy water all over the blade. He knew that the combination of the two might not be enough to kill the vampire, but it will slow him down a bit. Ross then aimed the blade at him with his good hand and then threw it (praying to god that it would hit it's mark, since he wasn't using the hand that he normally uses for throwing purposes)._

 _Thankfully, it was able to hit it's mark with decent accuracy and lodged itself right into Christian's back._

 _"Yes!" exclaimed Ross in a hushed like tone to himself, happy that he was able to do it, with a tiny single handly victory fist pump, too._

 _He watched as Christian took a couple of staggering steps before collasping to the floor, unconscious._

 _"Huh. Guess I was right. It wasn't enough to kill him." said Ross, absentmindedly to himself. He then debated on what to do, now. He was out of weapons now. He suppose he could just take a piece of broken wooden furniture or something and use it as a stake to finish him off with, but...he was afraid of Chirstian maybe then just suddenly springing to life again on him and then finishing him off, instead. He really didn't know how long the vampire would be down for the count for, anyways, from the silver/holy water combo he just dealt him with._

 _Not wanting to take any chances, Ross then thought about just burning the house down. Not only would it possibly kill Christian, by the time he was able to come too, but it would also destroy any evidence here, as well. So, he went with that._

* * *

 _ **While I stood outside by the car, I then suddenly notice smoke raising into the sky and a bright glow coming from off in the distance. I got worried then, until I saw Ross come rushing up towards the car. I was so happy to see that he had survived.**_

* * *

 _Ross quickly came scrambling up to the car, where Samantha patiently waited for him with the baby. He was out of breath from all the running he just did, but was able to still give her a quick peck on the cheek on her worried faced._

 _"Ross, what happened? Why is the house on fire?" she asked him concernedly._

 _"No time to explain right now, honey! I'll do that later! Just...get in the car and let's get out of here!" he urged in a hurry, while he was opening the driver side door to get in._

 _Samantha looked at him strangely for a second, but decided not to argue with the man and instead hurriedly moved around the car to the opposite side and got in on the passenger side. Since they didn't have a car seat, Samantha just sat there holding the baby safely in her arms. Once they were in the car, Ross started it up and then sped off down the road._

* * *

 _ **I didn't know what to think, so I just sat there silently for awhile until I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to ask him again.**_

* * *

 _"Alright, Ross! You mind telling me what in the hell was that all about back there?" asked Samantha, more forcibly this time as she glared at him._

 _Ross quickly glanced over at her, while he drove back to their house. He sighed. "I had to, Sam. Alright? It was the only thing I could think of doing to get rid of the evidence." he answered back._

 _"By setting the whole house on fire?!" she said rhetorically in a disbelieving like tone. Ross nodded at her. "And..." she paused, as she looked down sadly at the baby in her arms. "the vampire?" she finally asked, in a softer tone._

 _"Dead." stated Ross bluntly with a serious expression on his face, before it then turned into a more uncertain and hopeful one. "...I hope." he then said after awkwardly pausing for a second or two._

 _Samantha looked over at him shock. "Ross!" she hissed softly to him, as not to frighten the poor child in her arms. "What do you mean, 'you hope'?" she said demandingly, in a scolding manner._

 _Ross flinched when he heard his wife's tone of voice. "Well..." he trailed hesitantly, not wanting to tell her because he knew how she would react. "You see...the guy was very tough and put up one hell of a fight, too. After you had left with the baby, he was furious and was about to go after you. I panicked, but then I remembered my left over bottle of holy water. So, I doused the rest of it onto my blade and threw it at him with my other hand, since my usual throwing hand was injured from where he grabbed me at. It landed in his back and then shortly after he went down." explained Ross, as he drove._

 _"I knew a combination of silver and that small amount of holy water wouldn't kill him, but it did give me some time to think. The only problem was I didn't know for how much longer he would be unconscious for. So, I had to think fast on my feet. So, I thought burning the place down was a good enough idea at the time, as I was sort a worried about you and any other possible vamps unexpectedly showing up while we're still there." he explained some more._

 _"And you didn't think that just grabbing a piece of broken wood would do the trick in finishing him off?!" exclaimed Samantha incredulously._

 _"Like I said! I didn't know how long he would be out for!" exclaimed Ross back to her, a bit too loudly. He flinched, hearing how high a tone his voice got because he knew it would upset the baby. Which it did, but thankfully Samantha was able to keep Ethaniel from going into full on crying mode and had kept him calm. "I didn't want go up to him and risk him suddely springing awake on me and taking me out by surprise. So, I figured the fire would not only destroy any evidence of us being there, but also would take care of him for good, as well. You know, 'two birds with one stone,' sort a thing." he explained, trying to defend his actions._

 _Samantha sighed. "But Ross...what if he survived the fire? Then what?" she asked skeptically._

 _"Hopefully, he didn't and wasn't able to wake up in time to escape." he said hopefully. "But...if not then...we'll deal with him and make sure that he dies for good, this time." declared Ross uncertain at first, but then grew more confident in his words as he spoke. He didn't want to worry his wife, after all. They had enough of that for one day._

 _She sighed once again. Then looked down at the smiling baby in her arms. "I hope you're right about this, Ross." she said and then smiled back at the baby._

* * *

 _ **We eventually made it back to the house. Not before...picking a few baby supplies up at the local 24 hour Walmart here in Whitechapel, first, that is. Anyways, after that we finally made it home. There, we decided to discuss what to do about you, Ethan.**_

* * *

 _The Morgans sat in their living room. Well...more like Samantha was sitting, while holding baby Ethaniel, whereas Ross was too busy pacing the floor in front of her with a worried expression on his face._

 _"Sam! What are we going to do with a baby?!" he stated worriedly. "I mean, we can't KEEP him! You know that! Don't you?!"_

 _Samantha sat there on the couch, happily feeding Ethaniel a bottle of formula. "I know that, Ross!" she hissed at Ross, defensively. She shot him a quick glare before looking back down at Ethaniel and watching him suckle on the bottle's nipple. She smiled at him. "But come on, dear. Just look at him. He's so tiny and adorable. How can anybody resist such a charming and cute little chubby face like this? Huh, honey?" praised Samantha fondly, as she stared down at Ethaniel with loving eyes._

* * *

 _ **I had to admit. I was already smitten with you the moment I saw you there in the crib. Just like when I first met Ross, the same thing had happened with you.**_

 _ **It was love at first sight.**_

* * *

 _Ross ran his figners through his hair frustratingly, as he let out an exasperated sigh. "But what about our mission, dear?!" he asked frustratingly to her._

 _She looked up at him with a slightly irritated expression on her face, along with a raised brow. "And what about it?" she challenged._

 _"We were suppose to of exterminated ALL bloodsuckers who lived there! Remember?!" he countered frustratingly. "Including the kid!"_

 _Samantha just rolled her eyes at him, as she continued to bottle feed Ethaniel in her arms. "Ross, he's not even a vampire! He was born a_ human _! Not a vampire!_ Remember _?!" she argued back in an obvious and mocking like tone._

 _"Still, though!" exclaimed Ross over dramatically, as she threw his hands up in the air. "Don't you think that the Hunters Association would like to know that?!" he argued, earning a piercing glare from his wife on the couch. Not knowing what else to do, Ross sighed. "Look, dear! I still think it's in our best interest if we just-" he began before being angrily cut off by his wife._

 _"No!" she swiftly said to him, in a serious and stern tone. "We are NOT just going to hand this precious and innocent little child over to the Association, Ross!" she declared firmly. "There's no telling what they might do to him! For all we know, they'll want to do all kinds of experiments and tests on him just to further study and learn more about why it is that in some rare instances the child is born human rather than being born a vampire when both parents are vampires, themselves!" she stated argumentatively to him. "He's just a baby, Ross! He doesn't deserve a life like that! He deserves a chance to be able to live a normal and carefree human life! Not to be used as some...lab rat! I won't just...standby and let that happen to something so innocent and pure, Ross! He didn't ask to be born to two vampires! So, I won't just hand him over! You hear me?! I won't!" defended Samantha protectively to her husband over what Ethaniel's fate should be._

 _Once she was done feeding Ethaniel, Samantha then burped him. After burping, the baby was all full of smiles and giggles, which made Samantha smile with delight and love for the tiny baby._

 _Ross was speechless by how his wife just reacted to what he said earlier, but he understood and knew where she was coming from. He mulled it over for a few minutes in his head, as he watched her interact with the baby. He knew that she was right. Most likely the Association would want to do all types of experiments and tests on him just find out why such an extreme rare occurrence tends to happened to kids born to vampires and how they could probably use this to their advantage, as well. Like maybe finding a way to create some sort of...cure, for vampirism. But a life like that was no life for a child. Especially, for one as young as this one was, who had no say in the matter, whatsoever._

 _Ross then smiled at the two, as he walked over towards them and then sat down next to Samantha on the couch. His mind was made up on what to do now and he was positive that it was the right choice to make, too._

 _"You're right, Sam." stated Ross agreeingly in a sincere manner and tone, causing her to look up at him expectingly. "We can't just hand him over to the Association like that. It would be...so irresponsible and wrong of us, if we did. He's just a baby and doesn't deserve a fate like that while growing up, either." he said sincerely in a soft and gentle tone._

 _Samantha smiled hearing her husband say that. She was glad that he agreed with her on what to do about the baby. But...the question still remained. What SHOULD they do with the baby, now? Maybe perhaps...turn him over to an adoptation agency or something?_

 _When she looked down at the bundle of joy being held her arms, her mind then started to wonder to all the "what if's" if they did go with that option._

* * *

 _ **I was so worried about what may happen to you if we did just drop you off at some orphanage or something. Like for one, whether or not you'd ever get adopted or wind up spending most of your life there until you turned eighteen? Or for two, if you did get adopted would they be a kind and loving family or just someone who's in it for the money and could care less about the child's well-being?**_

 _ **I wanted you to go to a good and stable home. One where you'd feel loved and welcome at. But I know that, that's not always the case and that there's no guarantee on how things will go. I just didn't...want you to wind up as one of the unlucky ones, is all. I wanted to be guaranteed that...you'd have a chance at good and happy life.**_

 _ **But then...Ross had said something that had put all my fears and doubts at rest.**_

* * *

 _"That's why...I think we should keep him." said Ross suddenly to her, bringing her out of her own thoughts._

 _Samantha looked back up at Ross with stunned and disbelieving expression on her face. "Really, Ross?! You mean it?!" she asked hopefully to him, with bright wishful looking eyes._

 _"Well...yeah! Of course, I do!" he answered back, affirmatively. "He's human right? So, I think he deserves the chance to get to experience what living a regular_ human _life is like, then! And the things the Association would probably put him through, isn't something a regular human being would have to go through." he explained reasonably. "And I'm sure you're like me, right? Thinking about all the 'what if's' if we just turned him over to some adoptation agency, instead?" inquired Ross hintingly._

 _Samantha nodded at him. "And like you, I don't want to risk him growing up in some sort of...slum of a home, where it only benefits the adoptive parents more than the child themself. Or him even possibly...not finding a home at all!" stressed Ross whole heartedly. "What I'm saying is...he deserves more. A REAL family! One where he will be loved and properly cared for by two loving people who would do anything to keep him safe and protected from all the dangers in the world. Someone like...us!" he explained fondly to her._

 _"Oh, Ross!" replied Samantha at his heart felt words, as tears brimmed in her eyes. She then leaned over to plant a loving kiss on his lips. "But are you sure about this? You do know that means we'll probably be in trouble with the Hunters Association for this if they ever find out, right?" she then asked skeptically, wanting to be sure that he really was ok with it._

 _Ross nodded. "Of course, I am! I mean, we already have some of the baby stuff that we need, anyways!" he said assuringly to her. He then looked down at Ethaniel, smiling. "And besides...he is kind a cute, after all." he added fondly, before tickling and speaking to him in a doting baby like voice to make the child laugh and giggle at him. Ross wasn't gonna lie, but...he too had fallen for the child, as well._

 _Samantha smiled at Ross. She couldn't believe it. They were gonna start a family with this amazing and beautiful little boy, together. Even though it might mean they could get in trouble with the Hunters Association, she didn't care cause right now...this little boy needed her. Both her and Ross, to give him the perfect life that he deserves. And she wouldn't have it any other way, either._

 _"Welcome to the family, uh..." began Ross fondly to the child before trailing off with a lost expression on his face. "What_ do _we call him, anyway?" he then asked, looking up at his wife quizzically._

 _"Good question, honey?" she replied in an unsure tone. When she looked down at the baby, for the first time she noticed something stitched into the baby blanket he was wrapped in. She moved the blanket just enough to be able to read what was on it._

 _On it was the name Ethaniel, along with a date on it that was only a few months ago. "Ethaniel." she read out loud. "That must be his name." stated Samantha to her husband, as she looked up at him._

 _"Then the date under it must be his birthday." concluded Ross, also noticing the date on the blanket. There was a moment of silence between the two before he decided to break it. "Ethaniel? What kind of name is that?" he then sneered in distate at the name, amusingly. Samantha then lightly elbowed him in the side for his rude comment. "Sorry!" he quickly apologized. "It's just...it's such an old and out of date name, is all. Not many people go around being called Ethaniel, who actually do have the name. At least, not anymore unless you're a senior citizen or a-" he explained._

 _"Vampire?" finished Samantha amusingly for him, knowing what he was going to say. Ross blushed at her finishing what he was gonna say next. She chuckled at his funny reaction. "But you are right, though. Not very many people do use the full name, anymore." she deduced seriously, while in thought. "Plus...if Amir did manage to survive the fire somehow then...he'll come looking for him to take him back from whoever has him." she reasoned sensibly._

 _"Either him or some close vampire friend that they knew, would. Probably someone from the Vampire Council, since Amir was one their head members." thought Ross, agreeing with her._

 _"Then we'll just shorten the name, then!" exclaimed Samantha suddenly with a smile. "To Ethan!"_

 _"Good idea, honey! Plus, Ethan sounds like a_ waaay _more better name than..._ Ethaniel _!" agreed Ross, just as passionately about the idea. "And while we're at it, we might as well changed his last name to Morgan, too! That way he'll be completely untraceable!" added Ross enthusiastically._

 _"That's a wonderful idea, Ross! Then he'll really be ours!" agreed Samantha happily._

 _They then both looked down at baby Ethaniel with happy and loving expressions on their faces. "Welcome to the family...Ethan Morgan." said Ross soothingly in a loving tone, as he watched the baby smile up at them before getting tired finally._

* * *

 _ **After securing a safe place for you to sleep in (which as in our bedroom, safely tucked away in a makeshift bed that we made out of a cardboard box with a pillow stuffed inside for a comfy mattress to lay on), we continued making our plans about our future with you.**_

* * *

 _Once the baby was put to bed, Ross and Samantha went back downstair to continue their dicussion about what to do, now that they were both parents of a beautiful baby boy._

 _"Ok." whispered Ross, not wanting to risk waking the baby. "Now, what? I mean, clearly two vampire hunters trying to raise a kid in a safe and secure environment is gonna be a tough thing to pull off, Sam." stressed Ross concernedly._

 _"Well, uh...I kind of already thought about that. Like, what to do when the day would finally come when we would have children of our own someday." she answered, a bit bashfully like._

 _"Really? Like what?" asked Ross, curiously._

 _"Well, I was thinking that maybe...we should...retire." she answered reluctantly, with a bashful look on her face. She wasn't really sure how Ross would take it, if when she told him._

 _"Retire?!" shouted Ross, only to earn a good shushing from his wife as a reminder that the baby was sleeping upstairs. He flinched a bit out of embarrassment upon realizing his error and quickly corrected himself by lowering his tone. "Retire?! Sam, you can't be serious?!" he reiterated, more quietly this time._

 _"I am." she said confidently. "Ross, I have been at this a lot more longer than you have. Not to mention, I already know what it's like to have a family that's into the supernatural hunting business. And let me tell you...it's not very much fun, either! Always, worried that someday your loved one won't be coming back and that the next hunt might be their last! I hated it! Not to mention the struggle in trying to balance a normal life plus this one, side by side all the time! It's exhausting! I hated not being able to go out and do normal teenage girl things with my friends back in high school, Ross! I was always afraid of them finding out about it and getting badly hurt by the things we hunt! So, I would distance myself from them most of the time! I hated it, Ross! All I ever wanted growing up was a chance to live a normal life and I had promised myself that one day if I ever had children of my own that I would quit hunting and give my children a normal, supernatural-free life." she explained strongly to him._

 _"I know it's like my family's legacy and all, to be hunters, but...I don't want my kids to grow up in a life like that. To think that they have to follow in their parents, and their parents before them, footsteps in becoming hunters themselves. I don't want to put them in danger, either, if any of our enemies decided to ever come after us, also. Using them as leverage. That's why...I want to retire, Ross." explained Samantha whole heartedly, as she looked down sullenly. She then looked back up towards the stairs, where baby Ethan slept, and smiled warmly. "For him." she said fondly with a smile._

 _Ross knew this and understood his wife's reasoning for why she wanted to retire from the hunting business. She wanted a better life for her kids, someday, for when they would have them. And right now, granted maybe a little bit more sooner than planned, they were parents. So, if quiting the business is what his wife wants, then so be it. He'd gladly give it up for her, then. Besides, it's been years already since he lost his best friend, Blake Harrison, at the fangs of a vampire. And now...over that course of time, he was able to grieve and heal over it through hunting down and killing dozens of vampires. Allowing him to finally be able to move on and feel like his deed to avenge his friend's death has been fufilled, at last. Now, it was finally time for him to settle down and start a family with his loving wife and his now newly adopted son._

 _Ross took Samantha's hand and held it loving as he smiled at her. "Alright, dear. If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." he said to her sweetly._

 _Samantha smiled back, happy to hear that he was willing to give up hunting and start a family with her. "Oh, Ross." she said happily, as tears ran from her eyes. Then she lunged forward to embraced him in a big hug. "Thank you!" she thanked gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" she sobbed happily._

 _Getting over her tears of joy quickly, Samantha then pulled back, out of the hug. She then flashed Ross a smug looking expression, as she tilted her head slightly upwards with her hand on her chin as if in thought. "Of course, this does mean we'll have to turn the man cave into the baby's room, now..." she said slyly in a thoughtful like manner, before smiling brightly at him. "We can get started on that first thing in the morning, then!" she stated cheerfully to her now flabbergasted husband._

 _Ross stood there with his mouth gaped open. "What?! B-but...why can't we just turn the guest bedroom into the baby's room?!" stuttered Ross incredulously in shock, as he tried to come up with an alternative solution for baby Ethan's room. That way he could save his man cave._

 _Samantha looked at him with a serious expression on her face, then. "Ross, if we did that then where will my family sleep if any of them happen to come down for a visit for a few days? Huh?" she stated challenging in an amused tone._

 _"I don't know! How about in a...motel or something?!" he answered back reasonably in a not-so-convincing way._

 _"Ross! I will not let my kin stay in some motel when they can obviously just stay here, if need be." she scolded, as she glared at him. "The man cave is going and that's final." she declared firmly, not backing down from the subject._

 _Ross sighed in defeat, seeing there was obviously no way in convincing her otherwise. So, he gave in unwillingly to her demand. "Yes, dear." he sighed out defeatedly, not wanting to argue with her._

 _Samantha smiled at him triumphantly. "Good! Then we'll get started in the morning before heading down to the Hunters Association to give our report to them and our resignation." she smiled brightly at him, before heading on upstairs to check on the baby and then prepare for bed herself._

 _Ross just stood there for a second watching her go up. He then shook his head disappointingly. "The things I do for that woman." he said dejectedly to himself. He then let out a dishearten sigh before trudging up the stairs to their room, himself. Clearly, not too happy about having to give up his man cave, but then he smiled once he reached the top because he remembered it was for something far more important and precious to him than some room filled with guy stuff._

 _His son._

* * *

 _ **The next morning, me and Ross set to work on packing up all his man cave stuff and took it down to the basement, to be stored. Afterwards, while Ross stayed home with you, I had went back to Walmart to finish buying more baby supplies for you. Like a crib, changing table, car seat, baby clothes, baby blankets, toys, and etc. Basically, everything you need to take of a care of baby.**_

* * *

 _Ross very reluctantly packing away the last of his stuff in his no longer man cave and moving it down into the basement under the very watchful eye of Samantha, who was holding baby Ethan. She didn't trust that he would probably try and sneak some of that useless junk back upstairs on her, when she wasn't looking. Truth be told, she found the stuff pointless and dumb, to be honest. But then again, maybe that's just because she was a woman, so all that guy stuff just didn't seem as appealing to her as it did to Ross and his guy friends, whenever they're over._

 _..._

 _Samantha walking through the baby aisle at Wal-mart, as she examined all the baby merchandise and then placed what she wanted into the cart, with a smile._

 _..._

 _Ross sitting in the living room, changing a dirty diaper (too his dismay). After he had finished and disposed of the dirty diaper, he then played with the happy baby Ethan, joyfully._

* * *

 _ **Once that was all done and then brought inside the house, we had to leave to make our report to the Hunters Association about what all happened that night. At first, we weren't quite sure what to do about you, as we couldn't bring you along with us in the first place, for obvious reasons.**_

 _ **Luckily, my parents still lived just outside of Whitechapel on the farm. So, we took you there. Of course, we had to explain to them about everything that led up to us raising you and our plan to keep it hush-hush. Thankfully, they agreed with us and promised to keep it a secret. They were actually quite happy to be grandparents again and to have a grandchild so close by that they could visit with more often now, since my brothers and sister had moved out of town.**_

* * *

 _Ross and Samantha in the car with baby Ethan safely secured in his car seat, as they drive to Samantha's parents house, just outside of Whitechapel in the country._

 _..._

 _Them all sitting down as Ross and Samantha tell Mr. and Mrs. Davidson about their latest hunt and Ethan, while enjoying a nice relaxing cup of tea to help ease the tension some._

 _Afterwards, they nervously asked Mr. and Mrs. Davidson how they felt about their decision to take baby Ethan and to raise them as their own after they found out that he was born a human, and then wanting to retire from being hunters to make sure he has a happy and safe normal life, as well. Of course, Samantha's parents didn't have a problem with their decision. In fact, they thought they did the right thing and were happy to have little baby Ethan join the family, as their new grandson. They graciously accepted babysitting Ethan for awhile, while they went to the Hunters Association to give them their report and resignation._

* * *

 _ **After securing a babysitter for you, we made our report to the Hunters Association. Making sure to leave out the parts about you being human and us taking you and deciding to raise you as our own. We then told our boss about how we would like to resign from the Hunters Association and retire, so that we may start a family of our own, finally, and how we didn't want our kids growing up around the supernatural and risk them getting involved in it, like we did. We explained to him how we wanted our kids to have a chance at a normal, monster free life.**_

* * *

 _Ross and Samantha telling the head member of the Hunters Association about their mission last night. With them of course, leaving out the details about how they learned the child was born human and how they decided to adopt him. Other than that, they mentioned everything about how their mission was successful._

 _Then they went into explaining about how they wanted to resign from the Association and why._

* * *

 _ **He understood our reasoning and granted us our retirement from the Association. Of course, that meant it would take a couple of days at least before it would become finalized, but we were both alright with that, as we couldn't wait to start our new lives together with you.**_

* * *

 _The head hunter nodded in acknowledgment at their reasons for wanting to retire and had given him their blessing to do so. He admitted that it would be a shame to lose their best vampire hunting duo around in these parts, but he humbly accepted their decision in wanting to leave._

 _Of course, like most things in this world, the two Morgans had to fill out some paperwork first to announce their resignations. The head hunter then told them that it would probably take a few days before it was finally finalized, but he would call to let them know when it was._

 _Ross and Samantha then stood up from the chairs they were sitting in, ready to leave. Ross shook the head hunter's hand as thanks, as they bid each other farewell._

* * *

 _ **During those two days, me and Ross thought heavily about possibly going somewhere else for a few months to lay low for awhile, in case there were any vampires coming after us seeking revenge for what we did. There was just this...odd feeling that I couldn't shake that told me that maybe somehow Amir had survived the fire. So, as a precaution we packed a few suitcases and bags, and left Whitechapel the moment our retirement from the Hunters Association was finalized. We didn't want to take any chances.**_

* * *

 _Ross and Samantha in the kitchen, while baby Ethan was up in his room enjoying an afternoon nap. Samantha was busy telling Ross about her fears and how she couldn't shake this feeling that maybe not all is well, like they want to believe. How maybe...someone might come after them, wanting revenge for what they did to one of their head members of the Vampire Council._

 _Ross tried to put her fears to rest, but saw that it wasn't working. His wife was just too rattled about the situation. Especially, since they didn't know whether or not if Christian Amir really did actually perish in that fire, like they hoped._

 _Just then the phone rang. Ross quickly rushed over to answer it before it woke Ethan up, upstairs. It was the Hunters Association, calling to inform them that their resignations have been finalized and filed away and that they were now free to live a normal life. Ross thanked the person on the other end and then hung up the phone._

 _He then faced his worried looking wife with a smile. "Good news, honey! That was the Association! Our resignations have been finalized and filed! We're totally free from vampire hunting and any other supernatural problems, now!" he said beamingly to her, who was also very happy to hear the good news._

 _After that, they went back with what to do next. In which, Ross had suggested that they should probably pack a few bags and leave town right away for a few months, to lay low. He knew that if someone did come looking for them they would most certainly start here first and then probably search the whole town for them if they couldn't find them here._

 _Samantha thought it over for a moment and agreed that it was a good idea. She then told him just where they could go in order for them to lay low at, but first she had to call them to make sure it was ok with them first, before arriving. The person she was referring to was her sister, Wendy._

 _Samathan immediately picked up the phone and started to dial her number._

 _After a few exchange of words between the two sisters over the phone, Samantha finally hung up the phone and then told Ross to start packing._

* * *

 _ **My sister was gracious enough to let us lay low at her place with her family up in Toronto for awhile, after we also told her everything about that night, as well. Her husband was a wizard and of course knew about my family being long time hunters. So, he was ok with the idea and agreed to keep our secret, as well, and let us stay there with them and their 3 year old little girl, Emily.**_

* * *

 _Ross, Samantha, and baby Ethan finally arrived at Wendy's place and are welcomed with open arms. Wendy was so excited to meet her little nephew, as she thought he was just so adorable and cute looking._

 _After getting all the luggage squared away, the four adults all sat together in the living room as Samantha started to tell her sister and brother-in-law the truth about Ethan and how they wanted to keep it a secret._

 _Wendy and her husband understood and agreed to keep everything a secret. Including from Ethan himself, as well. At least, until her sister and Ross were ready to tell him themselves, that is. Other than that their lips were sealed. Wendy then went on to say that they were more than welcome to stay as long as they needed to because they were family. And family is always there for one another, no matter what._

* * *

 _ **It wasn't long after staying with my sister that she had gotten a phone call from one of her hunter friends back in Whitechapel, stating that the Hunter Association had been recently attacked by a rogue vampire. Thankfully, my sister's friend said she was out of town on an assignment when it happened and had only found out about it when she had arrived back in town the next day.**_

* * *

 _The phone rings and Wendy answers it. A grave expression then befell her face, as she listens intensively to what the other person is saying._

 _Apparently it wasn't good news, either._

* * *

 _ **She had told my sister that there were a lot of casualties and that it looked like something right out of a nightmare. When asked what happened, she had told Wendy that it appeared that the vampire who done it was on a vendetta of some sort, as it appeared that he was searching for a bit of information on a certain pair of hunters. When Wendy asked if she knew the names of the hunters the vampire was looking for, she stated that she didn't know. But she did say that the head of the Hunters Association and one of the head members of the Vampire Council sent there as a representative, did have a meeting somewhere on neutral grounds to discuss the nature of the attack.**_

* * *

 _Somewhere in a remote and neutral location, a man and little girl stood before each other with serious expressions on their faces. Just behind them stood two other burly looking men. One behind the man and the other behind the little girl. They were obviously there as bodyguards, in case something goes awry during the meeting._

 _"Anastasia." greeted the man calm and casually with an impassive expression on his face._

 _"Mark." she replied back in the same manner to the guy, who was the head of the Hunters Association._

 _The air around these two was stale, as it was very clear that neither one of them liked the other or trusted the other that very much, as they stared one another down with disdain. But this meeting had to be done for the sake of both their sides, whether they liked it or not._

 _"Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way. Let's get down to business." declared Mark boldly with a smirk._

 _"Yes, let's." agreed Anastasia with a sneer._

 _The two representatives from both sides then begun their discussion about the attack on the Hunters Association._

* * *

 _ **Wendy's friend had told her that the two had come to an agreement that the attack was a separate incident done by a vampire who had decided to go rogue on them and disobeyed a direct order from the Vampire Council to not attack the Hunters Association, and that the Council shouldn't be held responsible for his actions, either. The repsentative had told Mark that they would see to it that the vampire behind the attack would be reprimanded and swiftly punished for his crime against disobeying a ruling by the Council. Even if the vampire in question was one of the head members, himself.**_

 _ **Wendy then asked her if she knew the name of the vampire who had attacked the Association, in which she replied back 'yes' to. She told my sister that the vampire's name was Christian Amir. As you can imagine...both me and Ross weren't entirely as shocked by that bit of information once we heard. At least...I wasn't, that is. Something told me that I was right and it looked like I was, too.**_

* * *

 _A very shocked expression then came over Wendy's face as she gasped, covering her mouth a little with her hand once her friend told her the name. Wendy then grew a bit worried for her sister and her family, as she knew that was the one of the vampires that they were assigned to take out and that he was also baby Ethan's birth father, too._

 _Wendy told Ross and Samantha everything while still on the phone with her friend. Of course, both Morgans didn't look so surprised as she did when she told them the name of the rogue vampire. In fact, they sort a expected that this might've happened. Well...the part about him being alive still, that is. Not the part about him savagely attacking the Hunters Association._

* * *

 _ **Anyways, Wendy's friend had said that the reason why Mark decided to accept it and not take any recourse of action against them was because he didn't want to start a war between the two sides. Sure the hunters would still hunt them down and kill them, but that was different. That was all done under the rug of regular society. Hidden from the rest of the world and all the humans who live in it. He knew that if a war had broke out than that would cause mass panic across the world, as that would mean that everything about the supernatural would have to come to light then. A war between vampires and hunters would cause the vampires to turn more innocent people into one of them to use as soldiers and to build in numbers, which would mean more innocent human lives being taken.**_

 _ **The representative from the Council also agreed with this, as she too didn't want a war breaking out between the two sides, as well. In her eyes, I guess, it would mean that the hunters would then have a bigger advantage in numbers themselves if every human in the world was to learn about the existence of vampires, as well as other supernatural creatures. Meaning, more humans lining up to be trained as hunters at a lot more quicker rate than their already was.**_

* * *

 _Mark and Anastasia coming to an agreement that either side will not go to war over the matter, by shaking hands on it._

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is! Everything that happened before and after baby Ethan's kidnapping! Hopefully, I managed to put everything that I wanted to put, in this chapter. Knowing me, I probably forgot something and won't remember it until it's too late and the chapter has been posted already! Lol! :P But if not then I at least have ALMOST everything, then. Lol!**

 **So, how was it? What do you guys all think, now that you've got the full story on why Ross and Samantha did what they did? Obviously, I still have a few more little details to add that I left out on purpose, but they'll be in the next chapter. That way I'll have something to give it a bit more length to it, when I write it. :D Assuming, it just doesn't wind up naturally becoming a lot more longer than I had expected due to me adding more and more content to it, like I did with this one and the past couple of other ones, too! Ugh! *rolls eyes* Lol! :P And don't worry. This chapter was the last one done in a flashback like sequence. *giggle* ;P**

 **So, until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	11. Filling In The Gaps

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have the all new chapter of TOOEM! :D**

 **So, last chapter was quite a doozy. Huh? But now we know how it all went down from the Morgans point of view. How will Ethan react now that he has the whole story? Well, this here chapter will let you know (partially)! Lol! :D And of course, answer any leftover questions that weren't answered in the last two chapters. Like, whether or not Ross and Samantha knew about Ethan and his friends being what they are and all of the whacky supernatural adventures they've been on, as well.**

 **Oh! And by the way! Ethan's "cousin," Emily who was mentioned in the previous chapter, is suppose to be the cousin who he had his first kiss with, when he was however old he was when it happened. *giggle* ;P It's not really important, I know. But I just thought I'd point that out to you all! Lol! Truth be told, we really have no idea what his cousin's name was when he and Benny had brought it up in the movie/show (I can't really remember which one it was mentioned in)! So, I thought I'd just give her a name of my own and just sneakily squeeze that in there, just for fun! Lol! :D**

 **Anyways, let's move on to some shout outs now! Shall we?! :)**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Brave Tiger- First of all, thank your for adding this story to your follows list! I appreciate it! :) Secondly, I'm glad you enjoyed reading the previous chapter! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter as well, even though it may not be as exciting as the others. It's basically more of a filler chapter if anything. I'm glad that my response has you intrigued on what Ethan will do next and what will happen as the result of it. ;) And you're welcome for the update! It's fine if you were late in leaving a review. In fact, in case you haven't notice...I've been a bit behind in my updates here lately, anyway. That last chapter took me about 2 to 3 months to finish and finally get posted! Lol! So, it's cool! ;P**

 **bookandmagic27- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list! Also, thanks for adding my story The Best Birthday Ever to your follow list and favorites list, too! I'm glad you liked them! :) And thank you for adding me to your favorites list and follows list as an author, as well! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! I'm glad you liked reading it! :) Yeah, it's sad that the only reason why she died was because she was trying to protect her son from a bunch a strangers. Who were vampire hunters no less! Lol! Thanks! That's what I wanted. A realistic like explanation as to why they decided to keep Ethan as their own. Even though Ross and Samantha might of done a terrible thing, that doesn't mean they're bad people, though. I wanted to show that and I'm glad you picked up on it, too. As for the mystery visitor at the Amirs house? I can safely say that they had no bearing on the story, whatsoever. They were just there strictly as a coincidence. :) Yeah, I can, too! Lol! I mean, you saw how reluctant she was in trying to negotiate with Ethan in "Welcome Back Dusker" over proving his innocence over the recent vampire deaths in town! Lol! She refused to even let him explain or even have a chance to catch the real culprit! And yet, she was willing to let Sarah prove hers in "Jockestien", when they thought she was digging up graves to drink dead peoples blood! Lol! But then again, when a green smelly mist comes rolling into the room and possesses a fellow councilman member (who then tries to kill you) then I'm pretty sure that's all the proof you need to prove you didn't do it. Lol! ;D The meeting shows that even though they're enemies they can be civil with one another when things look dire. Like the possibility of an all-out-war breaking out between the two sides. Thankfully, they were able to resolve the matter peacefully. :) Not exactly. I'm mean we get some in sight as to what Ethan's thinking/feeling, but you'll get more of that in the next chapter though than you will in this one. Sorry. This one is just to answer a few leftover questions that weren't mentioned in the last chapter. But I still hope you'll like it! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- That's exactly what Ross thought, too! Lol! Which is sort a one of the reasons why he wanted to change it. *giggle* ;P Oh, he is! As you'll see at the end of the chapter (but more in the next, probably). Lol! Well...I mean, the Amirs** _ **where**_ **vampires. And I'm pretty sure they've probably killed a few innocent humans in town, too, to feed on. Lol! ;P Although, Elizabeth was probably a bit more merciful and compassionate with her victims, compared to Christian, though. *tilts head slightly, thinking about it* Well, at least Samantha and Ross had the decency in doing the right thing when it came to baby Ethan, though! So, that's a plus! Right? Lol! They could've still just killed him right then and there to be on the safe side of things. Or just hand him over to the Hunters Association to grow up there and be used as a lab rat for studying purposes. But they didn't. And look at him now! A happy, smart, and well mannered teenager who saves the town countless times from supernatural evil! So, they had to be doing something right. Am I right, here?! ;D Lol! I'm glad you liked the man cave part! I wanted to throw in some humor in there to help lighten things up a bit. And to me, Ross being bummed out over having to give up his man cave because his wife says so, just sort a seemed like something he'd do. Lol! XD**

 **WyldeHeart- *shrugs and then nods slightly* Yeah! That's pretty much it. Lol! But nah! They knew he'd be pissed at them if he ever found out. What they're hoping is that hopefully he might be able to find it in his heart someday to forgive them. Even if it's just a little bit. They still love him and see him as their son, and only want what's best for him. Even if he'll never forgive them. Argh! *grips hair frustratingly* There's so much I want to say, but can't! Or else I'll give too much of the story away! Lol! :P Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Hope I can keep up the good work! :D**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- Lol! That's ok! We all do! Lol! XD**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it so much! I hope you'll love this one, as well! :D**

 **charmedfan120- Thanks! *blushes* I'm glad you loved it so much! To be honest, I'm always a little bit nervous when writing fight scenes. Mainly because they're so hard to describe when writing them. I always try to imagine them in my head first, as if I'm actually seeing them on tv or something. But I'm glad you thought they were pretty good and loved them. :)**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **Sinon Shihouin- Not sure if you've been reading this story or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and any OCs that may appear or are mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

"And that's our story about what happened when you were a baby." concluded Samantha sullenly.

Everyone in the room sat silently. Not knowing what to say next.

Ethan was now even more conflicted on how he should feel at the moment. On one hand, he guessed he sort a saw it from their angle, in a way. And he was grateful that they hadn't turned him over to the Hunters Association or some sort of adoptation agency to possibly be left in the care of someone who was a horrible foster parent or parents. But on the other hand...it still didn't change the fact of what they did to his birth parents and to him. He was still furious at them for lying to his face for _years_ about what they've done. And apparently, they weren't the only ones who knew about it, too! Apparently, everybody on his mom's side of the family knew, too! At least...he thinks they all did? She never said if uncle James and uncle Max knew or not, too.

"So...everyone on your side of the family knew about me, too?" asked Ethan meekly, as he looked at Samantha. She nodded 'yes' shamefully in response. "Including, uncle Max and uncle James?" he then proceeded to ask curiously. Again, she nodded 'yes'.

"After finding out about what happened at the Hunters Association with Christian, we called them up to fill them in on everything and the plan." confessed Samantha.

"Jeez! Did everybody now before me?!" spat Ethan rhetorically in a low and bitter tone. He hated how its seems as if he was the last to know about all of this, even though _he_ was the one in the center of all it!

Ross and Samantha didn't say anything in response as they knew it wasn't really a question to answered.

"So, did you guys also know about my seer powers, too?" asked Ethan, giving them a somewhat suspicious look.

"We did." answered Ross, sullenly.

"But not at first though!" interjected Samantha suddenly, as she wanted to clarify that statement a bit more. "When we...took you, that is." she added shamefully this time.

"Explain." demanded Ethan seriously to her. He wanted to know just how long they've known about him being a seer.

Samantha took a deep breath and released it, as she got ready to tell him. "It wasn't long after our return back home after going into hiding with you for about a month. I had just laid you down in your crib one night for bed, was when I found out that you were a seer." she started to explain.

Suddenly, what she was telling him had started to sound very familiar to him until he remembered. "Hold up, a second!" stopped Ethan, in the middle of her explanation. "I remember after I had asked if you've ever gotten any weird images or visions before, back when my powers first started coming, of you tellimg me no that you didn't got any. But then you told me that there was this one time, though, where you were watching me sleep and suddenly a strange brief image popped up of me suddenly all grown up looking." he recalled, giving her an odd look. "So, was that true or just something you made up to make me feel better at the time?" he then asked dubiously.

Samantha shook her head and gave a warm smile. "That was true, actually." she answered honestly. "That night when you were a baby, I stood there watching you sleep. I had a lot on my mind that night. My mind kept going back to that night when we took you. I kept wondering if what we did back then, was the right thing to do or not. I was worried about what your future might turn out to be." she explained earnestly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ethan.

"I was afraid that even though you were born human to a couple of vampires, that you'd still turn out to grow up with the personality of a vampire. Even when being raised by two loving human parents, who care for you very much." explained Samantha earnestly.

"Personality of a vampire?" questioned Ethan curiously, with a raised brow.

"You know...cold, dark, and uncaring. Most of the vampires we came across in our time were just that. Ruthless and heartless to those they deem either useless or weak compared to themselves. Such as humans. They all practically shared this same trait, after being turned, we noticed." she told him.

"I was afraid that you might turn out to be like that, even with me and Ross trying to raise you to be a good and decent person. I was scared that our efforts would be in vain and that you'd still grow up to become a cold and heartless person, in the future." continued Samantha a bit sullenly, before then cheering up a bit, again. "But then, one night, like I had said before, while watching you sleep with all of these thoughts racing through my mind. I had reached down to gently stroke your face, as it seemed as if you were having a bad dream or something. You're tiny little face kept scrunching up in discomfort as you slept, so I wanted to sooth and ease the terrible dream away without waking you. But the moment my hand touch your cheek, I was hit with a sudden vision that quickly ended just as fast it had appeared." she explained fondly, remembering that night.

"I was shocked at first by what had just happened. Not because of what I saw, but rather because it had caught me off guard, was all. But then I had remembered what that file from the Hunters Association had said about your birth mother being a seer, as well. That's when I knew that you must've inherited the power, as well, from her." explained Samantha.

"So, what you told me that night about the vision...was that really what you saw? Me all grown up as a strong, smart, and decent guy?" he asked hesitantly a little, wondering if what she had told him that night was true or not.

Samantha nodded with a warm smile. "It was. I saw you standing there in that vision, looking just how I described it to you. Strong, smart, and decent looking. It was as if the baby you, back then, could sense my doubts and fears over you, and had wanted to ease them all to make me feel more better about it." she answered back sincerely.

"But how? I thought seers didn't get their powers in until they reached puberty?" asked Ethan intriguingly with a slight confused look on his face.

"They do, son." replied Ross this time with a smile. "But apparently, sometimes when they're very young, like you were at the time, a seer's power might start to show itself at a very young age. Usually, either as an infant or a toddler. It's like a...small flare up or influx of their power at that age. It doesn't happen with all seers, though. Just some. It can sometimes happen maybe once or twice before it finally goes dormant again until the child has reached puberty. Which is, like you said, when it begins to awaken in the person, for good then." he explained easily enough.

Samantha nodded along with his explanation, agreeing with it. "Of course, since you were just a baby when it happened to you. Your mind was too young for you to properly understand and utilize it properly. Which resulted in you transfering the vision back at me, instead. Thus, allowing me to see it rather than you, at the time." she added in.

"Wait! Wait!...You mean, _I_ can transfer my visions to other people, too?" asked Ethan incredulous in shock, earning a nod from both Morgans in the room. Ethan was surprised by this, but then again...he really didn't know all that much about seers and what all they could do, except for what he's been able to accomplish himself already.

"The moment you showed me that vision of you in the future, all grown up as a respectable young man, it was like...I don't know. Like you wanted to show me it to put my mind at rest, somehow. After I saw what I saw that night, I looked back down at you to see that you were still sleeping, but this time more soundly with a smile on your face. As if you were happy that I was happy, now." said Samantha sincerely with fondness in her voice.

"Did I...have anymore random visions again, when I was little?" asked Ethan, wanting to know if it was only a one time thing or not.

"No. You didn't. As far as me and Ross know, that was the only time you ever had one before reaching puberty." she answered truthfully.

"Alright. So, you guys already knew about me being a seer. Anything else?" inquired Ethan, a bit stand-offishly. Then he realized something. "Wait! What about my friends? Surely you two must've had _some_ idea about them, too?" wondered Ethan, as he gave them a skeptical look.

"Well..." drawled Ross hesitantly, as he knew what Ethan had meant. "At first we didn't." he answered.

"But not long after school had started, we did begin to notice some...weird things happening around the house between you and your friends, dear." added Samantha, a bit reluctantly, too. They were both afraid how he would take the news about them already knowing about what his friends are and about some of the supernatural adventures they've had, as well.

"Like _what_ , exactly?" asked Ethan rudely, as she glared at them carefully.

"Well for one; you, Benny, and Sarah in the kitchen with squirt guns during Ross's important dinner date with Della's dad on that day we had all those strange and vicious animal attacks happening around town. You all were acting...so strange and evasive that night. That's when we realized that you and your friends must have had something to do with it and that those weren't ordinary animal attacks, either." stated Samantha firmly in a serious like tone.

"And for two, there was that night when me and Sam came back from our bowling date, just to suddenly blackout after meeting that blue haired girl in your room. Only to wake up again, in your bed a day later." declared Ross, as he gave his example of one of the many weird and stange instances involving Ethan and his friends.

"Then there was that time were I was turned into a zombie by drinking some bad coffee. I remember seeing Sarah leaving the house and zombie me showing up to attack her for her brain. Then she somehow was able to force me into the shed, out back, and lock me inside it. But eventually though, I was able to escape and had made my way towards the school. Where I tried to attack you through a window after meeting up with other zombified people. I think...you blasted me with a fire extinguisher, then? Anyways, then somehow I was able to make inside the school, only to blackout suddenly after feeling really cold. When I woke up I saw that I wasn't alone and was feeling much better and not a zombie anymore." replied Samantha, giving another example.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! I get it!" exclaimed Ethan a bit annoyedly, raising his hands in the air in a surrendering like motion to get them to stop talking. He then ducked his head down a little with a small blush spread across his face, while bashfully glancing over at Mrs. Morgan. "So, uh...you remember all that, huh?" he then said to her, a bit sheepishly.

"Being turned into a brain eating zombie and then wandering the town in search of brains? Then, yes. I do, remember it. It took a minute or two for it to all come back to me, but it did. And I was _mortified_ at what I had tried to do to you and Sarah, afterwords, when I was a zombie." she answered back in a patronizing like manner, but she meant well, though, as she gave him a kind smile.

"The point is, that me and Ross weren't blind when it came to some of the strange happenings, that kept going on in this house, Ethan." she then added sincerely.

"Does that mean, you also know what my friends are, then?" asked Ethan.

"Yes. We do." nodded Ross. "Benny is a spellmaster and the other three are vampires." he then stated knowingly in a calm manner.

"And yet, _once upon a time_ , you two used to hunt down and kill vampires. And _NOW_ , you're ok with me being friends with some? Not to mention, letting one babysit _Jane_?" said Ethan in a sarcastic like tone. He then leaned back with his arms crossed, turning his head away from them and scoffed. "Unbelievable!"

"Ethan, sweetie. At the time we didn't know that Sarah was one when we hired her. We thought she was just an average teenage girl, at the time." stated Samantha, as she tried to explain to him their reason for letting Sarah still babysit, even though they knew she was a vampire. Their favorite prey of choice to hunt back when they were still hunters.

"It wasn't until a week later, after she started babysitting, was when we found out she was a vampire." added Ross.

Samantha nodded, agreeing with him. "It was on one of the nights she was over to babysit, while we went out on our usual date night, like always. Ross was busy talking with her, while I was off to the side. I wanted to make sure my hair and makeup was ok one final time before leaving. So, I pulled out my compact mirror, while they were busy talking, with my back turned towards them. That's when I noticed Sarah's reflection coming and going in the mirror. That's when I realized what she was. A vampire. Or rather, a fledgling vampire, that is." she explained, as she recalled that moment of how she found out about Sarah being a vampire.

"Of course, I had no idea what she saw at the time, as I was busy chatting with Sarah. Not until we got into the car and drove off, that is. That's when Sam told me what she saw in her mirror." confessed Ross, honestly.

"We talked about what to do on the drive to our destination, on whether or not if we should let Sarah continue to babysit or not." explained Samantha.

"You mean, more like whether or not if you should stake her or not. Am I right?" sassed Ethan sarcastically.

Ross and Samantha both looked at each other embarrassedly then. "Well...we can't say the thought of killing her didn't cross our minds at the time. So, um..." replied Ross back nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head at him and then gave a nervous laugh.

"But!" interjected Samantha suddenly. "We talked it out and decided not to. And to instead trust her and let her continue being you and Jane's babysitter!" she blurted out hastily to him.

"Why? I thought you two _hated_ vampires?" asked Ethan curiously.

"Like we said, before...after deciding to take you in as our own, our views on the matter had changed drastically. We no longer saw every vampire or any other supernatural speicies that's mostly perceived as being evil creatures of the night, just that. And that it's possible that maybe some of them can actually be good." explained Samantha.

"Plus, Sarah had already been babysitting for us for a while now. We figured that if she wanted to hurt you or Jane that she would've done it by now, already. But she hasn't, which just proves to us our theory about there being good vampires in the world." added Ross convincingly. "As for your other two fanged friends? Well, it didn't take us long to figure out that Rory was one, as well."

"Yeah!" agreed Samantha, chuckling lightly at the memory. "The night we had that dinner party and those demon critters attacked, I happened to get a glimpse of Rory trying to snack on a demon opossum when I went in the kitchen to get the sauce." she explained amusingly.

"Ok...Well, you should know that Sarah isn't a fledgling anymore. She's a full on vampire, now, thanks to her saving me from the same fate." informed Ethan blantly to them. Ross and Samantha both gave him questioningly looks then at that bit of information. Ethan let out a small sigh, then. "It's a long story." she said exhaustingly to them, not really wanting to go into detail about it right now. The two Morgans only nodded, meaning they understand. Although, they still wanted to know the story behind it, but they figured that it would be best to save that story for another time.

"So, what about Erica? How'd you know that she's one, too, then? _Huh_?" asked Ethan demandingly, in an accusing like tone.

"With her it took us a while to figure that one out, since she hardly ever comes around here much." replied Samantha simply. "It wasn't until that night you, Jane, and your friends were all in your room dressed up, dancing and having fun together, was when we found out that she was one, as well."

"I left our room to go downstairs, but before I did I heard music coming from your room. Curious, I took a peek and saw you all dancing. I thought it was nice of you playing with your little sister for once. So, I decided to capture the moment with a picture on my phone. By then, I already knew that Sarah and Rory wouldn't show up because I knew what they were, at the time, but I had no clue that Erica was one, too. Until I saw that she wasn't showing up on my phone's screen, as well. That's when I knew she must have been a vampire, as well." explained Ross, on how he found out about Erica being a vampire.

"Ross then came back to the room and told me what he discovered. I was a bit surprised and worried at first, but then I thought about it some more and figured that you wouldn't let any vampires into the house willingly if you at least didn't trust them, any. Plus, Ross had told me too that you all looked to be having so much fun, too. So, I decided to let it slide and trust your decision in wanting to be friends with her." spoke Samantha, telling how she found out about Erica soon after Ross did.

"So, you knew all along about me and my supernatural adventures and you were both ok with it?" asked Ethan dubiously to them.

"Not at first, but..." trailed Samantha reluctantly, as she looked away.

"We saw how good of a job you and your friends were doing at keeping evil at bay. So, we decided to stay out of it and just let you kids keep on doing what you've been doing." finished Ross, jumping in to finish his wife's unanswered reply.

"But you still could've told me that you at least knew, though! It would've saved me a _whole_ lot of stress and trouble in trying to kept it a secret from you!" exclaimed Ethan angurably at them in an angry tone.

"We know, dear. And we're very sorry for it, too." apologized Samantha disappointedly in a meek tone. "It's just...if we had told you more sooner, then that would mean we'd have to tell you _everything_ about who you really are, as well. Including, what we did."

"We were afraid that if we told you the truth then you'd wind up hating us and would go off in search of your real father, instead. Just to reconnect with the only _real_ family you have left in this world. And we really didn't want that to happen because we were afraid that you'd want to be just like him. An evil, cruel and cold hearted person who has little respect towards human lives, as well as other supernatural beings that you deem unworthy and useless to you." said Ross concernedly, but also disappointedly, too.

"Yeah, how well did the 'me not hating you' part work out for yah, then? Huh?" scoffed Ethan bitterly towards them.

Neither Morgan said a word to his response, as they already knew the answer to that. Instead, they both just sat there with sad and disappointed looks on their faces.

"What about Benny? You never did say how you knew he was a spellmaster." questioned Ethan curiously at them.

"Because of his last name. The name Weir had sounded very familiar to us, at first, when we first met him. It wasn't until we actually met his parents and grandmother, was when we soon remembered why the name sounded so familiar to us." expained Ross. "It was because back when we were still hunters, the name had popped up a few times around the Association."

Ethan looked at them with a confused and curious expression on his face, that also held a bit of intrigue in it, as well.

"Like us, the Weirs were somewhat pretty well known among the hunter community. Their family has always worked with the Hunters Association for decades, by providing them either with magical supplies for a hunt or just simply with a bit of magical info on certain things like curses and spells. Sometimes, they would even go out into the field themselves to provide a bit of magical backup, as well." also explained Samantha. "Of course, me and Ross have never actually worked them before, but a few of our hunter friends have, though. Which is were we've heard of the name before."

"They weren't shy in using their first names with other hunters, either. So, of course the moment we met and they formally introduced themselves to us back when you and Benny were just little kids, was when we knew that it was them." stated Ross informatively.

"Did they have any idea about you, guys, too?" asked Ethan.

Ross shook his head. "No. At least...we don't think they did?" answered Ross confidently at first, but then become unsure of it. "Unlike them, we never gave our first names out to anybody at the Hunters Association. Only a select few, that we trusted or either had too know, did." he then started to explain.

"But they promised to keep our true identities anonymous, though. Like we had asked them to." added Samantha.

"So, they probably have heard of us, our last name that is, but just didn't know that we were _those_ Morgans. So, I highly doubt they eventually ever realized it. At least...they never gave us any indication that they had some idea about it, though." concluded Ross thoughtfully.

"Now, that we're on the subject...I'm surprised that Evelyn never even picked up on who we really are, dear." thought Samantha thoughtfully to her husband. "There can't be that many people living in town that share the same last name as we do?" she pondered.

"You're right, honey. Especially, with someone as observant as she is." agreed Ross honestly, as he too gave it some thought, but soon dropped it. "I suppose though...now we have to tell her, huh? Since the cat's out of the bag." he then sighed, looking over at a still crossed Ethan.

"Don't bother! I'll be sure to tell her EVERYTHING when I see Benny again!" snapped Ethan hatefully. Of course, Ethan had a feeling that the next time he'd see his best friend again was going to be a lot more sooner than they had expected it to be.

Ethan sat there in silence for a minute before asking about the fake birth certificate he had found up in their room. "So, what about my birth certificate in your room? Clearly, it's a fake since my name doesn't even show up on any online ancestry websites _and_ I can't even find the copy of the _real_ one in the birth records part of the library." he asked, while pointing out the facts to them on what he's found so far.

Ross and Samantha had hoped Ethan would never have to dig into his past like this. That the fake birth certificate that they had made for him would be enough to convince him that he was in fact their son and that he would just leave it at that, if he ever asked. But they should've known better. They had raised a smart kid, who was also very curious and persistent at times, as well. Of course, he'd figure out that the certificate was a fake. They never thought about the town's birth records at the local library. Or even all those online ancestry websites on the internet, nowadays, too! But to be fair on that one, back then those sort of websites weren't very popular or well known, then. So the thought of hacking into them and planting fake info about Ethan and their family tree never even crossed their mind until now. The two Morgans sighed, hating how horrible of a job they did in covering up their tracks about Ethan's paternity. Clearly, they didn't think things through as thoroughly like they thought they had. they had no idea that they had left so many little and unexplained holes behind, that of course only Ethan would pick up on.

"You're right, Ethan. It was a fake." confessed Ross truthfully and sullenly.

"We had a friend that works for the Hunters Association, who makes counterfeit documents for hunters. Like passports or fake id's." explained Samantha honestly. "We had contacted him shortly after arriving back in Whitechapel asking if he could make us a fake birth certificate for you, along with whatever other important documents that we needed, as well. Of course, we never did tell him the details of why we needed them for, anyway."

"Thankfully, though, he was the type of guy who just did his job with no questions asked." added Ross, sounding a bit grateful when he said it.

"He was very skilled at what he did, too. You could hardly tell the fakes from the original." also added in Samantha, braggingly. Then she frowned with a somewhat sad expression on her face, mixed with a bit of disppointment, as well. "Although...we never did think about all the online means of finding out one's family history, nowadays. Back then, the internet was still evolving into what it is today. So, of course not everything could be found or done online, at the time." she stated regrettably.

"Nor did we think about the library having copies of all of citizens born here in Whitechapel, either. We totally forgot that they did that. Or else we would've snuck a copy of yours in there, just in case you or anybody else would think to go there and check." said Ross disappointedly in himself. "I guess we weren't as diligent as we thought when it came to making you appear as if you truly were our son, Ethan." he admitted shamefully with a disheartened expression on his face.

"And we're sorry if all of this hurted you, honey. Please, believe it was never in our interest to hurt you in any way. We just hope...that maybe somehow you'll be able to see things from our perspective as to why we did what we did and had wanted to keep the truth from you, is all. We were just trying to protect you, sweety." pleaded Samantha sullenly to Ethan, as she felt herself on the verge of tears again.

"From my own _father_?!" challenged Ethan heatedly, clearly not liking how they thought they were protecting him from his real family.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ross passionately, but then quickly calmed back down again. "Ethan. Christian Amir is a very dangerous man. Even though you're human now, he'll probably want you to turn at some point, so he can start teaching you how to be more like him. A ruthless and cold blooded killer. I get that you might want to get to know him because he's your father and all, but...surely you can sense the darkness and evil that resides within the man, can't you? You're a good kid, Ethan. Which is why me and Sam believe that having a relationship with this man is a bad idea. He'll only lead you down a dark path that we both know you'll eventually come to regret, later on. This is why we felt the need to protect you from the truth. Because we didn't want you to go out in search of him only to wind up going down some...dark and twisted path, as he did. The more we watched you grow and learn while raising you Ethan, the more brighter of a future we saw for you. We only wanted what's best for you because we love you, son." he explained whole heartedly, as he expressed his feelings on the matter.

"Hopefully...someday you'll be able to forgive us for all that we done to you, sweetie." Samantha then said sincerely to him in a loving and hopeful manner, as she reached out to place a hand over his, but Ethan quickly yanked his hand away from hers. He then very quickly stood up to face them both with a hurt and very disappointed scowl on his face.

"I don't know if I ever will, _Mom_." spat Ethan spitefully at her, as he glared at her. "You two have done some pretty awful things to me, that I don't know if I can ever forgive you for." he said bitterly before marching off upstairs to his room.

Once again, Samantha broke down in tears at Ethan's response. Ross came over to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her and letting her crying into his chest.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, Ethan came storming back downstairs carrying his backpack which looked really full for just carrying school books. Ethan didn't even bother to look at them, as he made his way over to the door to grab his jacket.

"Ethan, honey. Where are you going?" asked Samantha concernedly, as she and Ross stood up to face him.

Ethan stopped with his hand on the doorknob when he heard her, but he still refused to look at them. "I'm going to stay over at Benny's for awhile. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, so don't ask. All I know is that I can't stay here, right now." he said coldly to them.

"But Ethan, son! Can't we talk about this?!" exclaimed Ross worriedly to him, as he took a couple of steps towards Ethan while reaching out desperately with one hand as if to stop him, but he didn't got the chance to reach him, as Ethan simply ignored his plea and continued his way on out the door. Slamming it shut behind him.

Ross stood there looking downheartedly, as he watched his son leave feeling angry and upset at them. They never meant to hurt him like this. All they wanted was what was best for him, but he guess they went about it the wrong way cause now...Ethan hated them. Something they both never wanted to happen. He just wished...there was some way to fix things between them, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do, now. Except wish for the best and hope that someday he'll find his heart to forgive them.

Samantha came behind her husband and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, then. "He'll be fine, dear. He just needs some time and space right now, to think. And I think it's best that we give him that, too." she said softly to him in an encouraging and sincere way.

Knowing she was right, Ross let out a sigh and then placed a hand over the one she had on his shoulder. "You're right, Sam. All we can do now is just hope that he'll be able to forgive us, someday." he said sullenly with a slight bit of hope in his voice, as they both just stood there staring at the door yearningly with a feeling of discouragement weighing heavily on their hearts at why they did to their son. All they could do now, was just hope that everything will soon be ok, again between them and that they can once again be a family together, again.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now! So, what do you think? Will Ethan ever forgive them for what they did?** _ **Should**_ **he forgive them for their past mistakes? Let me know what you think by leaving a review! ;D**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	12. Ethan's Inner Debate

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And guess who has the next chapter of TOOEM?! That's right! It's...ME! *throws handful of confetti in the air* Yay! :D**

 **In this chapter, we'll get a more in depth look on Ethan and his inner thought process, as he's torn between on what to do about his two families. Will he decide to forgive Ross and Samantha Morgan or will he choose his birth father, Christian Amir over them, instead? Well, you'll just have to read on to find out, I guess! Huh?! Lol! ;P**

 **Also, I'm sure this chapter will be touching a lot of hearts, too. With all of it's friendly advice and support from the Weir family that Ethan will be getting, as well. So, I hope you all will enjoy the latest chapter in this amazing story of mine! :D Oh! And also too, there will be times when Ethan (or myself) will still refer to Ross and Samantha as his parents or mom and dad, rather than just his adopted parents or adoptive mom and adoptive dad. Just wanted you guys to know, so there's no confusion or anything. It just seemed more appropriate in the text while I was writing it. Plus, that's how he's been referring to them for most of his life, too! So, yeah! Lol! ;P**

 **Now, onto some shout outs to the fans!:**

 **BraveTiger- Thanks! I'm glad you still liked reading it, regardless! :D And here's more, now! Lol!**

 **bribri1300- Thanks, for adding this story to your follow stories list and your favorite stories list, as well! I appreciate it! :D Also, thank you for adding me to you favorite authors list, as well, as following me, too! Oh! And thank you for adding my two stories "MBAV Season 2 Tails Of Fun" and "A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues" to your favorites and follow lists, as well! :D**

 **MBAVamp2001- Thanks! I'm glad you're really enjoying following along with it! :D I'm glad you see were I was trying to go with it. In Ross's and Samantha's minds they did something terrible back then, but for all the right reasons with good intentions, as well. It's like, you wanna hate them for what they did, but at the same time you can't! Lol! I understand in wanting to put your story on hold for now, until you can find the motivation to get back at it again. I've actually been doing the same thing with one of my more earlier stories, now. Just don't wind up being like me, though, by having it on hiatus for like...5 or 6 years (give or take?). Lol! But I have actually been toying with the idea of starting back onto it again, here soon. Perhaps, after I finish my story "A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues"? But no, promises on that, though. *giggles* ;P And now you don't have to wait for long! Cause it's right here! Lol! :D At least, the Ethan/Benny stuff is, that is.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *gasps dramatically* How'd you know! :o Lol! :P Yeah! You can bet there will be some best bro moments in this one, friend! *giggles* ;) Sorry, for the emotional breakdown there, fanfic buddy. Over who to trust and who not to. Lol! I'm sure though once we get into the more confrontational chapter that it will help clear things up for you, then. Sadly, that won't be until the one after this one, I'm afraid. :( Sorry. Just...don't fall off it, yet! Cause I've got the next chapter right here! Enjoy! ;D**

 **kerruan18- Thank you for adding this stroy to your follows and favorited lists! I appreciate it! :D**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- Yup! They sure have! Lol! Ross and Samantha are just** _ **filled**_ **with secrets, huh? Lol! ;P Yeah! The whole thing on whether or not, what they did in the past, can be called good or (slightly) evil just sort a blurs the lines for them, huh? Lol! ;P Sure what they did was wrong, but at the same time they did it with good intentions. Even good people do dumb and stupid things in life sometimes, that may be considered bad or not very good. We all can't be perfect in life and trying to do the right thing all the time can be tough. I suppose they might've taken that into consideration, too, when deciding to let Ethan's vampire friends be, for now. I mean, the 3 are still teenagers, pretty much! And if you remember, I said earlier on (during one of the "The Morgans Side Of The Story" chapters) that Ross always seemed to have a hard time in killing vampires that appear to be childlike in appearance, which would also include teenagers, too. Since most people classify teens as being kids, too. :)**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- Lol! That's fine! Lol! I actually love dark/evil Ethan and vampire Ethan stories, too! *giggles* ;) Sadly, I may wind up having to disappoint just a bit with this story, for yah. Sorry. *fearfully cowers away from you, not wanting to face your wrath* Lol! :P But I'm sure your gonna love one of the twists I have planned in one of the up coming chapters, though! ;D**

 **magda019988- Thank you for adding this story to your follows list and favorites list! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **charmedfan120- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much! :D Well, in this chapter we'll get to see how he deals with it and his feelings towards Jane will effect his decision, as well. And there's only more shocking moments to come, my friend! ;D Lol! The amazing fic continues now! Lol! :P**

 **orionastro- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Unfortunately...I'm afraid that Ethan's current living arrangement with Benny is only temporary, though. Sorry. Lol! ;P But you will get a lot of Bethan feels in this chapter, though! Even if they are just friendship feels! They're still really great moments between the two, though! So, enjoy! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! :D *giggles* ;P And here's the next chapter now! :D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the video game, World Of Warcraft. All those rights belong to their creators. All I own is this story, it's plot, and any OCs that may appear (like Christian Amir). By the way, I apologize for any info/details about the game, World Of Warcraft that may be incorrect, as I do not play the game nor ever have before, either. Ok? Ok! :)**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." said Benny, as he and Ethan both sat up in his room, with Benny sitting on the chair that he has in front of his computer desk. The chair was facing the desk still, but Benny was sitting in it backwards with his arms drapped lazily over the back of it, as he faced Ethan, who was sitting on his bed. Ethan had just finished telling Benny _everything_ that had happened today, after school, about how he's adopted and how he came to be part of the Morgan family household. "Mr. and Mrs. M _aren't_ actually your real parents and are retired vampire hunters from this place called the...Hunters Association?" he questioned skeptically, wanting to make sure he got it right. He then paused for a second to wait for Ethan's reply, to which Ethan simply nodded to as his reply.

Benny then went on with his little review over what Ethan had told him, earlier. "And our subsitute teacher, Mr. Amir is actually your _real_ father?" reviewed Benny, once again waiting for Ethan to nod in confirmation on everything he's said for far to be right. "Who wants revenge on Mr. and Mrs. Morgan for destroying his family? In which, they had killed his wife (who also happened to be your birth mother), _then_ tried to kill him by...setting his house on fire with him still inside and unconscious on the floor after his tussle with Ross, then...they proceeded to take you afterwards to secretly raise you as their own because they wanted you to have a chance at a happy and regular life?" questioned Benny, now feeling somewhat winded after repeating all of that.

Ethan nodded again, at his pause.

"Oh, yeah! And it turns out that both of your birth parents were really old and powerful vampires, who took some ultra rare potion that allows vamps to have kids! But instead of you being born a vampire, you were instead born human, which is uber rare, as well!" exclaimed Benny in realization, as he remembered that little tidbit of info about his best friend's heritage.

Ethan nodded again. "Don't forget that my birth mother, Elizabeth was a seer, too." added Ethan, gruffly.

"That's right! Which explains how you're a seer when _clearly_ neither Mr. or Mrs. M possess such a power! In themselves or even in their family history, somewhere!" pointed out Benny exuberantly. Then his expression changed into more of a thinking one. "So...does that about sum it up?" he then asked curiously, wanting to make sure if got the gist of everything.

Ethan nodded. "Everything except for how I'm basically the last to know and how they never planned to tell me, either!" exclaimed Ethan expressively, as he then pathetically flopped backwards on the bed onto his back, covering his eyes with an arm out of frustration and disappointment.

Benny winced at the action his best friend made. Not because it looked painful or anything (cause it wasn't), but because he felt bad for his best friend. From everything he's heard so far, Ethan's life sounds really complicated and messed up. He could tell Ethan was very conflicted on what to do or how to even feel for that matter.

"Oh, yeah...that's right. Everyone on Mrs. M's side of the family already knew about your 'situation' and swore to keep it a secret, too." replied Benny, sullenly. Placing air quotes around the word "situation" for emphasis on by what he really had meant, which is the events surrounding Ethan's paternity that he just learned the truth about within less than 24 hours ago. "Man...I feel for yah, E. This all must be...very difficult for you to handle, huh?" he said sympathetically to the seer.

Ethan sighed heavily. "It is, B." he replied disappointingly, taking a moment of silence first before sitting back up again to face his best friend, but at the same time he kept his eyes glued to the floor below. "It's just...too much to take in, really. I have no idea on how I should even feel, at the moment." expressed the teen downheartedly, as he tried to find the right words to say. "It's like...I don't want to be mad at them, but...at the same time I just can't help it." he stated, shaking his head while still looking downward. Then he looked back up at the spellmaster, with his face twisted in mild anger at what he was about to say next. "I mean, they _lied_ to me, Benny! With no intention of ever telling me the truth!" exclaimed Ethan heatedly, before calming down a little from his outburst. "I probably could've handled all the other stuff, if...they would've just told me sooner." he added sadly in thought, before going quiet afterwards.

Benny then looked at him curiously, as he wanted to know why his friend suddenly went quiet on him. "Then...why can't you?" he asked carefully with a bit of curiosity and concern mixed in his tone.

"Because...they _lied_ to me, Benny." Ethan finally replied, sullenly. "That's why I'm having such a hard time in not being so mad at them." he stated honestly. "For seventeen _years_ they've lied to my face about me not being their son and where I really come from. Making me believe that all my life they were my birth parents, when really they were just my adoptive parents, instead. Not to mention, their former jobs as vampire hunters. And they never planned to tell me _any_ of it, either!" he explained. "I mean...I thought they were my parents, B. Like...how could they even do this to me?! I thought they loved me?!" replied Ethan as he expressed his deepest feelings to his best friend. "I just...don't get it." he said, shaking his head.

Benny felt bad for his best friend. He had no idea how hard this must be for him. In matters like this, he knew he wasn't the best when it came to giving comforting advice in such serious and very emotional situations, like this. This was more of his grandma's area of expertise. But still...seeing his best friend in so much pain like this, Benny thought he'd at least _try_ to make things feel a bit more better for the conflicted teen. And if all else fails, then he'll call in the big guns for backup, then! Grandma!

Benny then got up from his place on the chair, to sit next to the sulky teenage seer. He then placed a comforting hand on the slouching seer's shoulder, but Ethan's line of sight remained glued to the floor, though.

"Aw, come on, E! Don't be so gloom and doom all of a sudden, just because you found out that you're adopted and that you're actually the spawn of two bloodsucking vampires. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything?! Am I right?!" joked Benny amusingly, as he tried to lighten his friend's mood up a bit. But instead, all he got was a steady and serious like stare from him that didn't seem too amused by what he said. Embarrassed a little, Benny ducked his head a little at the serious scowl the teen was giving him and slowly lifted his hand away from his shoulder. "Right. Not helping. Sorry." he then apologized ruefully, as he gave a small awkward and nervous chuckle afterward.

Ethan sighed. "It's not your fault, Benny. You were just trying to cheer me up, is all." he said ruefully. "I'm sorry."

They sat there in awkward silence once again. Well...it was more awkward for Benny than it was for Ethan. The silence didn't really bother him much, as he was too caught up in his emotional turmoil, at the moment. Benny sat there twiddling his thumbs, as he tried to think of what to say or do next to overcome the _agonizing_ silence that had fallen over his room suddenly.

"BOYS! DINNER TIME!" came Evelyn's voice from downstairs.

 _"Yes! Saved by the Grandma dinner bell!"_ cheered Benny in his head, secretly. "COMING!" he shouted back to her. He then hopped off the bed and turned to face Ethan. "Come on dude! Let's go eat! Grandma made her famous meaty lasagna for dinner, tonight! My mouth's already watering just thinking about it!" stated Benny enthusiastically to Ethan, as a way to hopefully get his mind off of his troubles a bit. Plus, he really was hungry and couldn't wait to dig in to his Grandma's lasagna, too!

Ethan looked up at him then, and smiled weakly at him. "Sure, dude." was all he said, before sliding off the bed and onto his feet, making his way towards the door. As he walked by Benny, Benny slung his arm around the sad seer's shoulders heartily with a big smile on his face.

"Look, dude! You and I both know how much I suck at all this sappy, cheering up type stuff! So, why don't we just let Grandma take it from here, okay?" suggested Benny lightheartedly to him. "She's _way_ more better and experienced at handling this sort of stuff than I am! That's for sure!" he added sincerely in a half joking and half sarcastic sort a way.

Ethan chuckled, knowing that he was right. Although, having his best friend around did help the situation a bit more, though. Even if Benny's attempts in making him feel better weren't really all that helpful in dealing with his family issues, they still helped a little, though, by having his best friend there with him. And that made him smile, genuinely at the spellmaster, this time. He was glad to have him as a best friend and wouldn't change it for the world.

The two best friends then headed out the door and towards the staircase, to head downstairs to eat.

* * *

At the dinner table, Mrs. Weir could obviously tell that something was bothering Ethan. She could sense all the tension that was radiating of the poor teen as he ate. Eventually, she came on out and just asked the seer what's wrong. Of course, the teen didn't want to say at first, but thanks to his best friend pratically _blurting out_ the fact that he was adopted, Ethan had no choice, but to tell her, then.

It took him about 5 or 10 minutes to finish explaining everything to her, as they sat the table.

Evelyn was shocked by what she heard. She had no idea that Ethan was adopted or even any of the other stuff that happened, as well. It was all news to her!

"Did you... _know_ about all of this, Mrs. Weir?" asked Ethan reluctantly.

Evelyn shook her head. "No, dear. I had no idea about any of it." she said sympathetically. "Although...I do know about the Hunters Association, though. Benny's parents used to work with them full time. By uh... _helping_ them out with some of the magical stuff, that is." she then confessed, thoughtfully.

When Benny heard his grandma mention that his parents had worked with this Hunters Association before, Benny practically almost wound up spitting out his sip of water, he had just took right when she had said it, but he didn't. Cause he knew that if he did then his grandma would kill him for spewing out his beverage everywhere, across the dinner table during meal time. Instead, he held it in and just swallowed it in one big gulp, almost choking to death. While taking another drink of his water to help clear up his windpipe, he caught the strange and concerned looks he was getting from his grandma and best friend.

Feeling better now, Benny proceeded to speak then. "Grandma! Why didn't you tell me that Mom and Dad was part of some secret supernatural hunting group?!" he explained surprisingly.

" _Because_ , dear! I thought your father would've told you by now. Now that you know about our family's secret as magic users, but I guess I was wrong about that. In any case, you know now. So, there's no point in making such a big deal about it now." she explained simply, as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Is that why, Dad's always gone so much on business trips?" he then asked, still in shock.

Mrs. Weir chuckled. "Oh, dear me! No, sweetie!" she said. "Your father's business trips truly are for his real life job, sweetie. But he does still help out with the Association every now and then. Whenever he can and isn't busy with his real job, that is. Sort like a...side job, if you will." she explained sweetly to him with a smile.

Benny calmed down then, but was still amazed by the bit of information he just learned from his grandma. _"Guess I'm not the only one to learn something shocking about their family today, huh?"_ he thought to himself quietly, but then he decided to not let it get to him. Right now, Ethan's family situation was more important than his. Not to mention, Ethan's own shocking family secrets TOTALLY trumps his!

"So, uh...what are you going to do now, E?" wondered Benny curiously, as he returned the conversation back to Ethan's family dilemma, again.

Ethan just sat there, staring down at his plate with a sad expression on his face. "I don't know." he replied meekly with a half lazy shrug.

"Man! This whole thing reminds me of the whole ' _Luke, I am your father_ ' thing, from Star Wars!" stated Benny excitingly. "Like, you're Luke Skywalker, E and Mr. Amir is Darth Vader! Your _father_! That's so awesome, dude!" he declared gleefully, while trying to mimic the way Darth Vader had sounded while saying the word 'father' in the movie, just for fun.

"Benjamin!" exclaimed Mrs. Weir, scoldingly. She couldn't believe how insensitive he was being right now to Ethan.

But Ethan didn't mind. In fact, he kind a chuckled at it. Thinking just how right his spell casting friend was. The whole thing _did_ seem like something out of Star Wars. Which is pretty cool.

"What, Grandma?! It sort is!" defended Benny incredulously.

Before she could reply back to him, Ethan spoke. "It's cool, Mrs. Weir." he said to her in a kind and gentle tone. "I think it's actually kind a neat to think of my life sort a like that of Luke Skywalker's." he said to her genuinely with a smile.

She looked at him with an unsure look on her face. "Are you sure, dear? I know how troubled you must be, right now. And I'm sure my _insensitive_ grandson's silly little referenece comments aren't helping any, too." she asked concernedly, with that last part directed at Benny when she turned to look at him with a stern glare.

Ethan smiled. "Yeah! I'm sure!" he said positively to her. "They actually kind a help with how I'm feeling a little. _Sometimes_." he said, with an amusing and teasing like emphasis on the word 'sometimes,' as he smirked teasingly at his best friend when he said it.

"Hey!" exclaimed Benny in false hurt, only to crack a smile seconds after.

Evelyn smiled at the two for a moment, before getting serious again. "But Benny's right, dear. What do you plan to do know?" she asked curiously out of concern.

Ethan's smile then fell into a frown, as he looked down sadly. Truth be told, he really had no clue. He _wanted_ to get to know his birth father and spend time with him, but at the same time...he wasn't so sure about it, either. Like this...bad vibe was telling him not to, that he just couldn't ignore. There was something in his gut that told him something was seriously off with the man. He knew that Mr. Amir hated his 'parents' for what they did, but he had the feeling that his hatred for them ran deep. Like there was...no talking him into forgiving them for what they done and to at least _try_ to get along for his sake. Like a...big happy family of sorts!

But Mr. Amir had made it clear to him today that he obviously wanted to have Ethan all to himself and for him to just leave them behind, with no looking back. Which if Ethan thought about it, he guessed Mr. Amir _would_ have to leave town eventually due to his banishment from the Vampire Council still being in effect. No telling what they might do if they found out about him defying their orders, still. Ethan wasn't sure what the punishment was, for those who defied their banishment ruling. Jesse got lucky in getting his banishment lifted, but only because he was involved in stopping Stern and saving Whitechapel's entire vampire population from extinction.

On the other hand, though...Ethan was still pretty ticked at his 'parents', as well. Mainly for lying to him for his entire life, without ever telling him the truth, either! Maybe he _should_ just run off with Mr. Amir and leave them behind, then?! As a rebellious act of punishment to them for ever thinking they could get away with lying to him about something so big and important!

Ethan's grip on his fork had tighten some then, as he sat there quietly with an intense expression on his face. Evelyn noticed this and frowned in worry for the poor boy.

"Ethan, honey. I know things are pretty tense between you and your parents, right now, but you can't go on hating them forever, hun. They may not be your parents by blood, but they still love you very much. Including, Jane." she said sincerely to him.

 _"Jane..."_ he thought concernedly, as his expression soften some at the name. _"I never thought about how this might effect her, too."_

"E?" said Benny concernedly, as he tried to gain his best friend's attention, again. Benny knows he has a bad habit of getting so caught up in his own thoughts, most of the time, that he tends to drown out the rest of the world around him.

Snapping out of it, Ethan looked back up again with a slightly confused look on his face that quickly faded within seconds. "Sorry, B. I was just thinking." he apologized then. "I didn't think about how all of this would affect Jane in the process. I know she's annoying and all, but...she's still my little sister. Maybe not by blood, but that still doesn't change how I feel about her. I still love her as if she was." he expressed whole heartedly.

Evelyn smiled, then reached over to pat his hand, that was resting on the table, lightly in reassurance. "And I'm sure she would still think the same of you, too, dear." she said sweetly to him.

Ethan smiled at that. "Thanks, Mrs. Weir!" he said happily. Then he looked sad again, as he felt somewhat disappointed in himself for ever thinking about just leaving town forever with his real father, just to spite the people he's called 'mom and dad' for seventeen year, now. "I feel sort a bad now. For even _considering_ Mr. Amir's offer to go with him and leave town forever, just out of spite to punish _Ross_ and _Samantha_ for what they done, without even thinking what it might do to Jane." he confessed honestly in a disappointed tone, but using his 'parents' names (in a venomous like tone) instead of calling them 'mom and dad'.

Benny and Evelyn both had surprised looks on their faces then, when he told them that. "What a minute, dude! You were thinking about _leaving town_ with your bio-dad without ever looking back?! Like...how could you?! What about _me_?! Your _best friend_!" exclaimed Benny in shock, selfishly, as he felt somewhat hurt about his best friend since childhood even _considering_ leaving town for good. Then he calmed down when he saw the dull looks he was getting from his grandma and Ethan. "And...our fanged friends, as well." he then added embarrassingly, with a blush.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. "Benny! It wasn't like I was going to _leave_ without saying goodbye, _first_!" emphasized Ethan playfully, as he chuckled lightly. "Besides..." he then paused suddenly, looking down sadly. "It was just a thought. I mean...I would never want to hurt Jane like that. I know that if I did left, then she would be really sad and hurt by it. And I could never do that to her." he stated earnestly in a sincere tone. Then he looked back up at Benny and smiled. "Or to you guys, either." he added fondly.

"So...you're staying?" asked Benny slowly in a hopeful like manner and tone.

Ethan smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah, Ben. I'm staying." he answered.

Excited to hear that, Benny fist pumped the air joyously causing Evelyn and Ethan to laugh.

"But my parents are a different story, though." Ethan then said suddenly, getting serious again as the anger directed at them still remained.

"But, dear...how long do plan on staying mad at them for?" wondered Evelyn worriedly.

"As long as it takes!" spat Ethan bitterly. "Maybe even forever." he mumbled then, broodingly.

Mrs. Weir didn't like that answer. She knew that there was no way that he could stay mad at them forever. That someday, if anything bad should ever happen to them and he finds out about it, that he would regret never getting the chance to forgive them while they were still alive. She knew that even though Ross and Samantha Morgan weren't actually his real parents, that Ethan still loved them as such, though. Seventeen years of unconditional love and happiness as a family just don't go away that easily. Even after learning such shocking and disturbing news. He would always love and see them as his parents.

And as for this Mr. Amir guy, Evelyn had heard about what had happened to the Hunter's Association back then from an old hunter friend of hers, who she's worked with before in the past, at the time. Thankfully, Benny's parents weren't there at the time of the attack when it happened. Benny's mom was busy at home, taking care of Benny, at the time. While Benny's dad was currently away, helping out on a case somewhere with a hunter. It still blew her mind, though, to know that Ross and Samantha Morgan were actually _those_ Morgans, who she's heard so much about from some of her hunter buddies at the Association, instead! She's heard about the dynamic supernatural, vampire slaying duo known as the Morgans before, but she never knew of their first names, though! And to think she was friends with the famous hunters at the Association after all this time! She couldn't _believe_ how she missed that! Goes to show you, that even Evelyn Weir doesn't know _everything_ in this world. Huh?

As for her thoughts about Ethan's real father showing up in town suddenly and wanting him to join him? She wasn't so sure about the guy, herself. Evelyn wanted Ethan to get to know the guy, as well, since he is his father and all, but...like Ethan, something was just telling her that something wasn't right. Especially, after what happened at the Hunter's Association all those years ago that could've led to a vampire and hunter war breaking out in Whitechapel. She knew that most vampires were evil jerks and all, but what he did was overkill. No vampire in their right _mind_ would ever _DARE_ just wage a rampaged like attack on the Hunter's Association, like that! She got the guy had suffered a great loss and all, but to defy the Vampire Council's direct order to not attack the Association was just ludicrous! Especially, since he was one of the head members of the Council! He _knew_ the consequences of what might happen if he did, and yet he chose to do it, anyway! She'll give him props for standing up in what he believed in, but...at the cost of a war possibly breaking out between the two sides? No. It just wasn't worth it, then. Surely, the guy had other options that he could've chosen, instead? But...he chose the most violent and destructive one, instead.

So, in her mind, clearly the guy was broken beyond repair and only saw darkness and rage before him. And someone like that wasn't good for Ethan to be around all the time. Christian Amir would only try to drag Ethan into that same pit of darkness and hatred that he's in now until the Ethan they once knew and loved was no more. Instead, he would be just like him...someone with no remorse or sympathy towards others. Maybe even become a killer himself, if he ever chose to be turned and become a vampire like his father. Then he'd be a carbon copy of his father in the personality department, which she's sure is something that would make Mr. Amir very happy and proud of. To have his son be just like him. A stone cold killer who has no problem eliminating his enemies or those who dare stand his way.

But...this was Ethan's decision to make. If he wanted a relationship with his birth father, then...there was nothing she could do. This is his life, after all. All she could do was just provide some helpful and reassuring advice to the poor boy. Hopefully, he'll make the right decision as to which path to take without his anger getting in the way. Right now, his judgment was clouded by hurt and anger towards his parents. Evelyn wanted Ethan to go into this with a clear and level head, so later on down the road he wouldn't look back on his decision with nothing, but regret and sorrow.

"Forever is a long time, dear. Especially, by vampire standards with their immortality. If ever you became one in the future, that is. Are you sure you're prepared to really hate them for that long without ever forgiving them, while they're still around to see you and Jane grow up into adults?" asked Mrs. Weir sincerely in a kind and gentle tone towards Ethan.

Ethan's gaze then soften some, as he looked down somewhat dishearteningly at the thought of what she just asked him. The truth was, he really wasn't sure if he _could_ ever hate them for that long. Sure, he was still mad at them, but...at the same time he still _cared_ about them, as well. They might've not been his birth parents, but they still loved him as if they were, though.

But they still _lied_ to him about it, though! It wasn't about something simple and childish, like whether or not the Tooth Fairy or Santa Claus was real, either! No! It was about something much bigger than that! This was about his origins! His _life_!

And yet...they were still his family. Who he loved and cared about, still. So, maybe he couldn't hate them forever, but...he can still be mad at them and NOT forgive them for now, at least. Just until...he can sort this whole confusing mess out, that's been battling it out inside him.

So, as a response Ethan just lazily shrugged at her question. "I don't know. Maybe."

Mrs. Weir could tell that he didn't mean it. By the way, he said it and the way he looked, she could tell that he honestly still cared about Ross and Samantha Morgan. Which left the old Earth Priestess with hope that things may resolve themselves between Ethan and the Morgans. She just hoped it would be before it was too late, though. Something told her not to trust this Amir fellow any and that he may have dark intentions planned for the Morgan family, ahead.

"Well, that wasn't a yes, I heard. Which makes me believe there's still hope that you'll be willing to reconcile with them soon enough and be a family, again." said Mrs. Weir fondly to the teen, with hope and encouragement in her voice, as he smiled reassuringly at him.

Ethan looked over to see Benny nodding, as he agreed with his grandmother. Like her, Benny also wanted Ethan to forgive them and reconnect as a family, again. He too, knew how much Mr. and Mrs. Morgan meant to Ethan, as well, and he didn't want him to wind up losing that close family bond he has with them, either.

Ethan then looked back down again at his plate, as he thought about how he wished he was as confident and sure as they were about him forgiving them. He just wasn't so sure he _could_ forgive them, but he was still willing to give the idea some more thought, for now. He didn't want to make any rash or impulsive desicions made out of anger that he'll probably later come to regret.

"I'll...think about it, at least. No promises, though." he said, finally. Then he looked up at Mrs. Weir with a somewhat shy, but hopeful expression on his face with a small lopsided smile. "But um...until then, would it be alright if I stayed here for a few days, at least?" he asked timidly, afraid that she might say no.

Evelyn smiled happily at the teen, then. "Oh, Ethan, my boy! Of course, you can stay! You should know by now that you're always welcome here! So, stay as long as you like!" she replied reassuringly, with a small chuckle.

Ethan smiled happily, hearing that.

"Grandma's totally right, E! We both love having you here!" piped in Benny happily, agreeing with the old lady. "Just like how your parents don't mind me being around most of the time, too!" he exclaimed enthusiastically with a big smile, but the smile then fell as he just realized what he had said. He then bowed his head slightly in shame, as he said a small 'sorry' to him.

Ethan smiled at his best friend then, knowing that he was right. His 'parents' never did really mind whenever Benny would come over or stay the night. In fact, they had the same policy as the Weirs did! Being welcomed over at their house at anytime, as well, as being welcome to stay as long as they liked, too! That just showed you how close the two families have become over the years, due to their friendship.

"It's cool, man! I get where you're coming from. So, no need to apologize. Our families have become sort a close over the years, anyways. Huh? Sort a like...they've became best friends, too, a matter of fact!" stated Ethan happily, with a smile.

Benny was relieved to hear his best friend say that. For a minute there, he was afraid he might've said something that might have upset him or something.

"Hey! How about after this, we play some World Of Warcraft, to help take your mind off of things?!" suggested Benny eagerly.

"Sure, B! I'd love that!" replied Ethan happily, with a smile. _"I really could use the distraction, right now."_ he then thought fondly to himself, as he agreed with his best friend's solution to his family drama right now, as he knew the real meaning behind Benny's offer.

After that, the conversation about Ethan's paternity and on whether or not he should forgive the Morgans for their mistakes, was soon dropped as they continued on with their meal. After which, the two boys had headed upstairs to do some gaming first, before bed time.

* * *

At school the next day, Ethan and Benny were both surprised to find that their original history teacher, Mrs. Caymen, had returned to school to teach. Although, now that Ethan and Benny think about it...her sudden 'absence' from school was probably anything BUT from normal. Especially, knowing what they now know about Mr. Amir. They wouldn't be surprised if he had somehow gotten to her and probably just... _glamoured_ her into taking time off from school, so that he could take her place just to get to Ethan. If that was the case, at least he didn't decide to just drain her dead and then ditch the body somewhere. So, that was a plus. But knowing the type of guy he is, it did strike them a bit odd that he didn't kill her, though. Not that they wanted her dead or anything! It was strange because from what they heard, this guy was ruthless and saw humans as nothing more than a food supply, that was weak and insignificant. So, why didn't he kill her? Probably, just to get on Ethan's good side and to show him that he comes in peace...for now, that is. That was the best possible conclusion the boys could come up with in their minds. So, they left it at that.

During lunch time, Ethan figured it would be best if he filled in his other friends about his family drama. Of course, they were all stunned and shocked to hear his story (who wouldn't be?), as Ethan had expected them to be. Then he quickly reassured his fanged friends that they had nothing to worry about and that they were safe from his 'parents' trying to kill them. He pretty much told them what his mom and dad had told him about how they felt about them and how they were ok with it. That and the fact they were retired, too. Which meant they were out of the business of doing battle with their kind from now on, until their dying day.

Sarah, Erica, and Rory all gave the seer their condolences about his situation, as he confided to them about his current inner feelings about the whole thing. It was nice to know that they were all there for him, if he ever needed anything.

After that the conversation had taken a different direction towards other trivial teenage matters. Like Erica telling them about her latest 'boyfriend'. Or Benny and Rory breaking out into another one of their meaningless nerd disputes over which superhero would win in a fight against each other.

* * *

Oddly enough, over the next couple of days, Ethan hadn't heard nor seen any signs of his real father, Mr. Amir, since the day of their meeting on Monday. Ethan did sort a wondered why that was exactly, but he didn't put much thought into it, though. He figured that unlike his adoptive parents, that Amir was trying to give him his space to sort things out in peace and quiet with no added extra pressure on what to do. Which Ethan was grateful for.

But as for his adoptive parents? They wouldn't stop trying to call him before and after school, just to check up on him! They would call him like 3 or 4 times a day, which was starting to get really annoying! Actually...it was more of Samantha who was the one who kept calling him, really. But still, though! He was still mad at them and still didn't want to talk to them, yet!

Even now, while walking home (to Benny's place, that is) from school, his phone rang. Pulling it out to check it, Ethan let out an irritated sigh while rolling his eyes at the name that popped up on the caller ID. He then swiped the 'ignore call' button to silence the device for now and then pocketed it back into his pants pocket with a grumpy like expression on his face.

Benny saw the seer's response to the call and knew just who it was that was calling him, too. "You know, they're probably just worried about you and just want to see if you're ok." stated Benny helpfully in concern.

"Yeah, well...they need to quit. It's starting to get really annoying." replied Ethan grumpily. "I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, maybe so...but still, E! They're your _parents_! Er...adoptive parents, that is. Anyway, the point is, that they're the ones who raised you for those seventeen years and they love you very much, too! It's just a natural part of parenthood to wanna worry about your kids all the time! Even when they're grown adults, they _still_ can't help but to worry! That's just what a parent, who loves you very much, does, E!" expressed Benny passionately with reason.

Ethan didn't say anything as he just lowly grumbled to himself, knowing that Benny was right. After a moment, he finally spoke. "It's still annoying though. You'd think she'd relax some knowing that I'm just over at your place and is safe." pointed out Ethan, poutingly.

Benny smirked, knowing just who he was referring to. "Yeah, but that's mothers for yah! They're always the more worrywart out of the two, though! That's for sure!" joked Benny, giving a half nonchalant shrug as he walked carefree down the sidewalk.

Ethan couldn't help, but to chuckle, basically agreeing with Benny's comment. Benny looked over when he heard Ethan's chuckling and smiled, seeing him not in a bad mood anymore.

"Still though, E. At least, give what I said some thought, though. Will yah? I mean, it couldn't hurt, _right_?" replied Benny more seriously now.

Ethan sighed. " _Fine_." he said tiredly. This earned a big cheesy smile from his best friend.

"Good!" said Benny simply, in a satisfied manner.

Ethan just shook his head, but kept on walking as the two friends continued their walk back to the Weir house.

* * *

An hour later, after arriving at Benny's place, Benny was busy playing a video game up in his room, while Ethan was busy just chilling on his bed, deep in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about what all he's learned in the past few days about his so-called 'parents'. The subject constantly weighed heavily on his mind, all the time.

 _"Should I forgive them for what they done?"_ thought Ethan deeply, as he thought about everything the Morgans had done to him and his birth parents. _"I might be able to move past what they did to my birth mother and father, but...it's the_ lying _, that's giving me such a hard time in seeing past everything. How could they continue on living their lives without at least considering to tell me the truth, someday?! I might've been too young to understand back then, but I'm not now! And yet, they_ still _refused to tell me! Instead, I had to find out on my own!_ Then _they decided to tell me the truth finally, but only because they felt like they had no choice since I basically had to_ force _it out of them!"_ he thought conflicted, while working himself up all over again over the subject.

Then his expression soften a little, as he thought about their reasoning on why they did what they did. _"But...they're still my parents._ " he thought, remorsefully.

He guessed, he sort a saw _why_ they done what they did, back then. To protect him, like any loving parents would do for their children. They only wanted what was best for him.

 _"Benny was right, earlier. They do still love me as if I really was their son. They just wanted me to be safe and to have a happy life, was all. Constantly worrying about your child's future really_ is _a natural part of being a parent. And maybe someday in the future, I'll understand that more better than I do now."_ he thought understandingly, as he tried to sympathize with them. _"Also at the time, they had no idea that I was born a human, until it was too late and they had already killed my birth mom."_

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they were the only parents he had came to know and love while growing up. All those years of loving him and just being there...that's what makes you a parent. So, yeah his birth father might've not been there over the years due to him being robbed at the chance to raise him because of his adoptive parents terrible deed back then, but...if he was to be honest with himself...the guy is still pretty much a stranger to him. Would it be wise to just ditch the only family he's known for most of his life now, without ever looking back, just for someone you hardly even know, to get to know them more better? Ethan wasn't sure.

He _wanted_ to get to know Mr. Amir more, but at the same time...he also didn't want to abandon his adoptive parents, either. They've done so much for him over the years and to just cut off all ties with them because of something they did in their past as a pair of young adults, just didn't seem right. No matter how angry he was at them, he still cared about them a lot. He _wanted_ to stay in Whitechapel! This is where his life was at, after all!

Then there was his birth father. Something about the guy just seemed...off, to him. Almost like he seemed to be bad news or anything? The pain, anger, and grief still shown in the man's cold grey eyes. As if even though on the outside he may seem fine and calm, on the inside...it was another story. Ethan could sense the darkness and dread that rolled off him, every time they were together.

 _"Maybe...if I promised a father/son relationship with him that he'll give up his need of revenge on Mom and Dad, then? Maybe I can convince him into forgiving them, so that together we can be one big happy family, somehow? Or at least...somewhat happy, I suppose. To see if he was willing to compromise with the Morgans so there would be some sort of stability and peace between the two families, that is. Like a...truce."_ thought Ethan carefully, as he considered the idea. He really would like it if the two sides would get along for his sake. He wanted to be a part of BOTH families, after all! Living with the family he's known for _years_ , while also getting to know the one he never knew he had that he only just recently discovered.

It was worth a shot after all! He knew that (however skeptical they might be about it) the Morgans would be open to the idea, if it was what he wanted and would make him happy, after all. Even if they don't like it. At least, they'd be willing to _try_. For him. But...it was Mr. Amir he was worried about in trying to agree with going along with the whole 'blended family' thing. Ethan knew how much Mr. Amir hated the Morgans and how much he wanted them to pay for what they did to him, too. Trying to convince him was going to be hard, but if it meant nobody getting hurt then...Ethan was all in! Besides...he really wanted to help his father get over his grief and pain over the death of his mother, now that he was back in the picture, again. Revenge never solved anything, in this world. Instead, it only brought more pain and anguish, that eventually turns into hate, violence, and the need for more revenge. An endless cycle of torment and darkness, that drives people insane. And Ethan wanted none of that happening to the ones he loves most. Including, those he barely knows. Like his birth father, Mr. Amir.

So, maybe. Just _maybe_...Ethan could be his savior in all of this, somehow? By bringing the poor man some peace and comfort, so that he could move on with his immortal life and be happy, once again.

This made Ethan smile hopefullly, at the thought. As he knew what he wanted to do, now.

"Dude!" exclaimed Benny suddenly, bringing Ethan out of his thoughts. "Think you can help a brotha out, here?" he asked, as he struggled on the game he was playing until his character had finally died. He groaned out aggravatingly then, as the screen declared him dead.

Ethan chuckled first, before moving to where Benny was and picking up the player two controller. "Alright, B! Let's do this!" exclaimed Ethan eagerly, with a smile as he was ready to go.

"Thanks, dude! You're a lifesaver!" thanked Benny gratefully, as he picked up his controller, ready to play. "Alright, Overlord of Darkness! Prepare to meet your doom, now that I have my trusty sidekick, Furyon the Mighty, with me!" boasted Benny tauntingly at the game.

"Hey! Who are you calling a sidekick?!" argued Ethan in offense, as they started the game.

"Not now, E! We have an evil game boss to deal with, right now!" Benny replied urgently.

Ethan glared at him for a second (imagining shooting laser beams into his head, like he usually did whenever Benny would tick him off slightly) before letting it go and focusing on the game they were playing.

* * *

About two hours into it (after defeating the Overlord of Darkness about an hour and a half prior), Ethan's phone began to ring.

"Ugh!" sighed out Ethan annoyedly, as he quickly paused the game to check his phone.

"Let me guess. Your mom again?" guessed Benny, as he stretched his arms and legs a bit after them getting a bit stiff from all the sitting and game playing they were doing.

"Yeah." sighed Ethan annoyedly, but then he looked at his phone in confusion. "But..." he trailed off puzzlingly. "She's not calling me from her phone, like she's been doing since I left." he stated with a hint of confusion in his tone.

"Ok, then what phone is she using, then? Ross's?" asked Benny, who was also a bit curious and intrigued by this, just a little.

"No." answered Ethan, while shaking his head and still staring down at his phone's screen. "The house phone." he said, as he looked up at Benny.

Benny walked over towards him and glanced down at Ethan's phone, as if he didn't believe him. Sure enough the caller ID had read 'Morgan' acrossed it, with the house's phone number displayed right below it. Then he looked back up at Ethan with a relaxed expression.

"Maybe her phone was dead when she went to use it and just decided to use the house phone to call you, instead?" suggested Benny nonchalantly with a shrug, as he then went over to go sit on his bed.

It was a good theory in question, but something in the back of Ethan's mind refused to believe it. "I don't know, man. Usually, Mom is pretty good about keeping her phone well charged at all times, though." doubted Ethan in concern.

"Then just answer it, dude! I can see the worry plastered all over your face!" blurted Benny dramatically, as if it was obvious.

Ethan shot Benny an annoyed glare for a second at that comment, with a small blush. It was true, though. He was a bit concerned as to why she was using the house phone instead of her own. He knew something must be up, but as for what? He didn't know. For all he knew, this was probably just a trap into getting him to answer the phone and talk to her, again. Even though Ethan felt more better about what to do, now that he's made his decision, that still didn't mean he wasn't still mad at them for the lying part. Giving them the silent treatment for a few days was (in his mind) the best kind of punishment he could give them for it.

So, as the phone continued to go off, Ethan swiped to accept the call. "Look, Mom! I really wish you'd stop calling me! I'm perfectly fi-" ranted off Ethan rudely, as he answered the phone assuming that it was his mom on the other end. But then he was cut off suddenly, as he heard a much younger voice speaking up on the other end, instead.

 _"Ethan?!"_ called out the young female's voice, as she ignored his rant. _"Is that you?!"_

Ethan was surprised to hear this voice, as he recognized the small child like voice as Jane's. This worried the teen, as she sounded winded and really scared all of a sudden. Almost to the point of panic.

"Yeah, Jane. It's me." he responsed calmly with a slightly confused expression on his face. When he looked to see Benny's, he also saw the same expression on his face, as well.

 _"Oh, thank god!"_ she sighed out in relief, but you could still hear the slight bit of fear in her voice still.

"Jane, is everything alright? You sound a bit scared of something? Where's Mom and Dad?" questioned Ethan bombardingly from concern and worry.

That's when he heard her breaking down into tears finally. _"They're in trouble, Ethan!"_ she cried out loudly in a panic. She sniffled a bit before continuing. _"This...this weird guy showed up suddenly on our front lawn with a bunch of other weird guys. I-I think they're...vampires, Ethan!"_ hiccupped Jane as calmly as possible, but then she became frantic with worry again.

Ethan's eyes went wide with worry then, as he felt a cold chill run down his spine, suddenly. He had a very good feeling just who these guys were, too. "Jane! Where are you?!" asked Ethan anxiously.

He heard a few more sniffles before she answered. _"Inside the house. Up in my room, hiding."_ she answered.

"Good!" exclaimed Ethan gratefully. "Now, listen to me, Jane! This is very important! Just stay inside, where you are! Ok?! I'm on my way! And don't invite anybody into the house that you don't know! Alright?!" instructed Ethan urgently with great importance.

 _"O-okay."_ he heard Jane say meekly, probably with a steady nod, as well. _"Please, hurry, big brother. I-I'm scared."_ stated Jane timidly out of fright.

"Don't worry, Jane! I'm on my way! Just...hang in there for me. Ok?" reassured Ethan calmly to her, as he tried to bring some comfort his poor frighten little sister. Then he ended the called.

Right after hanging up, Ethan then quickly sent a group text message to Sarah, Erica, and Rory telling them to meet him in his backyard without being seen, asap. After hitting send, Ethan then bolted towards Benny after grabbing his jacket. "Come on, Benny! We have to hurry! Mom, Dad, and Jane are in trouble and need our help!" he explained urgently, as he raced downstairs with a confused and worried Benny following close behind.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! :D**

 **Uh-oh! Looks, like something big is going down at the Morgan house! Huh?! ;P**

 **And it appears that Ethan has some idea of what he wants to do about his family situation, too. As in, hopefully, everybody can put the past in the past and just forgive everyone and be one big (maybe dysfunctional) family. :D But will things go the way he hopes by trying to be neutral towards the two families or will he be forced to make a decision, regardless? His birth family, the Amirs or his adoptive family, the Morgans? ;)**

 **And how about that little bit of best friend action between Ethan and Benny, eh? Not to mention, the support and friendly advise from Mrs. Weir, too! :D Talk about great friends, huh?! Lol!**

 **And I apologize if the chapter seemed a bit repetitive in some places. I had taken out a part that I had already written into the chapter and then saved it to be added to the next one, but then I changed my mind and went back to find a good place to put it in this one, again. Plus, I have the worst memory ever, so I usually tend to forget some of what all I've already written so far, too, as I don't just write chapters in one day. Anyways, I hope you all still enjoyed it, nonetheless! :)**

 **Next chapter should be where all the action is at, as the battle between Christian Amir (and his minions) and the Morgans, takes place! As well, as a few twists, as well! :D Maybe. Depending on how I'm feeling about the next chapter, that is, while writing it. You know me! If there's an opportunity for a good cliff hanger somewhere, then I'm taken it! *giggles* ;D But you can bet there will be some action in it, though! That's for sure! *giggles***

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	13. The Battle For Ethan, Begins

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's time for...*cue grand trumpets tune* the next chapter of TOOEM! *does jazz hands while looking really excited and happy* :D**

 **So, this chapter will be where all the action is at! Lol! Now, there will be a few moments of nothing, but talk, here and there. But not a whole lot! :D At least...I think? *shrugs and then giggles* ;P**

 **Oh! And, HAPPY FIRST UPDATE (from me, at least) OF THE NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY! :D Also, even though I know I'm a day early in saying this, but...HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, TOO! :D**

 **I'm sorry about the long wait in finally updating this story. I've been a bit busy this past month with trying to find another place to live (so we can move out of our apartment and into a house). Then came all the paperwork that comes with signing the lease and then the moving everything in part (which took a day and a half to do). Then we had to go through like almost two weeks of no internet and cable until it was finally switched over and hooked up, again. But I have been writing, though, offline! Just not very much, as I was more busy with unpacking my stuff a little each day. That and the lack of willpower to spend a bunch of time doing nothing but working on my stories, as well. *blushes ashamedly* Not to mention, too, that this chapter sort a got away with me, lengthwise (again). *giggles* ;P But then again, I'm sure you all expected it to be a long wait, anyways! Huh?! *giggles* :P Anyways, thank you all for being so patient with me! :) I promise, this chapter won't disappoint! You'll see! ;D**

 **And now, time for some shout outs!:**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- That's just how I role, yo! *pops the collar all cool like with a cocky smile* ;) Lol! Good! I'm glad you really enjoyed that little part. To be honest, it was my favorite moment in the chapter, too! You just KNOW I had to make that famous Star Wars reference in there! Lol! XD Well, you'll see which family Ethan will choose in this chapter, here! :D O-r...maybe in the next? *does an unsure shrug, with an awkward smile* :P I mean, this chapter** _ **will**_ **give you some insight on his final decision, though. But it won't truly be made until the next chapter. Well, one of those twists will be happening in this here chapter! The other, shall be the next chapter! So, enjoy! :D**

 **BraveTiger- Yeah, but we're finally here, now! So, sit back and enjoy the action, my friend! ;D Though, I will warn you. There's still going to be some more information/talking parts going on in this one, as well. But don't worry! There's still plenty of action taking place in it, though! ;D Well, now the wait is over! So, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **A-True-Intovert- Thanks for adding my story to your favorites list! I appreciate it! :D**

 **MBAVamp2001- Aww! *blushes* Thanks! *giggle* :) I'm glad you liked it! Well, then...you might want to, um...slap me on the other one, too. As I...did it again. *holds other wrist out gingerly, as I await for you to slap it with my eyes closed expectedly* Lol! :P Well, that's good news! I'm happy that it made you feel hyped and motivated again to get back at it, again! I wish you the best! :) Oh! And I'll also be right here, waiting for it, too! Whenever you're ready. No rush. :)**

 **TiredAssMuggle- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and follows list! And for adding me to your favorites list and follows list as an author, as well! I appreciate it! Oh, and also for adding some of my other stories to your favorites and follow lists, too! I'm so glad you enjoyed reading them! :)**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- Well, now you get to find out! :D Lol! You never know?! It just may happen! ;P Yeah, the whole thing just sort a popped into my head one day, about how Ethan's situation being so similar to that of Luke Skywalker's! And I know how much Ethan, Benny, and even Rory are into geeky sort of stuff, too! I think they've even mentioned Star Wars in the tv series or movie before, too? I think? Anyway, I just couldn't resist adding in some sort of comment about how Ethan's and Luke's parental situation was the same, in a way. :P And who better to make the connection than Ethan's best friend, Benny! Lol! :D**

 **Jarkous- Thank you for adding this story and my other story, MBAV Book Of Fairytales to your favoites list! Also, thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list, as well! I much appreciate it! :D**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- Aw, thanks! I'm glad you loved reading it! :D Well, one of those twists should be happening in this here chapter. So, enjoy! ;D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Well, I'm glad that reading it made you happy and helped brighten up your day a bit! :) Perhaps, someday you'll find your Benny Weir soon, my friend. Lol! ;) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, as well! Enjoy! :D Oh! And by the way! Thanks for adding my story, Benny's New Year's Resolution to your favorites list, as well! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **charmedfan120- Thanks! You're right! They most definitely wouldn't invite him, knowing very well that he probably wants them dead! Lol! But whatever his plan is to get his revenge on the Morgans, you can bet it'll be dastardly and just plan cruel. *giggles* ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. Those rights belong to the creators of it. What I do own is this story, it's plot, the OC Christian Amir (or Mr. Amir, rather), and any other OCs that may appear.**

* * *

Minutes later, the two boys were in Ethan's backyard, waiting on the back porch for Sarah, Erica, and Rory to show up. They didn't have to wait long because right after Ethan and Benny had showed up, the vamps appeared before them within seconds.

"Alright, Ethan! So, what's so urgent that you needed us here so badly?" asked Sarah.

"I don't have time to explain everything, but right now my front yard is being over run with a bunch of bloodthristy vampires, who are after my mom and dad." explained Ethan, as he searched his pant pockets for something.

"Why would they be after your parents?" wondered Sarah curiously, but also with concern.

After a few more pats he finally found what he was looking for in his jacket's pocket. His door key. "Because of the vampire ordering them to do so! That's why!" he answered, as he placed the key into the hole and turned it, thus unlocking the back door.

Sarah was still confused, as she and everyone else followed him inside. "What vampire?"

"My father." was all Ethan said to her, as he made his way through the house quietly towards the stairs, primarily focused on finding Jane.

A stunned look came across Sarah's face then, as she (as well, as Erica and Rory) knew exactly who he was talking about. No one said a word after that, as they made their way up the stairs and towards Jane's bedroom.

* * *

"Jane? Jane! Are you in here?" whispered Ethan concernedly, as he quietly entered her room. He took a few glances around first, before finally getting his answer.

"Ethan?" came a small and frighten voice from the closet, as it slowly crept open. "Ethan!" came the voice again, but this time more grateful and relieved as Jane came bursting out of the closet and into her brother's arms. "You came!" she sniffled happily, while in the comforting embrace, as tears came running down her face.

"It's ok, Jane. I'm here, now. Everything will be alright. Ok?" assured Ethan soothingly to her, as he tried to calm her down. He felt her nod then, while still in the hug. They stayed like that for second longer before Ethan ended it. "Now, Jane. Tell me everything that happened. Ok?" he asked her seriously.

"Ok." she said, as she prepared to tell them what happened. "Mom didn't feel like cooking tonight, so we were just going to go out and get something to eat, instead. We were on the front porch, when Dad suddenly realized that he had forgotten his wallet inside. So, he ran back in to get it, while me and Mom waited for him by the car. That's when this... _guy_ showed up, who looked really scary and creepy looking. At first he was alone, but then out of the shadows came more men. They were all scary looking, too, but not as scary as the first one." explained Jane, as he recalled the events that happened just moments ago.

The teenagers in the room then gave each other all worried looks at the information that Jane just told them, so far.

"Then what happened next?" asked Ethan curiously out of concern.

Jane took a moment more to gather her courage to continue on with her explanation, first. "I had no clue, as to who these guys were or what they wanted at first, but when I looked up at Mommy's face I could clearly see that...she knew him, somehow. The really scary one, I mean. She wasn't all that surprised by his appearance being there, but she also had this...fearful look in her eyes, as well." explained Jane, uneasily.

"Did the man say anything to her, at the time?" asked Sarah.

Jane nodded. "He said that they had some 'unfinished business that's long over due in being completed' and that 'it was about time that they finished it'." recited Jane, as she tried her best to quote the mystery man's statement correctly. "Then he mentioned something about...'wanting back what was stolen from him'?" she remembered, sounding slightly confused by what the guy had meant by that at the time. Ethan and the others (on the other hand) had a _pretty_ good idea by what he had meant, though.

Then Jane continued. "I felt Mom pull me behind her a bit, like to protect me from his guy and his friends or something, while he said that to her. When I had asked her who the man was, all she had said to me was 'to get inside the house, now'. Getting a bad vibe, I did what she told me to do and ran right back into the house. That's when I saw Dad rushing towards the door with a duffle bag full of stuff with a belt around his waist that had wooden stakes attached to it and in his other hand he held a silver looking knife or something. As he passed by me, Dad ordered me to stay inside, no matter what. Then he went outside and shut the door behind him."

"Curious, I went up to the window and took a peek outside. That's when I realized that the duffle bag was full of more wooden stakes and other weapons, when Mom opened it up to pull out a crossbow and then loaded it. That's when I knew they were planning on fighting these guys. When the guy gave the order to attack, I saw a bunch of them with fangs which reminded me of that scary pizza guy from the night Sarah first started to babysit us. He had fangs and yellow eyes, too. Not to mention, you guys had kept saying the word 'vampire' a lot, too. Benny even referred to Sarah as being one, as well. So, I put two-and-two together and figured that he must've been a vampire, as well." explained Jane, on how she knew the guys out front were vampires. Like her brother, Jane would never forget the time Sarah first babysat her. That was when she first learned that everything she thought was make-believe, wasn't as make-believe as she thought it was, anymore.

"I got so scared then watching Mom and Dad having to do battle with so many vampires around on their own with no backup or help! So, that's when...when I..." she said worriedly, still fearing for her parents' lives, that she had a hard time finishing her explanation near the end. She took a minute before finally finishing. "grabbed the phone and ran upstairs to call you, Ethan!" she blurted out finally, as more tears came streaming down her cheeks. She hugged him again, but this time more tightly, as she cried.

"Please, Ethan! I know you're really mad at them, but...you just, _have_ to help them! I'm worried they might die, out there fighting these guys all by their lonesome!" she cried fearfully, as she worried about her parents survival against so many vampires.

Ethan didn't know what else to do, but to hold her. Seeing Jane like this broke his heart. And if he was honest with himself, he was also really worried about his parents' lives, as well. He didn't want to see them get hurt or worse, all because of him. He just hoped that he can get through to Mr. Amir in time to put an end to all this maddness. No telling how mentally or emotionally scarred Jane probably already was just from the sight of having to see her parents fight off a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires, like that! And he really didn't want them winding up dying, either and leaving poor Jane an orphan! She was an innocent in all this, after all!

Then he began to wonder just how much of everything they had told the poor girl about his parental issues, to begin with? _If_ they told her anything, that is.

But regardless, of whatever Ethan was feeling towards them for it, he still wanted to help! They were still his parents, too and he still cared about them! Knowing their past job as the best tag team of vampire hunters around, Ethan knew that it must've been _years_ since they've last ever had to fight one. Which meant, they were probably a bit rusty and out of shape to be fighting a vampire so suddenly. Especially, a whole _army_ of them!

"Don't worry, Jane. We'll help Mom and Dad deal with these guys. I promise." replied Ethan reassuringly to her.

"Really?" she said meekly, looking up at him while wiping some of her tears away.

"Oh, yeah! Don't you worry! We'll level the playing field by evening the odds some, kiddo!" chirped Rory enthusiastically with confidence, as he smiled brightly at the little girl.

Still unsure by Rory's words of confidence, Jane looked back up at her big brother for confirmation. To which, Ethan nodded with a smile. Feeling happy and grateful, she reattached herself back in Ethan's arms again, in a hug. "Thank you, Ethan!" thanked Jane, happily. She was grateful to her have big brother there, looking out for her, still.

He hugged her back and gave her a comforting couple of pats on the head for good measure. A few minutes later, Ethan stood up again. He walked over to Jane's window, which happened to face the front yard, and peered out it to see what they were dealing with, so far. Oddly, enough he notice that his birth father hadn't yet engaged in the fight. It was like...he was waiting for something? Or either that he was just using his followers to tire them out first, before making his move? Which ever one was the case, he knew that he had to do something.

Ethan then turned back around and walked away from the window. He looked over at Jane (who was now standing really close to Sarah, still probably frighten) for a moment, before looking back over at Rory.

"Rory, I need you to stay here with Jane and keep her safe." instructed Ethan.

"You got it, dude! I'll keep your little sis safe and sound! You can count on me!" stated Rory bravely with confidence, as he stood up straight and gave him a salute.

"Good!" was all Ethan said, as he retrieved his vampire hunting gear out from under his bed. He really didn't feel safe about leaving Jane alone in the house with dozens of vampires surrounding it. Even if she was more safer in the house, you can never be too sure about how things will go. Plus, he really wanted somebody here to comfort her and keep her calm. He knew how scared she was, right now, and it didn't feel right leaving her like that all by herself.

Normally, he would've asked Sarah to stay with her (since she was Jane's babysitter, after all), _but_...this was a desperate situation they were in and he really could use her fighting skills on the battlefield. No offense to Rory or anything, but Ethan knew that Rory's fighting techniques were a...bit uneffective (if you will) when put into action against strong foes. Plus, the girls had far more battle experience than he did, anyways. At least, Sarah did, but with Erica he knew how fierce and intimidating she could be when angered. As for Benny, he really needed him there for long ranged attacks with his magic.

"Alright, guys! Let's go save my parents! Come on!" cheered Ethan determinedly to the others.

Right before they could make it out the bedroom door, Jane suddenly raced over to tackle Ethan with another hug. "I don't care if we're not really related by blood, Ethan. Cause to me, you'll always be my big brother." she said sincerely with such fondness in her words, as she hugged him tightly.

This stunned Ethan, at first. He really didn't expect her to say something like that to him, at all. _"I guess, they must've told her everything, then."_ he thought rationally in surprise. Then he smiled fondly at her words and hugged her back. "Thanks, Jane." he said endearingly, as he hugged her happily. "And you'll always be my little sister." he then said gratefully back at her. They stayed like that for a minute longer (with everyone else standing there with heartfelt expressions on their faces, at the touching moment) before they broke apart.

Ethan smiled at her and then ruffled her hair real quick before rushing off to go help his parents and hopefully put an end to this long standing grudge between his two families. With Benny, Erica, and Sarah right behind him for support.

* * *

Ross kicked the vampire that he was fighting, away from him with his foot, before finally staking the guy in the heart. After the guy had turned to dust, Ross looked up to see his wife in trouble, as she struggled to fight off the one she was dealing with.

"Sam!" he shouted worriedly.

As he made a move to go help her, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by two more vampires appearing before him, thus blocking his path to his wife. He immediately whipped out his silver dagger, ready to fight these guys, as he snarled angrily at them for blocking his path.

"Going somewhere?" mocked one of them, as he cracked his knuckles with his fangs on display.

 _"Dammit!"_ cursed Ross, in his head to himself. _"I'm getting too old for this shit."_

Ross then, grinned cockily at the two. "Bring it!" he said confidently, as he gave a couple of twirls of his dagger for show. The two enemies then went on the attack.

He was doing good dodging their attacks at first, but then the two vampires where able to catch him off guard somehow. While he just got done killing one of them, the other vampire had came up from behind him and tackled him to the ground. When they landed on the ground, Ross had accidently dropped his weapon. He tried to reach over to grab it, but the vampire realized it and stopped him from getting a hold of the shiny weapon by grabbing the arm that was reaching for it.

"Ah!" cried out Ross painfully, as the vampire had gripped his arm pretty tightly.

The vampire hissed at Ross then. "I don't think so, _human_." taunted the vampire venomously, as he had Ross pinned to the ground defensively. The vampire smirked darkly at Ross, then. "Now, it's time to say good-bye!" hissed the vampire threateningly, as he opened his mouth wide, ready to sink his fangs into Ross and finish him.

Right when the vampire lunged for Ross's neck and was only inches away from killing him, suddenly the guy was turned to dust mysteriously. Ross was confused at first as to why the guy suddenly just burst into a pile ashes, but when he sat up and took a glance upwards he saw Ethan standing there with what looked to be a...lightsaber made from a tanning bed light?

Ethan walked over to him and offered up a hand to help him get up. "Are you ok, Dad?" asked Ethan concernedly, not even realizing that he just called him dad.

Blinking a couple of times first with a stunned expression on his face, Ross took Ethan's hand and allowed him to help him up off the ground. "Yeah. I'm good. Thanks, son." thanked Ross gratefully, who was glad for not only his help, but also the fact that he just now called him dad. This brought a smile to his face.

After dusting himself off, Ross retrieved his weapon. He looked over to see Samantha taking out the vampire she's been struggling with, all this time. She then ran over to them with a concerned look on her face.

"Honey, are you ok?!" she asked Ross concernedly.

"Yeah, dear. I'm fine. Thanks to Ethan and his...tanning bed light?" answered Ross, with that last part coming out more as a question than a statement, as he looked over at the teen curiously.

"Actually, it's a UV lightsaber. Benny and I made them the night we crashed a vampire dinner party on Sarah's first night of babysitting." explained Ethan casually, with a half shrug and lopsided smile.

"And totally effective, too, I see!" stated Ross impressively, at his son's and best friend's creative ingenuity. "What will aspiring young hunters of this generation think of next?!"

Soon enough, the trio were joined by Benny, Erica, and Sarah.

"How did you guys know we were under attack?" asked Samantha, curiously to the teenagers.

"Jane called us!" chirped Benny happily with a cheesy smile, before it changed to more of a slightly thoughtful one. "Uh...well, actually she called Ethan, that is." he then confessed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, my god! Jane!" exclaimed Samantha suddenly in fear, as she was worried about her daughter's safety.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Morgan. Jane's safe. She's inside the house, up in her room. We had Rory stay behind as a precaution to protect her." explained Sarah, reassuringly to the worried mother. Samantha sighed in relief, knowing that her little girl was alright and safe.

Just then, a low sinister laugh broke out from somewhere in the shadows. "Excellent! Now, it's a party!" spoke the person behind the eerie laughing, gleefully.

Everyone then became on guard at the voice, as they took battle ready stances while awaiting to be attacked by more vampires. Oddly, enough though, the enemy vampires didn't attack when they heard the voice. Instead, they backed off and just stood there patiently as if waiting for the order to do so.

"Stop being such a coward and come out and face us, Christian!" demanded Ross bravely, as he knew who was behind the voice.

More evil laughing was heard then. "As you wish, _Morgan_." replied Christian darkly in an amusing like manner, as his eyes suddenly started to glow a bright and dangerous shade of yellow that was the only thing cutting through the darkness he was hiding in. They shone menacingly in the blackness at them. He then took a few steps out from the shadows to reveal himself, then. He had this very pleased and satisfying look on his face at the sight of seeing them all gathered together in one place.

Then his focus went towards his son. "I'm so glad that you decided to join us, my son. And look! You even brought friends! How delightful!" said Christian happily, with a bit of fake genuineness in his tone when he referred to Ethan's friends being there, as well.

Ross and Samantha instantly stood in front of Ethan protectively, then. "Leave him alone, Christian! You can't have him!" yelled Samantha protectively at the vampire.

"Yeah! He's much better off with us, _humans_! Than he is with you!" added Ross passionately, agreeing with his wife's words. "So, back off!"

This caused Christian's smug smiling face to fall to a scowl, instead. "Ethan is _my_ son and you know it! You stole him from me when he was just a baby and then you left me to DIE! Robbing me of all the precious time and memories I could've spent with him while watching him grow and mature into the young man he is today, you thieves!" exclaimed Christian angrily at the two Morgans, as he snarled at them menacingly with his fangs already out. "And now, you shall pay for your crimes against my family with your _lives_!" he declared threateningly, as he narrowed his eyes at them hatefully.

"Bring it! You two thousand year old, bloodsucking bastard! Ethan _is_ and will _always_ be our son, no matter what! And I won't let you take him away from us just so you can poison him against us and the rest of humanity with your dark and twisted way of thinking!" dared Samantha strongly with such determination in her voice, as she readied herself for a fight with the ancient creature before her.

Hearing Samantha say how he is and always will be their son, had sparked a feeling of warmth and great happiness inside of Ethan, just then. He was so moved and touched by those words that if things weren't as bad as they were right now, he'd probably would've ran up to her and hugged her with all of his might, while crying joyously like a big baby. He knew right then, that he could never truly stop loving them, as they were _still_ his parents, no matter what. Especially, if they were so eager to defend their relationship with him, as their son, so passionately. So, instead, he just stood there smiling not only on the outside, but also on the inside, as well.

"We're not about to let our son go without a fight, Christian! And Sam and I are fully prepared to fight you to the death, if need be, too! Because that's how strong our love is for our son, is!" stated Ross confidently with such conviction in his tone.

This sparked a bit of fury in Christian, then. He couldn't _BELIEVE_ they had the audacity to call his precious little boy _their_ son, to him like that! Knowing very well what they've done! Ethan was _his_ flesh and blood! A mix between both _his_ and Elizabeth's DNA! Not theirs!

"I'm gonna _enjoy_ watching you two suffer for what you did to me." threatened Christian bitterly.

Before anybody could make a move, Ethan quickly stepped in-between the two feuding sides to prevent them from fighting with one another.

"Wait!" shouted Ethan desperately, as he tried to de-escalate the situation. Now, was a more better chance than any to try and work things out between the two sides in order to obtain a peaceful coexistence as a family together, for his sake, as he really didn't want to have to choose between them.

Before anybody could say or do anything further, everyone there suddenly felt a sudden shift in the air around them, as a rippling like sensation seemed to of traveled throughout the air.

Seconds later Benny's phone began to ring. After giving a quick sheepish apology first (from all the serious/questioning expressions he got, basically saying ' _really, Benny_?', that he was getting from his friends and the Morgans), he then answered it. A few short, friendly words were exchanged between Benny and the caller before he then hung up.

"That was Grandma. She wanted to let us know that she transported us all to a separate universe, like she did that time she sent me, you, and Sarah into our own private universes to face our biggest fear, so that we'd stop arguing with one another and realize that we're stronger as a team, together." explained Benny to Ethan.

"I remember that..." thought Ethan out loud thoughtfully, as the memory came to him. Then he shuddered at the thought of it, remembering how he was almost roasted to death by evil cloak guy, who turned out to be Vice Principal Stern, somehow. "So, that's what that strange ripple feeling was, then. It must've been her transporting us into the other dimension." concluded Ethan with certainty, which was only confirmed by Benny nodding 'yes' at him.

"Now, we can do whatever we need to without worry of attracting any unwanted attention to ourselves from the neighbors." added Benny, as he put away his phone.

"How did she even know to do that?" wondered Erica out loud, curiously.

Benny just shrugged. "Before we had left, I had told her that we were heading over to Ethan's place. That's when she could sense something wrong and not right, in the environment a few minutes later and had a feeling that it had something to do with us. So, she went on ahead and casted the spell before calling me. I then went on and told her the short end of the story during our phone call." he explained easily enough, in a casual like manner. "It's grandma! You know how she is! She's very perceptive person to things around here! What did yah expect?!" exclaimed Benny exuberantly, as if it was obvious.

"Well, remind me to thank your grandmother later, Benny, for the little bit of magical assistance from afar, then." thanked Samantha graciously to Benny, relieved that they have at least _one_ less thing to worry about, now. The last thing they needed right now are witnesses spreading the word about what's going on in their front yard, thus risking a bunch of innocent people's lives in trouble should any of the Amir's hungry vampires choose to go after any of them for a snack.

Then she looked back over towards her son, remembering his earlier interruption. "Ethan, sweetie. Whatever it is, now is not a good time, right now." replied Samantha in a serious, but also in a gentle and sweet like tone, due to him preventing them from battling it out with Christian and finishing what they started years ago for his future's sake.

"Yeah, kiddo. This is adult business that needs to be dealt with, so step aside and just let the adults, here, handle it. Alright?" agreed Ross easily enough, while not taking his eyes of Christian for a second. Both Morgans held their determined and 'ready for anything' glares at the vampire, not trusting him one bit.

Ethan shook his head. "No!" he exclaimed firmly. "I'm not moving from this spot, until we at least _talk,_ ok?" mediated Ethan in a calm and cool manner.

"Talk?! Talk about what, my son? Like, how they'll die a slow and painful death, and how I'll be sure to enjoy every minute of it, too?" questioned Christian in a sarcastic like tone, while smiling happily at the thought of their suffering and deaths.

"About _me_!" exclaimed Ethan obviously, as he gestured towards himself. "All of this..." he then said, pausing for a brief moment to gesture around to all the vampires surrounding them. "Is because of _me_! You three are fighting over who has the right to claim me as your son. When the truth of the matter is, that I'm really _all three_ of you guys' son. Don't you see that? And now that I finally know the truth, don't I get a say in all of this, too?" declared Ethan wholeheartedly. "That's why, I think we should at least talk about the third option, here. Don't you?" he stated seriously to them.

Ross and Samantha let their guard down briefly to give each other confused looks at what their son was saying about their being a third option with their feud with Christian Amir.

"Ethan, sweetheart...what third option are you talking about, here?" asked Samantha curiously to her son, as she looked back over at him with a clueless expression on her face.

Ethan gave her this sympathetic like look, then. "The one where we all coexist peacefully together, as a big happy family." he answered, honestly with sincerity in his voice.

"Coexist? With _him_? You've gotta be kidding me?!" replied Ross incredulously to Ethan, in a sarcastic/joking like manner, as he shook his head disbelievingly. "Son, you can't be serious about this, are you?!" he then asked skeptically, wanting to know if Ethan was being for real or not about wanting to get along with the vampire who's trying to _destroy_ their family.

"I am, Dad." said Ethan firmly to Ross, as he glared at him seriously. Then Ethan's gaze soften some. "I want to be with BOTH of my families, Dad. My adoptive one..." he said wholeheartedly, looking at Ross and Samantha. " _And_ my biological one." he said, this time looking over at Christian with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"I really do want to get to know you more better Mr. Amir, as well as what my birth mom was like, but...I also don't want to leave Whitechapel and give up my life here, as well. I know you're suppose to be banished from here by the Vampire Council and all, but maybe we can talk to them for you and see if we can convince them to perhaps lift the banishment after all these years, for you? Then you can live here and I won't have to leave town or my life here and we can be one big family together. Amirs and Morgans, as one." pleaded Ethan sincerely to his vampire father. "Look! I'm not saying it'll be easy at first for everybody to get along, but I'm positive that in time we'll begin to feel more at ease with one another and relaxed. Eventually, even starting to feel more like a family together, if we just _try_. I know what they had done to you in the past was horrible and wrong, but maybe...maybe you can find it in your heart somewhere to...possibly forgive them, maybe? Just a little bit? I really want this to work, Father. So...what do you say?" he explained earnestly, as he looked hopefully at Christian Amir with his big brown eyes and a small hopeful smile on his face, too.

Christian just stood there looking at him with an emotionless expression on his face that was hard to read, somewhat. It appeared as if he was maybe thinking it over a bit, as he let his son's heartfelt words sink in.

As for Ross and Samantha, they stood there with sympathetic looks on their faces at first, before smiling proudly at Ethan.

"Ethan, honey? Is that what you really want? To be a joined family...together?" asked Samantha.

Ethan only nodded.

"Well then...I guess, if it's truly what you want then...I guess, me and Sam are willing to make it work, then, if you are, son." commented Ross fondly, as he and his wife both smiled dearly at him. Both thinking how proud they are that they raised such a kind and considerate son, together.

Ethan smiled happily, hearing their decision to at least _try_ and get along with his birth father. He knew they would, if it had meant him being happy. Now, there was just one more party's answer in all of this that he needs to hear from, in order for this peaceful solution to work.

"So...you want me to just forgive and forget what these two... _humans_ have done to our family, and learn to get along with each other so that we may form a new family consisting of both Amirs and Morgans, uniting together as one?" questioned Christian skeptically in a calm manner, as he looked at his son showing very little emotion at what he may be thinking.

Christian stood there calmly, as he awaited for Ethan's reply. To which, Ethan simply nodded slowly to in response. Christian remained quiet for a minute longer before suddenly bursting out into a hearty and sadistic laugh.

"Never." he said in a low and dead serious tone, as he suddenly stopped laughing and glared at the teen with a cold and steely look all of a sudden.

Ethan was afraid that would be his answer, but nonetheless expected it, though. "But why?" he then asked the vampire.

"Because, my dear boy. What they did is something that one can not just simply... _forgive and forget,_ so easily. They killed my wife, burned down my house, cost me my seat on the Council, and took my son away from me! In all, they pretty much ruined my life! While in the mean time, they get to carry on with their, _happily ever after_ lives with no repercussions of what they did to me!" explained Christian bitterly with a scowl.

"But-!" began Ethan before being cut off by his father.

"No buts, Ethaniel! What they did was unforgivable! You have no idea what it felt like to watch as your own wife is murdered right in front of you! Elizabeth was my everything! My heart and soul! That one fragment of light inside of me that allowed me to show some small bit of compassion and kindness towards others on rare occassions! A light that showed me what love is!" expressed Christian strongly and passionately to him. "Without her, I have nothing..." he then said sullenly, as he looked down with sad and yearning eyes at her memory, for a second.

"Then allow me to be that light in her place, then! You still have me! Your _son_! You said it yourself, I'm half you and half her! So, _please_ , Father. I just...want us to be a family, again, is all." declared Ethan pleadingly with all his heart.

Christian smiled and shook his head. "My dear, sweet boy. I'm honored by the fact of how considerate and caring you are towards others. You really are more like your mother, than I thought." he praised fondly to the seer, as he admired his son's capacity for forgiveness. Even when they _clearly_ don't deserve it. "She was always the more compassionate one between the two of us."

Then his happy smile quickly fell to a scowl at what he was about to say next. "But, _I_ , on the other hand, was hardly one to ever forgive or let things go, so easily, like she did." he stated stubbornly in a stern and strict manner. "I am grateful to finally have you back in my life, my son. But...that is only half of what I lost, back then. And not even you can completely replace the part of me that's missing. The place in my undead heart where my darling Elizabeth's loving light once shone so brightly for her and her alone." Christian said deeply and wholeheartedly to Ethan, with his gaze softened a little.

In that moment, Ethan could see just how much his late mother had truly meant to him. She was his everything. And he would do anything for her, too, if it meant her being happy. Just like how he felt about Sarah, as well.

"See, Ethan! I knew he wouldn't do it! There just no reasoning with a vampire like him!" exclaimed Ross boldly/snooty like in a matter-a-factly kind a tone.

"So, says the human who killed my wife and then stole my son!" snapped Christian bitterly at him, while baring his fangs. "You know, what? I'm through with all the negotiating and bargaining! I really do appreciate the effort here, son, but sadly I'm afraid it's already too little, too late for a compromise, now. What I felt that day, when they killed Elizabeth and took you from me, I'll never forget. Nor will I ever forgive, either! Tonight, now they will know what it feels like to suffer! What it feels like to lose something so precious and meaningful to them! Something that can't be replaced so easily, that they had _loved_ and _cherished_ with all your heart!" he ranted more calmly now, but with gusto and passion in his words.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Ethan curiously, although he had a feeling that what he had mostly meant was taking Ross's and Samantha's life, but by the way it sounds...there's more to it than that.

Christian then smirked wickedly at what he was about to say next. "Not only shall I be taking the lives of the ones who have done me wrong, but also...the life of their only offspring, as well." he answered menacingly.

Everyone's eyes grew big with surprise and worry at that. "What?! No...you don't mean...?" questioned Ethan incredulously, in a fearful and stunned like state.

"The little girl hiding in the house? _Yes_." replied Christian wickedly in a pleasant manner, as he grinned evilly at him. "Before I kill these two, I want them to suffer and to know what it feels like to watch helplessly as someone they love is killed right before their very eyes. As well, as for them to know the pain of what it feels like to lose a child, as well. Only for them, there's no chance of them ever being reunited. Well...except for maybe in the afterlife, that is." he elaborated sinisterly.

"No! Not our little girl! You can't!" shouted Samantha furiously at the vampire, in a protective kind of manner. "We'll never let you get your hands on our daughter, you bastard!"

"Stay away from Jane, you monster!" also shouted Ross furiously in the same manner.

Christian only laughed at their feeble protective words of defiance towards him about him killing their daughter. The only child of theirs that was _truly_ theirs.

This caused Ethan's blood to boil. Jane wasn't even born yet when all of this happened! She was innocent in all of this! Just because she was the only ture Morgan sibling between them, doesn't mean she has to pay for what their parents did!

"Leave Jane out of this! She has nothing to do with any of this!" yelled Ethan suddenly, out of anger.

This caused Christian to stop laughing then, as he looked at his son intriguingly with a grin. " _Oh_ , but she does, my dear Ethan." he said sinisterly, to him. He then made a thinking face, as he turned his head up slightly with his hand on his chin. "Now...what is it they say in the Bible, again?" he said thoughtfully, pretending as if he was trying to remember it or something. "Ah, yes! I remember, now! It's, 'the sins of the father shall be visited upon the son.'" recited Christian, in fake realization, as he grinned madly at them. "Or something like that, rather." he then shrugged nonchalantly, before grinning again. "But in this case, it'll be the sins of the _parents_ that shall be visited upon the _daughter_ , instead." commented Christian amusingly in a sinister/mocking like tone.

"But she's just a little girl!" shouted Sarah angrily to the much older vampire.

Christian's cold gaze then flickered on over to her, which sent a chill down the younger vampire's spine. "It doesn't matter to me, young one, whether she's just a child or not. There's no rules when it comes to revenge, young vampire. Besides, any traces of mercy and compassion I once had _died_ when my wife did." he said to her, narrowing his eyes at her at the end. "Now, enough of this! I grow tired of all this talk!" he then exclaimed impatiently. "One way or another I _will_ have my revenge by eradicating every Morgan here and taking back my son! And if you three young vampires and spellmaster dare to stand in my way, then you too shall pay with your lives, as well! For nothing will stand in my way of achieving what I have so long dreamt of, now! Hahaha!" declared Christian confidently, as he laughed maniacally. He then signaled for his army of vampires to attack, once more.

Once again, all hell broke lose in the Morgan's front yard, as everyone took to fighting and killing evil vampires left and right.

* * *

A few minutes into the fighting, Mr. Amir decided to approach Ethan from behind quietly, right as Ethan finished taking out two of his lackeys.

"You're quite the fighter, my son." smirked Christian, as he complimented him in his ear. "But with a little bit more refinement you can be even better."

Surprised, Ethan immediately turned around and backed away from his vampire father.

Christian only stood there smiling at him. "You have much to learn, still, my son. And I look forward to teaching you every single thing I know, too." grinned Christian smugly out of pride and joy. Christian then held out a hand, as if offering it to him. "Come with me Ethan. Come and live the life you were meant to have before it was stolen from you by a couple of no good, dirty hunters. Forget this life of lies and dishonesty that they have given you, my son." offered Christian sincerely, but in a serious like tone.

Ethan just stood there for a second, staring at him.

"Ethan, you are my son and I your father. It is my duty to show you the world in which you were born into. The world of vampires." expressed Christian, sincerely. "You may have been born human, but you'll always be a vampire by blood."

"No! I'm not a vampire! I'm a human!" shouted Ethan right back at him, defiantly.

Mr. Amir only chuckled at his reply. "That maybe so, my son. But you were still born to two loving _vampire_ parents, which still makes you a part of our world, like or not." he stated smugly.

Ethan then glanced over to where he saw his friends and parents fighting off hungry vampires at. "What about...them? If I go with you, then...will you spare their lives?" asked Ethan meekly with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid not. They made their choice the moment they decided to cross me and stand in the way of what's mine. Which is you, Ethan. I'm not leaving here without you." answered Mr. Amir back in a serious and somewhat stern tone.

Ethan looked backed over at him, but with his eyes closed for a brief moment. "I see." he said, simply. When he opened his eyes again, he glared harshly at the vampire before him with a determined look on his face. "Then I guess, you're just gonna have to take me by force then! Cause I'm not going anywhere with you!" spat Ethan defiantly then.

Christian then frowned at this. "Then so be it, my son. I really wish I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice, in the matter." he said disappointedly in a steady and stern tone.

Before Ethan knew it, he was suddenly caught in Christian's icy cold gaze, as the vampire was trying to glamour him. The determined look that was on the seer's face just moments ago, soon fell to a more dazed and transfixed one, as he stared helplessly into Christian's glowing yellow eyes.

"Listen closely, my boy. You will come peacefully with me with no resistance, whatsoever. Do you understand?" commanded Christian in a dull and soothing tone, as he placed his trance over his son.

Ethan nodded lazily. "Yes, father." he said monotonously.

"Good." grinned Christian, pleased that the trance has taken. Glamouring seers was always tricky and tough to do, depending how powerful and skilled they were. Luckily, Ethan still had much too learn about his seer powers, which made things much easier for him. "Now, listen and listen good, my son. You will leave this wretched town with me and will never look back. You will not worry nor care about the life you've left behind here while under the care of the _Morgans_. Instead, you will only focus on your new life, with me. Is that understood?" he ordered calmly. Once again, earning another dazed nod from Ethan.

* * *

As this was going on, from a distance, Benny had took notice of what was happening between his best friend and his best friend's fangy father. "He's glamouring him!" he gasped to himself in shock and worry. He couldn't quite hear everything that Mr. Amir was saying to Ethan while glamouring him, but he had a pretty good idea to understand the jist of what he was saying to him, though. Especially, since he knows Amir's main reason for being here and what he's after.

That's when Benny took action.

* * *

"You will enjoy your time with me, as well, as everything I'll teach you. You will look up to me and respect me as your father, as we finally bond as father and son, together." instructed Christian to his glamoured son. Ethan nodded once more, as he still remained under his control.

However, Christian's glamouring upon Ethan was soon interrupted, as a ball of magical energy came flying through the air and hit Christian. The blast had caused the vampire to go flying back a little and to the ground, while Ethan just stood there still, unphased by what just happen with a blank expression on his face.

That's when Benny came running up to him. "Are you alright, E?! E?! Ethan! Dude, like snap out of it!" asked Benny worriedly, as he tried to get his friend to come to, but no luck. That's when he remembered how Sarah was able to snap Erica out of her trance from Jesse. Only, he wasn't about to headbutt his best friend in the head like she did, though. Instead, he had a much more less painful way to do it! At least, less painful for him, that is.

Benny then rubbed his hands together before gingerly placing one of them on Ethan's shoulder. "Sorry, about this, buddy." he apologized, as he gave his best friend an awkward lopsided smile. He then said a few words in Latin, which caused his hand to glow. This caused Ethan to immediately jerk back and yelp out.

"Ow, Benny! What the hell?!" cried out Ethan painfully and alarmingly, as he placed a hand over where he just felt a sharp and sudden like painful shock to his shoulder, thus breaking Christian's glamour over him. He gave Benny this incredulous and ticked-off like look, while rubbing where he had just been shocked at.

Benny smiled nervously, while giving him this awkward shrug. "Sorry, man! But it was the only way I could think of to break your vampire dad's hold over you!" he explained apologetically out of guilt.

Ethan's eyes then went wide at what he just said. "Wait, a minute...you mean, he was _glamouring_ me to leave with him willingly?!" asked Ethan incredulously in shock, to which Benny only nodded to. "Oh, my _G_!" exclaimed Ethan in surprise and horror. Then again, he probably should've expected that Mr. Amir would try something like this, if he refused to go with him on his own accord.

"And it would've worked, too. If it wasn't for your little _wizard friend_ getting in the way and breaking my glamouring on you." sneered Mr. Amir unhappily, causing both boys to jump slightly at the sudden sound of his voice. Christian then grinned to see their surprised expressions on their faces. "Not bad for a low level spellmaster." he complimented. "But it'll take a lot more magic power than THAT to put me out of commission for awhile, _boy_." he then remarked spitefully at Benny with a serious and straight face.

Somewhat fearful of the man and the way he spoke to him, Benny cowardly ducked behind Ethan for protection. "Benny!" exclaimed Ethan incredulously, in a hushed like tone.

"What?! The dude's scary!" defended Benny, slightly embarrassed, in the same quiet tone.

Ethan just shrugged, as he had to agree with him. The guy was pretty scary looking when being serious. He was even more scarier when angered by something or someone, as well!

A curious thought then crossed Ethan's mind, suddenly. "How did you know where to find me at, anyhow? Last you knew, they had left Whitechapel and were on the run with me. So, how did you know that they had eventually returned? And what took so long in locating me back to here, again? I mean, it wasn't like they were gone for years before deciding to return?" wondered Ethan curiously with reason.

Mr. Amir grinned pleasantly. "I'm glad you asked!" he said amusingly. "After learning of their retreat from town, I left myself to see if I could maybe track them down elsewhere. Like, here in town, I had traveled to every residence who had the last name of Morgan, all over the world. While remaining in the shadows, of course, as not to draw any unwanted attention to myself, just yet. Only I had came up empty handed, instead, every single time in the end. As I'm sure you've guessed, already." he explained.

 _"Well, that makes sense that he wasn't able to find where Mom and Dad were hiding at, since aunt Wendy's last name had changed when she got married. Making it no longer officially Morgan, anymore."_ thought Ethan, as he came to the conclusion on why Mr. Amir had such a hard time finding them.

"Then what changed? What brought you back here, again, to look, then?" asked Benny suddenly, who was also very curious by all of this.

"An old friend of mine, told me where to find you at." answered Mr. Amir casually, but it was more directed towards Ethan, as he looked at him with a smirk. "Someone who's also an... _acquaintance_ , of yours. If you will." he hinted coolly.

Ethan and Benny both looked at each other with clueless looks on their faces, before looking back at the vampire, again. "An acquaintance of ours?" questioned Benny back, perplexingly.

Mr. Amir only grinned. "Nowadays, he goes by the name of...Jesse Black." he said casually, pausing first for a brief moment for dramatic effect before saying his name.

This made both boys' eyes go wide, incredulously. "Jesse!" they both said at the same time. Any other time, they would've done the 'jinx' thing, but right now they were both too stunned by what they heard, to do it.

"Wait a minute. How did Jesse even know that I was your son? He sure as heck didn't show any signs or say anything about it, to me?!" wondered Ethan oddly out of curiosity.

"I'm sure at the time, he didn't know. It had been a few centuries since I had last seen him. So, of course he had no idea of me and Elizabeth finally completing the vampire fertility potion and taking it. Resulting with you being born. Last he knew, we were still searching for the necessary ingredients for it." explained Mr. Amir. "But that was before his return to Whitechapel and my banishment after losing you and Elizabeth, though."

Ethan then figured that's probably why Jesse had said how he knew his grandfather's grandfather, that time they had their little showdown in his backyard on the night of the Dusk movie premiere. Jesse probably had assumed that he was a Morgan by blood, then.

"So, what? After you ran into him, again, you sent him into town to spy on Ethan or something?" questioned Benny suspiciously.

Christian lightly chuckled at his question in amusement. "No." he answered. "When I had ran into him again, during his banishment, we got to chatting and doing a bit of catching up. I told him about what happened to me and what led to my banishment and he told me about what led to his. It was only then I was able to connect the dots, as he told me more about this young teenage seer who had foiled his plan to resurrect his old flock and seek revenge on the humans of Whitechapel for what their ancestors did to them, centuries ago. As well, as the people who had helped the young seer. A young spellmaster and his fledgling ex-girlfriend." he explained. "At first, I was curious about this seer boy. So, I asked him to tell me more. When he had told me that your name was Ethan Morgan, that's when I _knew_ it had to be you. It couldn't have been coincidence for your first name to be 'Ethan' which was a shorter version of my son's name, Ethaniel. And your last name to be 'Morgan,' which also happened to be the same last name of the people who took him from me, too. Then he had told me about how you two accidently released him from the Cubile Animus and how he tried to bribe his ex into finally drinking human blood by biting and injecting his venom in you, Ethan. Forcing her to choose between you or herself. Which he knew, she would choose you." he then grinned knowingly, after some more explaining.

This caused Ethan to blush slightly, at the memory. He still felt a little guilty about what happened then at the dance, but at the same time he was pretty grateful for Sarah choosing him over herself, though. One, because he really didn't want to become a fledgling if it could've been avoided (but he would still gladly just suck it up and become one, though, if it meant Sarah's happiness in the end). And two, because it had showed him just how much he meant to her, too.

"Anyways, he then went on to tell me about how much your blood tasted really, really delicious because it was H-deficient. And of _course_ , I happen to know what your blood type was, the day you were born, my dear Ethan." continued Christian, still grinning at the two (mostly at Ethan). "I mean, it's only common knowledge for the parents to know their own child's blood type, after all. Am I right?" he stated rhetorically, but in a mocking/smug like manner.

Ethan then felt a bit uncomfortable at the way he looked at him, but quickly shook it off. "Ok, but..." he trailed off questionably in an uncertain tone, as he thought about something. "That all happened months, ago!" pointed out Ethan abruptly, then. "You had plenty of time since the dance thing happened, to show up with the truth! So, why wait to make an appearance, now?!" he exclaimed demandingly with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Trust me, Ethan. I would've came for you A LOT more sooner, the moment I had found out about your whereabouts. Actually...I _did_ wanted to." replied Christian.

"Then why didn't you?" questioned Ethan back.

"Because Jesse had advised me that it would be in my best interest if I just waited a little while longer." answered Christian. "He told me how he suspects that someone was looking for the Lucifractor, but he didn't know who, yet. He convinced me that now wasn't the right time for me to go back to Whitechapel for you, in case this someone did manage to find it and use it to wipe us vampires out in this town. Meaning, I would either be killed before I got the chance to meet you. _Or_ make our little family reunion together cut short after meeting, if I was to enter Whitechapel while the Lucifractor was being sought out by this mystery person and they wound up using it on me, somehow. Something I most _surely_ didn't want to happen. So, I agreed to wait until this person had been dealt with and the Lucifractor recovered and safely contained somewhere from existence, once again." he explained. "Also, Jesse had told me about his plan in using you to recover the weapon from it's hiding place for him before this person could find it. And maybe even getting a clue as to who this mystery person was that's looking for it, by using your seer powers. He knew that if anybody could stop this person, it was you. Especially, considering how much his ex means to you. He needed you to be able to fully focus on the task at hand without any distractions that may interfere with the goal of stopping this person. So, not only did I stay out of town for the time being, but Jesse also purposely kept the truth about me a secret from you at the time, as well."

"If that's true, then why didn't he say anything after the whole thing with Stern was over with?" wondered Benny.

"Because, after the explosion, and our species was assured safety from your lunatic of a vice principal's revenge scheme, he had came to me to fill me in on what had happened. After that, I had kindly asked him to please keep what he knows about me and Ethan's real past a secret because I had wanted to be the one to tell him, myself. It was only right that Ethan would finally learn the truth directly from the mouth of his own father, after all. Rather than ending up hearing it from someone else, who isn't originally involved in this little family matter of ours, anyways. Especially, considering his _adpoted_ parents weren't going to do it themselves, either." explained Christian simply, but with a bit of venom in his tone when he had referred to the Morgans as being Ethan's 'adpoted' parents.

"Wow! Who knew Jesse could be so considerate." commented Benny sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes unimpressively at the idea of Jesse actually being _considerate_ for once in his immortal life when it doesn't benefit him in any way, whatsoever.

"Weren't you even concerned about my safety then, with me having vampires as my birth parents?" asked Ethan.

"A little." replied Christian, simply. "But since I knew you were born human and not a vampire, I had a pretty good feeling that the Lucifractor wouldn't of effected you in any way, possible. So, I knew you would be ok should you ever come into contact with the thing. Which...it appears that I was right." he explained, flashing a pleased toothy grin at him, at the end. "That's one of the reasons why Jesse had wanted to ask you for help in recovering it. Because of your status as a human. That and it would be much easier for him to get a message directly to you without risk of it being intercepted by the person after the Lucifractor, by using your seer powers. He wanted to make sure that you got the message without any complications or interference. So, of couse he couldn't trust anyone else to deliver such a very important message to you. It was best if he just did it himself, but at last...with his banishment still in place, he couldn't do it in person. So, the next best thing was tapping into your mind through your seer powers by using his ex-girlfriend as the link to connect you. Or rather...her _bracelet_ , that is. Which he had hoped she still held onto and wore, even after their breakup. Thankfully, she did. Especially, on that day, too. But then again...what girl would ever stop wearing something as nice and fine as a piece of jewelry, like that? Even if it's from an ex." he explained some more, smirking smugly at the end.

"Only...he didn't expect you to advance in your powers so quickly, like that, by being able to go into the minds of others, already. For seers without the proper guidance and training, it can take up to two or more years before they're able to finally do that. And yet, you were able to do it in just under a year. Impressive. But then again...Elizabeth was a powerful seer, herself, too. So, it's only natural that you, too, would also wind up being a powerful seer, just as she was. She was also a quick learner, just as you are, too, my boy." added Christian, with praise and fondness in his voice as he spoke.

Ethan blushed a little when he had compared him to his birth mom about them both being quick learners and powerful seers. "Ok, so Jesse knew the truth about me when he came back to help us and didn't say a thing due to certain reasons! Meanwhile, you just did what? Hung back, plotting how this will all go down, until the coast was clear or something?!" questioned Ethan skeptically.

Mr. Amir just shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty much." was all he said in response, giving him a cocky smirk afterwards. Just then, a small group of his vampire goons showed up, surrounding them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little girl to see and some Morgans in need of being killed." he said cockily, but in a pleasant manner, smiling.

"Do what you will to the young wizard boy, but I want _my son_ captured unscathed. Got it?" ordered Mr. Amir to his followers, who only nodded with sickening grins and smiles on their faces, as they kept their eyes on the boys. Mainly Benny, since their leader did say they could do whatever they wanted with him. In other words, they could _feed_ on him, if they wanted, too (which they actually wanted to). With that, Mr. Amir then just simply walked away without a second thought, right towards the house, as he left the two boys to deal with his minions.

Benny gulped nervously at the hungry stares he was getting, now. "Boy, this sure brings back bad memories. Eh, E?" joked Benny nervously, as he was referring to that time they were trapped in Jesse's mansion after crashing his vampire dinner party, while trying to save Erica and Rory from the same fate as Sarah. Only this time, there was no spilt punch bowl on the floor and a broken lamp to help get them out of this one. At least, Ethan would be safe from being eaten, as their master wanted him alive. Him on the other hand? Not so much. "What now?" he then asked, somewhat scared for his life.

"Now, we fight!" stated Ethan determinedly, but he was also a bit scared on the inside, too.

That's when the vamps started to attack them.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Christian. He just casually strolled on through the chaos, as he approached the doorstep of the house. He walked right on up to the porch and stopped at the top of the stairs. He then turned around to face out towards the yard, to take in how his followers were currently doing against his foes. He seen that he had lost a lot of his men already, but he didn't really care too much about that. They all were just pawns necessary to help him exact his revenge upon the Morgans, with. He would join in on all the fun, himself, but at the moment he had something else to do, first. Perhaps, later he would join in on the fight and show them how a _real_ vampire of his caliber, does battle.

He stood there grinning, as he enjoyed it all. The madness. The chaos. Everyone of his foes down there, was busy doing their best to defend themselves and each other from his men. How pathetic he thought they all were. Well...except for maybe his son, that is. He was the only one down there who wasn't pathetic to him. If anything, Ethan was just...misguided, is all. Led astray, thanks to a pair of no good and worthless _ex_ vampire hunters. But...with a little guidance from himself, he was sure that in time Ethan will eventually be placed back on the right path that'll lead to his proper future. As it should've been, already, by now.

As Christian stood there, admiring the events taking place in the Morgan's front yard, the sound of a door opening up behind him and a little girl's voice speaking up, caught his attention.

"Let me go, you big jerk!" came Jane's voice, as she struggled to pull herself free from some guy, who had a firm hold on her arm and was practically dragging her along.

Christian grinned evilly like a Cheshire cat then, at the sound of her voice, as he turned around to face the young girl and her captor.

" _Ah_ , you must be little Jane, I presume. Ross and Samantha Morgan's little girl. How very nice it is to meet you, my dear." greeted Christian warmly to her, but you could still hear the malevolent intent in his voice, though. He then flashed her a big welcoming smile then, but with his fangs present in the wide smile.

Jane could say nothing at this point, as she was too terrified to even speak. All she could do was stare fearfully into the cold, dead eyes of the evil man, that stood before her.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now! Another suspenseful cliff hanger! Lol! :D**

 **Sorry, to all of those who were expecting a twist in this one. Unfortunately, it'll have to wait until next chapter. Well, uh...actually...there was** _ **one**_ **twist in this chapter, though, that I had totally forgot about being one! Lol! It's the part about Christian saying how he was not only going to kill Ross and Samantha for what they did, but also Jane, too! Their only kid that's actually their own flesh and blood! And he plans to kill her first, while Ross and Samantha are forced to watch! Like...talk about evil! Man! Mr. Amir takes getting even to the** _ **EXTREME**_ **! Don't he?! Lol! :P Anyway, my other twist will have to wait until the next chapter, like I said earlier. ;P**

 **Turns out that Jesse didn't really know Ethan's grandfather's grandfather, after all! But instead, rather he knew his** _ **father**_ **, instead! Lol! :D Well, I suppose in a way, he still knew his grandfather's grandfather was, but it would be his ADOPTED great great grandfather, instead! Lol! :D Since, you know...the Morgans aren't really his biological parents. *giggles* ;P**

 **Now, I know some of you are probably wondering just how it is that guy who has Jane, got in the house if vampires aren't allowed to enter unless they're invited in by someone. As well, as wondering what happened to Rory, as well. Well, I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter for that to be explained. I would've added it in this one (along with my twist), but as you can see this chapter is long enough as it is, already. So, I thought it be best just to end it here for now. :)**

 **So, that it's from me, for now! Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	14. Father Versus Son, The Final Showdown

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I'm back with some more TOOEM! :D (Yes! *fist pumps air* I managed to update this before March was over with! Lol! XD)**

 **So, that last chapter ended on a pretty big note, huh? With poor little Jane being captured and brought outside by some guy? Like...how is that even possible?! *giggles* Well, that my friends shall be relieved in this here chapter! ;D**

 **But seriously, though. I bet you're all wondering what will happen to Jane, now that she's in the hands of the one person that hates her family the most (Christian Amir), I sure? Am I right? ;P Well, it just might surprise you on what'll happen next! :D**

 **And I'm sure you're all dying for those twists I've promising you now, huh? *giggle* ;P Well, don't worry! Because here they come! :D**

 **Until then, let's get some shout outs first, before moving on with the next chapter of our story! Shall we?! Let's! :D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **PercyMalfoyRiddleSerpentard- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and following lists! I much appreciate it! :D**

 **Tantio- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! I much appreciate it! :D**

 **Funny Peoples- Awww! Why thank you! I'm glad you're loving it! And you're very much welcome, too! :) And Ethan's my favorite character from the show, too! :D *giggles* And don't worry! I plan to keep working on it, too. Although, I'm afraid the chapter that's to come after this one will be the last one for the story. :( But I do have another Ethan based story coming up, once this one is finished with! :D Hopefully, you'll like that one, too! ;)**

 **DwellsNearTheSea- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and following lists! I much appreciate it! :D**

 **MBAVamp2001- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! I much appreciate it! :D *takes slap on the wrist, again* Yeah...I just can't help myself with always wanting to leave off on a good cliff hanger. It just makes the story more...tense and intriguing, I guess. :P Eh. Christian's a very broken man, after his wife's death. But who knows! Maybe he'll see reason and start to feel more at peace and happy, again? Or not? *shrugs* ;P I think he does. I mean, after all...Ethan is the only physical thing he has left of her. I think to watch the person he cares about so much in the world being killed right in front of him had deeply traumatized him. If only he had gotten some therapy afterward, back then. Then maybe he might be a different a person then and be willing to reconcile with the Morgans over Ethan? But then again...he's always been a ruthless and cold-hearted person at heart, though. Even when Elizabeth was still around! So, therapy probably wouldn't help him very much. Lol! :P Aw, thanks! *blushes* And thank you for being my 100th reviewer! :D It's hard to believe that just in 13 chapters, that this story has already reached 100 reviews, already! It just blows my mind, thinking about it! Lol! But I am very glad that everyone seems to be enjoying it so much, though. Who would've thought?! Lol! :D I'm not sure what makes this story so great to everyone (probably all the cliff hangers I've been leaving in it. lol), but it makes me proud that I could write such an amazing story on here. :)**

 **kaniban13- Thank you for adding this story and The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster to your favorites list! I much appreciate it! :D**

 **charmedfan120- Aw! Why thank you! I'm glad I could keep you on your toes with all the many twists and turns I put into this story! ;D Lol! Yeah, that was a close a call for Ethan, huh?! Christian almost succeeded in hypnotizing his son into leaving with him. But thankfully, Benny was there to notice it and stop in him in time. ;) I had actually gotten the idea from one of my loyal reviewers for this story. I don't remember who said it, though...But to whoever it was, I thank them now for the amazing idea of having Christian trying to hypnotize his son! :D Lol! I believe the person was someone who was rootin' for Ethan to side with his birth father over the Morgans. *scratches head, while thinking about it* :P Yup! You can always count on Grandma to always be there for a bit of magical assistance or knowledge to help out with! :D Unless, the problem is caused due to her grandson's mischievous behavior, that is. Then she mostly just stays out of it, if the problem can be fixed on its own or if Benny can fix itself himself, so that he can learn his lesson, somehow, that is. Lol! ;P Yeah...Rory's not the best when it comes to combat like the girls are. I don't think in the show I've ever seen him successfully hold his own against an enemy before? He's usually taken out pretty easily. Not that I'm saying that he's weak or anything! It's just...I think he mostly forgets that he's a vampire and what all he's capable of doing now when in the heat of the moment, is all. Lol! But at least, Rory tried to defend Jane from that guy, though! So, that's a plus! Right? *giggles* ;P Eh...unfortunately, you're not going to see much of Benny's skills really improving in this story. I'd say there about the same as they were where the show left off at in season 2's finale. Sorry.**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! I didn't even realize that! Lol! XD I totally forgot that 13 is considered an unlucky number! Lol! Yeah, he is! Lol! If you knew the guy's backstory, then you'd see why he's the way he is. Yeah, they'd do anything for Ethan (and Jane, too). Even if it means having to get along with a cruel vampire like Christian, for his sake. That's just how much they love him. :) Nah! Lol! I don't he noticed that! Lol! He was too infuriated that his plan was foiled by Benny to even notice! Lol! Or me for that matter! Lol! Not that I was mad at Benny, too, but that I just didn't even realize that it had sounded somewhat similar to what the villains in the old Scooby-Doo cartoons used to say after being caught! Lol! Good eye, though! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! XD Like, that he is, my friend! That he is. Lol! :P At least, the guy didn't kill him, though! So, that's a plus! :D *smacks forehead, as I just realized that I gave part of this chapter away to you, already* Anyways, perhaps, someday good things will start happening for our boy, Rory. Someday. *nods head agreeing* Not that he never has good things happen to him, to begin with, that is! Lol! :P Just maybe...** _ **more**_ **of them happening to him, that is, rather than the bad? *giggles* ;P I know. The poor guy (talkin' about Christian here now ;P) has just been through so much crap in his life, that it's totally unfair. If you knew his backstory before meeting Elizabeth, then you'd feel even more for the guy. But sadly, that part of life won't be mentioned in this story, though. No reason, really. I just don't think it's all that important for it to be in the story, is all. *shrugs* And you won't be the only one to notice how messed up he is after losing his wife, either. Ethan will finally see just how far gone is father really is, in this chapter. And that there's only one way to save him, too. Yeah, the guy's pretty scary when he's being all serious and evil like, though. He's a** _ **real**_ **vampire! *giggles* ;P Hold on, there for a sec! *goes and gets a bucket and hands it to you* Here! Just in case you feel like throwing up after that wild and crazy roller coaster ride you were on from reading that chapter. Cause it's only going to get more wild and crazy from here, fanfic buddy! ;D**

 **orionastro- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D Somehow I don't think Benny's powerful enough to perform such a powerful spell, yet. Lol! :P Unfortunately, though, you won't see any change in his magic skills from where it was at the end of season 2, in this story, I'm afraid. Sorry.**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Lol! Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! :D And you know I just can't help myself with the cliff hangers, silly. *giggles* ;P Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter, as well, too! :D**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- ...I'm not sure? *shrugs unsurely, then giggles* ;P But I'm glad that you're really enjoying it, though! :D Hopefully, this chapter will be just as exciting for you, like the previous one was! ;D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D And I hope that you'll like this one, too! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear in this story (Like, Christian and Elizabeth Amir).**

* * *

As poor and frighten little Jane stared into the eyes of evil, she wondered just how it is that this malevolent, cruel, and sinister looking man could be her kind, sweet, and sometimes annoying big brother's real dad?

Christian grinned, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Now, now my dear. There's no need to fear." he assured, in a comforting like tone. "I'll make sure your death is a swift and merciful one, little one." he then said malevolently, as his grin only grew wider.

This frightens the poor girl even more, as she shook even more in fear.

"Sir, I did as you had requested of me to do. I broke in the house and took care of one watching the girl. Then I brought her to you, just like you had asked." spoke the man, who was holding Jane.

Christian turned his attention towards the guy, with a frown for ruining his fun in terrifying the little girl even more. "That you did." replied Christian calmly. "And now, I suppose you want me to keep my side of the deal, hm?" guessed Christian intuitively, to which the man only nodded to. Christian sighed, then. "Very well, then." he then said, in a rather bored and dull tone.

He then called over one of his minions from the battlefield and ordered them to hold onto Jane for him, while he completed his deal with the man who had retrieved her for him.

Scared, Jane screamed loudly at the sight of what she just saw.

"AAAH!"

* * *

Ethan heard the frightened scream and knew who it was, too.

"Jane!" he shouted in response.

When he looked over in her direction, Ethan saw his father biting some guy on the neck. Soon after, the man had fallen to the ground and had started twisting and turning at an alarming rate, as he groaned out in pain. Ethan knew exactly what was happening to the guy, too. He was turning into a vampire.

Soon after, the transformation was finally complete and Ethan saw the guy groggily stand back up again.

Ethan tried to make a run for it over towards them, to rescue Jane but was quickly stopped by another vampire. He had no choice, but to fight the vampire if he wanted to protect Jane from his evil father.

"Dude! Where's Rory? I thought he was with Jane?" asked Benny, who was also fighting off a vampire minion of his own, right now. He too had also heard Jane's scream.

"I don't know!" replied Ethan worriedly, as he punched the vampire he was fighting in the face. "He was supposed to be!"

Just then, they heard a loud thud noise coming from the front part of the house, near the corner. It was Rory, who had climbed through Jane's bedroom window and fallen out it onto the bushes below.

"Ow!" cried out Rory painfully, after hitting the ground.

He then hobbled his way on over to where Ethan and Benny were at while holding one of his sides.

"Sorry, dudes. I totally failed in keeping Jane safe. That guy's a lot tougher than he seems." apologized Rory, as he winced a bit from the slight bit of pain he was still in.

"Rory, what happened up there?" asked Benny concernedly, after finishing off the vampire he was fighting and then noticing Rory's beaten and bruised looking form.

"Yeah! And how'd that guy get into the house, anyway?! I thought vampires weren't allowed to enter a home without permission, first?!" questioned Ethan, also worried about the state his friend was in. He then was finally able to kill the enemy vampire he was facing off against.

"They can't!" answered Rory. "The dude's a human!"

"What?!" both Ethan and Benny said at the same time, with the same surprised expression on their faces. They had no idea that Mr. Amir had _human_ allies on his side!

"I thought I could easily take the guy since he was human, but I thought wrong. That guy had some wicked fighting moves for a human!" explained Rory in a mix of defeat and impressiveness.

* * *

Hearing their conversation from afar with his vampire hearing, Christian chuckled amusingly at their little discovery about him having a human ally hidden amongst his men. Well...he used to be human, that is.

Barely able to hear Christian's laugh, the three boys then looked over to see him smirking at them.

"That's because he was a rogue hunter." elaborated Christian to them, as spoke up enough for them to hear him from where they stood. He figured he'd indulged their curious thoughts about the subject by telling them why it is the guy was so skilled at fighting even though he's a mere human.

"A rogue hunter?" questioned Benny curiously. "You mean, as in a hunter who's turned their back on the Hunter's Association? That's a thing?!" he then asked incredulously.

"Very much so." replied the elder vampire, still with that dark looking and amused smirk on his face before going further into his explanation. "You see, sometimes there are hunters who tend to...envy us supernaturals, sorta speak. Usually, either because of one of two reasons, really. One, because they're still new at the whole hunting thing and once they see how powerful we supernaturals truly are first hand, they begin to lust after that same exact kind of power, themselves. And number two, is because they are reaching their retirement age. Not just for hunting, but in regular life, as well. And they begin to take notice of all the downsides that come with being human and growing old, too. So, they seek us creatures out that are able to provide them with a...more permanent solution to their aging problems."

"As in, superhuman strength and everlasting vitality, that comes along with being immortal. Right?" stated Ethan.

Christian smirked proudly at his son's intellect, as Ethan had caught on to what he was getting at. "Right, you are, my boy." he said simply. "In this case, Bruce here had grown tired of being a boring old hunter with hardly anything to show for it. Instead, he wanted something _more_. Power. Which was something I could provide him with. We had met on one of his hunts when he and a few other hunters tried to take me down, but sadly...none of them succeeded. I had killed them all off already and poor little Bruce here was the last one still alive. In awe of my power and might, he desperately begged me to spare his life. To which, he then went on into detail how he was tired of being a hunter with nothing to show for it and how he now realizes just how fragile the human life truly is. He told me how envious he was of us immortal supernaturals and how he wanted to be one of his. To live forever and to be able to possess all the perks that came with it, like superhuman strength and speed. I could see the lust for power in his eyes, so I took a moment to think about it and then decided to spare his pathetic life in return for a certain favor." he explained.

"To break into the house to retrieve Jane for you, since vampires can't enter without permission. Which you knew Mom and Dad would never grant you or your followers' access to, the day you would show up for me. Is that it?" guessed Ethan certainly.

Christian nodded 'yes' to confirm his answer. "I knew with his skills as a trained hunter, he'd be a formidable foe to whoever may be in the house, guarding her. Of course, I had no way of actually knowing if they would have someone there to protect the girl or not, but it was best if covered my bases, just in case they did. And long and behold, it seems my hunch was right. Well...sort of, considering it wasn't _them_ who had the blonde stay with her as protection, but rather you, instead." he stated casually, with a small half shrug. "Anyways, once I told Bruce what the favor was he was all in and eager to do whatever I had wanted if it meant me turning him into a vampire. And so, he turned his back on the Hunter Association that day and joined my followers in the hopes of becoming one of us when the time came." he finished explaining.

Christian grinned seeing expressions on the boys' faces. "Rogue hunters are always so easy to manipulate into doing what you want, just to become one of us." he said smugly with a smile that revealed his fangs. Then he laughed amusingly.

Ethan growled and tried to make a move towards him again, but the moment Christian saw this and snapped his fingers, 5 more guys showed up to stop him.

"Oh, come _ON_!" complained Ethan frustratingly, as he prepared to take on the 5 new vampires before him, with an assist from Benny and Rory to help back him up.

* * *

Christian then turned his new fledgling minion. "Bruce. Why don't you go and enjoy in the festivities, hmm? I'll leave when deciding to complete the transition by taking your first taste of human blood, up to you. So, enjoy." he said to the new fledgling.

Bruce grinned satisfyingly, as he gave his master a quick nod first, before speeding off to join the fight. Happy to finally have the power he's wanted for so long, now.

Although, to Christian, he could care less whether or not the new fledgling would survive the fight or not. Either way, he was now useless as he had served his main purpose to him. But Christian also knew, too, that he wouldn't be so easy to take down, though. Due to his well-rounded fighting skills from when he was a hunter.

"Ethan." muttered Jane worryingly, as she watched as her brother and friends were surrounded by vampires.

Even though Jane had uttered Ethan's name softly to herself in an almost whisper-like tone, Christian had still heard her. He then turned to face the girl, as he grinned devilishly at her. Making Jane flinch in fear.

"Oh, do not fret, my dear. I can assure you, that Ethan will be just fine. Unlike the rest of these pathetic losers." he said reassuringly to her, in a smug like way, but then a scowl appeared on his face when he had mentioned everyone else that she and Ethan cared about, who was busy fighting off vampires. Then he soon smiled evilly at her, again. "After all...why would I ever want to hurt my own son?" he then said to her, rhetorically.

"You'll still be hurting him if you kill our Mom and Dad!" exclaimed Jane bravely to the vampire, as she stood there with confidence in her posture.

This angered Christian a bit, as he hissed at her, revealing his fangs and yellow eyes. "They're not his real parents! Nor will they ever be!" sneered Christian venomously to the little girl.

This caused Jane to jump back in fear, as the small bit of bravery that she had felt earlier, quickly faded away. She almost wanted to cry, when Christian hissed at her like that.

Christian then quickly regained his calm and collected composure, after that little outburst of his. "Regardless, you're still just a child, yourself. You wouldn't understand my reasoning for what I do and why." he stated casually, blowing her off thoughts on the matter. He then looked back at the scared child before him and smiled. "But none of that is your concern, now. All you just have to do is just stand there and look helpless, as you accept your fate." he then said sinisterly.

Not long after he said that Christian heard one of his subordinates on the lawn call out to him. "Sir! The Morgans have been restrained, finally."

Christian looked up at in the direction he heard his minion's voice come from. When he looked over he indeed saw the two Morgans being restrained and held by two of his followers. Then heard another one of his lackeys speaking out to him, as well, from a different direction.

"So, has your son and his friends, boss." spoke the other minion, who was busy holding Ethan's hands behind his back, forcibly.

When he looked over at the rest of the lawn, he also saw that follower was also speaking the truth, too. The sight of seeing everyone being held captive by his followers, pleased Christian. As he couldn't help the satisfied looked that appeared on his face with a wickedly evil grin to match.

"Excellent." replied Christian. He then looked over at Jane. "Now, my dear. It is time for you to play your part in all of this." he said to her, with a hint of glee in his voice. "Bring the two Morgans to me, so that they may have a front row seat as I drain the life from their precious daughter." ordered Christian to the two minions who were holding Ross and Samantha captive.

Obeying their leader's order, the two henchmen brought the retired hunters to him. They stopped right at the bottom of the stairs that lead to up to the porch. The henchmen then forced the two adult Morgans down on their knees. Ross and Samantha both looked up in fear, anger, and concern as they were being forced to watch the soon to be execution of their little girl at the hands of a monster. They never felt so helpless in their lives before, as they did right now, as there was nothing they could do to stop him from killing their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan struggled valiantly against his captors hold on him, but no matter what he did, the vampire had a strong grip on him.

 _"Dammit! If I was only strong enough to break free from this guy's hold on me, then I'd be able to escape and go help Jane."_ thought Ethan frustratingly, as he struggled once more before finally giving up in defeat. He let out an angry sigh then. _"But even I was able to break free, I still wouldn't be able to make it there on time to save her, though."_ he then thought disappointingly, as he realized the situation was hopeless, now.

He had realized that even if he was able to make a run for it to save Jane, it would still be too late considering the distance between them and himself. He was no athlete or runner, so he wouldn't be fast enough to make it to Jane in time before his father's fangs pierced her neck and drained her dry. A vampire of his age and experience, _surely_ didn't need as much time to quickly drain somebody's blood from their body, like a younger and less experienced vampires would. So, by Ethan's calculations, by the time he was able to reach her, she would already be dead or very close to it.

 _"If only I was a vampire! Then I'd be strong enough to break free from this guy and also fast enough to get there on time to save Jane!"_ wished Ethan desperately and hopelessly.

* * *

Back on the porch, Christian was ready to sink his fangs into Jane's neck and end her life in front of the Morgans.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. This isn't personal, where you're concerned at, little Jane." he reassured her delightfully, as he smiled at her with his fangs out. "It's only personal where your _parents_ are concerned at. For what they've done to me, all those years ago. So, really...this is all _their_ fault." he said tauntingly to her in a low and menacingly, but also cheerful way. He then leaned down with his face pretty close to Jane's neck, while grinning.

This scared Jane even more, as she began to tremble and shake in fear.

Christian's sinister grin only grew more, after sensing the fear coming off the frightened girl. Fear always made the blood taste just that much better. Plus, he loved it when others coward before his mighty presence, too.

He then moved his mouth moreover Jane's exposed neck and opened it wide up, showing his pearly white and sharp canines.

Seeing this, caused the Morgans to panic even more, as they desperately pulled and yanked against their captors hold on them, trying to get free to rescue their daughter. They shouted and pleaded at Christian to please let their daughter go and to just take them and leave her out of it.

"NO! JANE!" shouted Ross desperately.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, YOU MONSTER! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! IT'S US YOU WANT! SO, TAKE US, INSTEAD!" shouted Samantha frantically, with tears streaming down her face, as begged for her little girl's life to be spared.

But of course, Christian ignored their pathetic pleas of mercy to spare their only blood-related child, as his fangs drew ever closer to Jane's blood supply.

Jane closed her teary eyes shut tightly, as she stood there perfectly still, terrified and awaiting her deadly fate. Not being able to hold back the terrified scream she's been holding back, anymore, Jane cried out for help for one last time.

"AAHH! BIG BROTHER! SAVE ME!" she yelled out frightfully, out of desperation and fear, as she cried.

* * *

"JANE!" hollered back Ethan desperately to her.

It was at that very moment, that Ethan's apparent earlier wish had come true.

He had suddenly felt something strange come over his body, as he felt more stronger and powerful all of sudden. But he didn't pay much attention to the strange feeling, as all he could think about was saving Jane.

With another mighty tug, he was able to break free from the vampire who was holding him, grip. Which had surprised the guy, considering he was using a little bit of his vampire strength to hold him there.

Once Ethan was free, all that was seen of him was a blurry like streak that went straight for the porch.

* * *

Right when Christian's fangs were about to sink into Jane's neck, the man was suddenly yanked back abruptly and shoved aside with great force. Sending him crashing into the porch's railing, thus destroying it, and onto the ground below.

This left everyone in shock, as they all stood there with their mouths hung open in awe. But what they saw next, stunned them even more.

Standing there (and the one who had stopped Christian's deadly advance on Jane's blood) was none other than Ethan, himself. But he looked different, then from before. That's because his now once brown eyes were a glowing fierce yellow and his perfectly normal human teeth now had a pair of sharp vampire fangs coming from them. Meaning, he had somehow willed himself into becoming a vampire!

Not having realized the change in his appearance, yet, Ethan rushed over to a stunned Jane. "Are you ok, Jane?! He wasn't able to bite you, yet, was he?!" worried the frantic looking Ethan, as he quickly glanced at her, checking her neck for any bite marks. To his relief, there weren't any, but Jane still remained silent though. Even we hugged her.

Still shocked by what she saw, but slowly coming out of it enough to speak now, the little girl finally said something. "Ethan...you're a...a..." stuttered Jane, not sure how to put it.

Concerned, Ethan then pulled back from the hug to look at her. "What, Jane? What is it? Is something wrong?" he then asked in a worried and concerning like tone.

Finally coming out of it completely, Jane shook her head to gather her thoughts before finally telling him. "Ethan, you're a vampire!" she exclaimed, finally able to come on out with what she was trying to say earlier.

"A vampire?" repeated Ethan oddly with a confused look on his face.

Jane only nodded 'yes' then. Surprised by her answer, Ethan then looked up at to see the same stunned looks on their faces, as well. This worried him a little, as he was afraid that what Jane had said was true. But he knew he had to find out, regardless. So, he took deep breath and closed his eyes, as she slowly turned around to face the house. When he opened his eyes, his heart sank.

There in the window, he saw that his reflection had yellow eyes and even though it was a bit hard to see, he could also see the fangs peeking out just past his upper lip as he stared at his reflection with his mouth gapped open in shock.

 _"It's true...I really am a vampire."_ thought Ethan disbelievingly in awe. _"But how?!"_

None of this made any sense to him! How could he be a vampire if he was never even bitten by one?! And there was something else that Ethan found kind a strange, as well! He had a full on, normal looking reflection, too! How was that even possible, if he was a vampire?! Sure fledgling vampires still had their's, but only barely! As their reflections tended to waver in and out of extsince, a little bit! Only to finally disappear completely after becoming a full fledged vampire by drinking human blood! So, even he if was a vampire somehow, he'd be only a fledgling, which would mean his reflection should be coming and going! Not still completely there and visible, as if he was still human!

As Ethan's mind reeled with questions over the matter, he was then brought out them by an amused and joyful laugh.

"So, you do have some vampire in you, after all, my boy! Oh, what a glorious day, it is!" mocked Christian happily and over the moon, as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off of the debris and dirt that got on him when he went through the railing. He stood up chuckling gloriously, as he wore a big proud and happy smile on his face, as he faced Ethan.

Hearing his father's voice, Ethan quickly took a protective stance in front of Jane to protect her from him.

Seeing this, then caused Christian's prideful smile to become more of a smirk then. It sent chills down Ethan's spine, as he was sure that Mr. Amir was probably _furious_ at him for shoving him off the porch like that with such force.

"Don't worry, my son. I won't hold you shoving me into the railing and off the porch, against you. I'm much into a good of a mood, now!" he said, as if reading Ethan's mind. "You have no idea how proud I am right now, about you actually being a vampire." he stated proudly.

"I'm not a vampire!" shouted Ethan defiantly back, as he was still in denial about him being one. Even though he was still sporting the glowing yellow eyes and fangs part that made a vampire, a vampire.

"You can't exactly say that anymore, my dear Ethan." replied Christian back smugly, as he grinned at him. Then Christian speed back up onto the porch to come face-to-face with his only son. He smiled at him then. "Especially, considering the way you look, now." he added, then.

Ethan gulped nervously being so close to the man like this. Even though he was his biological father, the man still gave him the creeps, most of the time!

Christian then gently took Ethan's chin in his hand and tilted his head up slightly, as if to get a better look at him. As he examined Ethan's features, he moved Ethan's head from side-to-side delicately with a curious expression.

"Hmm...Granted, though you are now _clearly_ a vampire, I must say...you're a rather... _unusual_ one, I might add." declared Christian curiously, while in thought. He then let go of Ethan's chin and turned around to face the window that showed Ethan's and Jane's reflections in them. He studied the odd reflection of his son's in the window for a second, before smirking amusingly to himself. "But still a vampire, nonetheless." he then concluded amusingly, before finally turning back around to face him, again.

Ethan would've asked him if he knew how it was possible for him to become a vampire without being bitten by one, but he decided against it. Opting to just ask Benny's grandma about her theory behind it, instead. Of course, that would have to wait until later. Right now, he had a more important problem to solve. Like, protecting his family and friends from his demented father.

"I don't care if I'm a vampire! All that matters to me is my friends and family's safety, right now!" exclaimed Ethan boldly to him.

"And all of that can be resolved, if you only just come with me _willingly_ , Ethan. Well...except for the Morgans safety that is. There's no getting around their timely deaths for justice for the crimes they committed." implied Christian suggestively.

Ethan refused to accept it, as he shook his head 'no'. "No! I won't accept that!" exclaimed Ethan angrily. "I want you to guarantee their safety, as well!" he demanded, one last time.

A serious scowl then fell on Christian's face. "You know, that I can't do that, my son." he said in a low and warning like tone.

Ethan wasn't surprised by this, as he knew what his answer would be. Who knew his father so pigheaded and stubborn?!

"I don't get it?! Why are you so set on wanting them dead, so badly?! Huh?! Surely, this isn't what my birth mother, Elizabeth would've wanted for you?! The slaying of the ones that killed her, along with their innocent daughter, who had no part whatsoever in it, as well?! All just for the sake of vengeance in her name?! You've got to end this meaningless grudge you have against them, now, Father!" pleaded Ethan desperately to him, as he didn't get why he was so hell-bent on revenge against the people who've done nothing, but supported and loved him as if he was their own.

Instead, of getting upset and angry over his son's harsh words towards him, Christian just closed his eyes for a brief moment, as he sighed disappointingly at him. "I see that no words will convince you into understanding just how much your mother's death just really impacted me, Ethaniel." he said a bit disappointingly to Ethan. "I suppose there's only one way for me to truly get my point across to you, son." he then said, pausing for a second, before finally opening his eyes up, again. There was a serious and hard look on his face then, when he looked at him. "By showing you." he then said in a flat and serious like tone. That's when he quickly grabbed Ethan's wrist firmly, causing him to go into a vision.

* * *

The vision was of the night his bio mom was killed. It didn't show him the entire the tonight, though. Just the moment when Christian walked in and saw his wife being killed in front of him by Ross. The whole scene almost made Ethan want to cry, as well, but he didn't. He kept it bottled in and remained strong during the entire horrific event. As sad as it was to witness his mother's death, Ethan knew that now was no time for crying, as it was only just a vision. He remembered that once the vision was over with, he and his friends and family were still in serious danger and that he couldn't afford to be all emotional with tears at the moment when he came out of it. He had to be ready to fight in case his father decided to make a move against them, while being in an emotional state. So, he sucked it up.

But there was something else about this vision, Ethan realized. That not only was he able to see and hear what all was taking place during the event in time, but he could also _feel_ what Christian Amir was feeling at that time when he saw his wife staked and turned to ash, as well. And what Ethan felt coming off the man was great sadness, heartache, and rage. Ethan's never felt such sorrow and pain before. It made him realize that not only was Mr. Amir's heart broken on that night, but more like it was _shattered_ , instead, and could never be put back together, again.

Ethan now finally understand his father's deep dark feelings of despair and emptiness inside him. Elizabeth really was his entire world. And without her in it, he had lost the only guiding light of compassion and goodness that he had in this world. Leaving him in nothing but a deep pit of loneliness and darkness from which there was no turning back from. Causing him to become even more cruel and coldhearted than before.

Ethan truly felt nothing but sorrow and remorse for the poor man that was his father. But even so, no matter how sympathetic he felt towards him, Ethan still believed that it wasn't right for Christian to want to bring an innocent little girl into his dark and twisted morals of a revenge scheme against the only people he knew as Mom and Dad for so many years, now. Christian may be very heartbroken and forever emotionally scarred from the loss of his dear Elizabeth, but it still didn't give him the right to act the way he's been acting these past years, ever since her death!

Deep down, Ethan _knew_ that Elizabeth wouldn't want this for her husband or even himself, too! Murdering the people who killed ruined their lives along with their own child, just for the sake of revenge in her name! Especially, since considering how the ones who ended her life, had spared her darling little boy and had taken such great care of him over the years as if he truly was theirs! Ethan knew that his birth mother would agree with him if she was still here about committing such a heinous act! Killing them would be no different then what they did to them! No. Scratch that. It _would_ be worse than that! At least, they had the decency to spare an innocent child's life, rather than just kill the poor child, who's done no wrong in the wrong, as of yet, just because it was their duty to or to satisfy their own hunger for revenge on the thing they hate most! If anything, if Elizabeth was still here, she'd give them a chance at forgiveness and redemption for the sake of peace if that was what her son had wanted! Which it is!

Surely, if anybody could make Christian see reason, it would be her. But...she wasn't. And Ethan now realized that there was no saving his father from the dark depths of despair, anger, and hatred that his heart has fallen into for so long now. He was a lost cause now, which broke Ethan's own heart in the process.

No.

There _was_ a way to save his father from all this twisted madness and wrath he has inside! A way to finally set him free from the misery and emptiness he's felt since losing the love of his life! To be free from years of pain and loneliness he's had to suffer with for so long, now! But...it was an option that Ethan wished he'd never have to make. But after what he felt in that vision, he saw that he had no other choice and that it was necessary if he wanted to save his friends and family. Including...his birth father's, as well. Though...what he had to do might not seem like it, at first, to everyone else.

* * *

"Now, do you understand, Ethan? All that rage and darkness just burning and festering inside of me at the thought of what they did to her!" stated Christian bitterly, when he saw Ethan come out of his vision. "For what they did to your mother and the years of lies they've told you about your origin, Ethan. You shouldn't want to forgive them, either. If anything, you should be _furious_ with them! Hate them, even! Don't you see, son! These... _humans_ , don't deserve your forgiveness! If anything, they deserve to punished for what they did!" he then went on to say, rantingly, as he accusingly pointed at Ross and Samantha.

Ethan looked over at Ross and Samantha then, too see them with shamed and guilty looking expressions on their faces, as they looked downward, not being able to look him in the eye. Though, Samantha had tears in her eyes. Ethan just stood there looking down at them then for a minute before finally speaking.

"I do." said Ethan. "After now seeing Elizabeth's death with my own two eyes and feeling the emotions that ran through you at that very moment...I get it, now."

This made Christian smile. He was glad that his son has finally seen the light and has come around to his sense, now.

"But..." spoke Ethan, again. "I've already told you." He said firmly, as he then looked back up to meet his father's unamused face. "I've already forgiven them. And I never go back on my word, either." declared Ethan sternly to him, with conviction.

This caused Ross and Samantha to smile happily, themselves, knowing that Ethan still forgives them for their wrongdoings and is standing by his decision.

Christian, on the other hand, was furious. He didn't understand how by showing Ethan that vision of Elizabeth's death, still wasn't enough to turn him against them. He was so sure that it would work!

"I don't understand! How can you _still_ want to side with them after what you just saw?!" demanded Christian angrily.

Instead, of firing back at him in the same tone, Ethan simply just shook his head calmly and smiled. "No. It is you, who doesn't understand, Father." replied Ethan calmly to him. "Seeing that vision, I too felt the same emotions that you were feeling, but it also opened my eyes to something."

"Like what?" wondered Christian curiously.

"That losing Elizabeth has changed you forever. And in a good way, either." answered Ethan. "When you saw her get staked in the heart and turned into ash, a major part of you also died with her, back then. The only part of you that was still good. And now...without her...you're lost and broken." explained Ethan. "All those dark emotions you had to face because of her death, eventually over time began to fester and twist into something sinister inside you. Leading you to the obsessive idea of revenge on the ones who took her from you."

Christian didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood there and listened.

"I see now, that there's no compromising with you on forgiving them for what they've done to you and Elizabeth. That you're too far gone, now, to ever hope to be saved. And that...if my birth mother was still here, that she would have wanted me to stop you from doing something so cruel and unforgivable in her name. I know, that she would never have wanted you to take the life of an innocent child. Nor, destroy a family, just as what happened to you, all for the sake of revenge." explained Ethan some more, as he expressed his feelings and thoughts to the man.

"And that is why...I find it my duty to stop you! At any cost, in order to protect the ones I love! Including, you! From having to face this darkness alone, anymore! I am going to set you free finally from this life of misery and torture, in honor of my late mother, Elizabeth Amir! And not only for her, but for myself and for you, as well! Because even though you may be a coldhearted and evil bastard, I still care about you because you're my father!" declared Ethan proudly to him, with determination in his voice and appearance. Ethan's yellow vampire eyes, glowed brightly with conviction and honesty in them, when he had spoken his truth and determination to Christian.

Christian stood there, clearly not very happy to this, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he had his head tilted down slightly as if in thinking about something.

"I see now, that is no changing your mind on this. Is there, my son?" he said calmly with a hint of disappointment in his tone. He then smirked. "Just as there's no changing mine about these people." he said stated stubbornly. Christian then looked up at Ethan, grinning smugly at the teen. "Then so be it. But I won't give up my son so easily." he said. "Once they're out of the picture, you'll begin to see things differently. Give or take in a few decades or so." he then said sinisterly.

Right after he said that, Christian then quickly sped over to where Ross and Samantha were at, which took Ethan by surprise at first. Christian then grabbed Ross by the back of his shirt and pulled him up to stand.

"It may not be exactly as I had planned it to go, but at least I'll still have my revenge. Starting with _you_! The one who jabbed the wooden stake into my wife's heart and killed her." sneered Christian bitterly, with a hint of glee in voice. He then plunged his fangs into Ross's neck and started sucking his blood.

* * *

"NOOO!" yelled Ethan, charging over in a blink of an eye, to stop him from killing the only father he's ever known.

Luckily, Ethan was able to stop Christian from taking anymore blood from Ross and killing him, by tackling the vampire to the ground. When some of Christian's men then moved to intervene and defend their master, Christian quickly held up a hand to stop them.

"No!" he ordered, demandingly, as he then stood back up again. "This is between me and my son!" he stated seriously. To which his followers obeyed.

* * *

"Ross! Are you ok?!" asked a worried Samantha.

Ross nodded painfully, as he held a hand over the bite mark on his neck. "Ye-ah. I'm...fine, honey." he winced out painfully. Both were thankful that there wasn't any venom in the bite, to turn him. Ross was also grateful that Ethan was able to stop him in time from taking more of his blood, to the point where it would have killed him.

Once Samantha was sure that he would be alright, the two Morgans (as well as everyone else there) turned their attention back to Ethan and his birth father.

* * *

Christian then faced his son again, but not with a look of anger or disappointment. Instead, he smiled at Ethan proudly for having the courage to face him in a one-on-one.

"So, Ethan...what's your next move?" taunted Christian amusingly, as he smirked at the teen.

Ethan snarled and bared his fangs at the man, before glancing over and seeing a discarded wooden stake on the ground. He then quickly used his vampire speed to retrieve the stake and then zip right back to where he was standing at.

Christian briefly looked down at the weapon in Ethan's hand and smirked, looking back up at him, again. "Don't tell me you plan to kill your _own father_ , now? Eh, son?" mocked Christian.

Ethan's grip on the stake tightened then, as he stared at him intensely. "I will, if you leave me no choice, in the matter! So, just give up this twisted fantasy of revenge of yours! This is your last chance! So, _please_! I beg of you! I really don't want to have to kill you!" replied Ethan strongly to him, as he tried to not get all emotional about it.

Christian laughed. "Well, I guess you're just gonna have to kill me, then... _son_." he said amusingly in a serious like tone, as he grinned at him. "If you can, that is."

That's when Ethan charged at him, with a heavy heart at the thought having to kill his own father.

* * *

Everyone watched the fight between the two intriguingly. It was clear who had the upper hand here, as Christian was basically making a fool of Ethan while they fought. But Ethan held strong, though, as he didn't look like a complete fool in front of everybody. He was able to land a few blows to his old man, every now and then. Never once dropping the stake that he held in his hand, as he waited for the right moment to use it.

* * *

Eventually, the two parted and stood a few good feet away from one another. They both stared the other down in the eyes. Ethan stood there slightly hunched over with his free hand on his side, where Christian had punched him at earlier just moments before they broke apart. Ethan panted exhaustingly, as it was clear that he was showing signs of fatigue from the strenuous fight with his father.

Whereas, Christian, on the other hand, didn't seem to be as tired looking and worn out as he did. Probably, from all the years and experience he has from fighting in such prolonged battles with other opponents before him. Instead, the ancient vampire only stood there grinning mockingly with a smug look on his face.

"I must say, son. I didn't think you'd last as long as you have, against me. I'm impressed." praised Christian proudly to his son. "But did you honestly think that you can take down your old man, so easily?" he then said rhetorically, with a light chuckle.

"Maybe?...Maybe not." huffed Ethan tiredly, answering him anyways. "But I have to...try. For the sake...of my...family."

"I hate having to hurt my own son, like this." replied Christian pointedly, with a serious scowl on his face.

"And I hate having to kill my own father, too." commented Ethan snarkily. "So, why don't you just give up your plan for revenge already, so we can be a family...together?" he then offered one last time, in the hopes that he would accept his offer. But Ethan didn't hold out very much hope on that.

Christian shook his head. "You already know my answer to that question. Don't you, Ethan?" smiled Christian knowingly.

Ethan smiled back at him, knowing it was true. "You can't blame me for asking one last time in the hopes that I won't have to kill my own birth father, now can you?" replied Ethan lightheartedly.

"No. I suppose I can't." replied Christian back, in the same way. "Now, let's finish this." he then commented amusingly with a smile. He wasn't going to kill Ethan, but rather just knock him out long enough to do what he needed to do. Which was finishing off his enemies here and taking Ethan with him out of this wretched town, forever. So, that can truly be a family, once again.

Ethan smiled agreeing with him, right before the two charged at each other for one final time.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup! Another cliff hanger, for you guys! Lol! :D**

 **That's was some chapter! Huh?! Who would've guessed that it turned that Ethan** _ **did**_ **have some vampirism in him, after all?! :o Which was one of the big twists that I've been talking about earlier! Lol! That and his decision to kill his birth father in order to save his friends and adopted family! But was he successful in killing him, though? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Lol! ;D**

 **Also, what was up with Ethan's freaky reflection if he was a vampire? Why wasn't it going in and out like it usually does for fledglings? Or even completely gone from view like it does for full vampires?! Well...like I said before! You'll just have to what and see in the next chapter! ;D**

 **So, tell me what your thoughts are about the chapter and what's to come next in the chapter! I'd love to know! :D**

 **By the way, I should inform you all that the next chapter after this one will be the last. That's right, folks! This amazing story shall be coming to it's end soon. Sad. I know. But that is the life of all great stories. I suppose. *sighs* Lol! :P Anyways, savor this story while you still can before it finally reaches it's conclusion in the near future, sometime. Knowing me, it'll probably be a good few weeks before I finally even finish the chapter, though. *shrugs* Oh, well! It is what is! Lol! :P**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	15. Family Is Not Always Blood, It's A Bond

**A/N: Hey, there everyone! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have the FINAL chapter to TOOEM! *sniffles a bit, but tries to hang strong and keep it together***

 **Last chapter left us wondering just who had won the fight between Ethan and his father. Well, this chapter will tell us who won! Also, in the previous chapter, we saw that it turned out that Ethan did actually have some vampire DNA in him after all! Just with some...strange side effects. But is he a full vampire or a fledgling? Read on to find out! :D**

 **Like always, I'm sad to see another one of my stories come to an end. I have to say, this one has gotten the most feedback lately, it seems. I'm mean, 106 (plus whatever reviews come after posting this chapter) REVIEWS SO FAR! Like...WOW! Lol! That's a lot! And as for favorites and follows, there are 47 followers and 42 favorites so far, as well! Oh! And there's been at least 7,643 people who have at least viewed/read it so far, too! Those are some pretty impressive stats, right there! Lol! So, thank you, everyone, for making this story a smashing success! You all should give yourselves a big pat on the back and a hug! *hugs self* :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of The Origin Of Ethan Morgan! :D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Doctoroftrouble7- Thank you for adding me to your follow list and favorites list as an author! As well, as adding this story to your follow list and favorites list, too! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **MBAVamp2001- Ouch! *flinches back after receiving my third slap on the wrist* Lol! Good thing that this is the last chapter, which means no more cliff hangers now. *makes pouty face while rubbing my sore wrist* Lol! :P Aw! *blushes* Thank you! I'm glad you liked the scene between the two and that I was actually able to describe it well enough for you to be able to picture playing out in your head. :) Ok. I looked up what Dhampir is, just to see what they say about them. In a way, you could say that he's like a Dhampir since what Wikipedia says is sort right and sorta wrong on what Ethan is. Actually, I don't even have a name for what Ethan is, really. But considering good old Wikipedia says that a Dhampir is the child of a male vampire and female human, doesn't quite fit Ethan's situation any. Considering both his parents were vampires when they had him. But I guess if you want to, then you can call him that, I suppose. *shrugs* It doesn't really matter much to me. :) Anyway, I'll just let you read what all Ethan can and can't do now that he's a vampire and about his condition. *giggles* :) Aw! *blushes again* Thanks, yet again for the really sweet and nice compliment! Who knows?! Maybe someday I just might! Lol! But for now, I'll just stick with ! ;D Anyway, enjoy the final chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, too!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I'm glad I got you so hyped in that chapter and for what's to come next, fanfic buddy! :D You're gonna love all the emotion that'll be in this chapter! And thanks for the compliment! Truth be told, I wasn't even trying to stick true to his character when writing it! Lol! It's always so hard to stick to each characters original personality in the show all the time. But I'm glad that you think I at least did with Ethan in this one, though! :D Well, I hope you weren't waiting for too long because here it is now! Lol! :D**

 **white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **PercyMalfoyRiddleSerpentard- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Oh, it is! Lol! And I'm glad you really enjoyed the previous chapter, too! I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much! :D**

 **leezathecatlover- Thank you for adding this story your follows list! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Stretch Snodgrass- It's ok. It happens to me sometimes, too. I don't always get a notification whenever someone either updates a story I follow, or reviews one of my stories, or even follows/favorites any of them, too! Lol! But I figured that must've been the reason why I hadn't heard anything from you yet on here. Which is why I had asked you in a PM earlier, just to make sure. :) Yeah, Mr. Amir sure is diabolical when it comes to getting revenge, huh? Lol! But thankfully Ethan was able to prevent him from killing Jane in time. Actually, he wasn't going to turn Ross, but rather just drain him dry of his blood to kill him. But you are right about vampires being like snakes when it comes to their venom. At least, that's what I like to believe when it comes to the vampires in MBAV. Because if they didn't then either the town would be overrun with vampires or the town's population would start to drastically decrease over time, which I'm sure would be something the government officials there would take notice of. So, the vampires there must have the ability to control their venom when they bite someone. I mean, Sarah didn't turn Ethan when she bit over where Jesse bit him at, just to suck out Jesse's venom. She could've easily just of infected him with hers (like Erica did to Rory), too since she had her fangs out when she did it. She really didn't need her fangs out and to bite over Jesse's bite mark on Ethan's arm just to suck the venom out. She could've just simply placed her mouth over the wound and sucked his blood that a way, since it was still fresh. Thanks! I'm glad you got what I was going for in that chapter. :) This next one, though, is going to be an emotional one between the two (Ethan and Mr. Amir). ;) Bruce was just a weak minded person, I guess. Being a hunter really showed him just how fragile the human life can be with all the danger hunters face when taking down evil creatures of the supernatural kind. So, in time he began to envy the power that supernatural beings had. So, when the opportunity presented itself to him, of course he took it without a second thought if it meant him being "all mighty and powerful" as Rory put it in the movie when Ethan and Benny saw him the next day at school after the party. Lol! Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you'll like the final chapter to this story! :D**

 **victoria cullen35- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list and favorites list! As well, as for adding me to your follow and favorite lists as an author, too! Oh! And thank you for adding my story, "A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues" to your favorite and following lists, as well! I very much appreciate it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's the plot, and any OCs (like Christian Amir and Elizabeth Amir) that may appear or are mentioned in this story.**

* * *

The two had come to a standstill, as they were merely about an inch or two away from one another. Everyone watched with much anticipation to see who had one. But upon closer inspection, it was clear just who the victor was.

Tears streamed down Ethan's face, as he stood still with his hand on the wooden that was currently plunged into his father's heart. In his head, he couldn't believe what he had just done. But in his heart, he also knew that it was the right thing to do and that it had to be done.

Christian, on the other hand, was proud of his son for doing what he believed he had to do. Even it was very hard for him to do it. He had the courage and the strength to do what most couldn't. If he was to die here now, then he was happy that it was by the hands of his own son.

Since he was an extremely old vampire, that meant that he didn't instantly turn to ash immediately after being staked in the heart. So, he had at least a couple of minutes left in him before finally meeting his end by turning to dust. When Christian took a step back, Ethan's hand finally let go of the stake. Christian then yanked the stake out of his chest, groaning painfully when doing so. He panted tiredly a couple of times, before finally giving a tired and proud smile at Ethan.

"Don't...cry, my son." said Christian reassuringly, as he reached up to cup Ethan's cheek in his hand. Wiping away the tears that fell on that side with his thumb.

Seeing his father smile at him like that, only made it more harder on him than it is, already. He didn't want to say goodbye to his birth father forever, so soon. Not when he only just found him! He also wanted to know more about his birth mother, Elizabeth, from him, as well! It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he of just accepted the peaceful co-existence with the Morgans like he wanted, for his sake?! Why?!

Ethan couldn't bear to look at him then, as tears continued to fall. Christian still kept his hand on Ethan's face, along with his supportive and loving smile that he had, as well.

"I'm...so...sorry, Father." said Ethan remorsefully, getting choked up in his words as he said it.

Christian slowly shook his head. "Don't be, Ethaniel." he said sincerely. "I didn't leave you much choice in the matter. You did what you thought had to be done in order to protect something so precious to you. And that...makes me extremely proud of you, my son."

Ethan didn't know why, but this time hearing him say how he was proud of him sparked a strange feeling inside him. As his eyes suddenly shot open in surprise. The strange feeling he was feeling at that moment from those words was...happiness and gratitude.

Christian chuckled a little at seeing his reaction, but then winced once he felt the pain from his wound flare up from the slight bit of laughter.

It was clear to Ethan that he was struggling to hold on to life in this world long enough to say what he wanted to say to him.

Christian then moved closer to him, placing his forehead on Ethan's. Never once removing his hand from Ethan's face. Neither one of them had their eyes open, as they just stood there savoring what time they had left. Feeling the bond that they shared as father and son, even though they may have never gotten the chance to know each other properly like a father and son should have. A connection like that can never truly be broken as long as love still remains between parent and child.

"I wish...it didn't have to be this way." sobbed Ethan sadly.

"I know, son. I know." replied Christian sullenly, as a few tears began to fall from his eyes, as well. "Just know that...even though you're a Morgan now, you'll still always be Ethaniel Amir to me. For Elizabeth Amir and I, Christian Amir, will always be your parents. That will never change because we share the same blood and DNA. You are us and we are you. Family." he said wholeheartedly with a smile. "I'll always be your father, Ethan. And you?... You'll always be my beautiful and strong son. Who I'll always love and cherish, no matter what. We both will, me and your mother." continued Christian fondly with pride and gratefulness in his voice.

Hearing him say that, made Ethan cry even harder, but he refused to breakdown in tears entirely, while saying goodbye to his father. That's when he felt Christian's touch on him suddenly fade away, as his body disintegrated into ash. But not before uttering two more simple words to him before he faded away completely.

"Thank you." was what Christian had said to him with his last dying breathe, before disappearing for good.

It was quiet and soft when he said it. Like a whisper in the wind, but Ethan heard it, nonetheless. That's when he finally broke down in tears.

Samantha ran over to him then, to engulf him in a big comforting hug, while Ross helped the others to take care of the few vampires that still remained. Gently stroking the back of his head, while letting him cry into her shoulder. "Shh! It's ok, Ethan. It's ok." was what she said to him soothingly to comfort him. She knew how hard this must've been for him and like any good mother who hates to see their child hurt, wanted to be there for him to help ease the pain.

At first, Ethan surprised when his father had said thank you to him. He didn't understand why he would ever thank him for killing him? But then it quickly made sense to him as to why he said it, in the first place. Cause he was free, now. Free from the pain and anguish that he couldn't escape from in this world, ever since losing Elizabeth. That was why Christian was so thankful for his death.

After a few more minutes of crying, Ethan then felt better, as he pulled away from Samantha's warm motherly embrace on him (but she still had her hands on the side of his arms) and smiled at her to show that he was ok now, wiping away the last remaining tear streaks on his face with his hand. Samantha smiled back at him and gave a slight nod to show that she understood. Then she kissed him on the forehead fondly.

It didn't take long for the others to kill off the remaining vampires there, since losing their evil leader. Without Christian there to lead them anymore, their confidence and morale had fallen. Which led them being more unorganized and sloppier with their fighting. Basically, they were starting to fall apart without him. So, as a result Ross, Erica, Benny, Rory, and Sarah were able to take care of them much more quickly and efficiently, then.

* * *

Once all of Christian's men were dead, they came up to where Ethan and Mrs. Morgan were. Jane, too. The little girl hugged her mommy tightly, happy to see her ok and that it was all finally over with.

Sarah had given Ethan a sympathetic and heartfelt hug, also. Happy to see that he was ok, but also very sorry that he had to kill own father, though. Sarah's hug had sorta thrown him for a loop at first, as he didn't know what to quite think about it. But he quickly got over that and hugged her back happily. With a small blush spread across his cheeks, as he enjoyed being this close to her.

"I'm sorry about your father, Ethan." Sarah said remorsefully, as she pulled back out of the hug.

"Yeah, dude. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to do what you just did." said Benny sympathetically to his best friend, as he agreed with Sarah. Benny knew Ethan far too well and knew that even though Ethan's birth dad might've been an evil, merciless, and psychotic vampire dude. He knew that his best friend still cared for the guy, though, because he was family. That was just how Ethan is. Someone with a big enough heart that could still love someone with a dark heart.

"If you ever need anything, we're here for you." said Sarah compassionately to him with a warm smile.

Ethan looked at the two and smiled. "Thanks, you guys!" he said to them gratefully, happy to know that they're there for me.

"But still, dude! That's pretty wicked that you're a vampire like us, now!" exclaimed Rory excitedly, all of a sudden. "Like...how is that even possible?!" he then asked before gasping dramatically in surprise. "Did you get bit and not tell us or something, E?! Was it your bio dad who bit you?! And why didn't you tell us?!" rambled Rory, as he bombarded the young seer with random questions.

That's when Erica suddenly elbowed him in the gut hard to get him to shut up since she had the unfortunate pleasure of being right next to him as he spoke. "Shut it, doofus! You're starting to get on my nerves with all your constant blabbering! Can't you see the dork's been through a lot, already?! He doesn't need you yammering on about his vampirism, you idiot!" shouted Erica irritatingly to Rory, as she glared at him.

Truth be told, yes, his he was getting on her nerves with all the rapid questions he kept asking Ethan, but the real reason why she did it was because Rory's questions might a bit too much for Ethan to handle at the moment. He did just kill his own birth father, after all! His only remaining blood relative! To Erica, Rory asking all these questions right now seemed a bit insensitive to the poor guy, right now. Even though, she would never admit it to anybody, Erica did see the three geeks as her friends. Even if they did tend to get on nerves at times with all their nerdiness and geek talk that they liked to do.

"It's ok, Erica! I'm sure you all are wondering the same thing." replied Ethan sincerely, as he smiled a little. Then his smile became a thoughtful frown, as a look of uncertainty came across him. "To be honest, though...I'm not really sure _how_ I became a vampire, either. Not if I was born human or was bitten by one." stated Ethan glumly while looking down at his hands as if they held the answer. He too was curious about his sudden vampirism, as well.

"Maybe Grandma might have some idea about that?" thought Benny out loud, as he placed a hand up to his chin thoughtfully. Just then his eyes grew wide as he just realized something important. "Oh, my god! I should probably go and call Grandma, right now! To let her know that the battle is over with and that she can bring back us to the real world's dimension, now!" exclaimed Benny surprisingly, before reaching into his pocket quickly and darting off away from the group to make the phone call.

While Ethan fondly watched his friend run off, he was suddenly engulfed in a big hug again by Samantha. The hug had startled and surprised him at first, as he wasn't expecting it. "Uh...Mom? Why are you hugging me again?" he then asked in confusion.

Tears ran down her cheeks again. "Because! I'm just so happy that you decided to forgive us and that you still see us as your family, is why!" explained Mr. Morgan happily, as she hugged him tightly.

"Uh...Mom? You're kinda hurting me." stated Ethan uncomfortably, as her hug was starting to hurt from squeezing so tightly. He knew that she was just really happy about everything and had gotten cared away. And even though he might be part vampire now, it still sorta hurt a little bit. Even vampires aren't immune to pain, you know! They can still feel it, but just not as easy as a human can. They're more...durable when it comes to taking loads of pain, is all. But for Ethan, he wasn't even sure if he was entirely _ALL_ vampire or not? There were still some questions surrounding his sudden vampirism. Like, him still having a complete reflection, for starters!

Mrs. Morgan instantly pulled back from the hug and released him from her tight hold on him. "Oh. Sorry, about that, sweetie." she apologized embarrassingly with a blush and a smile.

Ethan smiled warmly at her then. "It's fine, Mom." he said. "I guess I'm not as sturdy as I thought?! Must be another strange thing about my vampirism, then, huh?" thought Ethan perplexingly.

"Ethan, son...me and your mother really are sorry about all of this." apologized Ross then, as he looked over at his wife briefly with a sad and remorseful look.

"Everything that's happened here is all our fault. You should've never been put in the situation that you were put in, in the first place, sweetheart. No child should ever have to kill their own biological father or mother, even." stated Mrs. Morgan remorsefully, as she agreed with her husband.

"I know, Mom and Dad. And..it's ok. There's no need to blame yourselves for all this. I know that you guys killing Elizabeth and taking me away when I just a baby only happened because back then you guys were under different circumstances. Back then, you believed that all vampires were just evil creatures of the night who preyed upon innocent human lives with no remorse, whatsoever. Like the rest of the world does. It took you guys finding out that I was born a human and not a vampire to change your views on the subject. You two didn't have to take me in and raise me as your own, but you did, regardless. And from that decision, you began to be more open to the idea that maybe not everything that's typically classified as a bad or evil creature in this world, is. That maybe...some of those evil creatures just might turn out to be good, instead." replied Ethan wholeheartedly.

"It's true. If me and Sam had never decided to raise you, then...we'd probably would have still thought of all vampires as evil creatures, who needed to be eliminated, then." agreed Ross genuinely, with a smile.

"Meaning I'd probably be dead the moment I showed up on your guys' doorstep on that first night of babysitting, then!" joked Sarah lightheartedly.

Samantha laughed. "Maybe not on your first night of babysitting." she chuckled. "But, yeah! We probably would've tried to kill you, eventually, though!" she also joked, going along with it.

Ross laughed, too. "Yeah! The old us would've _never_ let a vampire babysit our kids! That's for sure!"

"But this us, does now. And it's all because of you Ethan, sweetie. After finding out what Sarah was, you still trusted her enough to be around you and to be your friend." explained Mrs. Morgan compassionately with a smile.

"Which...caused us to have enough faith in her to be around you and Jane, once we did learn that she was a vampire." added Mr. Morgan in the same way. "Including, your two other vamp friends, as well. They proved to us that not all vampires are evil. Or any other supernatural creature that's typically deemed as evil or malevolent in human society, as well." he said genuinely. Then he placed both hands on Ethan's shoulders, as he looked at him with an earnest look of gratitude on his face. "Loving you had opened our eyes to that possibility, son. And we're very much thankful for that, too." he said respectfully out of love and compassion for his adopted son. Then he pulled the teen into a hug with a couple of hearty and loving pats on Ethan's back, as well.

"Thanks, Dad!" replied Ethan, smiling back happily at him once Ross pulled back out of the hug. He then looked back and forth between both of his adoptive parents. "And it's ok. I might be a little sad about having to kill my birth father, for now. But..." he said honestly in a sincere and sullen way before pausing in the middle of what he was going to say next while glancing downward briefly.

When he looked back up and looked over to the side a bit to see two ghostly like figures standing there. A man and a woman. Ethan knew these two people. They were his birth parents, Elizabeth and Christian Amir. Standing there looking at him with happy and loving smiles on their faces, as Christian had an arm wrapped around Elizabeth with her leaning into him. They both smiled at him, clearly happy to be together again and as if sending a message to their darling son before them. A message that Ethan quickly understood and got, as he smiled back at them and nodded. When he did, Christian nodded back at him and the two ghostly figures then faded away.

Of course, nobody else saw them but Ethan. So, everyone was a bit confused by Ethan's strange actions suddenly, as the looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

Ethan then looked back at the two people who he's called his parents for seventeen years now (and looking to be a lot more now), never once letting that bright smile of his fade away from his facial features.

"I know what I did was the right thing to do. And that now, my birth father can truly be with the person he cared about most in this world, once again." continued Ethan, but now with a bit of happiness in his tone. "Besides, his son, of course." he then added jokingly, before continuing. "My birth mom, Elizabeth. Even if vampires don't go to Heaven or Hell when they die and are instead stuck forever in Limbo. At least, now they can be forever stuck in Limbo, together. Where their souls can now be happy together, just like they were before." he explained. "Now, I understand why Christian had thanked me just before departing this world. Because I had finally ended his long-lasting pain and suffering and was able to reunite him with his beloved wife in the afterlife." explained Ethan wholeheartedly with fondness in his voice.

"So, I'm ok with it. Because I know that wherever their spirits may be at in Limbo, that...they're still watching over me and loving me like any parent would do and that they're happy because I'm happy." he said thankfully in a kind and gracious manner to everyone. "Even if it means being a part of the family of the ones who did them wrong. If being with them makes me happy, then so are they. And I like to believe that...maybe...just maybe...they to have forgiven you, too, Mom and Dad." expressed Ethan genuinely then, as he turned to Ross and Samantha and smiled warmly at them.

" _Oh_ , Ethan, sweetie! We love you, too!" replied Samantha emotionally, as tears began to well up in her eyes. She then pulled Ethan into another big hug, but this time with Ross and Jane joining in, too, for a family hug.

Knowing that his birth parents are finally happy again, also made Ethan feel extremely happy, too. As well, as knowing that his adopted family still loved him, regardless of his origins. Just as he still loved them, regardless of their past, too. He couldn't be anymore happier than he is at that very moment.

"Erica? Are you... _crying_?" asked Sarah to her best female friend, who was standing next to her. Sarah looked at Erica with a confused and disbelieving like expression.

Wiping a tear or two away, Erica quickly tried to play it off as if she wasn't just crying then. "No! I uh...just had some dirt or something in my eye was all!" quickly defended Erica in denial. Though, she would never admit it, she was a big sucker when it came to emotionally sappy things such as this. They always made her want to cry.

Sarah just stood there glaring at her with a knowing smirk on face, as she didn't believe her. Sarah knew how emotionally touching moments like this had always affected Erica. In fact, she even remembers the time they first watched the Titanic movie! Erica cried for like an hour straight, after watching it! She didn't think Erica would ever stop crying then! And she _still_ cried off and on for the rest of that week whenever something reminded her of the movie, as well! Needless, to say...it was a long week, that week.

" _Riiiight_..." was all Sarah said to her, as she glared at her unbelievingly with her arms crossed.

"Oh, shut up, Sarah! What do you know, anyway?!" snapped Erica back at her, defensively. Knowing that Sarah didn't believe her. She knew that Sarah knew how teary-eyed emotionally charged scenes made her. But that didn't mean that everyone else needed to know, though!

Sarah only snickered and giggled at her, though.

That's when Benny finally walked back over to the group, placing his phone back into his pocket again. "Ok! I just now got a hold of Grandma. _Finally_!" he stated with that last part being said exasperatingly. "You know, she had fallen asleep on us?! I mean, like wow, Grandma! Let's just fall asleep on the job while your grandson and his friends are trapped in an empty alternate universe and are fighting for their lives against a group of deadly vampires!" ranted Benny furiously and over dramatically, as he complained about his grandma. "What if we needed a bit of magical backup for her! Hell! We actually did needed it, when they had all of us held down just a while ago!" he continued. Totally forgetting the point of the phone call he made earlier.

"Benny!" shouted Ethan pointedly, after saying his name over and over again to get his attention back on track.

Benny flinched a bit at the sound of his tone and blushed a little from embarrassment.

"What did she say?!" then asked Ethan, a bit impatiently.

"Oh, yeah! Grandma said that she'd have us out and back into the real world any minute now!" informed Benny.

Just then, like before, they all felt this strange ripple effect come over them suddenly. That's when they found themselves back in the real world, as a few far off nighttime noises could be heard now. As well, as a car just now driving by at that hour, down the street. Proof that they were now back in the real world, again.

"I guess, we're back now, huh?" pointed out Rory, as he looked around a bit.

"Looks like it." answered Sarah.

"It's probably a good thing that it's a bit late out already. There aren't typically very many people outside or on the streets at this hour." stated Mr. Morgan. "Which is good for us because then that means we were less likely to of been seen by anybody in the neighborhood when we just... _miraculously happen to appear_ out of nowhere on our front lawn." he said in relief.

Suddenly, Jane let out a yawn, as she was feeling a bit tired from all the excitement that today's event had given her. Samantha noticed her daughter's tired yawn and deduced that it was probably either almost or a little past her bedtime. "Alright, little miss! I think it's about somebody's bedtime!" she deduced to Jane in a kind tone.

"But _Mom_! I'm not even tired, yet! Plus, it's a Friday night, too! So, there's no school tomorrow, anyway!" complained the little girl, as she tried to beg her mom into letting her stay up.

"That maybe so, but your bedtime is still nine o'clock, regardless. Even on a weekend. You know the rules, Jane." stated Mrs. Morgan condescendingly in a firm, but gentle tone.

Upset that begging had failed and didn't work, Jane crossed her arms bitterly with a pout. "Fine." she said unhappily, but her sour demeanor quickly deflated into more of a disappointed one when Mrs. Morgan placed a small loving kiss on her head to say 'I love you'. Then Jane's tummy grumbled at her. "But can I have a snack first? I'm hungry." she then asked, as she placed a hand over her growling stomach with a frown.

"That's right! We never were able to grab a bite to eat before the attack happened, huh?!" realized Samantha surprisingly.

"So, does that mean I can have a snack before bed, then?" asked Jane hopefully.

Mrs. Morgan smiled down at her. "Sure, sweetie." she said kindly to her, which made Jane smile back happily.

"I think it's best that we all call it a day and go home for some much-needed rest, after the day we all just had." suddenly suggested Mr. Morgan, who was also feeling a bit worn out from today's events, as well. It had been ages since he had done any vampire hunting. So, in his current state, he was out of shape to be doing it again. Not that he wanted to, anymore. He was happy with his life as it is now. Plus, those days were in his past and were over with now. He was getting too old to be doing any supernatural hunting, again. That and he also had a family now to think about, too. But he did have to admit, that it was nice getting back into the fray again for old time's sake, though!

"What about having Grandma taking a look into Ethan's freaky vampirism?" asked Benny curiously, then.

"It can wait till tomorrow, I'm sure." replied Mr. Morgan. "Besides, she's probably already gone back to bed herself, anyway, knowing her."

Benny gave that some thought for a minute, before ultimately deciding that he was probably right. She never did like staying up late if she could avoid it. And also, he was sure that a spell like transporting everybody into a separate parallel dimension with nobody else in it except for them had probably required a lot of energy to do and was a bit taxing on her. Especially, having to send so many people there, in the first place! So, she probably could use the rest for now.

"Yeah...You're probably right about that, Mr. M." agreed Benny.

"It's been a long day. So, you kids go on home and get some rest. Er um...or whatever you three do at night to pass the time, since vampires don't sleep." insisted Mr. Morgan then, before pausing awkwardly with an uncertain expression on his face when he looked at Erica, Rory, and Sarah.

"It's cool, Mr. Morgan. We get what you mean." giggled Sarah.

"Hey, E! Now, that everything is good with your parents, uh...I mean, adoptive parents, again. You gonna stay here or head back to my place for the night?" asked Benny.

Ethan thought about it for a minute and looked over at Ross and Samantha. He smiled. "I think I'll just stay the night here. With my _parents_." he said fondly to them. Putting emphasis on the 'parents' to make a point that no matter what, they'd always be parents and he'll always see them as such, too. Rather than them being his adoptive parents.

Ross and Samantha both smiled at that.

"Cool! In that case, I'll just bring your stuff by tomorrow then, when me and Grandma come by to see about your vampirism." chirped Benny happily, then.

Ethan then felt his own tummy rumble, as he remembered that he also hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything, either. "I think I'm with Jane on the bedtime snack thing. I'm hungry." he then said absently.

Everyone's eyes then went wide at this with somewhat nervous and unsure looks on their faces. They all were thinking the same thing when Ethan had mentioned he wanted a snack also and was hungry.

Ethan, on the other hand, looked at them with a clueless and confused expression on his. "What?! I meant as in a couple of cookies or something!" he clarified a bit suspiciously, as he looked at them curiously. That's when they all let out a sigh of relief, then. "Why? What did you all think I was..." replied Ethan then, before slowly trailing off and leaving the sentence unfinished the moment he realized what they all were thinking. His eyes then went wide, too with shock. "Oh, my god! You all thought I was talking about _blood_ for a snack! Weren't you?!" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah! You are a vampire, now! Duh?! What else would a vampire have as a 'snack', dork!" replied Erica a bit harshly with an eye roll.

That made Ethan grimace then at the thought of drinking blood. "Ew! No way!" he said in disgust. "I was talking about a _normal_ snack! Like a cookie, or an apple, or something like that! Not _blood_!" he explained strongly as if it was obvious, making a disgusted face afterward at the thought of drinking blood.

Now, they all had weird and questioning looks on their faces. "Well, that doesn't make any sense? Not if you're a vampire? The only thing that's able to quell a vampire's hunger is blood. Not regular human food?" pointed out Mrs. Morgan, a bit baffled like.

"I guess, it must be another weird thing about my vampirism?!" concluded Ethan nonchalantly with a shrug. "Along with..." he began, before letting out a small yawn first. "Needing some sleeping, too." he finished, a bit tiredly then.

Again, confused looks passed amongst everyone there, except for Ethan and maybe Jane (who still didn't quite yet know a whole lot about vampires and their habits).

"Perhaps." agreed Ross, thoughtfully, not sure about it at first but decided to just go with it for now until they're able to get actual confirmation about it from Mrs. Weir, tomorrow. "Guess, we'll just see tomorrow, then! Won't we?!" he then said in a more upbeat way.

"Well, I'm outta here, guys! Think I'll check on Grandma first before hitting the hay, myself! I'll see you tomorrow!" said Benny cheerfully, as he gave a quick wave bye first before leaving.

After he left, that's when Erica, Sarah, and Rory also said their goodbyes for now before heading home themselves. Leaving just the Morgan family behind alone in their yard.

"Well, let's head inside now and I'll fix you two a snack before bed, then!" beamed Samantha happily to her children.

Jane jumped up and down happily before darting off inside the house.

"How can that girl still have energy? I thought she said she was tired?" thought Ross out loud in astonishment, as he watched the little girl run off. Samathan just chuckled, while Ethan only smiled.

"Welcome, home sweetie! We've missed you so much!" then cooed Samantha lovingly to Ethan, as she hugged one last time that night.

"Yeah, champ! The place just didn't feel like home without you!" added Ross fondly in a grateful way, as he ruffled Ethan's hair.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad! And honestly...I kinda missed you guys, too." replied Ethan back happily, as he smiled at them. Now, knowing his place in the world and where he truly belongs. With the Morgans.

The happy family then went inside for the night, after that.

* * *

The next day, everyone was over at the Morgans house. Benny had already given his grandma the rundown about what had occurred last night with Ethan's birth father and his army of vamps. Including, what all they know so far about Ethan's strange vampirism, as well. Mrs. Weir was also became intrigued by Ethan weird vampirism, as well. In all her years, she's never heard of a vampire displaying such unique properties before. Like having a full-on reflection, still having an appetite for human food, and being able to actually get some sleep at night.

Everyone at the Morgan residence was very eager to find out the extent of Ethan's new vampire abilities and to hear Evelyn's theory about it, too. But no one was more eager than Ethan. After all, this was _his_ body they were talking about!

So, Evelyn immediately got to work on running a few tests on Ethan first, to get a better idea about his condition. Test such as: seeing his reaction to silver when touched, his reaction to holy water when touched, how he reacts at the sight and smell of human blood, how strong he is, how fast he is, if he's able to fly or not, if he shows up in photos or on camera, how badly the sun bothers him after prolonged exposure to it, how well his hearing and sense of smell is now, and how fast he's able to heal and recover from injury. After that, she then did this body like scan spell with her magic for more answers that couldn't be answered through simple tests. Like, if he's a full-fledged vampire now or a fledgling, if he's able to still age and grow old, and whether or not if he can have kids or not.

Once everything was complete, Evelyn had devised her theory.

"So, Mrs. Weir...what's the verdict?" asked Ethan reluctantly, as he was scared what her reply would be.

Evelyn took one last look at her notes that she's been compiling during the tests she did on him, before looking back up at him with a serious face. "Well, according to the tests and my notes, silver and holy water have no effect on you, it seems. And yet, you still have a full reflection and is able to completely show up on camera and in photos. You can't fly, but you're still able to run really fast and have super strength. The sun doesn't seem to bother you in slightest and your sense of smell and hearing appear to have improved greatly." she said, recapping what all she's learned so far. She then let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry to say this, Ethan, dear. But...it appears you're a vampire, now." she said finally in a remorseful tone.

"Sweet! A new vamp buddy! Now I won't be the only dude vampire in the group, anymore!" cheered Rory happily.

"Rory! Show a little compassion! Will yah?!" scolded Sarah harshly to the blonde, as she slapped him on the arm.

"Oh. Right. Sorry dude." apologized Rory then, calming down now with a more sympathetic look on his face. He didn't think how Ethan might feel about being a vampire now.

Ethan wasn't sure how to feel about the news of him being a vampire now. Hearing Mrs. Weir saying it, kinda makes the whole thing official now. He's a vampire.

Mrs. Morgan could tell that the news bothered him. She could see it in his eyes. Feeling bad for him, she placed a hand over Ethan's and gave it a small squeeze to comfort him. Ethan looked up at her in confusion at first, but then smiled once he saw her warm and kind smile towards him.

"So...am I fledgling or a full vampire, now?" asked Ethan.

Evelyn shook her head. "Neither." she answered.

This drew confused looks all around from everybody. "Grandma, that doesn't make any sense! If he's not human and not a full or fledgling vampire, then...what is he?!" wondered Benny anxiously out of confusion.

A strange expression appeared on the old woman's face then at her grandson's question, as if she was thinking for the right words to explain it. To be honest, even she wasn't quite so sure about it, either.

"It's hard to explain, but...I'll try my best." she said honestly. "Ethan is a...very unique vampire it seems. You see, it's almost like he's still human and yet not, at the same time. Like a...half vampire, if you will." she said, as she started her explanation/theory into Ethan's odd vampirism.

"So, he's a...fledgling then, right?" implied Ross questionably in a skeptical like tone.

"No. Well, actually...sorta. He's more like a...unique kind of fledgling, if you will." replied Mrs. Weir, as she tried her best to explain it. "You see, it's like he's a human still but just with vampire powers. Along with the yellow eyes and fangs that come with it, of course. Vampire powers such as super speed, super strength, heightened senses, and the ability to heal fast. All while, still keeping the things that make us human. Such as having a full reflection, being able to show up on film or in pictures, an appetite for regular food, the need to still want to sleep, being able to grow old, and being able to have children. Without the aid of a vampire fertility potion to do so, I might add."

"So, it's like...I'm stuck between being a vampire and human." thought Ethan out loud, as he looked down at his hands.

"Exactly." nodded Mrs. Weir.

"But how is it possible that he's a vampire now when obviously he was born human, Evelyn?" asked Mr. Morgan curiously.

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure on this, but..." began Evelyn thoughtfully, as she trailed off her sentence a bit to think. "My theory is that even though Ethan was born a human, he still probably had some vampire DNA in him, as a result of both his biological parents being vampires. But it was a very small percentage of vampire DNA, though. So, it wasn't enough for him to be born totally a vampire. Or even show any signs of being one, as he does now." she explained.

"Ok...if that's the case, then...what caused him to somewhat turn, now?" wondered Sarah.

"From what Benny had told me about what happened during the fight with those vampires. I believe it was when he saw all of you in danger after you were captured. More specifically, his family. The people he cares and loves so much in this world." answered Evelyn, as she looked over at Samantha, Ross, Ethan, and Jane (who was insistent in being there when they discussed Ethan's current situation) with a warm and kind smile. "When he saw them captured, he already knew what his birth father was going to do to them. And even though they were just only his adopted family, he still cared enough to want to save them from their gruesome fate."

"It's true." spoke Ethan earnestly, to confirm what she was saying. "I knew that my father wanted you all dead for what had happened back when I was a baby and I just couldn't let that happen to you all because you were still my family. And when I saw that he was going to start with Jane first, I lost it. She wasn't even born yet when all that crap happened between you and birth parents! I had so desperately wanted to reach and save her before he could do anything, but also...at the same time I knew that I wouldn't make it in time even I was able to get free from that vampire's grip on me. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life before, until then. I had started to think that...maybe. Just maybe, if I was a vampire then...I might have a chance to save her time." confessed Ethan honestly in a wholehearted manner.

Evelyn nodded along with his statement, agreeing with him. "And that's when it happened. His tiny bit of vampirism in him, awakening." she said in a confirmation like tone. "Now, generally a human child born to two vampire parents would never be able to become a vampire, without being bitten and turned by one, like Ethan here did. Mainly because that small percentage of vampire DNA that resides deep within them wouldn't be strong enough to allow them to turn, typically. So, they would just go about the rest of their lives being human. But in Ethan's case, his desire to save his family was so strong and powerful that it was as if the heavens or rather his _body_ had answered his prayers of being a vampire to have the power to save Jane in time." explained Mrs. Weir some more, as dove deeper into her theory.

"So, he... _willed_ himself into becoming one, just to save me?" asked Jane scrupulously.

"Yes, dear. It appears so." answered Mrs. Weir.

Jane smiled happily as she leaned over to give Ethan a big hug. "Wow! Who knew I have the best big brother in the world!" she said genuinely with gratitude in her voice, as she hugged him.

This made Ethan happy. "Does this mean you'll stop blackmailing me every chance you get, now?" he then asked her hopefully with a friendly/hopeful smile to match.

Jane looked back him with a straight and serious face, then. "Not a chance." she said flatly to him.

Ethan sighed. "I should've known you wouldn't." he said disappointedly to himself, as Jane just smiled proudly. He then rolled his eyes at her. Then he turned his parents. "You guys are probably disappointed that I'm actually a vampire now, huh? Or at least, half a vampire, that is." he said to them sullenly.

"Of course, not, sweetie!" exclaimed Samantha suddenly out of love and reassurance. "You're still our little boy, regardless if you're a vampire or a human or even something in-between! And we'll always love you, no matter what!" she said sweetly to him.

"Your mother is right, Ethan. We could care less about what you are. All that matters is that you're still you. The boy we raised and cared for with all our hearts and will always love and support." added Ross wholeheartedly, as he agreed with his wife's words. Clapping a firm, but reassuring hand down on the teen's shoulder as he smiled down at him with a warm and kind smile.

Ethan smiled hearing that, knowing they were telling the truth. And he'll always love them, too.

"Now, then!" exclaimed Samantha abruptly, as she faced Evelyn. "About grandchildren!" she said confidently.

" _Mom_! Don't you think it's a bit early to be talking about grandkids?" blushed Ethan embarrassingly.

Mrs. Morgan gave her son this stern/serious like look, then. "Not if I want to know whether or not if they'll wind up being born either vampires or humans, it's not!" she said to him defensively. "Besides, it's best we find out now, so we'll know what to expect later on in the future when you get to that point in your life, Ethan." she then added, but more softly this time.

Ethan knew she was right. Mrs. Weir did say that he still had the abilities to have kids the normal (and human) way, after all. So, should the time come when he'll become a father, it'd be best to already know what to expect now rather than later on. Whether or not if his own kids will either be vampires, humans, or maybe even like him. Half and half.

So, with that, he gave Mrs. Weir this look that said 'go ahead and tell us'.

Mrs. Weir nodded to show she got the message and continued. "I believe that _if_ Ethan should ever decide to have kids of his own someday, that they'll wind up being completely human with no traces of vampirism in them, whatsoever." predicted Mrs. Weir confidently.

"Really? How so?" wondered Mr. Morgan perplexingly.

"Ethan has more human in him than vampire. And whoever his future spouse will be, will have to be human, too, if he wants to have kids someday. Meaning that the woman's entire body of human DNA plus the large amount of human DNA in Ethan will simply just add up to the child being a hundred percent human, themselves. Due to the large quantity of human DNA coming from both parents, thus completely drowning out whatever small portion of vampirism in Ethan's DNA out of the child's. Leaving them with nothing but human DNA to inherit." explained Mrs. Weir.

"So, Ethan will be the only one in his future family to have vampire powers, then?" questioned Benny skeptically, wanting to make sure he got it right.

"Exactly." she answered. "While the rest of his family will all be human."

"Well, I guess that's good to hear, then. Huh, honey?" commented Mrs. Morgan in relief, as she looked at her husband. Ross simply nodded to agree with her. Now they wouldn't have to worry about having to find a doctor and medical staff that knows all about the supernatural already, just to deliver their grandkids safely without the human world finding out that the supernatural is actually real.

"What about my seer powers? Do I still have them now that I'm a vampire?" asked Ethan.

"Of course, you do, dear!" lightly chuckled Evelyn. "Seers can become vampires, while still keeping their seer powers, as well. Just like your birth mother did." she explained kindly to him. "In fact, that'll probably be only the supernatural thing that your future kids might inherit from you, dear." she added sweetly to him in a 'matter-of-factly' kinda way.

Ethan was relieved to hear that he still had his seer powers. In a way, he felt like his seer powers made him feel a bit closer to his birth mom, Elizabeth, in some way, since that's who he inherited them from. Like it was the only link he had to her, since he never really got to know her very well, now that he's old enough to remember things.

Then things got serious for a moment, as Evelyn had something else important to say about Ethan's vampirism.

"Now, listen closely to me, Ethan. This strange vampirism you have may have many upsides to it, but there is also one _major_ downside to it, though." she said in a steady and stern like tone, as she looked him in the eye.

Now, Ethan was worried. Along with everyone else in the room, too. "Like what?" he asked uneasily, afraid to know the answer.

"The moment you do happen to drink human blood for the first time, it'll be just like what happens when a fledgling vampire drinks it for the first time. Meaning you'll become a full-fledged vampire, then." she said seriously.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad! He'll be able to fly, then!" said Rory cheerfully.

"It is, if Ethan wants to continue growing up and live a full human life to the end." clarified Evelyn in a sympathetic like tone.

Rory deflated into a more sympathetic look then, at her response.

"What do you mean, Grandma?" asked Benny, who was confused by her answer.

"I _mean_ , that he'll no longer be able to age or have kids or any of the other things that still make him human, Benny. He'll be forever the age he was the moment he drank human blood and his immortality began. He'll completely be a vampire for the rest of his immortal life, just like your friends here." explained Evelyn solemnly, while she made a small casual like gesture towards Sarah, Rory, and Erica's way at the end.

Ethan gulped nervously then, as he really didn't like the sound of that. "That means...I'll have to...live off of nothing but blood then, huh?" he said reluctantly in fear.

Mrs. Weir simply nodded a 'yes' at him. "I'm afraid so, dear." she said sullenly. "But as long as you don't drink it and just stick with human food to satisfy the hunger then you should be alright and able to live a normal human life, then." she then said reassuringly with a kind smile. "Or at least, as normal as it can get with you kids constantly fighting supernatural bad guys, that is." she then added jokingly, bringing a smile to Ethan's face.

"Now, that doesn't mean you won't be tested at times, though, Ethan. There'll be times where you might feel your temptation for blood more strongly if you go too long without eating anything. The longer you go hungry, the stronger your bloodlust will become until you finally can't take it anymore and give in to temptation. So, be sure to eat something the moment you feel hungry. Whether it be regular food or blood substitute." warned Mrs. Weir to Ethan.

"Blood substitute? But I thought you said that if he ate normal food then that'll still be enough to completely satisfy his hunger for blood, then?" said Ross concernedly to the old lady.

Mrs. Weir smiled reassuringly then. "It is! But so will the blood substitute, since it's not technically real blood. The same with animal blood. It won't be able to turn him fully since it's not human blood." she explained simply.

"Just like fledglings!" exclaimed Sarah realizingly. "When I was still a fledgling, I drank animal blood and the substitute to stay alive! All while still remaining a fledgling! I didn't become a full vampire until I had drunk human blood for the first time! Thus completing my transition of becoming a vampire!" she said, catching on to what Mrs. Weir was saying.

"Indeed!" confirmed Mrs. Weir agreeingly. "The same rule applies to Ethan's situation, as well. He's free to drink animal blood or blood substitute, all he wants without the worry of completing his transition into becoming a full vampire. As long as it's not human blood. The only difference between the two cases is that Ethan is also able to sustain his hunger for blood by eating regular human food, as well. Unlike, your average fledgling vampire, that is. Who can eat regular food still, but it'll do little next to nothing to completely satisfy the hunger, though." she explained.

Sarah knew exactly what she had meant by that. Remembering that time the blood drive stopped by the school and how strong her craving for blood was, then. All those bags of potato chips were hardly doing a thing to curve her craving, then! But she was glad though that with Ethan at least, just eating something like that _would_ be enough to completely satisfy his, though. Something she now finds herself envying about, but is still happy for Ethan, nonetheless. At least, his fledgling troubles won't be as hard as hers was, since he's a bit different than your average fledgling. So, that was good, as she smiled happily for him.

"In that case...I think I'll just stick with eating regular food to get by on, then." cringed Ethan, at the thought of having to drink blood. ANY kind of blood. Fake or real.

"Good choice!" agreed Benny gratefully to him then, as he clamped his shoulder firmly with his hand. He didn't want to have to give up his usual late nights with his best friend, just pigging out on junk food all night while playing video games! Or playing their favorite junk food game, the Chubby Bunny!

"Well, in any case, if you do need any blood substitute, don't be afraid to stop by. I'll be sure to keep some in stock, just in case, dear." stated Mrs. Weir sincerely to him. "Now, I think that just about covers everything!" she then said in a pleasantly kind of manner, as she stood up with her bag of items that she had brought with her for Ethan's vampire testing. "I believe it's best time that my grandson and I take our leave now. I'm sure you all probably want some time to yourselves to talk." declared Mrs. Weir to the Morgan family.

So, she and Benny left. Sarah, Erica, and Rory also left, as well. Deciding that the old Weir was probably right.

Now the place was quiet.

Reading the room, Jane decided that it was probably best that she'd go upstairs to her room for a while as she could clearly see that they needed to have a serious discussion with each other. But right before heading upstairs, she stopped and turned to face Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan? I'm glad you decided to stay. Here. With us." she said fondly to her brother with a smile.

Ethan smiled back at her, thinking the same thing. Then Jane turned around and ran up the stairs to her room. Leaving only the two adults and teenager in alone in the room.

"So...are you guys really ok with me being...like this?" asked Ethan again, as he made his eyes yellow and his fangs appear. He knew what they had said earlier, but he just wanted to make sure one last time.

"Ethan, dear. We already told you. We don't care if you have vampire powers, now. As long as you're the same boy that we raised and loved after all these years, then...we could care less what you are." reassured Mrs. Morgan tenderly in a sweet and caring way.

"Then...why were you so adamant about keeping me away from Mr. Amir then?" wondered Ethan.

Samantha sighed. "Because...we knew that if you had gone with him that he would no doubt try and mold you into somebody you're not. Into...someone like him. Who's cold and calculating, and cruel." she answered sincerely.

"We didn't want you becoming the one thing that you and your friends fight so very hard against. Evil. He'd want you to become the chip-off-the-old-block, just like him. And we just couldn't let that happen to you. Me and Sam both know that that's just not who you are at the core. That you're a good and honest person at heart, who always tries to the right thing." spoke Ross wholeheartedly.

Samantha then placed a gentle hand on Ethan's face, as she stared at him with a kind and loving look on her face. "There was no way Ross and I were gonna let all the hard work we put into raising you as loving parents teaching and guiding their children down the proper path, just...go to waste to easily like that. We love you, Ethan. And all we want for you is to live a happy life by being a good and kind-hearted person, as well." she said lovingly, with all her heart.

Now, Ethan was a hundred percent convinced that his parents were cool with him being the way he is. A vampire/human hybrid of sorts. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"And don't you worry, either. I'll never stop being who I am. No matter what." he said reassuringly to her. "And I promise I won't drink any human blood, either, to complete the transition. I wanna live a full and happy human, just like any other human in this world. I want to make you both proud of me." swore Ethan wholeheartedly.

"Oh, Ethan!" gushed Mrs. Morgan fondly. "We're already proud of you!" she said hugging him, as she tried not to cry.

Ross smiled at the two, as his wife was basically crushing their poor son in her arms, while Ethan looked ready for the hug to end, now. Eventually, she finally let go of him, though.

"I'm just happy that we can finally be a family again." said Ross gratefully, smiling.

"Me, too Dad." smiled Ethan happily, as he swung his arms around both his parents and pulled them for a hug.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I want in on that hug, too!" shouted Jane from atop the stairs, as she was no doubt probably listening in on them. She came rushing down the stairs in a hurry and joined in on the hug between her brother and parents. Making it a family hug, now.

There was so much family love in that room, that day. And Ethan could feel every bit of it, too. He was glad he made the right decision in forgiving them and for deciding to stay. The Morgans were his family and will always be his family, too. No matter what blood may say, because a family isn't just made up of blood relatives. It's can also be made up of the ones who love and look out for you. People who will do anything to protect you from danger.

Ethan did find himself wondering though what his life would've been like if he actually was raised by his birth parents, Christian and Elizabeth Amir. But upon reflection, he was glad how his life turned out in the end and would never want to change it, either. Though, now that he knows who his real parents are, he'll also never forget about them, as well. And will always love them, too. Even if his biological dad was a bit...crazy and sadistic in the end. He still loved him and knew the reason why he had become the way he was, when they had met. But Ethan also knew that Christian had loved him very much, as well as his bio mom. So, he was happy to know that even though he didn't get to spend much time with them that they had loved him very much, regardless of his species status. Just like the Morgans do, now.

Ethan was grateful to have such loving family and friends in his life. He didn't know what he would do without them. So, he swore to himself that he'd too would do anything to keep them safe from harm and that they're happy, as well. Just like they do for him.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is! The final chapter of TOOEM! Completed! *tries desperately not to cry***

 **So, what did you all think?!**

 **So, Ethan's not fully a vampire yet and he's not quite entirely human, now. It's like he's...95% human and 5% vampire, now! And he'll continue to age and grow up (as well, as die from old age when his time comes) and be able to have children someday, as long as he doesn't drink any human blood. Basically, he'll be able to live a normal human life! Ethan is a rare oddity, indeed, huh?! Lol! :P Not to mention, that genetics can be weird sometimes, too. Huh? *giggles* ;P**

 **And how great is it that the whole Morgan family is perfectly ok with Ethan being what he is, now?! :D I mean, he is still the same Ethan that they knew and loved before! And Ethan is proud to be a part of their family, as well! Of course, that doesn't mean he isn't proud of his roots (aka his birth family), as well! He'll never forget where he came from! Even though he may not remember much about his birth parents, due to being a baby back then. Well...at least his birth mom, that is. In a way, he did get to know his birth father a little bit, though! *giggles* :P**

 **So, much family love in this chapter! :D**

 **Anyways, thank you all for loving this story so much! You all so wonderful and awesome! And I just love you all to pieces for it, too! *gives you all a big hug* :D Now that this story is finished, I'll be starting work on another adopted!Ethan story, next! So, if you loved this story then I hope you'll love that one, as well, too! And everybody's favorite bad guy that we all love to hate and love at the same time will be in it, too! You know who I'm talking about! ;) That's right! Jesse Black! :D Lol! He'll have more of a role in it, then he did in this story. So, stay tuned! For now, I'm just gonna shut up before I wind up giving away pretty much the entire story plot to you guys before the story is even here! Lol!**

 **So, with that, I bid everyone farewell on this story, until the next one is ready for posting! Until then, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D (goes off into a corner somewhere to secretly start bawling my eyes out because the story is over now) :P**


End file.
